After Class
by C.Queen
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy is not a nice potions teacher, and new teacher Albus Potter is recruited to ask the Slytherin to be nicer to their students.Turns out Scorpius is willing to behave in class if a certain Gryffindor is willing to misbehave afterwards.
1. A Deal Is Struck

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situation all characters find themselves in. I hope you enjoy this latest fanfiction, and let me know what you think.

A Deal Is Struck

Walking down the currently deserted hallway Albus Potter felt a familiar pain in his chest, one he ignored as he forced himself to continue on. As much as he would like to turn around and head back up to the main level he had promised Flora and Rell that he would speak to Malfoy today. Everyone else apparently had, from the braver students all the way up to the Headmaster. How his godbrother's children thought he could give the Slytherin an attitude adjustment was beyond Albus though. If he thought it were possible he would have talked to the other man long ago. He was pretty damn sick of his second year girls coming from Potions sobbing their eyes out because Professor Malfoy had been mean to them.

A low grade headache making itself known Albus pushed that aside as well, hoping that he'd at least find his former classmate in a good mood. Not that one could really ever tell when Scorpius Malfoy was in a good mood. The man was an enigma at the best of times. At the worst of times he was scarier than one of his Veela cousins when they got a bad haircut.

Not that he and Malfoy made it a habit of going to head to head. In fact they were famous for having stayed out of each other's way for the past eighteen years, ever since they'd first met as first years. Of course they'd seen very little of each other once they'd finished school, and he was only here at Hogwarts for the year while his Uncle Neville took a year's sabbatical, but up until now they'd only seen each other occasionally in the hallways and during meals. Malfoy didn't even come to him for potion ingredients. The Slytherin just helped himself.

Arriving at the door to the Potion teacher's classroom Albus knocked, then knocked again when his first went unanswered. When that got no response the Gryffindor opened the door and walked in, looking around the room for signs that the Slytherin would be returning soon or was gone until his next class. Hearing noise coming from the storage room attached to the potions classroom Albus headed in that direction, standing in the doorway as he looked up at the blonde who was currently up on a ladder, rearranging jars.

Not wanting to startle the other man Albus stayed where he was, watching the Slytherin work.

Obviously sensing that he had company the potions teacher turned his head and looked down, the overhead light shining off the man's short blonde hair. "Something I can do for you, Professor Potter?"

It still sounded weird to be called that. "Could I have a few minutes of your time?"

"Do you plan to waste them?"

"I would imagine you'll think so." Albus answered honestly, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets as he waited for the other man's response.

A hint of intrigue appeared in the Slytherin's eyes. "Wait for me in my classroom. I'll be another seven minutes or so. If you won't wait until then it's not important enough that we can't discuss it later."

"I'll wait for you in your classroom."

)

Watching the other man leave the doorway Scorpius turned his attention back to what he was doing, moving on autopilot while he mentally reviewed possible reasons for the Gryffindor to want to speak to him. It wasn't like Potter to actively seek him out. And the man was not looking forward to talking to him, the man's body language had given that away. That wasn't a surprise though. Potter didn't like arguments, and the Gryffindor was also the type who circumvented his own desires and wants to keep the peace, even at his own expense. The Gryffindor wasn't weak natured per say, the Slytherin mused, just one who hated when his boat was rocked.

Albus Severus Potter had always fascinated Scorpius for that very reason. Personally he was a loner by creed and nature, he didn't like most people and he didn't care that they didn't like him. A lone wolf was one of the politer terms applied to him during his years as a student. Unlike him Scorpius was fairly sure that Potter wasn't a lone wolf by nature. Of course a lot of people would consider the Gryffindor their friend, but the truth was that Scorpius doubted the man allowed any of those people close enough to know the real him. Like him Potter could be surrounded by people and still be completely alone in his head. Unlike him the other man went through the motions of pretending to be connected to people.

Did the other man pretend to be part of the crowd because it was expected of him, or did the Gryffindor need the loose connections to others in order to delude himself into believing he was just like his siblings and cousins?

He was pretty sure that no one knew the real Albus Potter…and damn if he hadn't always wished he were the one to finally crack the Gryffindor's shell to see what was underneath.

That the other man's ass was spectacular didn't hurt either.

Grinning at the thought Scorpius climbed down the stairs, rolling his shoulders as he glanced towards the doorway that led back into his classroom. Schooling his features into an unreadable mask Scorpius left the storage room and walked in to find the man standing with his back to him, giving him a nice view of said ass.

Walking over to meet the Gryffindor in the middle of the room Scorpius linked his hands behind his back as he gave the other man a questioning look.

"You're traumatizing our students." Albus stated bluntly, knowing better than to try and soften the man up first. "I know you pride yourself on being a tough taskmaster, but I'd appreciate it if you would consider toning your…Slytherin-ness down a couple of notches. They can't be learning all you're trying to teach them if they're terrified of you."

"Who asked you to come talk to me?" Scorpius interrupted, curious as to who had the bright idea to sic Potter on him. It was like sending Nearly Headless to teach Peeves some manners.

"Some students who would appreciate not being cried on every day."

Cocking his head to the side with a considering look on his face Scorpius kept his gaze locked on the other man. "And how precisely would I benefit from…toning down on my toughness? If they can't handle my teaching methods then they should drop out now. And if they have problems they should come to me, not go whining to you like children."

"The majority of them are children." Albus pointed out.

"And those children are better off learning early that the world wasn't created to cater to them. They may not like me, but they learn to swim or they drown." Moving a little closer Scorpius looked deep into the other man's eyes, wondering just how bad the man's eyesight was without his glasses. Not that he minded them, they suited the Gryffindor's features. "So back to my original question...why should I alter my behavior when it doesn't benefit me?"

Albus knew better than to think that the other man cared how other people felt about him. The Malfoy heir didn't give a damn what anyone thought of him. "What would benefit you? I mean what would you want in exchange for your agreement to go easier on your students?"

The Gryffindor's words had Scorpius hiding his surprise, taken off guard by the question. The question he didn't have an answer for. It wasn't like he needed more money, and there was no way the school would agree to pay him more anyway. He couldn't handpick who was and wasn't allowed in his class, which was the first request that came to mind. What would he consider worth curbing his own behavior for?

Looking into the man's untouchable face Scorpius's lips curved ever so slightly. It was a look that had often had him wondering just how untouchable the man really was. The man had dated very sporadically while they were at school and he'd only heard of a few afterwards. According to the rumor mill the man had been as single as they come these past few years.

If he were stupid enough to date girls, especially the nice girls the Gryffindor had dated, he'd pick the single life too.

And it was thinking about how he wouldn't mind being the one to end the other man's single status that had Scorpius thinking of something he was willing to act better to get. Of course the apparently straight Gryffindor would never go for it, but it would be fun to watch the other man's reaction.

Albus literally felt a shiver go up his spine at the look that had come into the other man's grey eyes. That could not bode well for him.

"Tell me something, Potter…just how badly do you want me to start playing nice with the kiddies?"

Not good, definitely not good, Albus thought as he fought to keep his breathing slow and steady. He had such a bad, bad feeling about this. "You've thought of something you want badly enough to adjust your teaching methods, haven't you? Something…I can get you? Like potions ingredients from the greenhouses and the Forest?"

"I can get my own ingredients, thanks."

"So what do you want…from me?"

"Well that would depend on what you want from me. How nice you want me to be. For instance, one of these a day would be enough to have me not picking on the Hufflepuffs just because they're Hufflepuffs." And lowering his head the Slytherin placed his lips against the shocked Gryffindor's lips while his hands reached up to dive into Albus's hair, holding the man's head in place as he gave the other man a toe curling, shiver inducing, full body experience kiss.

Scorpius had expected a variety of response, ranging from the man fainting dead away from being kissed by another man to the Gryffindor actually trying to take a swing at him. But the man did neither, not moving so much as a muscle as he allowed the physical contact without response.

When the Slytherin finally pulled away he looked into blank, stunned green eyes, a response that amused him in spite of himself.

And on that note Scorpius moved around so that he was behind the other man and herded him towards the door leading out of the classroom, opening said door and then lightly pushing the Gryffindor through the doorway.

"Think about it and get back to me after dinner."

Closing the door behind the other man Scorpius licked his lips. His first Gryffindor, the Slytherin thought to himself as he walked back to finish what he'd been doing.

"Yummy."

)

In a complete daze Albus walked back to his rooms, headed straight for his bed, and turning fell backward onto it, staring up at the ceiling as he tried to recover from having his world completely and totally rocked on its axis. He was too stunned to even hyperventilate. Which would have been a nice change, except that the Gryffindor was fairly sure that his head would explode once it got done processing the fact that he'd just been snogged by Scorpius Malfoy in the dungeon.

He was an ordinary guy. He had an ordinary life. Or as ordinary a life as any wizard could claim to have. If someone was to ask him to use one word to describe himself, and he was brutally honest for once, he'd say average. An average guy who was content with his life and to whom nothing particular startling or earth shattering ever happened to.

Until now.

In the back of his mind Albus figured that once he processed the fact that he'd been snogged by another man his mind, or what was left of it at that point, would blow up over the fact that he'd enjoyed being snogged by the Slytherin more than he'd ever enjoyed snogging any girl.

Was he gay?

Had he been in the closet all these years and somehow not realized it…or had he put himself there subconsciously because being gay would have been just one more thing that set him apart from the rest of his family? He was very good at compartmentalizing those things he didn't like about himself, Albus mused with dark, self deprecating humor. Either way, at this point, he had to at least entertain the idea that he was either bi, gay, or belated developing a curiosity about sex with his own gender.

He'd never considered the possibility before, he'd just assumed that his ho-hum relationships with women was a result of his less than passionate nature and the fact that he'd never been in love with any of them. Hence the fact that he'd given up dating and sex, because the rewards of those situations weren't enough to outweigh the negatives. Especially the dating. He really hated dating. Sex was good, sex was enjoyable…it had just never been the earth shattering or even shaking event others made it out to be.

And since his self preservation instincts were telling him that now was not the time to think about his lack of sex life Albus's mind shifted over to the Slytherin's parting comment. Not that that was really getting away from the topic of sex either. Of course the other man wasn't asking him for sex…probably. But logically, if a kiss like that only bought the Hufflepuff equal yelling rights, then to get Malfoy to be nice to his students had to cost…something well beyond his previous sexual experience.

Not that that was what the other man was asking for. Or had even meant, Albus sternly told himself. Everyone knew that Scorpius was gay after all. The snogging thing could have just been the Slytherin's version of a joke. A guy like that had to have a twisted sense of humor. Just a joke; the other man's way of making a fool out of a Potter while effectively shutting him up in the process.

But what if Malfoy was serious?

Of course he wouldn't prostitute himself for his students, not if all they got out of it was a nicer potions teacher. It would definitely have to be a matter of life or death for him to do that, and Malfoy was only traumatizing, he wasn't actually killing them. Not that the Slytherin didn't threaten to kill them according to his sources, Albus thought as he rolled his eyes. So no, he wasn't thinking about Malfoy's offer because he was interested in martyring himself.

He was thinking about the offer because he wanted to be snogged by the Slytherin again.

Albus was used to wanting things he couldn't have. He'd never be as handsome as his brother or as vivacious as his sister, as smart as Rosie or as adventurous as Roxanne. He would never save the world or play professional Quidditch or make the world a better place in any significant way. His impact on the world would be so small as to be forgotten after a few generations. Being Harry Potter's son would always be his only claim to fame.

All his life he'd been known as someone's son, sibling, cousin or friend. And he'd accepted that. Dealt with that fact so that it didn't even bother him, most of the time, Albus amended. He'd even come to the conclusion that in some ways the way he lived was better than paying the price of being exceptional or called to greatness the way others in his family had been.

But this was a want he could fulfill…if he was willing to risk playing the Slytherin's game.

And it was so rare for him to want something that was actually in his reach. It was rare for him to really want at all these days.

So what was he going to do?

)

During dinner that night Scorpius didn't bother to so much as glance in the Gryffindor's direction. He felt the other man's gaze on him a couple of times, and deliberately chose not to look over to acknowledge the questions he felt in those eyes. It wasn't like he actually believed the man would take him up on his offer after all. There was no way in hell. The Gryffindor had a very clear and defined comfort zone, and the man didn't step outside it. Potter had been a nervous, self conscious kid when they'd started school together, and by their third year Potter had developed walls that didn't come down for anyone.

So he'd have to content himself with the fact that he was fairly sure he'd go down as the only man to ever snog Albus Potter.

Once dinner was finished and the students had departed the teachers rose as well, exchanging their good nights before they headed for home or to their quarters within the castle's walls. As it happened Albus and Scorpius's quarters were in the same hallway, separated by another set of rooms that was currently empty. Most nights they ended up walking back to their assigned rooms together unless they had been assigned to patrol the school grounds. These walks had always been short and usually in silence, neither acknowledging the other until they reached the Gryffindor's door, in which case they politely bid each other good night.

This night seemed to be no different, though there was a tension between them that had them both intensely aware of the other.

Arriving at Potter's door Scorpius stopped and gave the man a questioning look, just to mess with the Gryffindor's head.

Reaching out Albus opened his door before turning to face the Slytherin, swallowing hard once before speaking in a casual, even tone. "You have the second and sixth years tomorrow. I'll ask around to find out how you treat the Hufflepuffs. If you keep your end of the bargain…you can collect your reward tomorrow night."

And before he could take his words back Albus hurried into his room and closed his door, leaving a very shocked Slytherin standing in the hallway.


	2. Sneaky Slytherin

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.

Sneaky Slytherin

As it got closer to the end of the day Albus became more and more convinced that Malfoy had been messing with him the day before. It was tempting to pretend like the man hadn't basically propositioned him in exchange for better behavior, but there was an annoying little voice in the Gryffindor's head that suggested he was just chickening out. That he was afraid to learn that maybe he was gay and therefore was running away from the only gay guy to ever show him interest. And knowing whether he was gay or not was important, Albus told himself sternly while he tried to pretend that he was paying attention to his first years, who were thankfully doing a very easy assignment they didn't need his help with.

He hadn't had a date in…so long he couldn't quite remember the exact date, which had probably been one someone had set him up on…but he had always hoped to someday have a family of his own. To marry and have children. Which shouldn't…couldn't happen if he was gay and therefore unable to love a woman. That would be really irresponsible and cruel of him.

Albus had figured that his inability to fall in love with anyone, ever, had stemmed from the fact that he had, over the years, closed a great deal of himself so that he could handle various issues without spazzing out or alienating people. But if it was because he was gay, and he'd simply been well brainwashed by society's masculine, patriarch-based and somewhat medieval ideas than maybe, now that his binders had been forcefully removed, he could make that connection with another man.

But what would he do if he was gay? It wasn't illegal anymore, but it wasn't exactly socially acceptable either. Homosexuals weren't treated like werewolves had once been, though they had been according to the research he'd done at the library earlier. They'd been subjected to public ridicule, experimented on, thrown out of their families, denied employment, and when one ended up dead because of their sexuality the law had been known to look the other way. Now it was mostly just public ridicule and being ostracized. Family and job loss were also possibilities too, though at least now you could take them to court for the latter, even if you weren't likely to win.

His family wouldn't throw him out, and as for his job…well his profession, which he would get back to when the school year was over, wouldn't be a problem. He worked at the St. Mungos' greenhouses, taking care of the plants used by the hospital to heal their patients. And even if he were fired from there he had a huge family who would find jobs for him within hours of his dismissal. They were legion, especially when family friends were factored in.

As for people picking on him if he were gay…well they probably wouldn't do it to his face. He was Harry Potter's son after all. And frankly he was used to people talking about him.

The way people treated Malfoy probably had a great deal more to do with the man's attitude than his sexuality…and there was only one other man Albus knew personally who was gay, and the man pretended to be bi to minimize the social backlash. That he was a famous Quidditch player probably helped too.

So he shouldn't do anything at all, Albus decided when he finally told his students to pack up for the day. He'd let Malfoy make the next move. If the man was willing to snog him again, then he'd let him. If it had been a joke then he'd shrug it off and debate his sexuality later, with someone else if he ever found another guy who was interested in him.

)

Would the Gryffindor let him snog him was the question on Scorpius's mind as he prepared to head for dinner. He had a hard time believing that the Gryffindor was suddenly thinking of changing sides and giving men a chance. It was far more likely that the other man was a typical Potter and was therefore ready to play martyr for the sake of others. They were stupid like that. Just how far was the Gryffindor willing to go for the sake of his students though?

It was a question he was all but salivating to answer, Scorpius thought wickedly as he straightened his lapel.

Not that he would push the Gryffindor that far, Scorpius admitted to himself as he left his room to start heading for the Great Hall. He had his pride as a man after all. And while he was an arrogant, sarcastic, and occasionally vicious man, he would never stoop so low as to force someone to degrade themselves that way.

But boy would he pay serious money to know just how far Potter would let him go before putting on the brakes.

As he walked down the hallway, nearing the Great Hall, Scorpius spotted Potter off to one side, talking to the Lupin twins. The Gryffindor's informants no doubt. Possibly even the ones who'd asked the Herbology teacher to intercede on their behalves. Not that the twins couldn't take his bullshit, they'd been putting up with him pretty well since he'd come to Hogwarts in their second year. But they were very popular, and had a lot of friends who didn't have the balls to stand up to him the way the twins did.

He'd give his second cousin credit for raising children he could stand to be around for over an hour.

And they were no doubt informing Potter he'd kept his part of the bargain, so to speak. Lips twitching Scorpius didn't have to read lips or be able to see Potter's expression clearly to know that the other man was surprised and bemused by the report he was being given.

You'd think of all people you'd know better than to underestimate a Slytherin, Potter, Scorpius thought as he continued on his way, not bothering to stop and watch the show. He'd find out soon enough whether the Gryffindor was going to chicken out on their deal or not.

Meanwhile

Albus stared down at the twins with a small smile on his lips, not sure what surprised him more. What they'd just told him…or the fact that he hadn't seen this coming in the first place. "So to summarize the students you asked said that Malfoy was as nasty to all of his students as he usually is to just the Hufflepuffs. He treated everyone equally bad today."

"Yup. On the bright side I don't think anyone there is going to make fun of the Hufflepuff girls for crying anymore. Now they know what it feels like when he really lets loose. Apparently some girls from Slytherin and even a guy looked ready to cry after Professor Malfoy was done with them." Flora informed her uncle with a shake of her head. "So he did as you asked him, Uncle Al, but…well…"

"But he found a loophole." Albus finished, shaking his head in return. "I knew he gave in too easily." He should have realized that it was too much to hope that the Slytherin would consider a quick snog worth actually behaving better.

Rell reached out to pat the older man's arm in a manly show of comfort. "At least you tried to get him to be nicer, Uncle Al. Most people just avoid him or suck it up."

"I'll talk to him after dinner."

"Are you sure that's wise?" Flora gave her honorary uncle a look that said she would feel better if he didn't antagonize the Slytherin further. The potions teacher might let their uncle get away with one confrontation, but the blonde would probably not allow a repeat without consequences. And as much as she wanted potions classes to be less stressful Flora was so not willing to sacrifice her uncle to get them.

Carefully Albus patted her head, knowing how he felt about her hair being mussed in any way. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Do you want us to come with you as backup?" Rell offered with a gleam in his eyes that was all Marauder.

"I think I can handle one more discussion with him, but thanks for the offer, Rell."

"Anytime, Uncle Al. We got your back."

)

This was even worse then the night before, Albus thought after dinner as he and Scorpius headed for their hallway. He felt like electrical currents were passing through his body, making him feel rather like a child on Christmas Eve, waiting for Father Christmas to show up with his presents. Of course he'd never asked Father Christmas for a bad tempered Slytherin to snog with, Albus thought with the faintest of smiles. That would certainly have raised his parents' eyebrows though, if they'd seen that on one of his Christmas lists.

He should probably be angry at the Slytherin for deliberately manipulation their agreement, but it was just so Malfoy that Albus couldn't work up anything but amusement for the way he'd been maneuvered. The Slytherin had fulfilled his part of the agreement, and he'd be lying if he accused the Slytherin of cheating. The man had apparently followed his words to the letter.

So if Scorpius indeed wanted his kiss then he would allow the man to take it.

Oh did he hope the other man would take it.

It was shocking really, to want something so badly, so suddenly. Without warning. To learn he could want such a thing after being unaware for almost thirty years…well if yesterday turned out to be the standard where snogging men was concerned, then he could have spared himself years of dating women if the stupid Slytherin had only snogged him when they were in school together.

Okay…he was starting to get a little angry now.

"You're sporting some interesting facial expressions." Scorpius drawled out, having been watching the other man's face for signs that the Gryffindor intended to deny him his prize.

Albus glanced at the Slytherin but didn't make any comments of his own. He was too busy wondering if the lack of interest the other man had shown in him in school meant that the Slytherin wasn't really interest in him now. Maybe, even if this wasn't all a joke, Malfoy was only doing this because there was no one else in the school their age who was also a single male. Malfoy had pretty much alienated most of the student body, who were too young anyway, and the other teachers were too old for the Slytherin's tastes.

That left him alone as the snake's only possible prey.

And though by house he was a lion…Albus was pretty sure that the snake was the deadlier of the two.

The Gryffindor was so deep in thought, imagining himself as a lion with a snake's fangs in his bottom lip after a very unsuccessful attempt at snogging, that he walked right past his door.

He probably would have walked right past Scorpius's door too but the Slytherin reached out and grabbed the Gryffindor's arm, jerking the man back to awareness. "Going somewhere, Potter? There is the small matter of our little trade."

It took the Gryffindor a moment to realize what he'd done, the tips of his ears going red in reaction. He always did that when he was particularly embarrassed. It would have annoyed him, but he'd been spared the pale white skin of his redhead relatives and Albus had always figured that he should just be grateful it was only his ears.

Understanding that he was now standing in front of the Slytherin's door Albus did his best to appear nonchalant as he jerked his chin towards the door. "Are you going to open it or what? You aren't getting your trade in the hallway."

He'd always loved the way the Gryffindor's ear tips went red, Scorpius thought as he moved in to unlock his door, pushing it open. Motioning for the other man to enter the Slytherin hoped that he could make the man's ears burn again real soon.

Following the Gryffindor inside Scorpius closed the door loudly behind him, wanting to keep the other man off balance. The man hadn't left the hallway, no surprise, and Scorpius took a perverse pleasure in slowly making his way to stand as much in the Gryffindor's personal space as was possible without them being plastered together.

That would hopefully come later.

"Two minutes. A minute for each class." Albus pulled from his pocket what turned out to be, to Scorpius's amusement, an egg timer.

"I don't recall setting a time limit for how long I could snog you."

"Your fault for not being more specific." Albus pointed out, his eyes conveying clearly that what goes around comes around. "Now are you going to take your reward or not?"

A slow, wicked smile curved the Slytherin's lips. "Set your damn timer then."

And as soon as the timer was set and sitting on a nearby table Scorpius was framing the Gryffindor's face between his hands and laid his lips on the other man's again.

Just like the night before the heat and chemistry flared before them, and just like then Albus kept himself immobile and unmoving, forcing himself not to throw himself at the other man and deepen the kiss. Because if he did that, then the Slytherin would know the real reason he was doing what he was doing and the game might end.

And sure enough, when the egg timer went off, the Slytherin couldn't quite hide his annoyance that Albus hadn't responded to his snogging with equal passion or interest. Just like the night before, only then it hadn't bothered him because he'd thought the Gryffindor was so surprised by the kiss that he hadn't been up to reacting. Now though…

"Now that that's over with we obviously need to fine tune the details of our deal." It took considerable will power on his part not to grab the other man by his shirt and drag him close for more snogging, but Albus somehow managed to keep his thoughts hidden as he tried to make the discussion sound like a business deal. "Obviously we both should have been more specific."

"How so?"

"For instance, what would it take for you to behave well enough that NONE of your students will cry, have nervous breakdowns, or faint while you're teaching them."

"I've never had one of them faint before."

Albus stared at the other man for a long moment and wisely decided not to comment. "So what will that cost?"

Crossing his arms in front of him Scorpius considered the question, trying to decide just how far he could push the Gryffindor. The man's face was giving nothing away, no surprise, but he knew the other man well enough to know to ease the cautious man into things. Pushing too hard and fast would have the man heading for the Forbidden Forest.

"Twice the time…you have to snog me back…and tongue is a must. Oh, and the deal doesn't included Clary Appleton. That twit cries at the drop of a hat."

Albus thought about arguing for argument's sake, but he wanted what the man was suggesting too badly to draw the dealing out. And the man was right about Appleton. Holding out his hand Albus nodded. "Deal."

Instead of shaking the offered hand Scorpius brought it to his lips, kissing the back of it with a roguish smile on his lips. "Deal."

The tips of his ears going red again Albus didn't even notice as his hand dropped limply to his side as soon as the Slytherin let it go.

"I'll…uhm…see you tomorrow then."

Deliberately shifting so that the Gryffindor's body brushed against his when Albus attempted to slide past Scorpius waited until the man was almost at the door before he spoke. "You aren't going to ask what it would cost you for me to treat them as nicely as you do?"

Freezing like the Slytherin had just used a body binding curse on him Albus paused with his hand on the door knob, the air leaving his lungs as he felt the man come up behind him so that Scorpius was pressed up against his back.

"What's the matter, Potter? Afraid to hear the answer?" Scorpius whispered against the man's ear, feeling the shudder that ran through the Gryffindor at his words and nearness. Not so immune to me now, are you, Potter, the blonde silently added as he waited to see if the other man would allow his curiosity

"Why would I be afraid to know that?"

Slowly Scorpius slid his hands down on either side of the man's hips, dragging them down in a vee towards what he really wanted to get his hands on, stopping just short of the mark.

"If you're not, then ask me what the price is."

Another shuddering running through his body Albus looked down at the hands touching him so intimately, concentrating solely on his breathing since he was pretty sure that if he didn't regulate it he'd pass out from what the other man was doing and insinuating. He'd never been actively pursued by anyone before, and it was doing strange things to his head and even stranger things to his body. Heart pounding, blood heating, spine tingling, things that made his knees weak and his head swim.

That he was liking the sensations in some perverse way had Albus forcing himself to turn and face the Slytherin before he collapsed in a heap of gooey hormones. "I'll ask you that…when I know it's a possibility. Right now I have yet to see anything that makes me believe that you could live up to your part of THAT bargain."

Scorpius chuckle was low and sexy as hell. "Potter…you have no idea just how good I can be."


	3. Testing The Waters

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.

Testing The Waters

Scorpius watched his students work on their potions, having every confidence that most of them would fail miserably at the assignment he'd given them. The twins probably would do okay, though the boy one tended to goof off a lot when the little prat thought he wasn't paying attention. Potter would be getting a good report from them anyway, Scorpius thought as he glanced down at the potions book in front of him, which he'd been pretending to reading. And with that good report he'd have a far more receptive Gryffindor on his hands. Hopefully. It remained to be seen just how much passion lay beneath the other man's collected surface.

Did the Gryffindor's borderline submissive attitude carry over to the bedroom? If so, no wondered the man had given up on sex entirely. The guy had not dated the kind of girl who would know how to take charge in the bedroom. Of course submissive wasn't really the right term for the Gryffindor, the Slytherin silently admitted, at a loss for a better one.

The middle Potter child was, for the most part, a follower. James Potter had seen to it that his little brother was his sidekick from birth and what little trouble Albus had gotten into while at Hogwarts had been a direct result of his brother's or cousins' influence. And if it hadn't been James bossing him around then Albus's cousin Rose, who was her mother's daughter according to his own father, was taking up the slack and bossing her cousin in his brother's stead. Albus Potter had pretty much spent his entire life playing second to every blood relation the poor sod had.

That the Gryffindor had never seemed to mind it was one of those great mysteries of life.

But Potter hadn't been a pushover either. In fact, it had been well known at Hogwarts that if you had a problem with James you needed to go to Albus if you wanted the eldest Potter reined in. In school the Muggleborns had called Albus James's Jiminy Cricket, his conscience apparently. Albus had always been the only one who his brother would listen to. If his brother said that he'd gone too far or shouldn't do something, James had usually listened and backed off.

The general theory behind this strange phenomenon was that Albus never stood up to people unless the Gryffindor felt he had a damn good reason to do so.

And NO ONE could make Albus Potter do something against his will when the Gryffindor was set against it.

In other words, the Gryffindor was tailor made for him, Scorpius thought with a slow, wicked smile of anticipation. He was dominant by nature; and bashing his head and ego up against another alpha male's had no appeal to him. At the same time he despised weaklings with a passion, and had no use for men he could walk all over either. Potter was willing to bend to the will of others, but had the spine and will to stand tall and unmoving when he wanted to. And truth be told, Scorpius mused, he was damn tempted to push the Gryffindor too far, just to see what the other man was like when he bared his teeth and went on the offensive.

He bet the man would be sexy as hell.

"Professor Malfoy?"

Annoyed to have his thoughts interrupted Scorpius looked up to give the interrupter a dark look. "What do you want, Girl Lupin?"

Used to the nickname Flora had long ago accepted that she was never going to get him to call her by her proper name. He had nicknames for most of his students, none of them complimentary. Hers wasn't bad in the grand scheme of things. "I just came over to ask if you'd stop smiling so evilly. You're scaring some of the children."

A nasty, biting response occurred to him, but Scorpius forced himself to rein it in. He had to settle for thinking nasty thoughts for the near future. At least until Potter stopped making it worth his while. Then he was going to be extra nasty to make up for his brief good behavior. Or as good as he was capable of being, Scorpius silently admitted as he settled on a response.

"If the children don't like the way I'm smiling they can shove their heads in their caldrons."

Flora stared at the man for a moment, thinking of what they were currently brewing in those caldrons. "You do realize that would kill them, right?"

"Exactly. They'd never have to see my smile, evil or otherwise, ever again."

"Professor Malfoy…did you ever think that the powers that be made you gay because you should never be left alone with children?"

Good one, Scorpius mentally acknowledged, enjoying her sass even if she was a Gryffindor. Flora Lupin never cried and for that reason alone she was one of the most tolerable females of his acquaintance.

"Your parents must not care for you terribly then, to leave you and your brother in my care."

"I think I can handle you, Professor Malfoy. I've got Black blood too, remember? And people with my bloodlines don't cower before Malfoy, we kill or beat the crap out of them. Remember?"

Scorpius raised an eyebrow, more amused then annoyed. "You do realize that could be interrupted as you threatening me, Girl Lupin. I could take off so many points for that that your house would never recover, and it's not quite October yet."

That she wasn't worried was written all over the girl's face. "But you won't. You might be a Slytherin to the bone, Professor, but you don't take points off of people's houses unless they deserve it. You're more of a mentally scarring detention sort of guy. And giving me a detention for what I just said would suggest you considered me an actual threat." She added, wanting to avoid one of those detentions.

"Think you're pretty smart, don't you?"

"Think? I know."

"Then do the smart thing and get your butt back to your work. Class is almost over and I'd love to fail you."

Flora gave him a mock salute and headed back to her caldron, having gotten what she wanted, the man's grin well hidden now.

Though Merlin help whoever he'd been plotting against, Flora thought with a shake of her head.

)

Walking with the Slytherin towards their rooms that night Albus couldn't help but watch the other man closely through his lashes, trying to hide his interest without a whole lot of success. He was allowed to show enthusiasm this time around, which was good, but he was also worried about not being good enough at the whole snogging thing to keep Malfoy's interest. It had been a long time since he'd snogged someone, and though he'd never had complaints he'd never had a girl melting into a pile of goo either. And he'd never been one for French kissing either. Though maybe he'd be okay, Albus told himself, since the Slytherin was the type who preferred to be in charge. He could-would just follow the other man's lead and it would be fine, Albus decided, his shoulders straightening slightly as he accepted his course of action.

It would be fine. It would maybe even be a lot better than fine. Damn but he hoped so.

"Your room or mine, Potter?"

Given his previous reactions to the man's snogging Albus could see himself being the one to melt into goo at the other man's feet. And that being the case it would be best if he ended up on his own floor instead of Malfoy's. "Mine is fine."

"Sounds good to me."

When they arrived at his door Albus opened it, following the other man inside.

Closing the door behind them the Gryffindor gasped in surprise when Scorpius suddenly reached out and pulled him up against his chest. Eyes going wide behind his glasses Albus moved into the kiss, closing his eyes naturally. Moaning low in his throat he didn't think, reaching up to frame the other man's face between his hands while he submitted, eagerly opening his mouth when the Slytherin's teeth nipped his bottom lip.

Moving his hands to cup the slightly shorter man's ass Scorpius distracted the man with his tongue while he got a feel of the finest ass to ever walk through the doors of Hogwarts in his personal opinion. And damn if it didn't feel as good as it looked, Scorpius mentally purred as he rubbed his tongue against the Gryffindor's.

Vaguely aware of what the Slytherin was doing Albus played like he wasn't aware of it and just enjoyed what the other man was doing, shyly trying to copy the Slytherin's skilled snogging techniques. Taking heart when the blonde groaned his approval and tightened his grasp the Gryffindor grew a little bolder, sliding one hand into the other man's hair so that he could enjoy the feel of it while he ensured that Scorpius's mouth wasn't leaving his until he was good and ready to turn the Slytherin loose.

Neither had remembered to set the alarm this time, so when they drew apart it was for air.

Breathing hard Albus could see himself begging the Slytherin for more if he didn't get out of the man's grasp ASAP. He wasn't sure why having his ass kneaded felt so good, but he was definitely enjoying it, especially since it was pushing their hips together. He was really, really liking that. Which was becoming more and more obvious, Albus thought as he looked down before forcing his eyes back up as the Slytherin stared nibbling on his neck.

Forcing himself to place his hands on the other man's shoulders Albus lightly pushed the Slytherin away. "My neck wasn't part of the deal." He softly reminded the blonde. "Good night."

"You didn't set the timer."

"Good night, Malfoy."

Accepting that the man wasn't going to be pushed any further for the night Scorpius leaned forward and lightly nipped the Gryffindor's bottom lip. "Night, Potter."

Albus waited until the door closed behind the Slytherin before he let himself grin like an idiot, his green eyes dancing with pleasure and desire. "Damn but I could really get used to being snogged like that."

)

For the rest of the week Professor Malfoy's behavior was the talk of the school. No one knew what had gotten into him, but he was suddenly acting like…well an overly strict and mean educator, but he wasn't making the girls cry anymore. A welcome change, though many of them were worried that the man was lulling them into a stupor before he really let them have it. It was definitely something the devious potions teacher would do after all. Others argued that something was just up with the teachers, since Professor Potter seemed to be in a better mood than usual too. His shift in personality was less noticeable though, because he was always pleasant to them and everyone else.

No one made the connection.

That Saturday Scorpius was surprised to find himself sorry to see the weekend come, knowing that he had no way to earn 'points' with the Gryffindor. But he found himself wanting to see the other man, so he decided to pay a little visit to the greenhouses. He was the potions teacher after all, it was a valid excuse. Plus it would give him an opportunity to drop his newest bomb, which would hopefully secure him rights to the Gryffindor's neck in the coming week.

Tracking the Gryffindor down to the least dangerous of the greenhouses Scorpius let himself in and carefully snuck up on the Herbology teacher. Which wasn't exactly difficult seeing as the man had his back to him and had music playing that drowned out the sound of his footsteps. Stopping nearby so that he could enjoy the view Scorpius's eyes were, to his surprise, drawn from the ass beautifully shown in worn jeans, to the man's arms, which were in display thanks to the tee shirt the Gryffindor was wearing. Normally the man tended to wear clothes that were roomy and designed for comfort as opposed to being fashionable. But thanks to the T-shirt it was now apparent that since they'd graduated the Gryffindor had toned up his arms considerably. The Gryffindor was possibly physically stronger than he was, Scorpius considered, not quite sure how he felt about that.

And then the Gryffindor was turning around to face him and Scorpius forgot all about the arm thing as his tongue threatened to hit the ground.

Hair curling ever so slightly from the humidity of the greenhouse, sweat giving the Gryffindor's tanned skin an inviting sheen, and damp T-shirt molded to ever muscle it covered, Albus Potter was looking like one sexy, mouthwatering male at the moment.

"Hey." Albus said softly, his stomach muscles instinctively tightening at the look in the Slytherin's eyes. "Can I…uhm…help you with something?"

"Let me count the ways." Scorpius licked his lips.

Feeling the tips of his ears going red Albus reminded himself to breathe before rephrasing his question. "Are you here to see me or to help yourself to my plants without asking again?"

Amusement gleaming in his grey eyes Scorpius rhymed off the two plants he'd come for, the leaves being what he wanted.

Eyebrows coming together Albus gave the Slytherin a questioning look. "Okay…why would you need that last one's leaves? They aren't used in any potion that I know of. Touching them causes a major skin rash and they'd leave a residue on the gloves that would make them unusable for months. And be sure to label both sets of leaves while you're at it. You know the leaves are identical. The only way to tell the leaves apart is to touch one and see whether you get the rash or not."

"Exactly. My third years have a test tomorrow. The leaves will be the last question. And if they can't tell them apart then they fail the whole test regardless of how they did on the rest of it. I'm going to need one of each leaf for each student."

"That's positively evil."

Scorpius just smirked, waiting for the other man to put two and two together.

Telling himself he shouldn't be surprise didn't work, Albus couldn't believe that the man was that mean. The leaves…not even a professional botanist was able to tell those two kinds of leaves apart. And to do this to third years, Albus mentally added, disapproval written all over his face as he crossed his arms in front of him sternly, radiating his opinion of the matter.

And the Gryffindor wasn't catching on, Scorpius thought with an inner sigh, even as he appreciated the flexing the other man's arms were doing. Why did that not surprise him?

So he'd just have to make it so obvious that not even a Gryffindor could misunderstand his angle and intent.

Moving into the disapproving man's personal space Scorpius watched awareness slowly come into the Gryffindor's emerald green eyes, and then leaned forward to drag his tongue up the other man's sweaty neck, savoring the salty taste before turning his head again to place his lips against the stunned Gryffindor's ear. "Can you think of some reason why I wouldn't make the leaves part of the test?"

He got it. And his earlobe was being nibbled on. Which he should probably object to, but he was having a hard time remembering why that was. But at least his ears weren't red, or they didn't feel red, Albus amended, willing to admit that the nibbling might be distracting him from realizing what his upper ears were or weren't doing.

"Are you saying that you'd be willing to leave the leaves out?" Albus finally managed to get out, placing hands on the other man's chest as he lightly pushed the Slytherin away, not sure quite what to do when the blonde refused to budge. Should he push harder? He really didn't want to. In fact, it was damn tempting to ask the man to go back to nibbling on him.

Scorpius reached out to tap his fingers against the left side of the Gryffindor's neck. "Tonight and tomorrow night, my usual fee plus access to your neck. I did come all the way out here to collect the leaf samples after all. I dislike wasting my time, so you'll have to make it worth my while."

Sweet. Schooling his features carefully so that his thoughts weren't written all over his face Albus had to force himself to appear somewhat reluctant and bargain. "Deal. But no extra time for the neck."

The Slytherin considered arguing for form's sake but decided to let it go for the time being. He'd just noticed that the other man had very faint freckles on his nose, which begged the question of whether or not the Gryffindor's had other freckles he wasn't aware of. He just had to know, Scorpius thought wickedly as he kept his thoughts to himself.

They could play connect the dots.

And with that in mind Scorpius agreed to the added terms without a word of protest.

After all, he had all year.


	4. Different Opinions

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.

Different Opinions

Once the Slytherin left the greenhouse Albus slumped up against one of the work benches with a loud sigh of relief, resting a hand on the wooden surface to keep him upright as he reeled from what the other man did to his system. Did Malfoy know what he did to him, Albus wondered, not confident enough in his abilities to believe he could hide the feelings the Slytherin inspired in him completely. But he must not be too obvious, or the man would be taking even more advantage of him. Not that the blonde was really taking advantage of him, Albus reasoned. He was eager and willing.

How far would the Slytherin try to go though? He didn't think the blonde would demand sex, the man had too much pride for that. But what would the man demand from him before this game they were playing was finished?

And that thought led to another so that Albus wished rather desperately for a chair to sit on for support. He didn't know how men had sex with each other, well nothing aside from the obvious. Gossip, ignorant comments, and just plain common sense had him pretty sure he knew what went where, he just didn't know how it could possibly be pleasurable to be the one on the bottom. It had to hurt, having something shoved up your ass. The Gryffindor rubbed his own just thinking about it. But it had to be pleasurable too, otherwise why would someone do that to someone they cared about? And it had to be hard on the men on top too, since wouldn't it be a…tight fit? Maybe even worse than being the first for a girl? But again, if the men doing it didn't enjoy it then obviously they wouldn't do it so obvious he was somehow wrong, Albus reasoned, scratching his head in confusion.

Images and possibilities swirling around in his mind Albus mentally acknowledged that it was the being bottom he'd have to worry about if he were wrong and Malfoy really did intend to try and bribe him into his bed. The Slytherin should have dominant, alpha male tattooed on his forehead. Not that the potions teacher needed it since anyone with two brain cells to rub together could see what he was within minutes of meeting him. Yup, Malfoy would want him on his back then, Albus acknowledged, unable to prevent himself from imagining it in his head.

Maybe…maybe the top got the bottom off by pleasuring his partner with his hand while he was…inside his lover. Albus had to swallow hard as he imagined this, the weight of the other man's body on his, crushing him into the mattress while those pale, oddly elegant hands stroked him to unbearable hardness and arousal.

Oh man.

Breathing out what was supposed to be a calming breath the Gryffindor forced himself to seek out the work he'd been doing when the Slytherin had interrupted him, ordering his mind to quit turning to thoughts that would do him absolutely no good.

They were certainly lending credibility to the being gay or bi theory though.

)

After finishing up in the greenhouse and returning to his room to shower Albus took a seat in his small parlor and waited for his guest to arrive for their scheduled visit. As he wasn't much for tea the Gryffindor simply conjured up a glass of pumpkin juice and retrieved some gingerbread cookies to nibble on from his private, made by Gran stash. He always felt a little bad eating in front of his friend since she couldn't join him, but she always scolded him for that thinking and it was tea time.

She was always on time too, so that as the clock chimed off the hour she appeared to pretend to sit on the chair across from him, pale hands neatly folded in her lap.

"Good afternoon, Albus." The Grey Lady said softly as she smiled at her best friend.

"Good afternoon to you too, Lena." Smiling back at her Albus toasted her with his glass. "How are things at the library today?" His friend loved the library and often passed the time watching over the books to make sure that they weren't being mishandled or miss-shelved. The knowledge books held was sacred in her eyes and Lena got along swimmingly with the school's librarian for that reason.

Giving him a run down of her day thus far Helena Ranvenclaw kept a careful eye on the man seated across from her, knowing his tells well. Something had been up with him this past week and thus far he hadn't confined in her about what was wrong. Though wrong wasn't quite the right word, she thought as she mentally searched for a more appropriate verb. He was…unsettled. Something had unsettled her friend and he had yet to regain his balance. And unsettling Albus was not an easy thing to do.

It wasn't in her nature to pry, she was an intensely private person herself, but Albus was the first and only best friend she'd ever had. Probably because it had taken centuries for her to develop the people skills she'd lacked in spades during her living years, the Ravenclaw admitted wryly, though only to herself.

So she was going to pry, just a little, Helena decided as she neatly changed the subject from her day to his. "But enough about me, has something been bothering you this week, Albus? Problems with some of your students perhaps? So far I've heard nothing but good things."

Albus wasn't surprised that she'd noticed, she was very observant, especially when it came to him. "No, things are going well in class. I've just recently been…introduced to a possible truth about myself that I wasn't previously aware of. I'm still working on reorganizing my thoughts on the issue. Nothing you need to worry about though."

"Is there anything I can do to help? Offer a second opinion or analysis of the situation."

He shook his head. "No, this calls for soul searching on my part, and an openness of mind."

Emotions and dealing with them weren't her strong suit. They were arguably her biggest weakness in fact. Like Albus she had closed herself off from people, though she'd done so to a more extreme degree. He'd closed himself off so that his living friends were casual, not intimate friends like his father had in Hermione Granger Weasley and Ron Weasley. She had had no friends but her books, no one smart or knowledgeable enough to be worthy of her interest or time. Both she and Albus could survive easily enough without constant human contact, a rarity since humans were generally pack animals whether they acknowledged that fact of not. Albus simply cultivated relationships outside his family because he attracted people to him with his kindness and willingness to burden himself with their needs and wants.

No one in her living years had thought her very kind, or had asked her for help.

She'd mellowed somewhat, and she did try to be…a better human being by society's definition when she was with Albus. The Gryffindor understood her. A gift she didn't want to lose until his passing.

So she tried. "If you do need my help you know you have only to ask."

"I know. Thanks."

)

Scorpius only jolted slightly when he saw the Grey Lady come floating through the Gryffindor's door. He knew that the two were good friends, it had been gossiped about quite a bit during his years at school with the other man. The Baron had not taken the relationship well and there had been some speculation that the Ravenclaw ghost had developed a crush on the young Gryffindor. Idiots. Anyone with a brain should have realized why the ghost had developed an interest in Potter.

They were children of an infamous parent, one who'd inadvertedly casted a shadow too big for their children to hope to live up to. The woman before him had handled the situation the same way James Potter handled it, by striving and failing again and again to live up to the image, though Potter had yet to accept the futility of his actions since the man was half Weasley and therefore too pigheaded to see the truth. Albus had handled it by simply giving up without trying, not realizing that he was far more like his father then people, who were mostly stupid, realized.

There just weren't any dark wizards around to force the younger Potter to show what he was made of.

Which was a good thing, Scorpius thought to himself, since he wanted the Gryffindor completely focused on him and not on some wannabe dictator with delusions of grandeur.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement of the Ravenclaw ghost Scorpius turned to watch her go, wondering what she and Potter had been discussing. Had the Gryffindor told her about their arrangement? He doubted it. The woman was so old school she'd been alive when Hogwarts was being built. She'd probably died a virgin without the slightest understanding of what sex entailed other than the fact that it could produce children, if that. Not to mention the fact that they were both men which she, given the time period she'd lived in, would not have been taught to view kindly.

Eyes going back to the door she'd just exited Scorpius turned around another question in his head. A far more interesting one to his way of thinking. He'd known Potter for a long time, had observed him with sexual interest during much of that time, and had thought he had a handle on the other's man sexuality. Straight as a ruler, that had always been his impression of the Gryffindor. One had to have a sixth sense about that sort of thing when you were gay, since most didn't advertise that sort of thing. Albus Potter had never looked at any man like he was aware of him sexually to his knowledge. Had never blantly shown sexual interest in anyone while in his presence until today.

Because when he'd looked at the man after he'd taken that swipe of tongue up the Gryffindor's neck he'd seen sexual interest in the man's eyes, he was sure of it. Heavily cloaked and distorted by an array of other emotions, but the other man had definitely been aware of him, Scorpius knew it in his gut. And to his way of thinking, that look wouldn't be in the man's eyes unless he meant it. Why would the Gryffindor fake the interest?

Had he removed the other man's binders, somehow opening those green eyes to him?

His ego wanted to believe that he was just that good, but he wasn't going to assume that his assumptions weren't ego based until he'd pushed the man farther. The further the man let him push, the more information he'd gather as to just how the Gryffindor was viewing him now that he'd started something between them.

)

Walking back towards their rooms after dinner Albus tucked his hands into the pockets of his trousers, looking over at the Slytherin as he ignored the butterflies in his stomach. "Hey, I was doing some marking before dinner and I was wondering if Cynna Porter was one of your students. She's a fifth year Ravenclaw."

Scorpius didn't see why they were discussing the girl but he'd play along for the moment. "I know her. You're wondering how someone in Ravenclaw could get the marks she gets, right?"

"So it's not just me then." Albus shook his head, glad to hear that. "Does she have some sort of disability or something? She doesn't talk much or appear to pay a lot of attention to me in class, but the work she turns in…she does just enough to be average but…she's very intelligent, you can sometimes see it in her eyes when the topic interests her."

"That's her MO. She transferred here last year for winter term. She originally attended a small day school in the United States. Her parents were divorced and her Muggle mother had custody, she only saw her wizard father occasionally. Mother was killed in a car accident last fall and father got custody. Her school record at the other wizarding school was exemplary, apparently she was one of their best. Now she does what she needs to to pass. No more, no less. She's got the balance between the two down to an art form."

His instincts hadn't been off then, Albus mused as he turned the situation over in his mind. The work she'd turned in had struck him as so deliberately constructed that he hadn't quite been able to believe it was accidentally. It was nice to know that she wasn't just doing it in his class though. He was still finding his footing as a teacher after all and had already made a few mistakes worth cringing over.

"Don't take it personally. And some of the other teachers have already tried to talk to her so don't bother. She bites the head off of anyone who tries to give her the 'there, there, I understand and want to help' spiel."

Something in the man's tone had Albus cocking his head to the side thoughtfully. "You like her?"

A hint of amusement came into the Slytherin's grey eyes. "I wouldn't go that far. But she comes to class, does the work, never cries, and refuses to take crap from anyone, including me. Hell, I give her some of the best marks in her year just because I know it pisses her off. We understand each other."

"Hmmm." Was all Albus said as he shook his head slightly at the other man's logic. But then again he knew that the twins got decent enough marks in Potions too. Not as good as they'd probably get with a nicer teacher, but a lot better than a lot of their peers. The key to doing decently in the Slytherin's class, Albus thought as he watched the blonde out of the corner of his eye, was to do the work as best as you could and not bitch, cry, or back down when he laid into you.

When they came to the Gryffindor's door Scorpius stopped and leaned up against the wall, waiting for the other man to open the door for them. While the man did that the Slytherin studied the man's neck, recalling his brief taste and wanting more. The pulse that beat there was interesting too, showing that the Gryffindor was far more aware and agitated than he was letting on.

Opening the door Albus motioned for the Slytherin to go inside, closing the door behind him once they were both through. The Slytherin didn't ambush him this time, walking into the main parlor area before turning around to face him with those foggy eyes Albus was beginning to find oddly compelling. And doing his best to ignore those eyes the Gryffindor walked over to where he'd left the egg timer out in plan view. Picking it up Albus set the timer and then set it back on the table, walking into the Slytherin's arms without protest as he tilted his head to accept the lips moving to meet his.

Placing one hand on the man's lower back Scorpius's other hand cupped the back of the Gryffindor's head as he enjoyed all the other man's mouth had to offer. And not about to lose the opportunity his latest maneuver had granted him the Slytherin soon moved to the tanned throat he'd been aching to get a good taste of.

And taste he did, his lips moving from the man's lips to the Gryffindor's strong jaw, following the bone structure before moving down the man's neck and then up again, starting with slow kisses before moving up to long licks up the length of the man's neck. Then it was time to get serious, Scorpius thought as he went about insuring that the Gryffindor's skin bore his mark of ownership.

Albus groaned as the man nibbled his way down his neck, purring low in his throat at the teasing little nips, gasping out loud when the Slytherin unexpectedly bit down on the spot where his neck met his shoulder. As the pain mixed with the earlier pleasure Albus's fingers reflexively dug into the other man's shoulders, eyes closing as the man's lips sucked on the mark the Slytherin had no doubt made on his flesh.

"What are you, a vampire?" Albus joked weakly, the rhythmic pull of the Slytherin's lips against his skin causing liquid tugs in his belly.

Lips curving against the man's flesh Scorpius lifted his head slightly to study the mark he'd left on the man's skin before speaking in a voice that had gone dark and laced with sexual meaning. "Would you like me to be? Because I have to admit, Potter, the thought of your hot, sticky essence sliding down my throat does have a certain appeal. I bet you'd taste absolutely delicious."

A low, strangled whimper was all Albus could manage.

Savoring the sound like it was the finest of wines Scorpius kissed the spot he'd marked one last time and then looked up to meet the other man's gaze. "Should I take that as a yes?" The Slytherin asked softly as he reached out to slide his thumb over the man's bruised, well snogged lips. "Would you like me to suck you dry?"

The sound of the egg timer going off killed the silence that met the Slytherin's question.

"I guess you're saved by the bell this time." Leaning forward Scorpius brushed his lips against the Gryffindor's in the softest of kisses. "But think about it, and get back to me."

Heading out Scorpius called out a good night before he opened the Gryffindor's door and let himself out.


	5. He's Got Bite

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.

He's Got Bite

Albus stood wearing just a towel in front of his bathroom mirror the next morning, staring at his reflection. The longer he looked at it the bigger it seemed to become, the Gryffindor silently marveled as he reached up to poke the place where his shoulder met neck, the biggest love bite he'd ever seen currently marking his skin there. Or maybe it was just a bite, in which case there were plenty of people bitten by things that would leave a lot bigger marks then the one he was currently sporting.

But either way it was big.

He knew a spell or two that would erase the mark, but for some strange reason he was loathed to do so. This was the first time someone had so obviously wanted to put their mark on him. Not that he hadn't had hickies before, Albus reminded himself as he poked the mark again, but they'd been more a byproduct of affectionate passion, not a mark of ownership.

Sighing, Albus shook his head at the fact that he sounded like a girl. And since when did he approve of the idea of ownership in a relationship? Not that they were really in a relationship…but still. But there was something about the man wanting others to know he was taken that really, really did it for him.

Turtleneck it was.

Once he was finished dressing the Gryffindor headed out, making a slight detour to the school's kitchen since he'd skipped breakfast. He'd gotten very little sleep the night before thanks to a certain Slytherin and sleeping in had seemed like a good idea to him. He wasn't a big breakfast eater anyway.

After getting a quick sandwich to hold him over until lunch time Albus headed out, his destination Hagrid's hut since he wanted to ask the knowledgeable man about some of the plants that grew wild in the Forbidden Forest. Neville had an impressive collection of flora no question, but a lot of what his father's friend had used as teaching tools were magical plants that needed to be in the greenhouses, not what grew wild and indigenous to this country. He was toying with the idea of changing that, just for his year at Hogwarts.

Maybe it was a bad idea, but it was a thought he hadn't been able to shake since he'd read over the lesson plans Neville had left for him.

Walking out into the crisp autumn air Albus enjoyed the scents and sounds of fall, glad that his turtleneck was just thick enough to keep him warm. The sun was shining, the leaves still on their trees were brightly colored, and the students he met along his way all looked happy and relaxed.

He was half way to the half giant's hut when a thrown handful of leaves hit the back of his head, sticking to his hair and turtleneck.

Turning around Albus raised an eyebrow in Flora and Rell's direction, the twins grinning back at him innocently, though their eyes gave away how pleased they were to have successfully snuck up on him. "So that's the way it's going to be, huh?"

The two nodded as they leaned down, scooped up more of the leaves that coated the ground and threw them at the older man, who automatically leaned down and scooped up some of the foliage in each of his hands as well. Then he charged them as he accepted their declaration of a leaf war.

Fifteen minutes later Scorpius stopped in his tracks and then changed direction, moving in closer as he watched the man he was determined to see at least half naked acting like a little kid, throwing leaves at the Lupin twins with childish abandon while they did the same. There was a great deal of laughter, and Scorpius's lips twitched at the wide smile on the new Herbology teacher's face. There was just something infectious about Albus Potter's smile, especially when the man really meant it.

Shoving his hands in his pockets Scorpius had no idea that he'd gotten in firing range until a pile of leaves suddenly came hurling at his face. Reacting on instinct the Slytherin lifted his arm to block the leaves, somewhat successfully. But dead leaves still hit him and Scorpius's eyes narrowed as he met Albus's dancing green eyes.

"You just threw leaves at me."

The twins, their hands still full of leaves, struggled not to laugh as they wondered what had gotten into their uncle, even though they wholeheartedly approved of his out of character behavior.

Albus, for his part, couldn't have told them why he'd done it even if they'd asked. For a split second it had just seemed like a good idea. Now, given the look in the other man's eyes…not so much.

Pulling out his wand Scorpius pointed the tip at the ground, using a wordless spell that had all the leaves around the three Gryffindors lifting and moving like a mini twister, going around and around them before funneling in the middle and right onto their heads.

The Slytherin took a moment to smile over their appearances before turning on his heels and starting back in the direction of the castle.

Rell whistled softly. "The man's got style, I'll give the snakey bastard that."

Shaking his head to remove some of the leaves Albus grinned down at the younger man. "I'll second that, but don't call him a bastard, Rell. Not only is he your teacher, but your age wouldn't stop him from flattening you like a bug."

)

After visiting with the twins and Hagrid for a while Albus headed back towards the castle as well, brushing leaves off his person as he went. He'd need a mirror and comb to get all of the leaf bits out of his hair though, the Gryffindor thought ruefully as he ran a hand through his extremely tousled hair. It was sticking up all over the place from his fingers and he could feel bits stubbornly clinging to the strands. Lunch time was in a half an hour so he picked up speed so that he'd have time to change if he couldn't get all the debris off his clothes easily.

He'd just unlocked the door to his rooms when Albus felt a hand on the small of his back. A hand he was starting to become intimately acquainted with.

Going on instinct the Gryffindor opened the door and walked in, trusting that the Slytherin would close it behind them. As soon as he heard said door close Albus turned, not at all surprised to see that Scorpius had followed him in. "A little early for your reward, isn't it?"

"I thought you'd like some help getting all those leaves out of your hair."

"You're here to help me?" Albus's voice rang with surprise.

Scorpius didn't try to look innocent, he wasn't capable of pulling it off and knew it. "You don't want my help? And besides, I brought the test for my third years, just to prove that I took off the leaf component."

Not being an idiot Albus sensed the trap but was curious enough about the possible bait within it to allow himself to be drawn in. "Okay, that would be fine."

Fairly sure that the layout of the rooms was the same as his own Scorpius once again put his hand on the other man's back and herded him in the direction of the Gryffindor's bathroom, feeling the muscles tense and bunch against his splayed fingers as his prey realized just where he was being herded to.

"Wouldn't…wouldn't the parlor make more sense?" Albus hated the fact that his voice sounded perilously close to squeaky as he watched the Slytherin reach out to push open the bathroom door. Normally the bathroom would have been just fine, but he didn't want the other man in there to see all his stuff.

But see all the Gryffindor's stuff Scorpius did. Raising an eyebrow the Slytherin took in the fact that the built in shelves above the man's much larger than his own bathtub were filled with various colored bottles. There were also containers of dried herbs and different sized candles that had obviously been used already.

Turning to face the Gryffindor Scorpius wasn't the least surprised to see the man's ear tips had gone red with embarrassment.

His shoulders hunched Albus stared down at the floor. "I like bathes."

"Obviously." And picturing the Gryffindor naked in that tub was definitely going to feature into his dreams tonight, Scorpius mentally added before getting down to business. "Walk over towards the mirror and you can deal with the mess on your front and I'll cover the back."

Incredibly grateful that the Slytherin wasn't going to tease him about his favorite indulgence Albus did as suggested and started picking the leaf bits he could see from his hair, tossing the pieces of foliage onto the granite counter. It took considerable effort on his part not to react when the other man pressed up against him and started picking out the leaves and small twigs as well, but he managed.

Enjoying the feel of the man's silky smooth hair between his fingers Scorpius gently went to work, savoring the feel of the Gryffindor's body so close to his. A sort of innocent foreplay, being so close, fingers occasionally brushing against each other's as they went for the same bits of debris. Just being close to the man turned him on, the Slytherin silently marveled, a little taken aback by how quickly his casual desire for the Gryffindor had evolved into something more since that first taste of the other man's lips.

And it was that thought that had the Slytherin's hand moving around to grasp the hem of the man's jumper, slowly drawing it up. "I've decided I want my reward a little early today." He explained, a slow, devious grin crossing the Slytherin's features as he continued to raise the hemline.

"There…there was nothing about me being bare chested in our agreement." Albus softly protested, most because he didn't want to protest but knew he had to in the rapidly shrinking logical part of his brain

"Your jumper's dirty, and besides, it's blocking your neck." Not waiting for permission Scorpius pulled the top off the man, who'd automatically raised his arms to make the removal easy for him. Tossing the garment onto the other side of the bathroom counter Scorpius moved his hands back around the Gryffindor's sides, his fingers smoothing over the contours of the other man's chest while he lowered his head to kiss the mark he'd placed on the man's skin the night before, delighting in the fact that the Gryffindor hadn't erased the mark.

Staring into the mirror, transfixed, Albus couldn't take his eyes off the sight of the Slytherin's hands stroking his stomach, the man's pale fingers digging into and kneading the muscles there. Was he what the man desired in another man, the Gryffindor couldn't help but wonder as he tipped his head slightly to the side, wanting more of the man's lips along his neck. He wasn't well muscled, but he did enough physical activity that what muscles he did have were toned by actual labor. His skin was well tanned too, lightly freckled on his shoulders and back in some places, and he wasn't hairy which he'd always considered a good thing.

But he didn't know what the Slytherin did or didn't like. Just that he wanted to be attractive to him.

Nuzzling his face against the side of the Gryffindor's neck Scorpius hugged the man back against him, moving his hips ever so slightly as he lifted his head to look in the mirror, wanting to see the man's reaction to the move.

The brief but pointed move immediately reminded Albus of all the questions he still had about gay sex and reinforced in his mind the fact that it would be his ass that would be…used if they ever had sex.

Oh man.

Not quite sure how to take the look that had come into the Gryffindor's eyes Scorpius decided to take it as an encouraging compliment. And knowing better than to push his luck the Slytherin turned his attention to studying the elegant length of the other man's neck, his gaze traveling down and narrowing when he caught sight of ten long, vertical scratch marks that stood out white against the otherwise golden tan. Stepping back a little so that he could study them in better light Scorpius reached out to run his fingers over the old looking scars. "Where are these marks from?"

"What marks?" Albus asked, turning to look over his shoulder, unable to meet the other man's gaze since the Slytherin's blonde head was bent at the moment.

"These marks right here, left side of your upper back. They look like you were clawed by something." The lines were evenly spaced, same depth, length and width. And he didn't like the idea of the man's flesh being marred unless he was the one doing the marking.

"Oh, those. They're nothing, I got those when I was around five. You can only see them because of my tan."

Not about to be put off Scorpius applied his lips along the man's neck and then copying his actions from the night before bit down on the other side of the man's neck/shoulder. "You're not answering my question."

"I was at a magical creature reserve in Egypt, my Uncle Bill has friends down there we were visiting as a family. Anyway, I saw something moving around in the bushes and being a typical four year old I went over to investigate. And I picked up the creature hiding in said bushes, who showed it's displeasure at being picked up by scratching my back."

He had a feeling he didn't want to know, but he asked anyway. "Just what did you pick up?"

"Uhm…a baby manticore."

"Oh for the love of…tell me you're joking." Turning the man around so that they were facing each other Scorpius stared at the man disapprovingly.

"I was four!" Ears blushing at the look in the other man's eyes Albus's lips curved into something perilously close to a pout. "And manticores are very cute when they're little, I'll have you know."

"You nitwit." Lightly whacking the Gryffindor upside the head Scorpius scowled at him. "What were your parents thinking, taking you to such a place? If they had to send one of their children out into the woods to be mauled and possibly eaten whole they should have sent that idiot brother of yours. He at least wouldn't be of any loss to the world."

Albus took a moment to savor the idea that the man thought that he would apparently be a loss to the world before scolding the Slytherin. "Saying you wish my brother had been mauled or eaten isn't a good way to get on my good side, Malfoy."

Not that it surprised him. James hated the blonde before him and Scorpius was definitely on his brother's list of the top five people he'd like to throw into jail someday. A lot of that animosity stemmed from the fact that his brother, who wanted to be just like their father, didn't have a proper Malfoy foe in Scorpius because the Slytherin, being the sort who always seemed to know what buttons to push with people, had refused to even get into verbal arguments with James, treating the eldest Potter like he was, at most, a piece of lint on his robes.

It had driven James crazy.

Sliding his hands down Scorpius cupped the startled man's ass in his hands, jerking the man up against him as he leaned in to nip the man's bottom lip. "Your brother's an annoying prat and I won't pretend otherwise." He informed the Gryffindor with a knowing gleam in his eyes. "And you have to admit that I'm being very, very nice to you."

He couldn't have kept his lips from twitching in amusement if he'd tried. "Nice for you, yes." Albus agreed, not about to argue his brother's case. It would be about as pointless as him entering a beauty contest.

A small smile curving his lips as well Scorpius raised a questioning eyebrow as he lightly squeezed the other man's ass again. "Would you like me to be nicer to you, Potter? If it's you, I suppose I could give it a try with the right incentive."

"What is with you and my butt?" Albus blurted out, squirming against the man's hands automatically when the Slytherin teasingly squeezed him again.

"You have a world class ass, Potter. Your eventual death will be a major blow if for no other reason than I won't be able to ogle it anymore."

Blinking, Albus opened and closed his mouth several times, not sure what to say to that. Oh he'd been told once or twice that he looked good in a pair of jeans, and he did recall a few former girlfriends saying he had a nice butt, but no one had flat out told him he had an ass that would be mourned when he died.

It took him a while, but eventually the Gryffindor's brain cells regenerated enough for him to speak. "Is that why you started all…this? Because you like my butt?"

Laughing, something he didn't do that often, Scorpius couldn't help but find the other man's facial expression hilarious. "How you amuse me. And no, Potter, I'm not only after you because of your gorgeous, incredibly sculpted butt. Your ass just happens to be my favorite part of your anatomy. You have no idea how much time I've spent imagining various uses for it."

And his Weasley genes reared their stupid, overly curious red heads. "What kind of uses?"

Scorpius could see the other man regretted the words as soon as he said them, but that didn't stop him. Sliding his hands back up the man's trouser covered ass the Slytherin grinned wickedly and then slid them back down UNDER the trousers and boxers to cup the man's bare ass. "Would you like me to demonstrate?"

Only one word came to the Gryffindor's mind in that moment.

Eep.


	6. A Not Relaxing Bath

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.

Happy Birthday, Canada!

A Not Relaxing Bath

Frozen where he was Albus second thought was one that threw him enough that he forgot that he was supposed to be spazzing out over the fact that the Slytherin had his hands on his bare butt. Because really, what use was his butt in this instance? He could see what use it would be if they were actually having sex, but it was the man's hands, not Malfoy's…currently unmentionable body part for the sake of his mental sanity, the Gryffindor silently finished with more ear blushing as he tried not to think about that area of the Slytherin's anatomy.

Intrigued, Scorpius brushed his lips against the Gryffindor's while continuing to look deeply into the other man's eyes. "What are you thinking?"

"That…uhm…that touching my butt wasn't part of our deal." Albus forced himself to say firmly, wrapping his fingers around Scorpius's thin wrists to gently yank the man's hands out from under his clothing. "Keep that up and you're going to start getting penalized for overstepping our agreement." He added stiffly.

"You're going to penalize me?" Scorpius said slowly, a distinctive, sexy gleam coming into his eyes as he licked his lips in anticipation. "Just how do you plan to punish me, might I ask?"

How did he get himself into these situations, Albus wondered. Seriously. He was one of the good guys, dammit.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." The Gryffindor finally got out, his tone stubborn and somewhat childish as he fell back on the well used answer.

"Which only tempts me to misbehave so that I can find out." Scorpius couldn't help but point out, amused when he saw the dismayed reaction of his prey. The Gryffindor really was making it almost too easy for him. But he had a feeling that once the other man started to adapt to his advances their little game would become a lot more interesting, Scorpius reasoned. And since he wanted the game to continue Scorpius decided not to push any harder.

There was always tomorrow after all.

"You'll misbehave whether I'm tempting you to or not." And the fact that he liked the way this Malfoy misbehaved had Albus thinking that he probably needed to think about his dealings with the Slytherin more carefully. Especially since the blonde made him want to misbehave too, and he'd always been a rule follower. He was totally out of his element with the other man.

"True enough." Giving the Gryffindor's hair a smoothing caress Scorpius took a step back. "So you still want to see those tests papers I mentioned?"

"I'll take your word for it."

Leaning in Scorpius kissed the man's lips once last time for the day. "I thought you would. See you later, Gryffindor."

"Later, Slytherin."

)

As he headed down towards the dungeon the next day Albus could feel himself getting more and more nervous with every step he took. Probably because every encounter he'd had with Scorpius since their little agreement had involved some sort of touching and innuendo. But the Slytherin was with his first years and he was just dropping off some dried flowers and herbs that the Potions teacher had requested. He'd drop the items off and be on his way. The kids could act as a buffer. Or maybe he could just leave the stuff in the storage room and sneak out without the Slytherin even knowing he'd dropped by. That would be even better, the Gryffindor decided, especially since he could use the excuse that he hadn't wanted to interrupt the man's class.

His thoughts jumbled and well coated with nerves Albus's mind slowly drifted off to a more immediate question.

What was that smell?

Sniffing the air as he walked down the stairs Albus instinctively recoiled as it got stronger and stronger with each step he took. Had something died down here recently? A skunk maybe? Not that a skunk's stink even began to describe how bad the smell was as he took his last couple steps, unable to bear it anymore as he retrieved his wand to cast a Bubble Head Charm so that while he now looked like he had a fishbowl on his head, he at least had some protection from the smell.

It had smelled like….like a whole herd of skunks had been killed in mid spray and then left out to decay and rot in summer weather near a garbage dump. No, even that didn't begin to describe the horridness of the smell, Albus thought as he watched a large group of students, first years, came streaming towards him like lemmings.

"Professor Potter! Help us!" Greeted Albus as they all came swarming around him, their various words conveying to him that there had been some sort of accident in the potions class. It was when one of the students mentioned what they'd been brewing that Albus clued into what had gone wrong.

And oh but it had gone wrong.

Taking stock of the situation Albus took a deep breath and launched into action. Quickly he gave the students direction to the Prefects bathroom and ordered them all to head there at once with no dawdling. Once they were gone the Gryffindor summoned the house elf who was in charge of looking after his and Scorpius's rooms and informed the elf of the situation, the creature very grateful when Albus used his wand to provide him with a fishbowl helmet as well. Giving instructions as to what must be added to the bath water Albus left the preparations in the elf's hands and then headed towards the classroom to find out where the heck the Slytherin in charge was.

Already yellowish green fog was heading towards him, which was not a good sign.

He hadn't gone far when he spotted the Slytherin walking towards him with a seriously pissed off expression and an unconscious student floating in front of him, held aloof by the Slytherin's wand. Like him the man had used a Bubble Head Charm to block out the smell, but even the goofiness of it couldn't detract from the fact that if looks could kill a lot of people would have been dead.

"Good, you can take this brat up with the others. I have to go see to the lab before everything is ruined." Allowing the student to drop to the ground without an ounce of concern the Slytherin turned around and headed back the way he'd come, leaving Albus behind to rush over to the student to make sure there was no serious damage.

Shaking his head over the whole thing Albus used his wand to magically lift the student into the air and then turned to transport the boy back up towards the main level, knowing better than to argue with the Slytherin about what needed to be done. Especially since the other man was right about the necessity of dealing with the potion before the smell permeated into the castle's very walls.

The potion the first years had been making was a pretty standard one, but one of the students, who would be terrorized by Malfoy for the rest of the year because of this, had apparently added an extra ingredient which had caused the potion to change into what was considered the foulest, most vomit inducing smell known to the wizarding world. And the more the potion aged the fouler the scent became. No one knew how bad it could get because the smell permeated into everything it came into contact with, including human skin. And the smell could last a very, very long time if not dealt with immediately.

Arriving at the Prefect bathrooms Albus forced the door open and allowed the students to hurry in, six elves already at work adding the various additions to the bath that would hopefully do something about the stink that was clinging to the students like a second layer of skin. And boy did they smell bad, Albus thought as he undid the Bubble Head Charm so that they could clearly hear him.

"All right, girls to the left, boys to the right. Don't bother taking any article of clothing off, they're ruined already. Use the buddy system, the smell has been known to hit so hard that people have passed out from it. There can be a delayed reaction."

The students were too miserable to complain, rushing the giant bath tub in the desperate hope of escaping the horrible scent coming off of them and their peers. Since the shirts under the robes were white Albus lifted his wand and created a barrier straight down the middle of the tub. Both sides were probably too busy being grossed out to look at the opposite sex, but one never could tell with kids these days.

"I know it's gross but you're going to want to dunk under the water a few times, get the mixture all over you. Stay in for a half an hour, and then the elves will drain out the mix and replace it with hot water. After you've scrubbed yourself clean they'll have clothes here for you all to change into. I'll send Madame Pomfrey up here to supervise, but if there's any problems one of the elves can come and get me. I need to go and see about the situation in the dungeon."

Heading towards the Medical Wing Albus ran into the Fat Friar, who was happy to go and relay what had happened to the school nurse so that he could head straight to the dungeon.

Wand at the ready in case he needed to perform the charm again Albus was relieved to see that the yellowish green fog was nowhere in sight, which at this stage probably meant that the potion had been dealt with. The air still smelled, but Scorpius had obviously acted quickly enough to prevent the whole place from becoming stink central. Albus was almost to the classroom door before he felt the need to use the charm again, letting himself in to find Scorpius slumped over his desk looking very green around the gills. The caldrons he passed were all empty, the Slytherin's handiwork no doubt.

Walking over to stand at the man's side Albus gently spoke the man's name, not surprised when the man just groaned and remained where he was.

Shaking his head over that Albus stayed in healer mode, jerking the man to his feet and than slugging the man over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. He could have used his wand of course, but he was feeling a little light headed from the fumes he'd inadvertedly inhaled and figured there was less chance of him dropping the Slytherin if he was physically carrying the man. And he wasn't that heavy, all things considering.

And since classes weren't out yet he had a good chance of getting the Slytherin out of sight before anyone saw the blonde in his present condition. Because heaven help them all if that happened.

The Gryffindor headed straight for his rooms, knowing that unlike the Slytherin he'd have the stuff they needed on hand. Using his wand to open the door for them Albus headed in, kicking the door closed behind them as he headed straight for the bathroom. Setting the man down on the bathroom floor Albus put some towels under the blonde's head for a makeshift pillow and then headed over to his bathtub to prepare the bath, loading it up with several of the potions he kept on hand which would help clean out the man's pores and remove the smell.

Once all was ready Albus stripped down to his boxer briefs and then walked over to do the same to the Slytherin, noting in some part of his brain that the man wasn't wearing anything resembling underwear today. But most of his brain was focused on what needed to be done and so for the time being that voice wasn't being paid attention to.

Leaning down Albus lifted the Slytherin up against him, chest to chest, and walked them both over to the tub, stepping in and then reached out to lift each of the blonde's legs into the tub in turn. That done the Gryffindor carefully shifted them both so that he could carefully lower them into the hot water. The tub was deep enough that he could sit up with the water lapping a couple inches from his shoulder blades. Settling the Slytherin's head on his shoulder Albus wrapped one arm around the blonde's waist and with the other hand grabbed a washcloth he'd set out, getting it wet before starting to rub the cloth over the other man's back.

)

Now that he was breathing relatively fresh air, whatever the Gryffindor had put in the bath water was overriding the stench still clinging to their skin, Scorpius's head was clear enough that he was well aware of what was going on, though he wasn't up to doing anything about it. Which was just one more reason why he was going to kill Marcus Caddrick, the Slytherin thought darkly. Though perhaps he would let the brat live awhile longer since the prat had inadvertedly caused him to end up naked in a bathtub with Albus Potter. There was only one thin layer of material between them, which definitely gave him hope for the future even though it was frustrating right now.

Since it was far more pleasurable Scorpius opted to concentrate on the feel of the Herbology teacher under him, enjoying the hard softness of the other man's body. And then there was the gentleness of the Gryffindor's touch as the man washed his back, the simple kindness of what the man was doing in general.

He definitely couldn't think of another teacher who would do this for him, or one that he would want to have do it, Scorpius thought with a small smile.

It would also be interesting to see how long it took the man to really realize what he'd done by putting them in the bath together. The man was in selfless Potter mode now, but it was only a matter of time before it occurred to his Potter that the Slytherin actively pursuing his body was in the tub with him.

"Are you awake and aware?" Albus asked, looking down at the Slytherin who had yet to stir against him.

Scorpius mentally debated, then answered. "Mostly, yes."

"Okay, then lean your head back as far as it will go so I can wash your hair."

The man was going to wash his hair? Hell, yes.

When the Slytherin shifted and tipped his head back Albus grabbed his wand from where he'd set it within arm's reach and using it caused water to stream down and over the blonde's hair, setting it aside when that part of the task was complete. With his wand on the side of the tub the Gryffindor retrieved his own personal shampoo and poured some of the pale green liquid cream into his hand. Returning the bottle to the tub's rim Albus rubbed the shampoo between his hands and then went to work massaging it into the blonde's hair.

Groaning low in his throat as the Gryffindor's fingers worked their sensual magic Scorpius actually hissed when the man's fingers stilled. "Stop and I'll kill you."

Swallowing hard Albus forced his fingers to move as his healer mentality ended and he became brutally aware of the situation he'd got himself into. He was mostly naked in his bathtub with a very naked Slytherin. The Slytherin who had made it clear he had designs on his body at the very least. The aroused Slytherin if the sounds the blonde was making were anything to go by.

Oh man, Albus thought as he slicked his fingers through the fine blonde strands that stuck to his fingers. "I'm…I'm gonna have to stop now or my fingers are going to cramp up." That was actually a lie, he had very strong fingers thanks to hours of manual labor, but the Slytherin didn't know that and he wasn't going to tell the man differently.

Scorpius sighed, but nodded his acceptance of that fact. "Fine."

Retrieving his wand once more Albus washed out the suds, running his fingers lightly through the blonde's hair again to make sure he got all the soap out. When that was done the Gryffindor once again set his wand aside, unsure what to do now that he'd done all he was supposed to. The man was smelling like his shampoo and the mix of herbs and scents he'd put in the water to remove the smell and clean the Slytherin's pale skin, so technically he'd done all he could do.

And that thought had Albus really looking down at the man lying so contently against his chest, mentally giving thanks that there was still enough froth in the tub to prevent him from seeing more than the man's upper back.

"You're so pale." Albus murmured to himself, his hands gravitating back to rest lightly on the Slytherin's back.

"I don't tan, I burn." Scorpius informed the Gryffindor while considering whether he should point out to the other man that his heart rate had definitely sped up. And that wasn't the only thing stirring again his body either, the Slytherin thought, his grin wide and downright wicked as he deliberately shifted a little so that his stomach brushed up against the Gryffindor's growing arousal, his own hardening when he felt the man's erection twitch against his flesh.

His whole ears were red as Albus made his personal plea. "Please don't squirm."

The chuckle that rumbled out of the Slytherin's chest was completely sexual in nature. "Why?" He asked innocently, or as innocently as he could manage.

"Because I said please?"

"I'm a Slytherin, Potter. Pleases don't really work on us." And he deliberately squirmed against the Gryffindor again, just to emphasis his point.

Squirming in turn at the feelings the Slytherin was inspiring Albus had to bit his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning his pleasure in turn.

Oh yeah, he was in big trouble now.

Again.

Dammit.


	7. Giving Thanks

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.

Thanks for the blackmail, Lynxpanther lol

Giving Thanks

Swallowing hard Albus mentally prayed that his voice wouldn't squeak as he spoke quickly, before he lost his nerve completely. "Even Slytherins say please. Sometimes. You'd be pretty pissed off at one of your students if they were rude enough not to say it. And I just helped you out so picking on me isn't the way to say thanks at all. You'd be repaying me just by keeping still you know. You wouldn't want to owe me, now would you?"

"You're right."

"I am? I mean yes, I am." That Scorpius's response had shocked him was written all over the Gryffindor's face.

"I definitely haven't thanked you properly for helping me." Scorpius agreed as he shifted to better straddle the Gryffindor, bracing his hands on the other man's shoulder as he pressed his lips against Albus's for a deep, penetrating kiss. And keeping one hand where it was for balance the Slytherin allowed the other to slowly slide down between them until his fingers glided over one of the brunette's nipples. Stopping there Scorpius thumb began to circle the hard little nub with knowing skill.

Jerking at the touch Albus's fingers reflexively dug into the blonde's hips as he gasped at the caress. Uh oh, he was really screwed now. Malfoy had discovered his weakness.

Like that, don't you, Scorpius thought as he sucked the other man's bottom lip into his mouth while he slid his hand across Albus's chest to toy with the man's other nipple, enjoying the way the Gryffindor was squirming against him a great deal now. Oh yes, the man liked being touched there quite a lot.

Desperate now Albus broke off the kiss, turning his head away from the Slytherin, who simply took that as an invitation to suck on his neck instead. Groaning, it was taking all of the Gryffindor's control to try and keep his hips still, fighting the urge to rub up against the other man like a well stroked cat.

"Stop." He gasped out. "Please."

"But I'm thanking you." Scorpius reminded the other man, smiling against the Gryffindor's neck.

"That's enough thanking me!"

Scorpius thought about letting the brunette off again, but he'd been doing that too much lately, he decided. That and there was something he was curious about. "You don't feel like you've had enough, Potter. In fact, you're feeling pretty hard up from where I'm sitting."

Flushing at the Slytherin's words Albus wasn't so stupid as to think there was much point in denying the fact that his body was betraying him. He already felt like a big enough idiot without acting like a scared little virgin on top of everything else. And he was a virgin when it came to guy sex, but he couldn't think like one or he was going to do something else that was really stupid. Like stop being a virgin where guy sex was concerned.

"I haven't had sex in a long time." Albus said bluntly. "That's it. You're just reminding my body of that fact. And if I want to change that fact that's my decision. Now I've asked you to stop and I mean it."

"And if I won't?" Scorpius asked, deliberately tugging on the man's nipple for emphasis.

Albus bit his lip and then made himself meet the other man's gaze squarely. "Then I'll make you. I'm stronger than you, we both know it."

"You're only stronger physically." Scorpius resorted as he rose to his feet, water streaming down the dips and curves of his lean, lanky body. "In other ways you're incredibly weak sighted…and I'm not referring to the fact that you need glasses to see."

Without a care for what he was or wasn't showing the Gryffindor the Slytherin stepped out of the tub and retrieved one of the towels hanging on the rank, using it to dry his hair a little before wrapping the cloth around his waist. Walking over to his discarded clothes the blonde retrieved his wand from his robe pocket and returned to the tub, taking a seat on the rim. "Tilt your head back."

Blinking up at the blonde Albus was still too stunned from seeing the other man naked to think about why he shouldn't tilt his head back as requested.

Swishing his wand Scorpius used it to send water down the man's hair, drenching it thoroughly. Then setting the wand aside the Slytherin retrieved the bottle of shampoo the man had used on him and pouring some into his hands leaned in to massage the product into the thick, black hair he was growing to love.

Eyes never leaving the other man's, Albus was silent as he watched the man wash his hair, felt those long fingers stroking him so gently to his core as he stared into the stormy grey eyes watching him just as intently.

Rinsing the soap out of the man's hair with great reluctance Scorpius moved away from the tub when that was done, knowing himself well enough to know that he was perilously close to doing something that would likely incite the Gryffindor to violent action. Walking back over to pick his clothes off the floor, Scorpius stared down at the material, able to smell them without even leaning down.

"Just hold on a sec."

Pausing at those softly spoken five words Scorpius turned his head just in time to see the Gryffindor get up and out of the bathtub, the Slytherin's breath catching in his throat as he looked the other man over from head to toe as he watched the brunette walk over to the towel rack and retrieve one for himself, quickly wrapping it around his waist.

"I'll get you something to wear. Just leave those there." Walking past the Slytherin without looking back Albus opened the bathroom door and headed out towards his bedroom, appreciating the fact that the other man didn't follow him as he started to sort through his drawers to find clothes that would fit the man rapidly destroying the ground beneath his feet.

)

Walking in a daze Scorpius sat on the top of the toilet seat, dropping his head into his hands as he leaned forward, trying desperately to remember that he was a tough, badass Slytherin who could take on Albus Potter with one hand tied behind his back. But oh man, that weak eyed, inferiority complex suffering, too nice for his own good Potter had just about brought him to his knees.

All that tanned, golden skin, and those lean muscles stretching and flexing under that skin, Scorpius thought with a long, drawn out groan. A body that showed, with every step the Gryffindor took, the other man's physical strength and fluidity. And if that hadn't been enough, he'd finally seen that gorgeous ass almost completely naked! And he had to say, he would give the entire contents of his AND his parents' vaults to have even just one night with that ass as his for the taking.

The front had certainly been nothing to sneeze at either.

The man wasn't as physically gorgeous as his assehole brother but damn, there was so much potential that the Gryffindor just didn't see. But if the younger Potter ever came into his own though…ever learned to be truly happy and comfortable in his skin…well then James Potter would have some definite competition from his younger brother, Scorpius decided.

And damn but he wanted to be the one to make the other man bloom.

Hearing the sound of someone coming, the Slytherin had just enough time to get to his feet before the bathroom door opened again, Scorpius walking forward to take the clothes being offered to him. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Not surprised when the now dressed Gryffindor turned around so as not to watch him getting dressed Scorpius removed the towel and quickly got dressed in the too big shirt and trousers, which were tied by draw strings which was probably why the man must have picked them. None of his obsession's trousers would have fit him without a belt.

Once he was dressed Scorpius retrieved his wand again and used magic to lift his ruined clothes into the air and then caused the material to disappear. "Want me to get rid of your clothes too?"

"Sure, thanks." Turning to watch the man make his clothes disappear, they were ruined anyway, Albus couldn't help but smile just a little at the way his shirt dwarfed the Slytherin. His shoulders were a lot broader than the other man.

Aware of how he must look Scorpius stowed his wand in his new trouser pocket and walked over to stand in front of the Gryffindor. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"You…ah…already thanked me."

"So I did." The Slytherin agreed with a small smile. "So I'll let you head out, we both still have classes for the day, though mine will have to be canceled until I can completely overhaul my classroom. I'll see you at dinner…and afterwards when I collect my reward. You might want to think about how to keep me from killing Marcus Caddrick when I see that little prick again."

"He's a child."

"Which is why I'm planning to kill him quickly instead of torturing him over a long period of time."

Albus shook his head. "You wouldn't really. You aren't as evil as you like people to think you are."

Taking that as a challenge Scorpius leaned in close so that their breaths mingled. "You sure about that?"

"Yeah." And he was. The man might be currently driving him nuts, but the Malfoy heir wasn't remotely evil. A typical Slytherin maybe, but most of the man's threats were just hot air. Not that the man wasn't capable of doing everything he threatened, he just wasn't the type to actually cause physical harm without a concrete reason.

"I guess we'll see. And I still want a reward." Brushing his lips against the Gryffindor's Scorpius smiled a little. "See you later?"

"See you later."

Only when the man was gone did Albus touch his fingertips against his lips. That was becoming the Slytherin's habit, that brief brushing of lips before he left him.

And those brief brushes were getting to him more than the man's most passionate kisses.

)

Heading down the hallway Albus paused at the sight of the grey tabby trotting its way towards him. Like the students currently attending his former alma mater the Gryffindor felt automatic annoyance at the sight of Mrs. Norris III. This particular cat had been bought for Filch by the school after Mrs. Norris II had been killed in an incident involving Peeves, juggling lit torches, and the cat. It hadn't ended well. This cat was apparently worse than her two predecessors put together, and had an unfortunate habit of actually physical attacking the misbehaving students, as opposed to just ratting them out.

The sound of footsteps approaching and wheels rolling had Albus turning his head to watch as the very old caretaker slowly made his way towards them.

"I didn't touch your cat."

"Guilty conscience?" Filch wheezed, eyes narrowed darkly. "Course you do. Half Potter, half Weasley. Nothing but trouble, you lot. Course you're the defective one, aren't you?"

This wasn't the first type that the old man had called him the defective one. Because he didn't actively seek trouble or break school rules regularly the caretaker had labeled him a defective member of the Weasley/Potter family. All the other men in his family had had serious run ins with Filch during their years at Hogwarts. Well, everyone except for Uncle Percy, but Filch hadn't liked him either.

If he'd been his brother he would have pointed out that as a Squib the other man was way more defective than he was, but it just wasn't in him to hit that low without more just cause. "No, I don't have a guilty conscience. I just know you don't like people around your cat."

"Hpmh. Going to the dogs, this school." Filch muttered as he started walking again, pushing the mop and bucket as he went. "Letting people teach when they've got no experience, no spine. How it must pain her, knowing someone like you is teaching here now. Put her in jail for doing her job, your father did. Rule breaker, almost as bad as those damn twins."

Knowing who she meant Albus just let the old man mutter and watched him go. He'd often thought to himself that back in the day it was a shame someone hadn't thought to magically squish Filch and Umbridge together to make one person. Then both of them would be locked away and free to torment each other for all eternity. Filch wouldn't have even protested being thrown in jail with her, so great did he hold the former headmistress in esteem.

Of course she'd never forced him to carve words into his flesh either.

And since thinking about people carving scars into his father's flesh royally pissed him off the Gryffindor wisely decided to keep walking and push those thoughts aside.

Though the man did have a point about his lack of training when it came to teaching. To say that he had no experience would be an understatement. He wasn't the leader type. But he'd been the only one his father's friend had been able to find who had at least some training in the Herbology department who could take a year off to fill in for him. Of course Neville hadn't said that, but even a first year could see that the only logical reason why the Headmaster had allowed him to fill in was because there wasn't anyone better to take the position.

At the moment he was just hoping to do better than Lockhart.

That at least was a goal he could probably reach without too much difficulty, Albus thought wryly. At least he had SOME hands on knowledge about his course material.

Hearing his name called by a familiar voice Albus turned and smiled at the Gryffindor ghost, raising a hand in greeting. "Good afternoon, Sir Nicholas."

"And to you, Albus." The ghost floated over towards the much younger man. "I heard what happened earlier, with you saving those first years after the potion's explosion. Very Gryffindor of you. Like father, like son."

"I don't think hauling a bunch of first years into a giant bathtub can be equated with saving the wizarding population of Britain, but thanks."

The ghost's lips curved into a knowing smile. Always so modest, just like his father. Though the boy never seemed to see the similarities, only the differences.

"True. But I heard from a student that you carried Professor Malfoy out from the dungeon. Now doing that knowing that you'll face his wrath later shows a level of bravery few men outside your family possess." The Gryffindor ghost pointed out sagely. "I advised said student to keep what he saw to himself by the way."

"For his sake I hope he listens to you. I'm going to have a hard time keeping Malfoy from going after the student responsible for the accident in the first place." He didn't even want to know what he'd have to do to keep the Slytherin from going after the student dumb enough to think he could gossip about the Potions teacher and get away with it.

Nicholas nodded in absolute agreement.

)

Lying in his bed as he stared up at the ceiling Scorpius contemplated how to go about spending the rest of his day until dinnertime. He knew how he wanted to spend it, but Potter had drawn the line for the moment and he had to respect that if he wanted a chance to cross that line and others later. Lifting his arm Scorpius brought the sleeve of the shirt he was wearing to his nose, breathing in the Gryffindor's scent like it was the finest cologne. But it wasn't, Albus wasn't the type to wear anything like that. The brunette's scent varied occasionally, but that was probably because of all that bath stuff, not vanity.

Which suited him just fine, Scorpius thought with a smile, though what he'd really like was to be able to smell himself on the man's skin after mind blowing, sweaty sex.

And more and more he was tempted to push the Gryffindor in that direction. Given how little time had passed since he'd started this it did not bode well for him that he was already starting to wonder how he could get Albus into bed with him.

Even though it could be just as the other man said, Potter's interest in him purely a reaction to not having had sex in a while. You could physically react to people you wouldn't sleep with after all. And just how long had it been since the Gryffindor had gotten laid, anyway?

Because he'd sure as hell love to be the one to end that dry spell.

But it would be wrong for him to manipulate the other man into sleeping with him, Scorpius reminded himself sternly. Definitely not something Potter would forgive him for later. And he didn't want…want just a one night stand with the Gryffindor. He wanted a lot longer than that. It would take a lot longer than one night to learn all the pleasure his reluctant man had to offer.

Of that he was one hundred percent sure of.

He wasn't the man's type though. Even if he'd been born a woman he still wouldn't have been the Gryffindor's type. At least not like any of the girls the man had dated in the past that he knew of personally. And he wouldn't want to be like them either. Potter had horrible taste in women. There was no way he could change his personality that much, his brain would probably explode like a burst balloon if he tried.

Courting someone…was not his strong suit. He'd never had to step up his game so to speak in order to land someone in his bed. If they weren't willing to take him as he was they could go fuck themselves to his way of thinking.

And now…crap.

Potters really were so very good at screwing up the lives of Malfoys.

Seriously.


	8. A Slight Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.

A Slight Misunderstanding

Heading towards the Great Hall for supper Albus didn't really see what was going on around him, too lost in his thoughts. It was only now sinking in how close he'd come to getting in real trouble with Malfoy earlier and that was the only thought his mind could keep in his head. And it wasn't even so much that Malfoy had seen him mostly naked, because really, he wasn't what you'd call impressive, but he wasn't bad looking so what did that really matter? Unless seeing that he wasn't all that great looking without his clothes on had turned the Slytherin off. He wouldn't like that one little bit. Of course he didn't want to rush into bed with the other man either, but he was thinking more and more…that he really wanted that to happen eventually.

And it was the thought of what could happen between them that obsessed him.

On Saturday he was definitely going to have to leave the school and head to…to some place where he could find out more about how sexual relationships between men worked exactly.

He sorta knew where to go for that, or at least where there was a shop that catered to men like Malfoy and possibly himself. It was a couple blocks from the university his Muggle second cousin Finn had attended. Taking after his grandmother Finn had been quite scandalized by it and had pointed it out to him while giving him a tour of his neighborhood.

So he knew where to go, provided that the shop was still there, Albus thought as he absently shifted over to the side so that he wouldn't get mowed down by a group of boys too hungry to look where they were going. But growing teenage boys were like that, he thought with a smile of remembrance.

In no rush himself the Gryffindor walked at a leisurely pace, slowing further when he caught sight of the Grey Lady floating off to the side, watching the students as they headed into the Great Hall. Raising a hand in greeting Albus made his way over to her, turning to join her in watching the crowds. "Good evening, Helena."

"Good evening, Albus." The Grey Lady echoed. "I heard about the potions incident. It was well done of you to take over and see to the students so quickly. I would imagine Professor Malfoy would have been willing to let the students run amok in their stench induced confusion."

Lips twitching Albus had to admit that she was right. The Potions teacher had been far more concerned about his classroom than he'd been about his students. "I'm just glad that the elves were able to get their hands on the ingredients necessary to deal with the potion's effect. They deserve more credit than me."

Used to his modesty the Ravenclaw didn't argue, and instead gently reminded him that he needed to head in before supper started without him.

Nodding in agreement Albus bid her good night and then strolled off towards the teachers' entrance to the Great Hall.

)

Giving the food on his plate a great deal more attention than was necessary Scorpius stubbornly ignored the students, other teachers, and most especially Albus Potter. He'd spent most of the afternoon obsessing over the man and that mortified him enough that he was actually dreading collecting his reward once the meal was over. And how messed up was that? He wanted to snog the Gryffindor, he wanted to do a hell of a lot more than just that. He wanted to strip the man naked, tie him to his bed, and have his wicked way with the Gryffindor until neither of them had the energy to do anything but struggle to breathe. Which was the problem, Scorpius thought as he skewered some of his peas with a great deal more force than necessary. He was starting to want the other man way too much. To an unsettling degree in fact.

It hadn't been like this when they were students together. Back then he'd been well aware of the fact that the Gryffindor wasn't remotely aware of men sexually and therefore he'd never gone beyond occasionally stopping or moving to better enjoy the sight of the other man's ass. It wasn't like he'd spent THAT much time fantasizing about Harry Potter's youngest son, Scorpius reassured himself. Just ever so often, when the Gryffindor had done something to draw his attention.

But back then he hadn't known what the man tasted like, the scent of his skin, the way it felt to hold him in his arms. And now that he did he couldn't stop obsessing, like he'd reverted back to his school boy days when sex was something to be thought of as often as possible.

Knowing that the Gryffindor had the power to…to enslave his thoughts to that degree worried the Slytherin like few things did. He was a man who preferred to be in control of his life, especially his love life, and the idea that the brunet could tie him up in knots when they hadn't even had sex yet was cause for worry. A lot of worry.

Instinct said that he should try to regain control, lessen their contact until he was sure that he had a handle on his emotions and desires where the other man was concerned.

The problem with that was that he wanted more, a hell of a lot more. Not to mention the fact that he knew the way Potter's mind worked and didn't doubt for a moment that if he were to try to hide his interest the other man would take it personally and possibly withdraw from him, retreating into that shell of his. And if that happened the Gryffindor might go back to not being aware of him on a sexual level. Potter could even decide that it really was just his celibacy that had caused their chemistry together and hook up with some girl instead.

So what was he supposed to do?

Not pushing the Gryffindor further made the most sense, at least for the rest of the week.

But damn if he liked that idea.

He was still brooding over the idea when he just happened to notice the object of his obsession getting up from the table, obviously intending to leave.

Cursing in his head, Scorpius did the same.

Controlling himself around the other man was going to be a bitch.

)

As he got dressed to go out that Saturday afternoon Albus sighed, absently running a hand through his already tousled hair. He didn't feel like going out, but his sister would kill him if he stood her up, especially since she'd made it clear in her return letter that she was going to have a hard time clearing a spot for him in her busy schedule. As it was he was supposed to meet her directly after her Quidditch practice or else. Though when she heard why he'd needed two hours of her precious time she'd probably forgive the short notice.

His sister was the type who would view going to a gay sex shop as a wonderful lark.

He'd decided to bring her along because half way through the week he'd had to face the fact that Malfoy was already growing bored with him. The man had come for his 'rewards' every night, but he hadn't pushed for more at all this week. And there had been a restrained, almost forced quality to the kisses they'd shared, the Gryffindor thought with a look of misery. That meant that if he was going to find out if he was gay he was going to have to investigate things on his own, which would include forcing himself to learn about the sexual aspect from outside sources.

Knowing himself well, he'd enlisted his sister's attendance because she wouldn't let him chicken out.

Not that he'd told her any of this in his letter, what if someone else had gotten ahold of it? So on top of everything else he had to tell his baby sister that he might be gay and convince her to keep it to herself until he had more information.

Most people would find Lily to be a strange choice, but he and sister had always been close. His male friends might be a bit disturbed at the idea of going to such a place with him, and he couldn't think of any of his female friends that he'd feel comfortable asking. He supposed he had relatives both male and female who would go with him, but Lily was unquestionably the pick since the others were either unable to keep a secret, wouldn't have the sensitivity not to make him even more uncomfortable than he already was, or would get hit on which would probably not go over well. Other than Lily his next pick would have been Teddy, but his god brother was also Malfoy's second cousin. It struck him as fundamentally wrong to discuss such things with the oldest family member of his generation.

Lily was his family, friend, and someone he'd trust with his life, much less a secret.

And on that thought Albus walked over to his door and opened it, letting himself out. Turning around he pulled out his wand and secured the door, since he was pretty sure that he wasn't going to be back that night. He'd go to his own home, check the place over, and absorb whatever it was he was going to learn from his…shopping trip.

Returning his wand to his jacket pocket the Gryffindor shoved his hands into his trouser pockets and started out, nodding vague greetings to the various students and teaching staff he ran into on his way. But even lost in thought he still sensed it when he was joined in the hallway by the man who had so completely rocked his world.

Looking over at the blonde Albus nodded his head in acknowledgement, unsure whether he should say anything to the other man or not. He didn't want to force his attention on the Slytherin if it wasn't wanted.

But apparently the man wanted to talk to him after all, Albus thought, his mood lifting as he watched Scorpius walk towards him. "Hello."

Inclining his head Scorpius studied the Gryffindor, sensing all the undercurrents swirling beneath the other man's surface. When he'd seen the man at breakfast he hadn't been wearing the clothes he was wearing now. From the looks of it the man wreaking havoc with his life was going out. "Going somewhere, Potter?"

Blinking in surprise at the man's interest Albus nodded his head. "Yes, I probably won't be back until tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

Albus could feel his ears flushing, and cursed that fact. "Nowhere in particular. Do you have plans for this weekend?"

Why were his ears blushing, Scorpius wondered, eyes narrowing ever so slightly as he studied the other man suspiciously. Just where was the man going? What was he up to? And why the hurried, flustered change of subject? "No, I don't have plans."

The look in the other man's eyes made the Gryffindor want to squirm and not in a good way. "Well, I'll let you go then. I have to get going, she doesn't take kindly to being made to wait." That at least was the truth. Lily thought nothing about making others wait for her, but heaven help you if you kept her waiting for even a couple minutes. "Have a good weekend."

Echoing the sentiment automatically Scorpius watched the Gryffindor walk off with stormy eyes that hinted at the fury rising within him. So Potter was going to spend the weekend with some girl? The whole weekend, overnight. Overnight.

Had the man decided to seek out female company? Had what they done together sent the Gryffindor running into the arms of a woman to end his celibacy and keep his status as totally heterosexual? Was this all his fault for not pushing the other man further, getting his hooks in deeper?

Dammit, dammit, dammit!

It took all of the Slytherin's considerable pride not to chase after the Gryffindor and force the other man to stay with him.

But when the man got back he was going to really be in for it, Scorpius thought with dark promise.

)

Lily Potter vigorously dried her hair with her towel, anxious to get the chore done so that she could head out to meet her brother without being too late. He wouldn't bitch and complain about being made to wait the way James did, but Albus had a way of making you feel guilty without saying a word. And besides, she really, really wanted to know what her brother had come to talk to her about. Big enough not to tell her in a letter, and for him to ask her for her help…well she couldn't wait to have her curiosity appeased.

Once that was done Lily put her stuff away in her locker, slugged her purse strap over one shoulder, and calling out goodbyes headed out.

As expected her brother was patiently waiting for her at the entrance to the stadium, waving a greeting as she hurried up to stand in front of him. "So what's up? What do you need my help with?"

"It's a long story. Give me your hand and I'll apparate us to a spot near our destination. Then I'll explain."

Nodding Lily gave her brother her hand, smiling at him as he sent them whizzing off to their new destination. The smile fell away though when she got a good look at where she was. Eyes narrowing Lily looked up at her brother with an expression that suggested dire threats about to be vocalized.

"If you've brought me to give Finn girl advice again I'll blacken your eye so bad you're grandchildren will be born looking half panda."

Lips twitching Albus shook his head. "No, I learned my lesson the last time. I brought you here for an entirely different purpose." And now he took a deep breath, and squeezed the hand he still held. "I need to ask you a question, and I need you to take me a hundred percent seriously. Okay?" When she nodded Albus asked the question that had been turning around in his mind for the past two weeks. "Did you ever once think that I might be gay?"

Obviously he didn't mean the happy sort of gay, Lily thought as she blinked in surprise. Numerous smart ass responses came to mind, but he'd asked her to be serious. So after several thoughtful moments Lily shrugged her shoulders. "Not really, no. I mean not in a serious sort of way. In passing maybe, in a 'maybe he should give men a try since he has so many problems with girls' way. Why?"

"I might be gay."

Opening and closing her mouth Lily stared at her brother in dumbfounded shock. "Are you serious?"

"Obviously."

Immediately demanding to know how he'd got that idea in his head Lily's eyes got wider and wider as her brother told her everything, not sparing a detail since he knew her too well to think she'd let him get away with a vague explanation.

"Holy Hogwarts." Lily breathed when he was done. "Holy Hogwarts with Hogsmeade on top."

"Exactly. So I need you to keep this a secret, just for now. And if you would come with me…I'd really appreciate it."

Hugging her brother tightly Lily had so many questions that she wasn't even sure where to start. But she'd been honored to be the first person her brother had told and she wouldn't make him sorry that he'd picked her to confine in. She'd be the most supportive sister she knew how to be and then she'd go to the nearest Muggle bookstore and buy out every book they had advising people what to do and say when a member of their family was gay.

Letting go of his hand once she was sure she had her thoughts under control Lily placed her hands on her hips, a sassy grin on her face as she winked at her brother. "As if you could stop me from going with you. And I'll keep my mouth shut so long as you promise not to tell James Malfoy's after shagging you until I'm around to capture his reaction on my camera. It'll be a keeper, no question."

Nodding his agreement as he choked back his own turbulent emotions Albus held out his hand, the two exchanging their secret handshake that signified that the promise made would be kept between them no matter what.

That completed the two set off in the direction of the store, Lily peppering her brother with questions the whole way there about what he thought Malfoy was up to and how serious the Slytherin was about wanting to get her brother naked.

A question he couldn't answer, and would really like to know the answer too as well.

The shop didn't look like anything special, there weren't any tawdry window displays, just black block letters on the windows that listed the various items that could be found within the store, which was simply called 'Lovers'.

"Looks like we're at the right place." Curious as hell now Lily was all but vibrating with eagerness. "Let's go in then."

Taking a deep breath Albus followed his sister into the store, looking around nervously. He got embarrassed going into sex shops catering to heterosexual couples. And it had been so long since he'd stepped foot into one he'd forgotten how mortifying it was to be in one.

Smirking over the look on her brother's face Lily patted him on the shoulder. "Oh come on, it's a Muggle shop. It's not like we're going to run into anyone we know here. Now let's find whoever's working today and get some advice."

"Mind if I let you do the talking?"

"Would I have it any other way, brother dear?"


	9. Through The Looking Glass

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks so much for reading, hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Through The Looking Glass

The man who came out to greet them looked to be around their brother James's age, handsome enough with a cheery gleam in his eyes that gave him a rather elfish look. "Hello there, and welcome to 'Lovers'. Just in case you missed the fine print, as so many people do, this shop caters to same sex couples, not straight ones."

Seeing where he was going with that Lily and Albus made identical expressions of horror as they rather loudly announced that they were brother and sister.

Raising an eyebrow the man grinned at them, obviously finding them amusing. "Well I have to say that it's even more unusual for siblings to come in here than it is for straight couples."

"I'm here to keep him from chickening out. I'm as straight as my hair."

"Ah." The man's attention turned to Albus, a hint of interest coming into his eyes as he looked the other man over. "You do rather look like Alice, come down the rabbit hole. Your first time in a shop like this, I take it?"

Lily broke out into delighted laughter while Albus's ears went pink in embarrassment as he nodded in agreement before telling Lily to hush.

"But it's so funny." Lily grinned at the shopkeeper. "His name is Al you see. Al-Alice-get it?"

Chuckling as he got it the man grinned back. "And you would most definitely be the Cheshire Cat, am I correct?"

"You would." Al piped up before Lily could agree or disagree. "Though her name is Lily."

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Trevor." Holding out a hand to shake each of theirs in turn the brunette got the feeling that he was going to like the two. Strangely enough, there was also something familiar about the girl, though he couldn't place her. He didn't normally take much notice of the fairer sex, but he definitely knew that face from somewhere. Oh well, it would come to him and he was obviously a stranger to her.

"Anyway, since we have a bit of a time crunch, I'll summarize the situation. My brother here, who is almost thirty, has recently come to the conclusion that he might possibly be gay thanks to an arrogant, forceful blonde who's after him like a cat goes after cat nip. We're hoping you'll point us in the right direction as to what he might need to have and know if said blonde successfully talks my brother into going to bed with him, which seems likely at this point."

Studying the man Trevor frowned thoughtfully. The other man was certainly fit looking, and that was a stubborn jaw if ever he'd seen one. This wasn't a man who would let himself be pushed around against his will. It would be odd for the man to only be figuring out now that he had a sexual interest in men, but most societies did raise their citizens to be straight from birth. And perhaps the younger man had never had a gay man openly pursue him before, though that was hard to imagine given the man's cuteness. Not his type, but pretty damn cute, especially with the ear blushing.

"Follow me, and we'll see about getting you what you need."

"Thank you, Mr. Hatter." Lily grinned and wiggled her eyebrows as she locked an arm through her brother's as she followed after the older man.

The first stop was the literature section, where after some thought Trevor retrieved two books from the shelves, handing them over to Al. "Flip through those a bit and I'll be right back. There's another book I'm thinking of, but I don't see it here. I'm going to go see if we have any in the back."

While her brother looked through the books while blushing like mad Lily idly studied the other books on the shelves, eyes widening at some of the titles, especially when she opened them and starting reading bits and pieces.

Trevor had just gotten back, having been unable to find a copy of the book, when the sound of the front door opening reached their ears, another male voice calling out for Trevor.

"In the book section, Bro!" Trevor called out before turning to give Lily and Albus an apologetic look. "My brother Peter. He's my accountant and has no doubt come to scold me…again."

The man who came stomping over to them looked quite a bit like his brother, though in a more geeky, serious sort of way. The look of annoyance faded from his eyes completely though when he saw who was standing by his brother, to be replaced by surprise and happiness. "Albus, Lily, hello. What are you two doing here?"

Somebody up there hates me, Albus thought as he closed his eyes for just a moment before opening them, forcing a small, strained smile of greeting on his face as he walked over to take the hand being offered to him. "Hello, Peter, it's been a while."

"Wait, we know this guy?" Lily asked her brother, and then muttered under her breath. "Damn, what are the odds?"

"You wouldn't remember me." Peter said shyly, looking over the girl's shoulder as opposed to directly at her. "I was in your brother's year, a Ravenclaw. And a Muggleborn."

"That's where I know her from!" Trevor announced with a pleased expression, slapping his closed fist against his palm. "This is the girl, isn't it? The one you were always mooning over when you came home from Hogwarts. Lily Potter, right?"

It was hard pressed to say who was more embarrassed, Albus for being caught in a gay sex shop or Peter for his brother's complete lack of tact in the presence of the girl he'd fancied for the last two years of schooling at Hogwarts.

"Wait…you liked me? " Lily looked at the man in surprise, especially since she didn't remotely remember him from school.

Happy to rat out his brother like any older sibling would be Trevor immediately launched into an explanation of how his brother had mooned after her something fierce years ago, treasuring a picture of her he'd gotten from Albus, and telling her all about how his love struck brother had gone so far as to name his cat Lily.

"Why can't a crack just open up so I can jump in and die?" Peter asked Albus with a pathetic look.

"I'll join you." Was the Gryffindor's sheepish reply.

Trying to drown out the other two, who were apparently bonding over the humiliating fact that he'd had a huge crush on the popular, beautiful Lily Potter for years, a crush that had never quite faded away, Peter turned his attention back to his school mate for a distraction. "So why are you here? Did she drag you in on a lark?" That sounded like something she'd do.

"No…I…it's a long story."

Something in the man's tone had Peter narrowing his eyes thoughtfully behind his own glasses, his gaze drifting to the books in the man's hands. Looking back up again with puzzlement on his face the Ravenclaw asked the hundred galleon question. "Albus…are you gay?"

Albus sighed. "Wouldn't we all like to know. Possibly."

"Apparently a dominating blonde is after him." Trevor informed his brother helpfully.

Peter studied the Gryffindor with a knowing look growing in his eyes. "So Malfoy finally decided to ignore the fact that you've never shown interest in him and has come after you."

"How did you know we were talking about Malfoy?" Lily demanded to know.

"Everyone knows that Albus is working at Hogwarts this year, and Trev said the guy was a dominating blonde. Who else could it be? Besides, Malfoy's been circling your brother since we were in fifth year, I always figured that sooner or later he'd get tired of just drooling over Al's ass and try to get ahold of it. And you've decided to give him a chance? I'd ask why, but I really don't want the mental images if it's all the same to you. This is Malfoy we're talking about here."

Stunned speechless neither Lily nor Albus knew what to say to that.

)

After stowing away his Saturday purchases in a locked and magically sealed drawer by his bed Albus headed out of his room and off towards the Great Hall for dinner. He was sleep deprived, a little hung-over, and his mind was filled with so many thoughts and images that he was genuinely surprised that his brain hadn't exploded like an overinflated balloon yet. It had certainly been an eventful weekend, he thought wearily as he ran a hand through his hair. After leaving the shop and his chatty sister he'd spent the rest of his time away from the school reading the books he'd bought and trying to wrap his head around what he'd been reading. Then there been the getting plastered part to deal with everything, followed by the unsuccessful attempts to go to sleep. Unsuccessful due to the fact that every time he tried to nod off he ended up dreaming about what he'd read.

He wasn't sure when he was going to be able to look the Slytherin in the eye without blushing.

It could be a while.

And the idea that Malfoy had possibly been interested in him since they were fifteen was almost as mind blowing as the number of sexual positions possible for two men to get themselves into. Of course Peter could be wrong, was probably wrong. The Ravenclaw was incredibly observant, and had excellent gay-dar accord to his brother, but the man could be wrong. He would have noticed, wouldn't he, if the Slytherin had been that interested in him. Or in his ass, since Peter seemed to think that that was what had really held the blonde interest all those years ago. And what was so special about his ass, anyway?

So many questions, so many reasons to become a monk and take a vow of chastity, Al thought as he walked up to the area where the teachers ate, taking his customary seat after bidding hello to those sitting on either side of him.

Not so much as looking in the Slytherin's direction seemed like the best policy at the moment.

But he knew it was only a matter of time, and so he didn't eat much of the food that appeared in front of him. It would seriously suck if he hurled in front of the blonde.

To say he was a bundle of nerves by the time dinner was over would be an understatement, especially when the man who was making him so nervous got up and followed him out of the Great Hall once he got up to leave.

Stealing himself for whatever happened Albus looked over as he watched the other man fall into step beside him. "Have a good weekend?"

"That depends on you."

Uh oh, that didn't sound good. "Why does that depend on me?"

"Well, you decide how my evening is going to end." The Slytherin informed him, with a look in his eye that was downright feral. "You see I could spend it one of two ways. I could spend a small portion of it with you, and you could use that time to convince me not to kill two of our mutual students, or I could spend the whole of my evening figuring out how I'm going to kill them and dispose of their bodies so that I don't spend the rest of my life in Azkaban. And yes, I realize I'm saying that in front of the top Auror's son, but without the bodies or a confession of guilt your father would have a hard time making a case even with their disappearances."

"Am I allowed to ask what those students did to earn your wrath this time?" Albus asked, his mouth dry as he sensed where this was going. Maybe the Slytherin hadn't lost interest in going further with him.

"One of them caused the incident that occurred Monday and the other stupidly let it be known that you CARRIED me after that like I was a bag of fucking flour." Actually, so far no one had been stupid enough to so much as whisper that fact within his hearing, but someone had to have seen the Gryffindor carrying him. And what the brunette didn't know couldn't hurt him, Scorpius thought with a decidedly evil glee.

Who the hell had been stupid enough to spread that around the castle, Albus wondered, seriously amazed that anyone could be that stupid. They would have been better off throwing themselves out of one of the castle's tower. That would be quicker and more humane than the blonde walking beside him would have planned for them.

"What do you want in exchange for their spared lives?"

Scorpius's eyes revealed nothing. "That's for me to know and you to find out. You'll just have to trust me and agree to do what I tell you. If you don't, you can have two deaths on your conscience. You know they won't be on mine since I don't have one."

The Slytherin had one, it was just incredibly underdeveloped, Albus thought, but wisely didn't say. Antagonizing the blonde further would not go over well. That and he had more important things to think about, like the request Malfoy was making of him. Physically he could stop the Slytherin if need be, and it went without saying at this point that he wanted the blonde sexually, but he didn't want to rush into things either. And if he did put the brakes on things the Slytherin might refuse to continue pursuing him. But Peter had been pretty insistent that Malfoy had wanted him for a long time so that wasn't likely, if the Ravenclaw was correct. So what it came down to was his willingness to let himself be led further down the rabbit hole so to speak.

"Okay."

Not for a moment did Scorpius reveal how surprised he was that the Gryffindor wasn't putting up any sort of a verbal argument or trying to hash out the particulars of what he would and wouldn't do. Damn but the man should have 'Martyr' tattooed on his forehead, Scorpius thought, even as his blood thickened in anticipation.

"Your room then."

He'd worked it all out in his head, he'd had all weekend to do it. He was counting on the fact that their bedrooms were identical, and if not he'd simply move them to his own bedroom instead. The plan had sprouted from the memory of when he'd helped remove the leaves from the Gryffindor hair in the man's bathroom. At the time he'd wanted to do a lot more to the brunette, but had held himself back.

Holding himself back wasn't on the agenda tonight.

Once they were inside the Gryffindor's rooms Scorpius put his hand on the small of his prey's back and herded the man towards the brunette's bedroom, feeling the muscles bunch and tense under his fingers. The man's breathing was starting to come out harsher too, like he was excited as well as unnerved by what was to come. Which could just be wishful thinking on his part, Scorpius silently admitted as he moved them both into the bedroom.

Kicking the door closed behind them Scorpius maneuvered them both so they were facing the door's full length mirror. "Take your shirt off."

Albus couldn't have said why, but the man's commanding tone of voice kicked his hormones into high gear. And he obeyed automatically, lifting his shirt up and over his head, tossing it lightly in the direction of a nearby chair.

Coming up behind the Gryffindor Scorpius moved them both forward with his body, sliding his hands down the other man's arms, grasping the tanned wrists. Lifting the man's arms Scorpius pressed the Gryffindor's hands on either side of the mirror. Then lowering his head the Slytherin placed his lips against Albus's ear. "You'll keep your hands there. You won't remove them for any reason. If you do…you'll be punished, understand?"

A shudder coursing through his body as he stared at his reflection Albus tried to induce a little humor to keep him from doing or saying something stupid. "That sounds like a pretty easy rule to remember, Malfoy."

Lowering his head further Scorpius once again bit down at the spot where the Gryffindor's neck connected with his shoulders. "Scorpius. When it's just us you'll call me Scorpius and nothing else. Anything else and you'll also be punished."

Swallowing hard Albus nodded his head in acceptance of the rules.

"Good."

While he kissed the Gryffindor's frantically beating pulse Scorpius's hands arrowed straight for the other man's weak spot, stroking, pinching, and massaging the aroused nipples to hard nubs, soaking in the sound of the Gryffindor's pleasure filled groans. Definitely the man's weak spot, Scorpius thought as he nibbled along the brunette's jaw, tasting the sensitive skin there with sensual relish. And he was going to exploit it tonight until the man begged for mercy.

Panting hard Albus couldn't make himself look away from the mirror, finding himself ridiculously aroused by the sight of them together this way again. The man's hands stood out so starkly against his skin, and the contrast between the sweet kisses and nibbles…were scrambling his brains so that it was taking all his concentration to stay upright as his arms shook as he forced them to stay in place.

But he managed to hold it together until the other man slid one hand down his torso and started to stroke the front of his trousers, making his hips jerk and his stomach suck in as he gasped his shocked pleasure.

"Malfoy!"

Even as he realized that he'd broken one of the rules Albus's eyes went wide behind his glasses as the hand that had still been stroking his left nipple slid down to his waist to join its mate. And as he watched the Slytherin's hands went to his belt buckle.

"I warned you you'd be punished."


	10. Pleasurable Punishment

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's just the way things are. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Pleasurable Punishment

Smoothly undoing the Gryffindor's belt Scorpius slowly slid the leather through the loops and then tossed it onto the floor. And then he unhooked the man's trousers, hooking his fingers into the man's boxers as well, yanking both article of clothing down to pool at the Gryffindor's feet. Enjoying the feel of the brunette shiver against him Scorpius wasn't about to back down one little bit.

The man had brought it on himself.

And since he wanted to look into those huge green's eyes while he tortured him Scorpius turned the other man around, this time ordering the Gryffindor to keep his hands at his sides

His ears could both be spare noses for Rudolph, Albus thought dimly as he looked into the stormy eyes of his seducer. But he didn't move to cover his ears or himself, it didn't occur to him. It couldn't because of the look in the other man's eyes. He couldn't look away from them now. And the look in those eyes said that he belonged to this man, that his body was the Slytherin's to do with as he pleased.

He couldn't argue with that. He didn't want to.

So he didn't move as he watched the Slytherin hands as they came up, one to stroke the back of his neck, the other to slowly trace the curve of his lips with one finger. With the left hand staying at his nape Albus's eyes got wider and wider as the man's other fingers went about touching and tracing his jaw, throat, down his chest with slow, dragging strokes. The fingers touched his nipples briefly once more, but there were no hard tugs or pinches, just soft, gliding caresses designed to awaken nerve endings throughout the Gryffindor's body.

Scorpius's eyes never left the Gryffindor's as his right hand continued down the other man's body, his fingers not missing any dip or curve as he learned the textures and feel of the man's body. The further down his hand went the wider the brunette's eyes got, though there was no ear blushing at the moment. Albus Potter seemed to be almost hypnotized by what he was doing, the Slytherin thought as he continued to gently toy with the silky hair he teased under his other fingers. He could feel the frantic beat of the man's heart, and he could hear the low sounds of pleasure the Gryffindor made when he touched him just right.

And he was far from done.

Lifting his left hand from its former resting place with regret Scorpius slid it down to join its mate, resting them both on the man's flat stomach for a heat beat before moving them to either side of the Gryffindor's hips, sliding the middle finger on each hand down the vee leading to the ultimate prize. The very hard and erect prize that was just begging to be touched too, the Slytherin thought as he briefly glanced down, unable not to look.

Licking his lips at the sight, Scorpius's breathing became even heavier than Albus's as he forced himself to look back up at the Gryffindor.

Struggling to remember how to breathe, he was a little foggy on the details at the moment, Albus swallowed hard as he shuddered at the feel of the man's fingers stroking against the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. He'd never had someone take so much time and effort to learn his body, to take such apparent pleasure just from touching him. He got how this was supposed to be a punishment, such light, teasing touches when he wanted so much more, but there was definitely a lot to be said for foreplay, and strangely he was in no hurry for it to end. Knowing that the blonde was doing this because he desired to was an aphrodisiac he was in no hurry to give up, even for the pleasure of a possible climax.

And then the Slytherin's fingers did something that had Albus crying out in pleasure, hands automatically coming up to grip and dig into the other man's shoulders as he tried to figure out what the hell the other man had done to cause such a reaction, his eyes searching the blonde's for answers, feeling like the fingers between his legs were holding him up on some unknown precipice.

"Like that, don't you?"Scorpius purred, pressing his thumbs up against the man's perineum in a circular motion again.

"Yes." Tipping his head back as he closed his eyes Albus's fingers kneaded the other man's shoulders as he lost himself in the moment.

Sensing this Scorpius felt something within him recoil at what he was doing, how he was manipulating the Gryffindor, using the man's people saving complex against him. Potter was his for the taking, he could feel it, had seen it in the other man's eyes. And in this moment the man wanted him as much as he wanted him. There wasn't a doubt in his mind.

But would the man be willing to sleep with him after tonight?

Would Albus forgive him for using their students to get him to this point?

That thought had the Slytherin wrapping one arm around the other man's waist while he brought his other hand back up, wrapping his fingers around the man's erection.

"What do you want me to do, Potter?"

Eyes opening in shock Albus stared at the Slytherin, his ears going bright red again as he realized what he was being asked. He had never, ever been the type to talk dirty, or to give instructions on how he liked or wanted to be touched. Just the idea of it had the blush making its way down towards his cheeks as his throat clogged up on him.

Not surprised Scorpius allowed himself the brief pleasure of rubbing the tip of the man's erection in one slow circle with his thumb before turning the other man loose.

"When you can tell me what you want…I'll give it to you." Leaning forward the Slytherin gave Albus a hard, passionate kiss on the lips, nipping the man's bottom lip before moving back. "Good night. See you in the morning."

Stumbling back against the mirror for support Albus watched the other man go, his chest heaving as he struggled to regain some sense of reality, unable to find the strength to call the Slytherin back.

And when he heard his door slam close, and had to accept that the man wasn't coming back, the Gryffindor gave into his need and reached down to finish what the Slytherin had started, thinking of the blonde the entire time as he brought himself to climax with a long, drawn out groan of release.

Later, when his mind was working again, a line from a movie he'd once seen while being babysat by his Aunt Hermione's parents came to mind.

"If this is torture…chain me to the wall."

)

Thank the fates that he was a skilled Potions teacher, Scorpius thought the next morning, closing his door behind him as he headed out for breakfast. If he hadn't been able to whip up a potion to put him to sleep he would have been awake all night with the mother of all hard ons. As it was he'd slept all night with the mother of all hard ons, Scorpius thought darkly, glaring in the direction of the Gryffindor's door. And if he'd been alone in that condition there was no justice in the world.

Taking his seat at the teacher's table in a foul mood, Scorpius watched as everyone came in and took their seats, everyone but the man responsible for his present state. Where the hell was Potter?

But luck was with him, he wasn't the only one to notice and wonder where the Gryffindor was.

"He's probably just sleepin in." Was Hagrid's knowing opinion when the Headmaster asked if anyone knew where his Herbology teacher was. "That boy's always loved to sleep, he has. Rather sleep than eat. Used to skip breakfast plenty when he was a student, Headmaster, so no need to worry. He won't miss class though, he's a responsible one."

"Did his weekend wear him out?" The astrology teacher asked. "Where did he say he went again, Hagrid?"

"Just visiting home. Spent some of Saturday with Lily, had lunch with Harry and Ginny yesterday. Stayed at his place mostly, makin sure everything's all right there. It's a nice place he's got, but it's sorta out in the middle of nowhere, no neighbors to keep an eye on it, though Teddy said he'd drop in on it every once in a while."

Lily? His sister Lily, Scorpius mentally fumed. That was who Potter had been going to meet that day? Not some girl he'd picked up somewhere, or an ex girlfriend he'd decided to hook up with again, but the man's annoying little sister?

HE'D GOTTEN ALL WORKED UP OVER NOTHING?

He had spent his WHOLE weekend obsessing like some stupid school boy about what the man was or wasn't doing with some unknown girl, and the whole time the other man had been alone or with his family.

Of course they could be wrong, or the Gryffindor could have lied about what he was or wasn't doing, but now that he was thinking about it rationally…he'd been an idiot. They might not have been dating, but the other man was far too honorable to do with him what they'd done last night if he was seeing someone.

Now he felt like even more of an idiot than before…and how was that even possible?

This was all the damn Gryffindor's fault.

He was going to make the four eyed siren pay dearly for making such a fool of him, the Slytherin fumed. That he was the only one who knew what an idiot he was didn't matter. The point was nobody made a fool of him and got away with it.

Dammit.

)

Bleary eyed and weaving ever so slightly Albus made his way to the greenhouse for his first class of the day. Yawning, the Gryffindor mentally cursed out the Slytherin responsible for the fact that he hadn't gotten to sleep until exhaustion had made him. Even sleeping in and skipping breakfast hadn't been enough. And he couldn't take a nap during one of his free periods because then he wouldn't be able to get to sleep later. The only silver lining was that regardless of what Malfoy did to him after dinner, if he did anything at all, there was no way he wasn't going to sleep well come nighttime.

Small comfort.

And would the blonde come for his requested snogging? What he'd said the night before…Damn but he got hot and bothered just remembering what the other man had insinuated. The books he'd purchased at Peter's brother's store didn't help matters either. They gave him far too many ideas as to just what he wanted the Slytherin to do to him and how he wanted those things done.

Again and again and again.

Not that he had the balls to tell Malfoy what he wanted, Albus thought with a sigh as he unlocked the greenhouse, letting himself in. He hardly had the balls to admit to himself what he wanted where the other man was concerned.

And oh but was he pathetic.

Thank the powers that be that the fate of the world had never been resting on his shoulders. That would not have ended well for the world.

After stowing away the satchel he'd brought with him that contained assignments he had to hand back Albus forced himself to start setting up, getting out the various things the students wouldn't be bringing with them that they would need for the lesson. The mindlessness of it all unfortunately left his mind free to wander back to thoughts of his own self loathing, but that too didn't take much effort of his part.

When it came to finding fault with himself no one did it better than him.

His ass must really be something in Malfoy's eyes, Albus thought with dark humor, for the man to put up with him.

Hearing the greenhouse door opening Albus turned his head to watch a lone student make her way over to her habitual spot at the long worktable. The Ravenclaw nodded once in his direction when he greeted her and then she turned her attention to staring off into space, face unreadable. Again, her usual MO, Albus thought as he retrieved his satchel and took out her assignment from the pile, sticking the rest back in the bag.

Once the bag was put away again Albus headed over to the girl, holding it out to her. "Here's your assignment, Miss. Porter."

Taking it from him the girl didn't even look at the mark she'd been given. "Thank you, Professor."

Shoving the pieces of parchment into her bag Cynna Porter studied her teacher as he headed back towards the front of the table. He interested her more than the subject he was teaching. Even an idiot could garden after all. But Professor Albus Potter was a puzzle actually worth studying. She had a feeling she could study him all year and not begin to figure out how he worked exactly, or at least not the real him. Her Herbology teacher was like his father that way, another seemingly ordinary guy. But Harry Potter had done incredibly great things despite that, which begged the question of what his younger son was capable of doing if the situation presented itself.

She liked the quiet, thoughtful Herbology teacher; he was comfortable to be around. And so far he hadn't lectured her once on the fact that she wasn't living up to her potential, which she appreciated. So far he and Professor Malfoy, her secretly favorite teacher, were the only ones who realized that lecturing her was pointless and a waste of both their times.

"Are you having a good morning thus far, Miss. Porter?"

Surprised at the unexpected question Cynna looked over in his direction. "Fine. Yours? You weren't at breakfast."

It was Albus's turn to be surprised. "No, I wasn't. I slept in. I'm not much for breakfast anyway."

"It's the most important meal of the day."

"So I've been told. Repeatedly. But I'd rather sleep than eat."

The Ravenclaw looked him up and down. "That's obvious. You need to eat more."

Albus took that to mean he was too thin since he was constantly being told to eat more by the older female members of his family. But Malfoy hadn't seemed to find any fault with his body the night before, Albus thought absently, taking some small pleasure in that fact.

Which probably meant that what the Slytherin did like about him was physical, but at the moment he was willing to settle for that if necessary.

Just so long as the blonde kept touching him, wanting him.

And that was not something he should be thinking about around one of his students, the Gryffindor reminded himself sternly. "Thank you for your concern, Miss. Porter."Albus said softly, forcing his thoughts to return to their conversation. "And don't worry, I'll be there at breakfast tomorrow. Probably."

With Malfoy after him he couldn't be a hundred percent sure about anything in his future.

)

His annoyance plain on his face Scorpius headed into his storeroom for more supplies, mentally cursing his students for their incompetent wastefulness. Unlocking the door the Slytherin stepped through the threshold, stopping abruptly as he stared at the man already there, up on a ladder. A Gryffindor who didn't look particularly pleased to see him, Scorpius noted as he absently kicked the door closed behind him, walking over to stand beside the ladder, leaning his back against the shelf.

"Hello, Potter."

Opening his mouth to greet the man in turn Albus paused, took a deep breath, and looking down at the Slytherin worked up a small smile. "Good afternoon, Scorpius."

An electric jolt went through the Slytherin at the sound of his given name spoken so softly, breathlessly by the other man. Who knew he'd like it so much? And how was he going to get the Gryffindor to call him that over and over again?

"I brought by some items I thought you'd be needing soon for some of your classes." Albus nervously continued, when the blonde just kept watching him like a hunter sighting prey. "They're on the table over there. I didn't want to interrupt you, you have a class right now." Which was why he'd picked now to come, but of course the fates weren't cutting him a break, Albus mentally added to himself.

"If they're down here then why are you up there?"

Turning his attention back to the shelf Albus distracted himself by returning to his search for the ingredient he sought. "I…uhm…needed something and apparently they're out at the Medical Wing, so I just came to get what I needed to make it for myself. There's also a list on the table of potions they're running low on, they asked me to pass it along."

Picking up the list Scorpius read the first item on the list. "Sleeping draughts?"

"All out apparently."

"And why would you need a sleeping draught, especially since you skipped breakfast to get extra sleep?" Scorpius asked, not bothering to review the rest of the requests. The first one was the only one that interested him.

Grabbing the jar he needed Albus paid far more attention to making his way down the ladder than was necessary. "I didn't say I needed a sleeping draught."

Scorpius moved when the other man was on the last rung, sandwiching the Gryffindor between his body and the ladder, placing a kiss on the back of the brunette's neck. "Am I wrong?"

Mentally cursing how easily the man melted him with those sweet kisses Albus answered truthfully against his will. "No."

"I could help you sleep." Scorpius murmured in the other man's ear.

"You're the reason I can't sleep."Albus muttered, his ears blushing red as he realized what he'd admitted.

The Slytherin's smile was slow and packed full of wicked delight.

"Good."


	11. A Good Mood

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's just the way things are. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

A Good Mood

The Slytherin's single word seemed to echo in the room, or at least in the ears of the Gryffindor he'd spoken them to. Albus didn't know quite what to make of the amount of satisfaction in the other man's answer either. The man was obviously very smug over the fact that he'd lost sleep the night before because of him. Had that been Malfoy's intention, a part of his punishment for calling the blonde by his last name? But his own instincts were saying that it was more than that.

The man should come with an instruction manual, Albus thought as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the man's warm breath against his nape. "Don't you have a class to teach?"

Not for the first time did Scorpius curse the existence of his students and the fact that they were a necessary part of his profession. "They'll keep for a little while yet." And if they didn't a few less students in his class would be no loss as far as he was concerned. St. Mungos was welcome to them.

"Says the man who constantly bitches that his students are liable to blow him up one of these days." Albus returned as he took the last step off the ladder, doing his best to ignore the feel of their bodies brushing up against each other's as he turned around, still pinned against the ladder as he faced off against the Slytherin. "We've established why I'm here, what did you come in for?"

"It's my storage room, what I do with the contents of it are my business." The look in the Slytherin's eyes said that he considered the Gryffindor his to do with as he liked too.

Acting on impulse Albus was angling his head with the intention of pressing his lips against the other man's when there was a loud knock on the door connected to the Potions classroom. "Uhm…Professor Malfoy…you might wanna get out here…I'm not quite sure what went horribly wrong…but something did. And IT WASN'T ME, I SWEAR!"

Reading the man's annoyance Albus pressed his lips against the other man's in the lightest of caresses, doing his best to hide his annoyance. "Go on. And remember that there will be no reward for you if you traumatize them. Children make mistakes."

"Yes, and a number of them were mistakes."

Albus forced himself not to laugh. "Be nice."

Scorpius moved his hands to cup the other man's ass in his hands, giving the cheeks a light, affectionate squeeze. "Nice, huh? Strange, I was under the impression that you liked me best when I'm bad."

Sliding his hands between them the Gryffindor lightly pushed the other man away, knowing he needed to put the brakes on things before they did something stupid like be caught making out when the Slytherin's students came in looking for their Potions teacher. "I'll like you more if you go back to your classroom and do what you're supposed to be doing and keep the kids from blowing the school up."

"Liar." Placing a hard, knowing kiss on the man's lips Scorpius moved away, retrieved a jar from another one of the shelves, and then turned back to face the man. "I'll make you up a sleeping draught after this class. I'll give it to you tonight."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Watching the man head out of the room Albus smiled and leaned back against the shelf. He hoped the man behaved himself…because he was sure looking forward to rewarding him later.

)

After dinner that night the two men started to head off towards their rooms together as usual, this halted by the Headmaster, who requested an audience with the Slytherin. Needless to say Scorpius wasn't thrilled by the idea of talking to the man, especially since it meant postponing getting his reward from the Gryffindor. But since there was no point in arguing with the old man the Slytherin sent Albus a look that said he'd be seeing him later and then followed the old man to his office.

His annoyance only grew when he learned that he'd been called to the office to be told how glad his boss was that he'd taken his advice to be kinder to his students. As if. Like any of the man's nervous lectures had meant anything to him. But since he couldn't say that Scorpius opted to let the old man prattle on until the moron had run out of brainless things to say to him. Then the Slytherin made it clear he wished to head back to his rooms, and showing some sense for the first time that night the Headmaster bid him good night after thanking him once again for his improved behavior.

Oh if the old bastard only knew.

Though he was going to have to cool things down between him and Potter for the week again, Scorpius thought with a grimace as he walked. His punishment for acting so childishly where the Gryffindor was concerned earlier. Originally he'd intended to punish the other man for making him feel like such an idiot, but doing that would only be rewarding himself, which wouldn't teach him a lesson. Losing out on quality foreplay would definitely have him behaving himself in the future.

Hopefully.

By the time he'd reached the hallway that housed their rooms Scorpius had decided that getting the jump on the Gryffindor both literally and figuratively could be a fun way to end the evening. A small consolation prize so to speak. So when he came to a stop in front of the other man's door Scorpius simply pulled out his wand and used it to let himself in without knocking.

Walking inside the Slytherin closed the door carefully behind him and heading inside, smiling when he saw that the man's bedroom door was open. Strolling over to the doorway Scorpius leaned up against the jamb, staring at the picture the Gryffindor made.

The object of his obsession was lying on his bed with his back propped up against his pillows and headboard. Since dinner the Gryffindor had changed into a tight T-shirt that clung to his chest and loose pajama bottoms, appearing to be completely absorbed in the book he was reading. The man was completely unaware of him, Scorpius thought as he allowed himself a few heartbeats to enjoy the view before walking into the room.

Sensing the company Albus looked up from his book, his ears going red as he watched the man walk towards him. Slapping the book shut the Gryffindor quickly twisted so that he could drop it into the dresser drawer beside his bed, slamming it closed. The last thing he needed right now was for the Slytherin to get a look at the reading material he'd picked up over the weekend.

"You could have knocked."

"I could have." Scorpius agreed, his eyes sliding in the direction of dresser before returning to meet the Gryffindor's gaze as he retrieved a potion vial from his pocket, setting it down on top of the dresser. The sleeping draught, as he'd promised. But that didn't interest him nearly as much as the man's reaction to his unexpected appearance. Just why had the man been so quick to remove the book from his view? Moving in closer the Slytherin set a knee down on the bed. "What were you reading?"

"Just a book."

"Just a book." Swinging himself over so that he was sitting on the Gryffindor's lap Scorpius stared down at the man. "What's it about?"

In this case the Gryffindor knew that lying was the best option. "Nothing that would interest you."

Reaching out Albus placed his hands on either side of the Slytherin's face, his fingers lightly stroking the man's cheeks. "What did the Headmaster want? I heard through the grapevine that you were pretty well behaved despite the mess one of your students apparently made."

Placing his hands over the other man's Scorpius's lips curved into a smirk. "He just wanted to commend me for behaving myself better in class."

"I see."

"And you'd also know that I could care less what that old man thinks. I don't want his gratitude, just yours." Lowering his head the Slytherin captured the other man's lips with his own, groaning his approval when the Gryffindor's tongue automatically darted out to play with his.

Kissing the man back eagerly Albus slowly slid his hands around so that he could spear his fingers through the blonde's hair, holding the other man's head in place so that he could snog the Slytherin as deeply as he wanted. And he wanted. Oh how he wanted, the Gryffindor thought as he instinctively rubbed himself up against the man like a cat begging to be stroked.

Hands free Scorpius moved them down to dig into the muscles of the man's broad shoulders as he tightened his thighs against his man's, thrusting himself up against the Gryffindor's movements so that they were rubbing each other in a way that was guaranteed to drive them both crazy.

Groaning his pleasure Albus sucked on the other man's tongue, nipping it lightly as he vibrated against the Slytherin.

The unexpected nip had Scorpius almost forgetting about the fact that he was supposed to be playing it light for the time being. And being self aware enough to know that his control was quickly slipping out of his hands the Slytherin forced himself to break off the kiss, burying his face against the side of the Gryffindor's neck as he fought to get his breathing under control.

Doing some panting of his own Albus hesitated for a heartbeat, and then started cautiously stroking his fingers through the Slytherin's hair, wanting to continue the intimacy between them.

Making a small sound of contentment as he relaxed into the gentle, petting hands, Scorpius's eyes drifted close again as he breathed in the scent coming from the other man's skin and clothes. "You never did tell me what the book you were reading was about. Maybe I would like it."

Oh but you would, Albus thought as he imagined the blonde's reaction to the contents of his new books. It would definitely give the Slytherin ideas at the very least. And as much as his body might ache to act out most of the positions described in the book, he was no more ready to show the man the book than he was to say out loud just how much he wanted him. "Maybe I'll loan it to you sometime, and we'll see."

"You're being secretive." Scorpius murmured, that only intriguing him more. And on that note he recalled something else he'd been meaning to ask the other man. "When I went to the greenhouse to pick up some things for the potion requests I noticed that you have half a dozen plants set off to the side, with signs specifically telling me not to touch them."

"You're the only one that helps yourself without talking to me first."

"What's with the plants, Potter? I looked them over and they're obviously hybrids of some kind. And they aren't all the same either."

"You…you can call me Al if you like, instead of Potter. When it's just you and me, I mean." There was a definite hint of shyness in the Gryffindor's voice.

Pulling his head back so that he could look into the other man's face Scorpius's lips curved at the almost bashful look on the Gryffindor's face. The man just kept getting cuter and cuter, the Slytherin thought in bemusement. And normally he couldn't stand cute, but the Gryffindor made it work for him somehow. "I'd rather call you Albus."

"If you like." And remembering the man's earlier question, which wasn't as embarrassing as the questions about his reading material, Albus answered him. "And the plants are hybrids, like you said. I'm experimenting with them. That's why I put up the notice, so you wouldn't use them accidentally. I wasn't sure you'd recognize that they'd been tampered with."

Settling back against the Gryffindor once more Scorpius decided to cut the man a break and not take offense to the fact that the man had just questioned his ability to differentiate between the various fauna growing in the school's greenhouses. "What's the point of the experiment?"

"It's stupid."

"I'll be the judge of that." The Slytherin countered, nipping the man's neck for emphasis.

Making a sound of approval in the back of his throat Albus gave the other man the answers he sought. "The experiment's goal is to find a way to make the Wolfbane Potion taste better. Stupid and not all that important, I know, but it tastes so awful and the whole process is bad enough without having to guzzle a potion that tastes that bad. I've been experimenting with altering the plants used to make the potion in the hopes of improving the taste without undoing the plants' properties."

"That doesn't sound stupid to me."

"No?" The Gryffindor asked as he continued to stroke the blonde's head.

"No. Not at all."

)

The next day Albus all but bounced into the shower, eager and ready for a new day of possibilities. Just thinking of the night before had him grinning like an idiot as he shampooed his hair, sorry that he didn't have time for a bath so that he could properly wallow in his good mood. The night before had been…well as perfect as it could have gotten while keeping things PG-13, the Gryffindor thought as he hummed under his breath. Having the other man so close to him, the kisses they'd shared, how good the Slytherin had felt rubbing up against him the way he had. Man, he was half erect just thinking about it. And then afterwards, Malfoy had actually cuddled against him, and had asked him about his Wolfbane project with actual interest.

The man he was thinking would very soon be his lover had even offered to help him with the project.

And since that was looking like a forgone conclusion he was really going to have to figure out a way to trick the Slytherin into going on at least one date with him. Which, given the intrinsic deviousness of the man's mind, would not be easy. But he couldn't just straight out ask, there was no way Malfoy would say yes. Probably. Okay, so maybe he was being pessimistic and the man would say yes, but he didn't want to risk it.

But before he could do anything he had to figure out what the man might be interested in doing on a date. He didn't know what the man's interest and hobbies were outside of potions and terrorizing their students. Malfoy hadn't played Quidditch when they were in school, but he had seen the Slytherin occasionally at the matches. Maybe he'd like to go and see a professional match with him? Getting tickets would be no problem thanks to his mum. Or he could ask the man for help with his project and then offer to take him out to dinner to say thank you. That would be even more normal, and more importantly, a lot more like a date than a Quidditch game.

Either way he couldn't sleep with the man until they'd at least been on one date, even if it were only a date in his mind. To do otherwise would be too tacky for words.

In other words, he needed to get on the date thing ASAP before he died of frustration.

Shaking his head Albus finished rinsing the shampoo out of his hair and got out of the shower, opting not to shave since his stubble wasn't that bad and he didn't look bad with a faint shadow. Maybe Malfoy would like it, the Gryffindor hoped as he toweled off and then headed back into his bedroom to finish getting ready for the day ahead.

Once he was dressed the Gryffindor wished himself a good day and then headed out and towards the Great Hall. He hadn't gone far when he heard his name being called.

Turning around Albus smiled at the woman floating towards him. "Good morning, Helena."

"And you, Albus. You forgot to shave." The Ravenclaw ghost pointed out, looking him over from head to toe.

Lips twitching, Albus acknowledged the faint hint of censor in her voice. In her eyes there was no excuse for a less than perfect appearance when it came to clothing and personal hygiene. That he hadn't shaved was definitely worth a scolding in her eyes, though she was holding it in since she was fond of him. "I'll shave later if I need to."

Disapproval showed in her face, but she let it go for the moment. "I see. And have you had any more luck with the problem you were attempting to work out on your own before?" It had been all she could do not to bring it up since then, sensing that her friend considered the problem a personal test of some sort.

"I'm closer to understanding the heart of the dilemma, and I expect that I'll have my answers sooner rather than later." Especially if the Slytherin kept snogging him like he was the man's heart's desire. Those sweet kisses, which the other man gave him every night before he left, had him hooked like an addict. He just couldn't get enough of them.

Helena smiled, pleased by the news, though sorry she hadn't been able to help. "So is that why you're in such a good mood, or is there something else?"

Oh if you only knew, Albus thought as he smiled at her somewhat sheepishly. He wasn't sure how she would take the news, but given the century she'd been born in the Gryffindor couldn't see her taking the news well right away. She'd get used to it, or at least he hoped she would, but at first the idea that he was going to have an affair with another man wouldn't sit well with her.

"That's why I'm in a good mood, yes."


	12. Close Shave

T Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's just the way things are. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Close Shave

Having just finished updating his colleague, Madam Waverly, as to when the various requested potions would be ready to be bottled and sent to the Medical Wing, Scorpius did his best to ignore the noisy students nearby who were heading for the Great Hall. Or he did until he heard the familiar sound of Girl Lupin's voice calling out his favorite Herbology teacher's name, his head automatically turning to spy the girl running down the hallway towards…towards a very hot looking Albus Potter.

It was all he could do not to lick his lips as he stared and absorbed the sexy edge the faint stubble gave the Gryffindor's face. And as he watched a light came into the man's face that delivered a punch to his gut that had Scorpius inwardly reeling and struggling to keep his thoughts from his own face. The love the man felt for his god brother's daughter was naked on the man's face, and as the Slytherin watched the girl throw herself into the arms already open for her Scorpius felt jealousy well up that he couldn't do the same.

His jealousy increased a couple notches as he watched the girl rub her cheek against her uncle's, laughing as she did so.

This was apparently a ritual for them as the Gryffindors laughed and Potter lifted her up in his arms, rubbed their cheeks together some more before setting the girl back on her feet, looping an arm around her waist as they started forward once more with wide smiles on their faces.

Boy Lupin came to join them and Girl Lupin said something to her brother that had the boy giving his sister a very superior look. That look earned the boy a surprise attack as Girl Lupin suddenly broke free of her uncle's arm, got behind her brother, and pushed him into Potter's arms. And as soon as the boy was there he got the same treatment as his sister, the boy obviously trying and failing to keep in his laughter as he got the stubble nuzzle as well.

When he finally turned him loose the older Gryffindor wrapped one arm around the boy's waist and the other around the boy's sister. Together they walked as a unit towards the hall, finally coming into close enough earshot for the Slytherin to hear what they were discussing. Apparently the boy hadn't wanted to be nuzzled by his uncle in public.

"Ha. You used to fight me to be first when we were kids." Flora reminded her brother with a smirk.

"When we were kids, ya. We're not kids anymore. We're fourteen."

The look on Flora's face could only be called a sneer. "You're only fourteen in body, your brain's another story. And who cares what your friends say? They'll all be just jealous that they don't have someone here who loves them enough to give them stubble kisses."

"Uncle Al, since you don't have any kids yet what's say you adopt her so that I don't have to put up with her."

"Dummy. I'd still see you all the time at school and family get togethers."

That she was right and he knew it showed in his disgruntled face.

"Enough of that, you two." Albus's voice was amused but firm as he let them go so that he could affectionate ruffle their hair. "Now go on in and take your seats. You'll remain in your fourteen year old bodies if you don't feed them."

"Yes." The twins said in chorus, and after saying good bye to their uncle they took off to join the crowds going into the Great Hall.

The older Gryffindor watched them go and then started in Scorpius's direction since the other man was standing in front of the opening to the hallway that led to the teachers' way of getting to their platform inside the hall. The smile was still on his face, and the Slytherin couldn't help but wish that it was for him. He wished it so much that he surprised himself with the force of that desire.

"Good morning, both of you." Albus said as he nodded his head in greeting, hiding his amusement when the Slytherin nodded back rather than say anything to him in the presence of another.

"Good morning, Albus." Madam Waverly chirped. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

The Gryffindor shoved his hands in his pockets and gave her his full attention. "Shaping up to be one."

While the chubby cheeked healer passed along the information he'd just given her Scorpius simply stood off to the sidelines and studied the Gryffindor's face, the way the stubble hugged the man's cheekbones so deliciously. Man did he want to rub his own skin against those whiskers, feel them scratch and awake his nerve endings. Though it wasn't his cheek he wanted the other man to rub his cheeks against, the Slytherin thought wickedly, getting hard just thinking about Albus on his knees in front of him, rubbing that stubble against his thighs while the Gryffindor…

Jolting when he felt fingers press against his wrist Scorpius looked down at those fingers and then up to fix the woman with a piercing stare that had her withdrawing a hand like his skin had scalded her.

"You'd zoned out." Albus informed the Slytherin before the man could verbally lash out at the woman. "We both tried to get your attention verbally without luck. We were worried you'd been jinxed from behind while we were talking."

He couldn't argue that there weren't students at the school who were stupid enough to try and jinx him from behind. And since he had no intention of explaining himself Scorpius just gave them a look that said to drop the subject as he moved away from them without another word, ignoring the sound of the other two following him into the hallway.

)

Albus wondered all the way through breakfast where the Slytherin had zoned out to earlier while he was talking to Madam Waverly. Though he had a feeling he knew. The man's eyes darkened that way when he was touching him intimately, the Gryffindor thought with a now familiar heat in his belly. So maybe, just maybe, the Slytherin had been thinking of him. Thinking about him so intensely he'd managed to block out not just the two people standing in front of him but all the students walking by on their way to get to the Great Hall. Perhaps it was arrogant of him to imagine himself the cause…but he was in such a good mood Albus couldn't help but chose to believe that the look in those eyes had been for him alone.

So it was his turn to zone out through much of breakfast, which wasn't all that new since he didn't usually fully wake up in the morning without a great deal of caffeine in his system. But by the end of the meal Albus felt his mind was working just well enough that he could seriously ponder whether he should inquire of the Slytherin as to what he'd been thinking about earlier. Unlike him Albus didn't doubt that the blonde would tell him, Scorpius Malfoy would definitely not be the sort who had a problem saying what was on his mind.

And oh but he wanted to know what was on the Slytherin's mind in intimate detail.

It was that thought that had the Gryffindor breaking their morning custom and choosing instead to fall into step beside the Slytherin once breakfast was over, the blonde glancing at him once with a faint look of interest.

Screwing up his courage, and taking advantage of the fact that he wasn't quite awake enough to consider all the possible ramifications, Albus softly asked the Slytherin if he had plans for the period just before lunch, which they both had free if memory served him.

"Nothing I can't do later. Why?"

"I thought maybe you could drop by the greenhouse where I keep my personal plants. You said you'd maybe help me with my experiments? Give me your opinion as a Potions Master."

So he had. But for some reason he was getting the feeling that the Gryffindor wasn't asking him to the greenhouse so that they could discuss fauna and potions. He wasn't sure what the other man did want to talk to him about though. His curiosity piqued now Scorpius decided to play along, especially since time spent in Potter's presence was never a waste of his time.

"I can stop by. On one condition."

"What's the condition?"

He wanted to reach out and touch, but the departing students were just a little too close for comfort at the moment. So Scorpius had to settle for leaning in and angling his body so that his lips were as close to the Gryffindor's ear as they could be without raising too many eyebrows. "Don't shave."

"Don't shave?" Albus repeated, not even realizing one of his hands was rising to touch his fingertips to the stubble on his cheek. "But I don't look good with a beard. I've tried it."

The Slytherin chuckled. "I meant don't shave today, you can tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay. I can do that."

"See that you do."

)

Heading out across the school grounds on his way to the greenhouses Scorpius mentally mulled over his latest moral dilemma concerning Albus Potter. There were so many of those dilemmas recently that if he wasn't careful his conscience might grow a little. And what a horrible thought that was. His current dilemma was that thanks to the Gryffindor's laziness in decided not to shave, he now had a very vivid scenario in his mind that he was aching to make a reality. But putting that dream into reality was fraught with peril, not the least of which was the fact that he'd probably have to be inhumanly nice to his students to get the Gryffindor to even consider agreeing to going down on him.

It just wasn't possible, Scorpius thought with a shake of his head. He didn't have it in him to be that good for a whole school day.

Although…he could always use memory charms on the whole class so that they wouldn't tell anyone he'd been his usual, nasty self.

The Slytherin took a couple moments to ponder the logistics for that before sighing and admitting to defeat. He had the knowledge and power, but that would be cheating. And while he didn't mind manipulating things to suit him he had too much pride and ego to outright cheat. Unfortunately.

Opening the door to the greenhouse Scorpius walked in, surveying the empty area before heading down the main aisle towards the back of the greenhouse where the Gryffindor had been keeping his experimental hybrids. He was just almost at the door leading into the teacher's only section of this greenhouse when his eyes happened to land on a small pile of clothing. A black robe and a very familiar looking jumper to be exact. Familiar because Scorpius was a hundred percent sure that it was what his man had been wearing at breakfast.

Was Potter in the back wearing no top?

More importantly…was Potter in there wearing less clothing for his benefit?

Eager to find out Scorpius opened the door, his ears immediately assailed by the music playing. Foreign music that the Slytherin didn't recognize both in lyrics and style, though it wasn't unpleasant to his ears. The female vocalist appealed to him, and he liked the music a hell of a lot more when he spotted the Gryffindor towards the back of the section, moving to the rhythm with abandon. The man was wearing a sleeveless T-shirt which was a bit of a let down, but it was hugging the man's torso like a lover and ended just short of the trousers, so that there was a slim line of golden skin visible, just begging to be touched and tasted.

The way the Potter's ass was moving soon distracted the Slytherin from that patch of skin as he watched the unaware Gryffindor move his body in a naturally sensual way that fit perfectly with the beat of the strange music. The lyrics fit as well, Scorpius thought, his lips twitching as he paid attention to the words, not quite able to ignore them given the volume of the music. Or he was up until a particular part of the song had the other man moving his hands over his body in a way that deafened the Slytherin to the music and everything else as his eyes followed the path the Gryffindor's hands were taking.

It just kept getting and better, The Slytherin thought moments later as he watched the other man move his perfect ass again in some very interesting ways while walking over to pick up a watering can he'd set aside.

Albus had boogied his way through half of the following song before he sensed eyes on him, spinning around to gap at the front of the room where Scorpius was lounging against the doorway, watching him.

Cheeks and ears going red the Gryffindor stared at the Slytherin in horrified embarrassment. "How long have you been here?"

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders casually before straightening up. "Couldn't tell you. You dance very well." He added as he walked over to stand in front of the other man. "I was thoroughly enjoying the show."

That the Gryffindor wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or not was written all over the herbologist's face.

Lips curving into a slight smile over that the Slytherin reached out and wrapped one arm around the Gryffindor's waist, deliberately placing his fingers over the bare stretch of skin between the man's top and trousers while his other hand tenderly cupped the back of Albus's damp neck. "Dance with me?"

Surprised pleasure washing over him Albus shyly reached out and placed one hand on the other man's shoulder, setting the other on the small of the Slytherin's back. "Do you…like to dance?" He asked, dancing being something that he himself loved to do. As he'd just made pretty clear, the Gryffindor thought ruefully as he slowly began to move in time with the music and the other man's body. The music playing wasn't really meant for slow dancing, but that seemed to be what Malfoy was interesting in doing. And that suited him just fine, Albus thought as he enjoyed the feel of the man's hands on his flesh

"I don't mind it."

In his experience, when you danced with other men there was always the problem of who would lead, plus the fact that odds were your male partner wasn't used to being led and therefore had problems moving smoothly, Scorpius as he moved in a little closer to the Gryffindor. And while he occasionally got roped into dancing with women, which didn't have that problem, but what was there to enjoy about dancing with an annoying female who likely didn't know how to shut up or was scared of him?

But that wasn't a problem with the man in his arms. In fact, they moved perfectly together.

As the song came to a close the Gryffindor looked at the Slytherin with badly concealed curiosity. "What were you thinking about earlier, when I was talking to Madam Waverly before breakfast?"

Scorpius chuckled rakishly. "I'd bet a great deal you don't want to know." And leaning forward the Slytherin nuzzled his cheek against the other man's. "So this is called a stubble kiss, hmm?"

Stubble covered cheeks heating up again Albus gently nuzzled in return, instinctively fitting their bodies more closely together. "That's what the twins always called them when they were little." Remembering the man's earlier request Albus's smile widened a little. "Is this why you didn't want me to shave? Because you wanted some stubble kisses too?"

"In a manner of speaking." Was the Slytherin's dry reply.

"What do you mean, in a manner of speaking?" There was something in the man's tone that said he shouldn't ask, but Albus's curiosity got the best of him. Besides, how bad could it be if it just involved stubble kisses?

Very briefly did Scorpius consider changing the subject or misleading the Gryffindor. But it went against his nature not to be a straight shooter, and that aside he'd had his hand on the other man's bare back for a while now and it didn't seem to bother Albus at all. The Gryffindor didn't appear to have any problems with them being this close to each other either, and hadn't once brought up their little arrangement and the fact that it wasn't time for him to collect any sort of reward. That meant that against all odds the other man was becoming use to his nearness, and even enjoying these little interludes of theirs to a degree. Which meant that it only made sense for him to push the man further to see how far he could push before his elusive prey put on the breaks.

Well that and he just really, really, wanted his daydream to become a reality.

"What I meant was that I want stubble kisses in a way, though I know I won't be getting them the way I want them tonight."

Drawing back his head Albus looked at the Slytherin in confusion. "What do you mean? I obviously didn't shave so why couldn't you get them tonight?"

"Because you'd consider where I want the stubble kisses off limits."

Understanding beginning to dawn Albus instinctively looked down and then slowly back up at the Slytherin. "Oh."

"Exactly." Scorpius agreed, stroking the back of the man's neck with his fingers. "So stubble kisses to my cheeks are all I'm getting tonight or any night, isn't that right, Mr. Gryffindor?"

Albus would later blame and curse his Weasley genes for his words and reaction to the Slytherin's underlying taunt.


	13. Temper, Temper

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in.

Note: The twins are actually fourteen, I put the wrong age in last chap. Has been fixed. Sorry.

Temper, Temper

Members of Albus's family were known for their tempers, particular the female ones. Personally he'd never been the type to get anger easily, or the type who hot temperedly spewed his fury out on whoever had made him angry in the first place. No, in his case, when he'd hit a certain level of pissed off, he went cold.

Later Albus couldn't have said just why the Slytherin's mocking tone put him in a state of cold blooded fury, though he thought it had to do with the fact that he was sick and tired of feeling less than desirable, knowledgeable, and appealing when it came to sex. Whatever the reason there wasn't a hint of a blush anywhere on the Gryffindor's body as he reached out with one hand, sliding it under the other man's belt to get a good grip, and jerked the Slytherin hard up against him. And his words, when he spoke, were heavy with demand.

"Why don't you tell me exactly what you want, Mr. Slytherin. After all, I can't tell you if it's in the cards for you or not if I don't know what you want."

Thinking that the Gryffindor was bluffing, though bluffing extremely well, Scorpius wasn't about to back down even though the shiver that ran down his spine warned him what he refused to believe. That the other man was now dangerous.

"What do I want? I want you on your knees in front of me, Albus. I want my erection in your mouth, being stroked by your tongue while you rub that stubble of yours against my thighs. Is that in the cards, Mr. Gryffindor?"

Reaching out Albus let go of the belt, then began undoing it. Keeping his eyes on the Slytherin's the Gryffindor unhooked the man's trousers and undid the front, smiling in a predatory way when he saw that there was nothing else in his way.

And as Scorpius watched with widening eyes the Gryffindor knelt down in front of him, leaned forward to blow hot breath against the Slytherin's growing erection, and then the man's tongue came out, swiping up the length of Scorpius's penis in one long, knowing stroke.

The gasp that escaped the Slytherin's lips seemed to ring in his ears, but Albus pushed that aside and concentrated fully on what he was doing, pulling the trousers back on either side to give him better access. He'd never gone down on a man before, but he all but memorized the chapters on it in the books he'd bought because he'd figured that would happen before actual sex did if things continued on their present course. And apparently he'd been right.

But one could only learn so much from books, and doing it himself was a whole other experience.

He felt so big in his mouth, big and hot and hard, the Gryffindor panted as he carefully rubbed his tongue against the other man's flesh, gaining confidence when the Slytherin had to reach behind him to grab onto the worktable there for support while the man's other fingers dove into his hair, cupping his head so that he couldn't have lifted his head if he wanted to.

But he didn't want to, as the anger faded and became a cool headed focus instead. He wanted to make the other man want him, to pleasure him to the point where the Slytherin would want him and only him. He was going to make the man come, Albus thought with the kind of determination that made no room for failure.

Tipping his head to get a better angle the Gryffindor sucked hard, bringing the tip of the Slytherin's erection to his throat, causing him to swallow hard. Making sounds of pleasure to mingle with the blonde's Albus forgot everything the books had said as he winged it, following the harsh commands he was given as the object of his desire told him exactly how he wanted it.

Struggling not to take over and pump himself against the soft, sinfully seductive lips Scorpius stared down at the man giving him the most thorough, seductive blow job in his life, his breath catching in his throat when those green eyes briefly looked up at him with erotic knowledge and intent.

And damn but if he didn't stop the Gryffindor soon he was going to come. The man's tongue and mouth were dangerous enough, but the teasing, unexpected brushes of the man's whiskers against his sensitive inner thighs was driving him closer and closer to the edge of his control.

Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore Scorpius tugged on the other man's hair insistently. "You've got to stop."

Slowly Albus slid his mouth off the man's flesh, dragging his teeth ever so slightly over the tip before letting go completely. "Why?"

All but ready to beg for more, the Slytherin's voice was hoarse and husky. "I was going to come."

"I know. I could tell."

And then the Gryffindor took him back into his mouth and Scorpius couldn't find the strength within him to utter so much as a peep of protest.

Closing his eyes the Slytherin gave himself over to the other man, holding on for dear life as the Gryffindor pushed him further and further until he came with a shuddered cry that echoed in the room along with the music still playing in the background.

Doing some shuddering of his own Albus drew back his head, swallowing hard as he did so. When he was sure his legs could handle it he got to his feet, reaching out and doing the man's trousers up again while the Slytherin watched him with eyes at half mast, the lashes hiding the man's thoughts from him, though the heat coming from them was scorching. Once the task of fixing the other man's clothing was done the Gryffindor lifted his hands up to frame the blonde's face, intending to taste the Slytherin another way when he heard the sound of knocking at the door, then Hagrid's voice coming through, asking if he was there.

Leaping back from Scorpius like he'd been burned Albus called out that he'd be right there, his cold focus shattering into millions of pieces like a dropped pane of glass. Face going bright red the Gryffindor looked around frantically, grabbed the apron he used to protect his clothes when needed, and shrugged it on prayed that it would hide the fact that he had the biggest hard on of his nearly three decades of life.

Not daring to glance back in the Slytherin's direction Albus hurried into the other section of the greenhouse.

)

Looking up from the carnivorous flower he'd been studying with some interest the school's groundskeeper straightened with a smile on his face as he turned to greet one of his favorite people in the world. His smile died a little though, when he got a good look at the young man coming towards him. "Hello, Al, how's it…boy is your face red. Are you all right? Not feelin sick, are you?" Hagrid asked in concern, studying the younger man thoroughly.

The smile Albus worked up was strained to say the least. "Hello, Hagrid, and no, I'm fine. I was just doing some heavy lifting back there, rearranging some sacks of fertilizer and such. You can forget how hot it is in here once you get going."

"Well be sure ta drink plenty of water, don't want you getting dehydrated, now do we?"

"No we don't. So what brings you here, Hagrid? Do you need something?"

The half giant shook his great head and then pointed to a bush whose roots were incased in cloth. "Came across it while I was out doin me rounds in the forest. I remembered you sayin that you were hopin to get your hands on one, thought I'd save ya the trouble. Some of the roots got a little hacked up when I was getting it out though." The man added ruefully, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry bout that."

Distracted for a moment Albus grinned. "Thank you, Hagrid, no worries about the roots. It's a hardy bush." Walking over the Gryffindor picked it up to get a good look at it, pleased to see it was in healthy condition. "Thanks for going to all the trouble to get it, I wasn't looking forward to going into the forest to get one and they're so bloody expensive in nurseries. I really appreciate this."

Flushing with pleasure Hagrid moved in close to ruffle the other man's hair with loving affection. "Was no problem, happy ta do it. Anything for you." Eyes narrowing slightly the older man reached out and gently tilted the man's face to catch the light better. "You've got some sort of sap or something on yer face, Al. Just above yer mouth on yer right side."

"Sap?" Albus repeated with confusion on his face. He hadn't been working with any plants, just watering. Lifting a hand the Gryffindor swiped at the spot the other man indicated, and then brought his hand up to study it just in case whatever he'd somehow gotten on him was harmful in some way. It didn't look like…oh. OH.

"Not poisonous, is it, Al?" Hagrid asked anxiously, not liking the look on the younger man's face.

"No…not poisonous." Albus managed to get out with effort as he pulled out a handkerchief to wipe off his hand. "Sorry, it's just…been one of those days."

"One of those days?"

It was very hard to form coherent and sensible sentences when your brain had just exploded from shock, the Gryffindor thought to himself as he tried to come up with something that would pacify Hagrid, who would drag him to the Medical Wing shortly if he didn't pull himself together.

"It's one of those times were you're so focused on something that you're blind, deaf and dumb to everything else, so that the voices in your head can't be heard and your only thought is to reach your goal. I just came out of that and am now having just a little bit of a problem getting my head back on straight, sorry."

Hagrid didn't see why the boy would be such in such a state, but assumed that was why he'd been hauling around bags of fertilizer instead of just using magic to do it. Probably had something to work out in his mind, physical labor was good for that. "Did you reach your goal then?"

"Yes, yes I did."

"Well that's good then." And sensing that Albus didn't want to talk about it Hagrid patted the boy's head again and then changed the subject. "So do you have a pot big enough for the bush in here, or would you like me to get ye one from storage?"

Albus actually had to think for a moment before answering. "No. No I have something that should work in the other room. I'll have it replanted and ready to grow more in no time, thanks."

"Well all right then, I'll leave you to it. Finicky bushes, those. Don't want to keep them out of the dirt for too long. I'll see you at lunch then?"

Nodding his head automatically the Gryffindor worked hard to keep his smile on his face. "Yeah, see you then, Hagrid. Thanks again for getting this for me. I'll take good care of it."

"See you then." And with a wave the half giant made his way out, leaving behind a barely holding it together young man in his wake.

)

Albus couldn't have said how long he stood there, but finally he accepted his fate and picking up the bush headed toward the other room, not surprised to find the Slytherin exactly where he'd left him, leaning up against the work bench. At least he'd stopped blushing like a maniac, the Gryffindor silently reminded himself. His mind had blown when he'd realized what he'd had on his face earlier and the wires in his brain that would have normally signaled blood to rush to his ears and cheeks were currently inactive.

"I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me."

"Not possible, I assure you." Was the Gryffindor's wry response as he strove not to look in the Slytherin's direction. "I just have to get a pot for this, give me a sec and then I'll show you those plants of mine."

Watching the man do precisely that Scorpius tried to gauge the other man's mood without success. Which was not helping how confused he was, the Slytherin mentally fumed as he observed the Gryffindor from a safe distance. He'd assumed that he was the first man to ever engage the other man in a sexual manner but that blow job blew that theory out of the water. There was no way the man could be that good his first time, it wasn't like there were books out there giving step by step instructions. But at the same time the man had been downright skittish when things had heated up between them before. Could it just be him? Did the Gryffindor have no problem with other men? But no, he'd never got the sense that Albus was aware of men in a romantic way. In short…what the hell was going on here?

And wanting answers the Slytherin pushed off from the workstation he'd been leaning on to walk down its length to where the Gryffindor was working. Moving up behind the other man Scorpius delighted as he felt the man tense up against him, muscles playing beneath the thin top. Wrapping his arms around Albus waist the blonde kept his touch light for the moment. "So should I take your preoccupation with your plants to mean you aren't interested in having me return your earlier…favor?"

Albus bit down on his bottom lip, wanting to say that he'd very much like for the man to return the favor. But this wasn't the time or the place, Hagrid might have very well walked in on them. He could certainly lock the door, but…

Trying to buy himself some time the Gryffindor pointed out the obvious. "You can't give stubble kisses without any stubble, Scorpius."

There was no ear blushing, why was there no ear blushing? The man hadn't been blushing when he'd gone down on him either. He was pretty sure, though he'd been rather out of it at the time, that the Gryffindor had been blushing when he went out to see what Hagrid wanted, but still…he felt off balance, like the way things were between them was shifting and he didn't have his balance. And he needed his balance if he was going to figure out what to make of these changes to his understanding of his man.

"Now you're just avoiding the question. A no would have done just as well." And letting the other man go Scorpius turned on his heels and headed towards the exit. "I'll look at your plants another time."

Slamming the door closed behind him made Scorpius feel both childish and better about the situation.

Once again left in a stupefied state Albus ran a confused hand through his hair. "Damn. Double damn."

)

He was pretty sure that the Slytherin wasn't mad at him. He wasn't sure what the hell to make of the almost hasty retreat the man had made earlier in the greenhouse, but he didn't think the man was angry at him. And if he was…well he had no idea why. If anyone should hypothetically be mad it should be him, since he hadn't gotten off. Not that he hadn't enjoyed…pleasuring the Slytherin. He'd enjoyed that and certainly wouldn't mind doing it again.

Just not where someone could easily walk in on them in the throes.

The Gryffindor spent the rest of the day trying to figure things out without a lot of success. He thought about trying to talk to the Slytherin but came to the conclusion that it could wait until after dinner when they went to one of their rooms to give Scorpius his payment for behaving.

So Albus kept quiet and made no move to approach the other man until after dinner, falling into step with the blonde without a word and taking heart when the man didn't shoo him off.

Exiting the hallway that led to the teachers' table the two stopped moving when they saw Rell Lupin standing across the way, waiting for them.

Pushing off from the wall he'd been leaning against Rell came towards them, obviously surprised and suspicious about finding the two together. He didn't say it, but he obviously didn't like the fact that the Potions teacher was with his much loved uncle.

But he knew better than to say anything, and he was a man on a mission. Reaching into his robe pocket the young Gryffindor pulled out something long, narrow, and black, walking over to hand the bar out towards his uncle. "Here, you looked like you needed it, Uncle Al."

Laughing in delight Albus reached out and took the offered treat from his nephew, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately as he shook his head slightly with a wide smile on his face. "Where did you get this?"

"I like them too." Which was the truth, though not why he had three boxes of the bars under his bed, Rell thought to himself. His father had bought them for him before he'd left for school, telling him to keep them for Uncle Al for when the older man needed them as a pick me up. "Anyway, I gotta get back to the tower, Uncle Al, I've got so much homework to do thanks to a certain teacher." The look Rell sent in the Slytherin's direction left little question as to who had piled said homework on his shoulders. "Sweet dreams, Uncle Al."

"And to you. Thanks against for the treat."

Waving his nephew off Albus watched him go and then turned to start walking again, unwrapping the top of the wrapper.

It was Scorpius's turn to fall into step with the Gryffindor, looking questioningly at what was in the man's hand. "Some kind of chocolate bar?"

"Mars bar. My father and I share a love of them." And in a move that anyone who knew him well would know was an indication of great affection, Albus broke off the top of the bar, holding it out to the Slytherin. "Want to try it?"

Taking the piece the Slytherin popped it into his mouth. "Good."

"One of my favorite things." Albus agreed as he went to work savoring his treat, making plenty of yummy noises as he did so.

"Do you always sound like that when you eat one of those?"

The Gryffindor nodded, mouth full of caramel and chocolate. And then, after he'd swallowed, Albus looked at his feet, his ears burning as he spoke in a voice just above a whisper.

"You taste just as good."


	14. Loaded Questions

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Loaded Questions

The Gryffindor's mumbled words hanging in the air between them Scorpius allowed himself a moment to enjoy the other man's blushing and flattering statement before reaching out to run his thumb over Albus's upper lip like there was still something there to remove. "I taste as good as your Mars bar, do I? How flattering. Tell me, Potter," And here Scorpius leaned in close so that he could nip the very still Gryffindor's ear lobe before finishing his query. "just which part of me tastes as good as your beloved chocolate, hmm?"

Blush deepening Albus shuddered out a breath since the air was suddenly refusing to meet his lungs. Thank Merlin he'd had the sense to swallow his bite of chocolate when the Slytherin had leaned in, otherwise he'd be choking on it. Now that would have been attractive, the Gryffindor thought desperately, trying not to think about what the blonde was asking.

Neatly nipping what was left of the candy bar from the blushing man's fingers Scorpius waved it in front of the Gryffindor's face. "Or perhaps you need another sample of each to compare, to be able to tell me which you prefer."

Which did he like better? With any other lover Albus would have felt torn, especially since you didn't have to date a chocolate bar to eat it, but in this case the Gryffindor didn't even have to think about it. The Slytherin won hands down. But the blonde's ego was oversized to begin with, and thought he was being charming now Albus wasn't about to assume that what little ground he had wouldn't be lost if he were to let Malfoy know just how completely he'd already ensnared him.

So he tried to think of what his sister would say or do in his present situation, which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do but he couldn't think of anything original on his own.

Reaching out Albus grasped the blonde's wrist and lower his head nipped the chocolate out of the wrapper, holding it between his teeth for a moment before taking a bite while lifting a hand to grasp what he wasn't chewing on. Pointing the small piece left in the Slytherin's direction Albus licked his lips and then smiled, though his ear blushing rather ruined the mood he was going for. "Yummy."

Sucking in his gut as the majority of the blood in his body headed south, Scorpius couldn't get over the paradox that was Albus Potter. The man just kept getting more and more complicated every time they met like this. The Slytherin thought it was a toss up what would make him spontaneously combust first. The mental confusion the Gryffindor caused or the painful hard ons.

"You still haven't answered my question." The Slytherin finally managed to get out as he shoved the bar's wrapper in his robe pocket.

Nibbling on the bar while he tried to pretend like he wasn't close to turning into a stammering idiot, Albus posed a question of his own. "I'll answer that when you tell me why you left in such a huff earlier. And don't say it was because I turned you down because I didn't."

"Are you saying you would have accepted my offer had I stayed?"

"Don't change the subject." Was Albus's defensive response, since he didn't want to answer that question any more than he wanted to answer any of the other ones the Slytherin had posed.

Scorpius considered lying, especially since the truth would probably go straight to the Gryffindor's ego, but since this was Albus, whose ego seriously needed boosting anyway, the Slytherin decided not to beat around the bush, especially since it would mean the other man would have to answer his earlier question.

"I disliked learning you've been with other men."

"Other men…you were mad about Hagrid?"

The Slytherin stared at the Gryffindor dumbly for a moment, beyond horrified at the mental images the man's hesitant response had generated. Talk about nightmare inducing material. But having faith that the other man really was just confused as to what he meant Scorpius elaborated.

"No, I wasn't mad about you going out to talk to him when he interrupted us. I disliked the idea that I'm not the first man you've been involved with sexually. I had assumed otherwise."

Okay, now he was even more confused. Eyebrows knitting Albus gave the Slytherin a very bewildered look. "What makes you think I've been involved with other men?"

"The blow job made that pretty clear, Potter."

Albus stared blankly for several moments and then his face lit up like a kid who'd just found the present he'd most been hoping for under the Christmas tree. "I was that good? Really?"

Okay, not the reaction he was expecting. Again. Feeling a migraine coming on Scorpius didn't know whether to snog the man's brains out so that he could forget how confused the Gryffindor made him or go back to contemplating punishments to inflict on the man who seemed to have no idea just what he did to him without even putting forth the slightest effort.

Sensing that Scorpius was the one confused now Albus finished off his chocolate and then reaching out shyly placed his hand on the small of the Slytherin's back, propelling the less than pleased blonde forward. "I've never had a sexual relationship with a man before." He said softly, keeping his eyes straight ahead so that he could get the words out. "And to answer your earlier question, what I've tasted of you…is better than chocolate."

It was damn hard to believe that the Gryffindor had never gone down on a man before given his earlier performance, but he wasn't the type to lie either. And when he did it was usually pretty obvious provided you knew his tells, Scorpius pondered as he made no move to object to the hand on his back. And he knew the man's tells. That fact settling him Scorpius abruptly realized that the Gryffindor's reaction would suggest that the man had really wanted to please him, and reiterated the fact that Albus had gone down on him of his own volition. Had enjoyed doing so.

Looking over at the still blushing man Scorpius mulled over his new thoughts, debating how to proceed. "So, Potter, am I still getting my scheduled reward for behaving today?"

Surprise flashed across the Gryffindor's face and then he nodded. "You behaved today apparently, so yes."

"Good."

Walking the rest of the way to their hallway in silence Scorpius mentally debated with himself the whole way, coming to the conclusion that he would keep it at just his reward for the night. Because the way he was feeling right now he wouldn't be able to stop at just going down on Albus and he…he didn't want to do that until he knew exactly where he stood with the other man.

Which, given how confusing the Gryffindor was being, could take a while.

Dammit.

)

The next morning Albus took advantage of a free period and headed outside, taking a seat under his favorite tree on the school grounds. Leaning back against the trunk with a content sigh Albus closed his eyes and relaxed the tension in his body. The scents of autumn were all around him, relaxing him, urging him to pile together leaves to jump in. A silly, juvenile thing to do, he acknowledged, but he'd loved playing in the brightly colored leaves when he was a kid. He hadn't even minded when James had taken such delight in burying him in them.

And would probably still bury him in them if given half the chance and enough leaves to pull it off.

Gotta love older brothers.

Grinning at the thought Albus made a mental note to drop in on said brother soon, see what was up with him.

Looking up to check out the foliage still on the tree's branches Albus could remember well climbing it as a student when he wished to be alone, sitting up there with a book while everyone walked past, completely unaware of his presence. Which had suited him just fine except for the one time an amorous couple had decided to include the trunk of the tree in their make out session. That had been rather embarrassing for all involved.

The longer he looked up the more Albus couldn't fight the impulse to see how far up he could still go. Not all the way up of course, he was bigger and heavier now, and the top most branches wouldn't be able to hold him. But he could still probably get pretty far up.

Glancing around him to make sure there was no one watching the Gryffindor stretched his arms behind him, rolling his head a couple times and then backing up ran at the tree, kicking off from the base so that he could reach a branch to pull himself up on. It took more doing than it had a decade before but Albus soon got his tree climbing abilities back and steadily climbed up and up until he heard a slight cracking noise as he attempted to use a branch to pull himself up higher. Automatically shifting as he let go of the now damaged limb Albus's left foot slid in to the crevice between the main trunk and the branch he was standing on.

Cursing, Albus tried without success to pull his foot out, glaring down at his half visible foot before shoving a hand into his pocket, pulling out his wand. Now he just had to think of a spell that would get him out of his embarrassing predicament.

Tapping the wand against his trousers as he thought Albus hadn't come up with anything when minutes later he sensed another presence. Twisting around as he ignored the pain that caused the Gryffindor jerked away when he suddenly found himself face to face with an equally surprised squirrel. Yelping in surprise as he stared into the squirrel's beady eyes Albus's wand dropped from his hands, the Gryffindor immediately looking down as the piece of wood bounced off numerous branches before falling into the leaves and twigs that littered the ground.

Uttering another string of curses, most of them four lettered in nature, Albus couldn't believe he'd found himself in such a ridiculous situation. He was nearly thirty for Merlin's sake. This was so damn embarrassing he was tempted to turn into his Animagi form and take his chances. If he died at least no one…would ever know what had happened him since knowing his luck he'd just be mistaken for his other form and either eaten, taken to the castle to be used in some experiment, or left to rot under the leaves and then snow and be compost by next summer. Then again he'd probably survive the fall and maybe he'd be lucky and…today couldn't possible be his lucky day given his present circumstances. He'd be more likely to impale himself on a sharp branch on the way down.

With a supporting hand on the tree's base the Gryffindor tried to think of what else he could do, not really coming up with anything that would possible work aside from remaining where he was and waiting until someone came by or a search party was sent out once it was clear he'd disappeared. He was pretty sure the twins had the Marauders' Map so they'd find him in no time. Hopefully they didn't bring anyone when that happened.

Mentally debating with himself for a good ten minutes Albus would have jumped if not for his stuck foot when he heard his name being called from down below.

It took some doing but eventually the Gryffindor was able to move just enough so that he could see Cynna Porter looking up at him with a very amused expression on her elfish face.

"Are you stuck up there?"

Silently praying that she could be bribed into keeping this between them Albus nodded his head. "Yes. But if you could just retrieve my-."

He never got to finish his sentence as she interrupted him, announcing that she was going to get help. Nothing he yelled after her called her back as she disappeared from his sight like she'd never been there.

"Okay…I am so marking her work as hard as Scorpius would from now on."

Albus couldn't have said how long he was stuck there, only that his muscles were starting to cramp horribly when his student returned, bringing with her someone that had the Gryffindor turning towards the trunk so that he could rhythmically beat his head against it.

)

"See, I told you he was stuck up in the tree." Cynna said smugly as she grinned up at her favorite teacher, though she'd never tell him so. He hadn't believed her when she'd told him what Professor Potter had done; it had taken a great deal of persuasion on her part just to get the man to come outside with her to see for himself. Please, if she wanted to get herself in trouble by pranking a teacher she wouldn't pick her potions professor to mess with. She was a Ravenclaw for Christ sakes. She wasn't stupid. What she was was a hopeless romantic who was delighting in the chemistry between her favorite and second favorite teachers, hence the fact that she'd gone to get the Slytherin beside her rather than climbing up the tree to rescue her herbology teacher herself.

Crossing his arms in front of him as he watched his man beat his head against the tree Scorpius's lips twitched in amusement as he glanced down to meet her gaze before his eyes once again went back up to the barely visible Gryffindor. "I stand corrected." He acknowledged before yelling up to the other man that he was obviously brain damaged enough without killing more of his brain cells.

"Just leave me up here to die!"

Shaking his head Scorpius could only imagine how stupid the Gryffindor was feeling at the moment. "Why haven't you just used magic to get down?"

"Because I bloody well can't, that's why. We're on school grounds so I can't apparate, my Animagi form would not be a good choice, and a stupid squirrel startled me into dropping my friggin wand. It's about three feet from you near the base, to your left. If one of you would just levitate it up here I could get myself out of the situation and you two could go off and giggle over my predicament elsewhere."

"I don't giggle."

"But it is sort of funny." Cynna pointed out as she went hunting for the wand, finding it after some rooting around. "Got it."

Walking back over to stand at her potion teacher's side the girl elbowed him not at all subtly in the side as she spoke in a low voice intended for the Slytherin's ears only. "This would be a good time for you to offer to climb up there with his wand and rescue him, FYI."

Raising a single eyebrow Scorpius looked down at her in distain. "And what on earth makes you think I've ever climbed a tree in my life?"

The Ravenclaw blinked in surprise, having not considered that possibility when she'd been hatching her scheme. "Wow. You had a seriously deprived childhood, didn't you, Professor? I could have just got him down myself and saved myself the trouble of getting you." And on that note the girl switched her professor's wand to her other hand, drew her own, and as asked started to levitate the wand up through the branches towards her less than happy professor.

Watching her as opposed to what she was doing Scorpius gave her a considering look. "Were you, by any chance, trying to play matchmaker, Miss. Porter?"

"As my grandmother would say, 'Well duh!', Professor."

"Why?"

"Well because it's pretty obvious that's what I'm doing, otherwise you wouldn't have realized it being a man and therefore naturally unobservant about such things."

"No, I mean why would you want to play matchmaker? Particularly between Professor Potter and myself?" He let the male bashing comment go for the time being given that the girl's father was an ass and had probably put the Ravenclaw well off his gender.

Rolling her eyes Cynna didn't answer until the wand she'd levitated was in her Herbology teacher's hand. Then she gave her other teacher a look that said she thought he was an idiot. "I'm going to go now, enjoy being frustrated for the rest of the term at the rate you're going."

Watching the girl walk off Scorpius had a moment to think how much better suited for his house she was before he turned his attention back to the man who'd done whatever needed to be done to get free and was even now slowly making his way down. From the way the Gryffindor was favoring his left foot he'd injured it, and the Slytherin did his best to hide his concern over that.

When the man moved to sit on the lowest branch, lowered himself to dangle from it, Scorpius moved without thinking, stepping forward to reach out to wrap his arms around the man's torso. "Let go and put your hands on my shoulders, that way you can get down without putting any weight on your left foot."

Blinking in surprise Albus looked down at him in puzzlement. "You aren't strong enough to take my weight. We'll topple over."

The look the Slytherin aimed in the Gryffindor's direction could have peeled the bark from the tree Albus was hanging off of.

"Just saying." And praying they wouldn't both end up on the ground Albus let go of the branch and reached out to grasp the Slytherin's shoulders, his body sliding down the blonde's as his right foot touched ground, the Gryffindor automatically keeping the left lifted as he used the other man for balance and support. He had to give the Slytherin credit, he'd only buckled a little under his weight. The blonde was stronger than he looked.

Which, now that he thought about it, was pretty damn sexy.

And dammit, the Slytherin really hadn't needed to get any sexier.

Double Damn!

This was just not his day.


	15. Taking Care

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and review.

Taking Care

It took some manoeuvring on both their parts but the two men managed to get Albus on the ground without either of them hitting the tree or its surroundings. Watching the Slytherin push up his trouser leg and start undoing his shoe Albus couldn't help but blush, even as he went a little mushy, being tended to. It almost made up for the humiliating fact that the other man knew about the predicament he'd gotten himself into. Only someone as clumsy and stupid as him would get stuck up in a tree at his age. You'd think he would have developed some common sense by now, Albus thought with a sigh that morphed into a strangled sound of pain as he tried to pretend that what Scorpius was doing didn't hurt.

Ignoring that Scorpius continued to prod the red marks made from the Gryffindor rubbing his ankle against the tree while he was trying to get free. He must have gotten it stuck in a crevice up there. "I don't think you broke or even sprained it. Just baby it for the rest of the day and it should heal up in no time."

"That was my plan."

Looking up Scorpius gave Albus a questioning look. "So what were you doing up there, anyway?"

"Being an idiot, what else?"

The tone of the Gryffindor's voice tipping him off Scorpius would have rolled his eyes if not for the fact that the other man was bound to misinterpret that too. Well that and okay, it was idiotic to climb a tree in his opinion, but not so much that he felt his needed to confirm it for the other man's own good. "People apparently climb trees all the time in Miss. Porter's world."

"I bet most of them don't get stuck up in them."

Scorpius glanced around to make sure there was no one around to see them and then gently grasping the man's leg lifted the Gryffindor's scraped ankle up to his lips, placing a ring of kisses along the raw skin before meeting the other man's surprised gaze. "What? Even my childhood wasn't so deprived that I don't know you're supposed to kiss to make it feel better."

Albus couldn't help but grin, even as butterflies erupted in his stomach over the sweetness of the gesture. "I do feel better." He agreed softly as the Slytherin set his leg back down, watching as the blonde retrieved his wand in order to conjure up bandages around his ankle to keep him from hurting it more. "Thanks."

Pulling the man's sock back into place Scorpius smiled a little too. "You're welcome."

As the Slytherin put his shoe back on for him Albus decided to pay the other man a compliment. "You know, you should let people see your sweet side more often."

The Slytherin looked at the Gryffindor like he'd just told him that they'd been switched at birth.

"What?" Hunching his shoulder defensively Albus didn't know if it was the suggestion or the fact that he'd called him sweet that the blonde had taken offense to.

"I am not sweet."

"You can be."

Scorpius didn't have to think about that one. "No, really can't. Not ever."

Lips twitching, especially since he could see that the Slytherin was dead serious, Albus had to work hard to keep a somewhat straight face. "If you want me to be the only one who thinks so that's fine. Nobody would probably believe me anyway."

It occurred to the Slytherin that maybe he should inform the Gryffindor that there was a certain Ravenclaw who might believe him, but thought better of it. The last thing he needed was the other man obsessing over the possibility that anyone would pick up on what was going on between them. The more self conscious the man was the more likely he was to give away the fact that they were involved with each other. He'd simply have a talk with the girl later and that would be that. Hopefully.

"Ready to try and stand on your own?"

Nodding his head Albus did his best not to lean on the man too much as he got to his feet, testing his weight on the bad one. He'd be limping a little but nothing serious. Getting around was the main thing after all. "I think I'll be able to manage, thanks."

Moving slightly slower than normal the two headed towards the castle, Scorpius shortening his gait so that he could walk with the other man and provide a crutch if necessary.

"So you've never climbed a tree, really?" Albus asked, looking over at the Slytherin questioningly.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "I take it that to your way of thinking tree climbing is a staple of any normal childhood. Figures. I'm sure there are a number of things on your childhood to do lists that I've always been too mature to attempt."

"Camping outside all night in a tent, running away from home, blowing one's entire allowance on candy and getting into fist fights with neighborhood boys. Then there's dropping your ice cream all over the pavement seconds after getting it, being forced to play dress up and have tea parties with your female relatives." Albus's voice was thoroughly laced with fond remembrance and nostalgia. "Drawing with chalk on pavement and building cities with blocks, then destroying them. And naps. Merlin but I miss the excuse to nap every day."

Okay, he and Potter had seriously different childhoods. But the list made him curious about one thing. "Did you ever run away from home?"

The Gryffindor's reply made it clear he didn't want to discuss it in detail. "Once."

He'd been seven or eight, Albus recalled, grateful that the Slytherin wasn't pressing him for information. He couldn't recall what exactly had happened to make him runaway, only that he'd reached his limit and decided that no one in his family would really miss him if he were to leave. So he'd packed up his favorite belongings and left, intending to find a nice Muggle family to take him in so that he'd never have to deal with anyone who knew his family or would expect him to live up to their legends. He'd followed a river he knew went into the nearest Muggle village but had had to take shelter under the exposed roots of a very old tree on the riverbank when a bad storm had come in.

He'd been drenched and utterly miserable when he's spotted a lone figure making his way through the pouring rain, recognizing his father's shape and form. He'd watched with huge eyes as his father walked through the shallow river without pause or thought to using magic to cross it, falling to his knees in front of him with his arms outstretched. That moment he remembered as vividly as though it had happened minutes before. The emotions that had crashed into him as he'd stumbled out from his makeshift shelter and into his father's warm, welcoming arms. His father had held him so close, and using his full name had told him never to scare him that way again. He hadn't yelled, or lectured, or even asked him why he'd run off in the first place. His father had just held him close, brought him home, and after letting everyone see that he was fine had gotten him warmly dress before sitting him down with some hot chocolate, cookies, and his favorite book. He'd fallen asleep to the sound of his father's voice reading to him, knowing without a doubt in his mind that he was loved by him.

Scorpius watched the play of emotions coming over the Gryffindor's face, wondering just what had happened that one time the other man had decided to run away. The Potters were always portrayed as the perfect family in the media, but no family was perfect. But they did love each other very much, any idiot could see that when the lot of them were together. Albus's poor self esteem and habit of finding fault with himself wasn't really their fault, but others for making comparisons and the idiot Gryffindor for believing them when they found him lacking by their stupid, shallow understanding of him, the Slytherin thought as he watched the sweet smile from earlier grace the Gryffindor's oh so kissable lips again.

Good, he thought, but didn't say. That was how he preferred him.

)

The Gryffindor in question managed to get around reasonable well for the rest of the day and laughed out loud when he left dinner that night to find the twins waiting for him, the two having decided that they would be his 'crutches'. Even though he insisted he didn't need their help, intimately aware of the Slytherin coming up behind him, Albus found himself with a twin on either side, their arms wrapped around him as they advised him to put as much weight on them as needed. They were so used to moving in tandem that they were actually well suited as crutches, and Albus told them so as he joined the twins in pretending Scorpius wasn't there. The last thing he needed was the twins wondering why the Slytherin walked with him every night on their way back to their rooms.

Trailing behind at an appropriate distance Scorpius did his best not to glare at the twins, both because they were somewhat perceptive and might draw conclusions, and because he'd never get anywhere with their uncle if said uncle thought he hated the brats the Gryffindor adored.

But it took a lot of effort on the Slytherin's part to keep a blank face when the boy announced that they were going to not only see their uncle to his door but intended to make sure he properly saw to his ankle AND tuck him in afterwards so that he could get a good night's sleep.

"I'm capable of seeing to both those things myself, you two."

Having expected an argument Rell pulled a Mars bar out of his robe pocket. "You'll let us or no treat for you."

"Hey, you have a Mars bar? Where did you get that? Did you bring more?" Flora wanted to know, greedy interest coming into her eyes.

This was why their father had advised him not to clue Flora in to the fact that he was hording a large supply of chocolate, Rell thought as he informed her that he didn't have any to give her. Women and chocolate were like peas and carrots. They just went together. And Flora would clean him out before winter came if she knew he had access to so much chocolate. Plus she'd make herself sick and then expect him to take care of her on top of it.

Albus, meanwhile, was eyeing the chocolate with as much interest as his niece. "You know, you should give that to me just to make me feel better."

"Nope, we're taking care of you." Flora told him firmly, obviously seeing that he was trying to get rid of them AND get the treat. "If you don't let us I'll eat that chocolate in front of you, Uncle Al."

"That's just mean."

"Slytherin mean." Rell agreed with a grin.

Sighing in defeat Albus silently sent up a prayer that a certain Slytherin wouldn't make him pay later for not giving him his reward as usual. He'd just have to give the blonde extra time the next day to make it up to him. Maybe if he saved half the Mars bar and gave it to Scorpius tomorrow as part of his apology…no, let's be honest with yourself, Albus, the Gryffindor told himself sternly, you wouldn't be able to save half the bar for long without eating it yourself.

If Mars bars were a drug he'd be considered an addict. Or maybe a recovering addict, since he was fine unless he had a chance to get his hands on some.

So with more than a little trepidation Albus stopped in front of his door when they got there and turning his head to meet the Slytherin's gaze wished him good night, hoping his eyes conveyed his apology and intent to make it up to the other man. Whether his message was received was beyond him, the blonde had one hell of a poker face, the Gryffindor thought as he let himself and the twins in.

)

With no small amount of impatience Scorpius gave the annoying Lupin twins an hour to fuss over Albus before leaving his room to head for the Gryffindor's. The door was locked and the Slytherin very briefly considered knocking before saying to hell with that and instead used his wand to unlock the door. If the twins were still inside he'd…think of something or just intimidate them into leaving. Not that they were easy to intimidate but he'd had many years of practice.

Closing the door firmly behind him the Slytherin headed directly for the bedroom, opening and pushing the door wide so that the Gryffindor would know he was coming and not suspect a possible attack. The man was the son of an Auror after all, Scorpius thought as he walked into the doorway, eyes quickly taking in the scene in front of him.

The Gryffindor was dressed for and in bed, a pillow under the covers propping up the injured ankle. From the waist up at least the other man was wearing a black tee, his glasses, and a decidedly glazed look in his spacey looking eyes.

"Are you drugged?"

"Yup. Flora made me take this potion she got from Madam Waverly. They wouldn't give me the chocolate till I'd taken it, even though the pain isn't nearly bad enough for me to need a sleeping draught. Such things tend to hit me quick, so it's a good thing you came now since I'm pretty sure I'm going to pass out very shortly."

Watching the man somewhat clumsily throwback his covers to reveal his pajama bottom covered lower half, Scorpius moved in to keep the Gryffindor right where he was. "No need to get up."

Albus blinked at the man in owlish puzzlement. "But didn't you come for your reward?"

Unable to help himself from chuckling a little evilly Scorpius lifted each leg in turn to removed his shoes and the slid onto the bed and then on top of the Gryffindor as he straddled him. He could see that there was a hint of light still burning in the other man's eyes, but Albus made no move to stop him as he lay down fully on top of him, supporting his weight a little as he leaned in to press his lips against the Gryffindor's to claim his reward for the day.

Dimly Albus was aware of the fact that something about this wasn't a good idea, but the potion had fogged his brain up right good and what had been functioning was immediately overcome with lust for the Slytherin's body and had other ideas.

Really fun ideas, the Gryffindor thought as he tugged the man's tucked in shirt out and then slid his hands underneath so that he could touch the skin there while he kissed the Slytherin back with sleepy enthusiasm.

Taking that to mean that the other man was too out of it to do much resisting Scorpius used one hand and then the other pull the Gryffindor's legs over so that he could rest properly between them, grinding their growing erections against each other's as he depend the kiss, groaning low in his throat when Albus met every thrust on both counts. In the back of the Slytherin's mind was the fact that the man was going to pass out at any moment and he was going to be left very frustrated, but he didn't care. He'd reached the point, horrible as it was, where he'd take what he could get. At least for the moment he was in control and he wasn't about to waste a second of it.

Lost in sensation Albus went with that, just doing what felt good as he widened his legs further for the Slytherin, arching into every movement of the other man's hips in order to get as much of the blonde's touch as possible. The less space between their bodies the better, his mind whispered as he fought slumber with everything he had.

But gradually neither could ignore the fact that the Gryffindor's hands were unmoving on the Slytherin's back and the mouth under his was pliant but hardly responsive.

Lifting his head Scorpius took in the man's closed eyes and accepted that he was out of luck for the time being. But when he tried to sit up he was impeded by the Gryffindor's arms, which suddenly wrapped around him, holding him against him.

"Don't go." Albus murmured sleepily, his eyes remaining close as he held on. "Stay with me."

He supposed there were plenty of very good reasons why he shouldn't, not the least of which was the fact that he was sporting one hell of a throbbing hard on that the Gryffindor was in no condition to help him relieve.

But he wasn't remotely interested in leaving either.

Even if he left he wasn't going to get properly laid, so staying and looking forward to the other man's reactions when he woke up the next morning to find a Slytherin in his bed was infinitely more appealing in the long run, Scorpius decided as he carefully tipped them over and onto their sides, facing each other.

Retrieving the basically asleep man's glasses Scorpius twisted around to put them on the dresser and then retrieved the covers, pulling them up and over the both of them.

After stealing one last kiss and turning off the lights, the Slytherin settled in to sleep with the Gryffindor cuddling up against him quite contently.


	16. Cuddle Time

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Regular Readers: Sry bout the lack of updates this month, guys. September has not been fun. Hoping to do better in October.

Cuddle Time

Scorpius threw off sleep easily the next morning, having never been the type to wallow in bed unless morning sex was involved. Mind cluing in the Slytherin's brain struggled with the fact that he found himself in a situation he'd never been in before. He was being cuddled. Albus Potter was snuggled up against his back, the Gryffindor's arms around him, holding him like he was his teddy bear. And while he might have been held thus when he was a child, this was the first time he could recall in his adult life where someone had dared to treat him thus. Not that it was horrible, Scorpius silently acknowledged as he remained where he was, unsure how to react to his present circumstances. It was sort of…enjoyable to feel the man pressed up against him, the man's body warm and so perfectly suited to curve to his. To know that the man wanted to be close to him, even just in sleep.

Curious as to what sort of expression the other man was wearing Scorpius turned over and around so that he was once again facing the Gryffindor, studying the man's sleeping face. A man with a strong grip, the Slytherin thought as Albus's arms tightened around him once more so that once again he was being held captive.

By a man who looked about as harmless as a kitten, Scorpius silently added with a smirk, the other man's face relaxed and younger looking than it normally did. Plus the man had a slight stubble going on again, which was even sexier now that he'd gotten a taste for the Gryffindor's 'stubble kisses'.

Reaching out to brush his finger tips over the short whiskers, Scorpius couldn't keep his lips from twitching as the other man made a small sound of annoyance before snuggling his face into his pillow. Not that surprising given how much the Gryffindor apparently liked to sleep. But since he'd rather the man was awake the Slytherin slid his arms up to the man's shoulders and lightly started to shake until the other man's eyes opened slightly to stare in his general direction. "Morning, Potter."

"Morning." Was the Gryffindor's very sleepy response. Almost as sleepy as his smile before Albus leaned in to press his lips against Scorpius's, the Slytherin's fingers reflectively digging into the shoulders beneath his hands.

Now this was the way to start the day, Scorpius thought as he kissed the man back enthusiastically, not minding being held now as they lazily rolled around on the bed as their lips slanted over the other's as they fought for dominance. This was new and interesting, Albus wanting the top, but he supposed it only made sense. The Gryffindor would be use to being on top and was obviously still too sleepy to realize that he wasn't dealing with a girl here.

He especially appreciated that fact when Albus rolled him onto his back and then reached down to grasp the hem of his T-shirt, lifting it up and over his head before tossing the top to the floor and then going back to the hot, open mouthed kisses they'd been sharing.

And wanting skin against skin it was the Slytherin's turn against to change their positions so that he could quickly discard his own shirt and then leaned down to ravage the side of the Gryffindor's neck, groaning his approval as Albus rubbed up against him enthusiastically. He really liked it when the man's hands slid between them to stroke his chest, the feel of those rough, working man's hands sending all sorts of delicious signals to his nerve endings.

Boy was she flat chested, Albus sleepy mind thought as his hand moved over the erect nipples, brows furrowing at the sound the woman under him made. That was a very deep voice…oh…huh…boy was he stupid, the Gryffindor realized as his mind cleared a little, this was Scorpius. His scent, his taste, his oh so very manly and hard body on top of his. Hence the lack of boobs, which was fine in the grand scheme of things as far as he was concerned, Albus sleepily mused. He'd always been more of a leg man himself and the Slytherin had nice, long ones.

He wanted them wrapped around his waist.

And that being the case the Gryffindor rolled them over yet again and reached down, grasping the man's legs to jerk them up on either side of him, making it clear he wanted those legs wrapped around him and he wanted them there now.

And giving the man what he wanted Scorpius gripped the man's hips as tightly as he could with his legs, groaning his approval when the other man cupped his ass and moved him up against him in a repeat of the night before. Oh yeah, that's the way, the Slytherin mentally groaned as he enjoyed the taste of the man's golden throat, lapping up the sweat breaking out there.

Mind slowly throwing off sleep enough to realize what was going on and where they were headed Albus made no move to take things any further, instinctively knowing that he'd be seriously pissed off at himself if he went all the way with the blonde while his brain was too asleep to remember every memorable detail.

And then the alarm went off signaling that it was time to get their asses in gear if they were going to arrive at the Great Hall in time for breakfast.

)

Albus was pretty sure he knew how the Slytherin had ended up in his bed, though he needed more caffeine before his mind would work well enough to put all the pieces together. But knowing how sleeping draughts affected him and his love of cuddling with his bed partners the Gryffindor was willing to give the blonde the benefit of a doubt and assume that he'd played a part in getting the other man into bed with him. And hell, even if Scorpius had taken advantage of him being sleepy and drugged, they hadn't had sex so the most the man had gotten out of him was some very enjoyable, mutually stimulating foreplay.

Which unfortunately had had to end both times, way before they'd been done with each other.

Stupid drugs and school.

The Slytherin had not been pleased to end things, he'd been even less pleased when he'd seen what time it was. Apparently the man was not someone who liked to rush to get ready. The combination of the two had not started Scorpius off with a cheerful state of mind, Albus thought ruefully as he glanced in the direction of the blonde's door before continuing on his way to the Great Hall. Personally he was in a pretty damn happy frame of mind, the sort that usually required a great deal of chocolate to obtain.

And while he was thinking about chocolate he really needed to do something about his damn addiction to Mars bars, which he really needed to deal with or Rell was going to have him wrapped around his little finger by the end of October. He didn't even want to think of all the things he'd been bribed into doing over the years for his chocolate. Some of it was more than a little scarring.

So this coming weekend he'd pay a visit to the Muggle world and stock up, the Gryffindor decided with a decisive little nod of his head. Maybe even drop in on Peter's brother, see if he had that book in stock yet since he was pretty certain he'd be needing it sooner as opposed to later.

And that had an even wider grin crossing the man's features, distracting him once more.

The smile stayed on the Gryffindor's face all the way to the Great Hall, and stayed there until it turned to surprise when an unfamiliar owl came swooping down to deliver a package to him.

He hadn't ordered anything, Albus thought as he picked up the wrapped parcel, understanding dawning when he saw Peter's name and info printed in the left hand corner. Well at least he knew who it was from, the Gryffindor thought as he removed the paper, raising an eyebrow at the fact that whatever he'd been sent was wrapped within the wrapping, an envelope on top. Now why would…oh…the shape was that of a…book.

Hoping he wasn't blushing like an idiot the Gryffindor retrieved the letter and then set the package on his lap and out of sight. Only then did he open the letter and review its contents, seeing that he'd been right about what his Ravenclaw friend had sent him since the first couple sentences told him not to open the package where anyone could see him do it.

Okay, and the man was apparently dating his sister now. That was weird…and…weird, Albus thought as he continued to read the letter. His sister had always gone for the jock type, which Peter was most certainly not. But maybe her tastes had improved. A brother could hope.

Or more likely he'd be called upon to take the man drinking to drown his sorrows in soon enough, but that would be the least he could do since it would be his sister who'd do the dumping. It always was.

Finishing the letter, which included a plea for inside information on his sister's likes and dislikes, Albus refolded it and stuck it into his robe pocket, making a mental note to write out a list for his friend in thanks for the book. It shouldn't take too long, he knew Lily's haunts and pet peeves pretty well by now. She was a lot more outgoing than Peter was, which meant that a lot of things that would go on the list wouldn't be his friend's sort of thing.

What would be on Scorpius's list?

The thought had Albus glancing down the length of the table to study the blonde. He really did need to find out more about the man, ASAP.

Trying to figure out how he could get that information from the incredibly private Slytherin, Albus didn't eat much for breakfast though he did fill up on caffeine in the hopes that it would give his brain a boost. It didn't help that much, especially thanks to the book on his lap which reminded Albus all through the meal of how much he wanted to get to know the blonde physically. And getting physical with the man was so much easier to do than convince the Slytherin to open up to him.

But sometimes a Gryffindor had to do what a Gryffindor had to do, Albus thought once breakfast was over, the first up since he'd have to run and stash the book in his room before heading to the greenhouses. He was not carrying it around with him, no way, no how. Something would go wrong, his luck was just running that way, he decided as he headed out.

And this was definitely one book no student of his should be reading.

Just what had Potter gotten in the mail, Scorpius wondered as he watched the other man head back in the direction of their rooms, which was completely out of character and habit for the Gryffindor. Normally he'd be heading to his first class right about now, but was risking being late to stow the mysterious package away from anyone's interested eyes. Damn, if only he sat closer to the man, he would have gotten a better look at it.

And double dammit, he needed to stop obsessing before he did something stupid.

Triple damn, he was really likely to do something incredibly stupid if he didn't get inside of the Gryffindor soon.

Scrubbing his hands over his face as he realized he'd been doing something stupid just by staring after the other man where anyone could see him, Scorpius turned the direction of his gaze at the sound of an amused, female snicker, not really all that surprised to see who it was coming from. There weren't a lot of females who'd risk so openly pissing him off that way.

Grinning in the face of her teacher's dark look Cynna put plenty of cheekiness in her expression before turning to head off to join the mindless horde heading off to start their morning.

)

It wasn't terrible hard to track down the Ravenclaw later that day, the girl was known to hole up in the library in between classes. He'd done the same often enough. At least people couldn't bother you in there without incurring the wrath of the all knowing, all seeing librarian from hell. And that's what he'd wanted back in those days, Scorpius thought as he entered the large room, to just be left the hell alone to go about his life without others interfering with it. Nothing in those days had pissed him off quite like all the people stupid enough to think they knew what they were dealing with and wanted to change or use him as it suited them.

That had never ended well for them.

Knowing the library like the back of his hand the Slytherin found his prey eventually, not really surprised to see that she'd found her way to one of his former haunts, which consisted of a single chair and small table tucked away from the more popular group study areas.

Moving to stand close enough that it would annoy her into looking up, Scorpius smirked down at her when she finally looked up from her book with a look on her face that said she'd been about to blast him before she'd realized who was invading her personal space. "Miss. Porter."

"Professor Malfoy. Something I can help you with?"

Since invading her personal space meant letting her into his Scorpius moved to the other side of the table, leaning against the wall since he didn't plan to be around long enough to need to conjure up a chair to sit in. "I take your words by the tree to mean you'll be keeping your mouth shut about my business?"

Mindful that there could be someone browsing the stacks to overhear Cynna nodded. "Yes, Sir." She added a salute for mocking emphasis, though she wasn't sure if that gesture had meaning outside the Muggle World.

Scorpius had to force his lips not to twitch in amusement. "You and Girl Lupin would get along really well."

"Pfft." Was her dismissive response to that idea. Like she'd ever want to hang out with a Mary Sue like Flora Lupin. The Lupin twins were practically Hogwarts royalty thanks to their connection to Harry Potter and the fact that they could look as good as they wanted thanks to their father's genes. And just because they weren't nearly as stuck up and snotty about it as they could be didn't change the fact that as a social misfit she was required to want to have nothing to do with them. That she chose to be a misfit didn't change things to her way of thinking.

Reaching into his pocket Scorpius pulled out the item he'd gone back to his rooms to retrieve before seeking her out. "You know this brand?"

Puzzled by the question Cynna looked from the wrapper to her professor. "Why are you asking me about Mars bars? Where did you get that anyway?" She could not see him hanging out in places where Muggle products were sold. That was the sort of black mark a Malfoy would feel he could never live down.

So she knew the brand, excellent. "Could you get your hands on more of these for me?" He asked, ignoring her questions for the time being.

Funny, she wouldn't have taken him for the type to have a sweet tooth. In fact, now that she thought about it, Professor Potter was much more the type and would have plenty of contact with the Muggle World due to his relationships with Muggleborns and Muggles. Was the Slytherin trying to bribe his way into the Gryffindor's good books, Cynna wondered, having to admit that chocolate wasn't a bad choice, bribe wise.

And dammit, now she wanted a Mars bar too.

But back to the matter at hand, she reminded herself as she considered his question. "I could probably get my hands on some. I'll expect you to pay for them, plus a fee for my time and the couple bars I'll take as part of my payment though, if that's what you want."

"You should have been put into Slytherin."

"Is that a deal then?"

Looking at the hand she held out to him Scorpius allowed his lips to curve just a little. "We'll shake on it after we hammer out just how much I'm paying for the bars and your time."

Pleased that he hadn't blindly shaken her hand Cynna settled into her chair to bargain with a happy smile of her own.

)

Walking down the book aisle in her search for a book Flora Lupin stopped and stared at the sight in front of her, wondering if this was how someone would feel seeing someone selling their soul to the devil.

Why was Professor Malfoy shaking hands with one of his students? It looked very official and…foreboding from where she was standing, the Gryffindor thought as she narrowed her eyes in speculation. And why did the girl look so pleased with herself and things in general? What had they just agreed to? Who was she for that matter and why was she on such good terms with their potions professor?

Why would Mr. Slytherin be interested in a Ravenclaw?

What dastardly scheme was hatching before her very eyes?

Curiosity might kill the cat, Flora thought as she crossed her arms in front of her, but satisfaction would always bring her back.


	17. Reason To Be Embarrassed

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.

Reason To Be Embarrassed

If he were to stop and think about it Scorpius knew he'd be extremely embarrassed and annoyed with himself. So he was refusing to think about how often he was chasing after Albus Potter and instead concentrated on his excuse-excuse for hunting the man down, which was a completely legitimate one. The man was the Herbology teacher after all and he was the potions teacher. Their subjects overlapped sometimes. That he wanted the other man in his lap was just a part of why he was dropping by.

And he'd chosen to drop by when the other man had a class in fifteen minutes, which would keep them both in line since the last thing they wanted was their students coming in to find them in a compromising position. Or at least that was the plan, Scorpius thought as he let himself into the greenhouse, lips twitching when he caught sight of the Gryffindor right away, the man apparently having a conversation with the Devil's Snare. It seemed that the plant had been trying to get a little too close to the students recently and was being warned against repeating such behavior.

That the Gryffindor had a large smudge of dirt gracing his right cheek didn't exactly led credibility to his authority, Scorpius thought with a wider grin, though he would give the other man credit for threatening the Devil's Snare with unnecessary pruning.

A decent threat…if the plant were sentient and therefore capable of understanding.

Shaking his head the Slytherin withdrew his handkerchief with his left hand and his wand with the right, wetting the cloth with the tip of his wand. That done Scorpius put his wand away and then approached the other man as he school his features so as to keep his tough rep intact.

Sensing company Albus turned his head towards the front entrance, mentally ranting over the fact that he'd been caught talking to his plants before forcing a pleasant smile on his face. "Hello, what brings you by?"

"Don't move." Stopping in front of the other man Scorpius reached out and carefully removed the dirt from the man's pinking cheek. "Okay, let's see the other as well."

Feeling very much like a child that had come home dirty after a day of serious playing, Albus obeyed automatically, moving to face the Slytherin fully. "Thanks." He said softly, this being the only thing he could think to say as he stared into the Slytherin's eyes. He could stare into those eyes for hours and never want to stop, he decided, then flushed all the more for the thought.

Shoving his handkerchief back into his pocket Scorpius couldn't quite put his finger on what exactly the Gryffindor was doing to make butterflies erupt in his stomach, just that he didn't like it. After all, it couldn't be remotely beneficial to have insects flying around in one's stomach.

Feeling rather the same Albus shoved his hands in his pockets nervously. "Did you…did you come to get something?" He asked, catching himself before he could ask if the Slytherin wanted something. That was a dangerous question for either of them to ask the other, the Gryffindor thought ruefully.

"I need everything on that list." Normally he would have just taken what he wanted from the greenhouses but since he'd needed the excuse this suited his purposes. Withdrawing a piece of parchment from his trouser pocket Scorpius held it out to the other man.

Taking the parchment from him Albus quickly looked over the list of herbs and the quantities, mentally reviewing what he currently had in stock. "Looks like I'll be going to into the Forest this weekend." He murmured to himself before pitching his voice for the Slytherin's ears as well. "I'm pretty sure I've got everything you need."

"Why would you need to go into the Forbidden Forest?"

Of course the man would hear him. "You're going to almost clean me out of dragon's teeth." He answered, referring to a plant who had been named thus because of the jaggedness and sharpness of its leaves. "It's cheaper to get it from the forest and there's some not too far in if I recall correctly. If I can't find it Hagrid will know where to find some." Albus added.

"Or you could just get him to retrieve the plants for you." Scorpius pointed out, not liking the idea of the man going into the forest by himself. Especially when Hagrid could go in instead.

But Albus just shook his head. "He takes on too many duties as it is. If it weren't for the fact that it would break his heart we'd all be after him to retire. No, I can handle this myself." Probably.

Not that he was much of a judge when it came to such things, but Scorpius supposed the Gryffindor was right, about the first two things anyway. The half giant had lived at Hogwarts so long that leaving it would probably be a killing blow to the old man. Not that anyone would be stupid enough to try and kick the man off the property even if he were to retire, not given his connections and history with the school.

And while he didn't find the idea of going tromping around in the forest at all appealing Scorpius found himself offering to accompany the man on his trek since it was because of him that Albus was having to go there in the first place.

Surprise was written all over Albus's face. "You…you want to come with me?"

"I offered, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did." Which made no sense since Scorpius was not the outdoorsy type, unless…unless the blonde wanted to come because he was going. Maybe, maybe the Slytherin wanted to spend time with him, Albus mused to himself, going all warm and pleased at the idea. And while that was probably wishful thinking on his part Albus smiled and nodded his head, happy to accept the offer. "I'd like the company, thank you."

The Gryffindor was wrapping him around his little finger as they spoke, Scorpius realized, absolutely horrified at the realization. And struggling not to show his thoughts on his face the blonde struggled to stay calm as he politely excused himself since he wanted to collect what he needed from this greenhouse before the man's students descended upon them.

Sorry to see him go Albus said good bye and then forced himself to turn his attention back to preparing for the students that would be arriving at any moment, giving the Devil's Snare a dark look when the plant moved one of it's vines at him in what anyone would call a mocking wave.

"Oh go and strangle yourself."

)

Absently rolling his shoulders to work some kinks out a couple hours later Albus headed for his office, planning to spend the next hour or so grading papers. Not something he was looking forward to, which was one of the reasons he was dragging his feet. And it was while he was dragging said feet that he happened to catch the sound of male laughter coming from a nearby hallway. Normally he would have smiled at the sound, but Albus's ears picked up a tone to the laughter that had him narrowing his eyes ever so slightly behind his glasses.

That was a tone he knew far too well.

Widening his stride Albus rounded the corner and took in the situation with a mixture of anger and resignation. He'd been right.

The three sixth year Gryffindors had the Slytherin, who Albus didn't recognize, up against the wall and their voices carried enough that he could hear them clearly. They were discussing just what kind of punishment they should dole out to the Slytherin for bumping into them in the hallway. The goal wasn't to actually hurt the man thankfully, but to humiliate him since they were apparently leaning towards making him dance all the way to his next class. The six other students in the hallway, from a variety of houses, called out encouragement as to what kind of dance the Slytherin should be forced to do. The victim, in this case, was remaining silent for the moment, glaring at his attackers and audience with cold distain just slightly tinged with trepidation and embarrassment.

His footsteps sounding on the stone a couple students glanced Albus's way, quickly whispering to their friends of his presence.

"I was unaware that bumping into someone in the hallway was so punishable an offense." Albus stated in a soft, firm voice as his eyes swept over the crowd watching him uneasily. "That being the case I suppose you all should be made to dance to your next classes since unless things have seriously changed since I was a student it's impossible not to bump into people at some point in these hallways."

"They…they were just joking, Professor." One of the spectators, another Gryffindor told him.

"And I suppose you would consider it a joke, Miss. Sala, if they decided to make you line dance against your will in front of your peers?"

The look on the girl's face said plainly that she'd curse anyone stupid enough to try and make her do anything against her will.

"The rest of you?" Albus continued, looking at each of them individually to drill his point in. "Should I inform your prefects that from now on, instead of removing points from your houses, they should jinx or curse you into doing 'funny' things for the enjoyment of your peers? I can see it being quite popular…until it happens to you."

One by one the students shook their heads, getting the point that their Herbology teacher was making. There was still a belligerent look on the one Gryffindor's face, but that didn't surprise Albus. Thaddeus North was an overly self confident teenager who thought that his good looks and social position entitled him to step on or use any little guy that happened to cross his path. The boy wasn't innately cruel, just utterly oblivious to the fact that he wasn't the most important person in the world and that he should treat others as he expected to be treated.

That thought was reinforced when the boy walked past him with the rest of the students, muttering just loud enough for everyone to hear that if it weren't for the fact that their Herbology teacher looked so much like his father you'd think he'd been switched at birth. No sense of humor and a Slytherin lover on top of everything else.

The first was a familiar sentiment, Albus thought as he watched them go before approaching the Slytherin who was collecting the items that had fallen out of his book bag when he'd dropped it on the floor earlier. "You alright, then?"

The Slytherin glanced up, obviously debating before nodding his head stiffly.

"Did they do anything before I got here that I need to know about?" Something he could nail their asses for in other words. The threats weren't enough for more than a detention or a couple points lost, which wouldn't really teach the three Gryffindors in question a lesson.

Again the boy shook his head and shouldered his bag without meeting his teacher's gaze, obviously embarrassed even more because of who had come to his rescue. While Albus watched the student skirted around him and headed out, pausing for a moment to mumble a thanks before taking off without a backward glance.

)

Scorpius was not in a good mood, least of all because he was grading papers. He was still cursing himself for not asking Potter about the package the other man had gotten at breakfast the way he'd planned. Now he was going to have to wait until he saw the Gryffindor next and he was not feeling particularly patient at the moment. It was amazing really, how quickly the green eyed menace had stretched his patience and control to their very limits without even trying. Either that or sexual frustration was slowly driving him over the edge. Or a combination of the two made sense as well.

Hearing his door being opened Scorpius looked up from his work, doing his best to hide his surprise as the man causing him untold miseries walked down the aisle towards his desk. Something was bothering him, though you had to know what to look for to see it. The Slytherin's eyes flashed for a moment, his mind thinking of painful punishments to inflict on whoever had upset his man.

"Am I interrupting?"

Setting his quill back in his inkwell Scorpius shook his head. "No. What's wrong?"

Albus blinked in surprise. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"I can see that there is."

Huh, and here he'd always been told he had one hell of a poker face when he wanted to. But he supposed it only made sense, Scorpius was very observant, Albus thought as he shoved his hands in his pockets, unaware that that was another one of his tells. "Do you have a sixth year named Thaddeus North in your class?"

"That little prick? Unfortunately. It's like dealing with your brother all over again…though funner this time around since I'm his teacher in this case and can fail his annoying ass."

"James was never as bad as North." Albus protested, his face falling slightly. "Was…he?"

Oh yay, now he felt like he'd kicked a puppy. Or a kitten in this case, seeing as he was dealing with a Gryffindor. Glancing towards the ceiling in a silent 'why me', Scorpius sighed and then met Albus's troubled gaze. "No, your brother wasn't as bad as North." He and James had never remotely gotten along but apparently his pride had taken enough hits that he was willing to present the prat in a better light than the bastard deserved to make Albus feel better.

"Why do I get the feeling you're just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Albus, when have I ever struck you as the type to lie to make someone feel better?"

Okay, the Slytherin had a point there.

"Now why are you asking me about North? Surely he's not so stupid as to give you attitude. I mean I know you'd let him get away with it, but still, you are Harry Potter's son and Girl and Boy Lupin love you. His social status would plummet if they blacklisted him."

He hadn't thought of that. But that was too much like using the twins, which he would never do. "Why do you think I'd let him give me attitude?"

"Because you let everyone give you attitude." Was the Slytherin's blunt reply. "Now what did the little bastard do to upset you?"

Albus thought about pointing out that the man really shouldn't be calling their students things like 'bastard' and 'prick', but knew there was no point. As long as the Slytherin didn't do it in front of their students it was probably okay, though knowing Scorpius the man probably wouldn't hesitate to swear at the students to their faces if he wanted to.

"He didn't do anything to me." The Gryffindor stated, belatedly remembering why he'd come to see Scorpius in the first place. "But he does need to be taught a lesson that I thought…you'd be better at teaching him."

Intrigued, Scorpius slowly raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? Tell me all about it."

)

"You do realize how utterly ridiculous you look, right?" Rell asked his sister as he watched her with a mixture of humor and embarrassment. Humor because she was acting completely mental and embarrassment because they were twins and people generally saw them as being very alike even though that wasn't always the case. And the last thing he wanted was anyone thinking he'd gone off his rocker.

"Hush. She should be coming down this hallway at any moment."

Rolling his eyes Rell thought about leaving, but was too curious to move. Flora had told him all about the Ravenclaw who had apparently sold her soul to the devil, aka their potions teacher, and he had to admit that he was somewhat curious about the girl who could stand to be around Profess Malfoy and vice versa. Though you'd think that she'd have been put in Slytherin if she was anything like their potions teacher.

"Aha. Here she comes now!" Flora announced, raising an eyebrow over the physical change the Ravenclaw had made since she'd last seen her. "And wouldn't you know it, she's magically turned the tips of her hair green, betraying her allegiance to the Slytherin menace."

Thank you Veela blood for making the women in his family such drama queens, Rell thought as he turned his head to get a look at his sister's latest obsession.

Rell stared at the girl, taking in the elfish face, the slim, elegant body, the dark, gelled hair tipped with emerald green. All that and the ass kicker, take no crap from anyone vibe she was giving off had the boy falling head over heels in puppy love.

Looking up and over to see what her brother thought of the girl Flora's eyes went wide as she took in the way her twin was looking at the Ravenclaw as he turned to watch her walk past them like she wasn't aware she was being gawked at.

"Oh no. No, no, no. Rell! No!"

"How did I miss her in the hallways?" Rell asked his sister, though he wasn't really looking for an explanation. He was too busy trying to figure out how to get someone to introduce them or to get the girl alone so that he could introduce himself.

Flora smacked her palm against her forehead and cursed the fact that men in her family had a thing for girls with weird colored hair.


	18. Keeps On Giving

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks.

Keeps On Giving

Albus was already rethinking his request of Scorpius by mid afternoon. Not because of the trade he'd made, he was actually looking forward to that if he was being perfectly honest with himself. He even had a sneaky suspicion that the Slytherin would have gone along with his plan even without the offer, Scorpius being…well Scorpius. No, it was the thought of playing a practical joke on someone with a touch of mean spiritness behind it that troubled him.

He'd never liked playing jokes on people. He'd never found deliberately making a fool of someone funny. Which was one of the many reasons his cousins and siblings had thought him a touch odd as a child, the Gryffindor thought with a rueful look on his face. North was far from the only one to make a crack that if Albus Potter weren't the spitting image of his father you'd think he'd been switched at birth. He'd last track of the number of times he'd heard that one.

And there was plenty more where that came from.

But he just didn't see how it was funny to make someone the subject of ridicule, even if the person didn't mind it and thought it equally funny after the fact. If the individual wasn't aware of what was going on and hadn't consented then as far as he was concerned it was wrong to use them for his entertainment or others. Part of it probably stemmed from his childhood, he'd grown up with an older brother and cousins who basically had unlimited access to the contents of a joke shop. Teddy had had to step in and tell them that if anyone used any Weasley product on his younger god brother again without him knowing he'd stop doing his face changing act for ALL of them. And when Teddy laid down the law they'd all listened, though none of them had understood why the oldest of their generation didn't want them including Al in their fun.

They hadn't understood that he felt like a joke already without them actually playing them on him.

North didn't get what it felt like to be the joke which was what he thought the boy needed to experience. To have it drilled somewhat painfully into his egotistic head what it was like to be the one being used and laughed at. Giving the kid detention or taking points from his house wouldn't do any good, especially since the amount of detention or points wouldn't be much considering the boy and his friends hadn't actually done anything when he'd arrived on the scene.

He also felt bad about basically getting Scorpius to do his dirty work for him so to speak, not that the Slytherin had minded at all. In fact he rather though the other man was looking forward to it.

Scorpius hadn't been a bully at school. There were probably still people out there who needed therapy from going up against the Slytherin verbally, but that had usually been the extent of it. People hadn't wanted to deal with the threat Scorpius made it clear he posed, and they had left him alone to save their own skins. The only one that had kept coming after the blonde was James.

Lily said that James's problem was that he saw everything in black and white, ignoring the greys too much, which was why even before his brother had met the Malfoy heir James had determined that they would be enemies. To James's thinking he was Gryffindor, Scorpius would be Slytherin, he was a Potter, son of the Chosen One, the blonde was a Malfoy and son of a Death Eater. In James's mind they'd been destined to be foes.

And then Scorpius had refused to cooperate.

His brother had had too much pride to actively go after someone two years younger than him without cause, so for the first two years James had watched the Slytherin like a cat, just waiting for Scorpius to show himself to be just like the Malfoys that had attended the school before them. James had waited and waited but other than the looks, the pride and the coldness, Scorpius had shown himself to be nothing like his father which had seriously put a kink in all of his brother's plans.

He wasn't stupid, he knew that James had started looking and causing trouble around their third year, unable to accept the truth of the situation. His brother hadn't gotten along with some of the other people at Hogwarts, but Scorpius had been his opponent of choice, even more so because of the Slytherin uncanny ability to make James look like an idiot for picking fights with him. James had never been a true bully…just…Slytherin biased, and a little inconsiderate at times.

How bad things had gotten between the two he didn't know. He'd lecture James until he was hoarse about picking on the Slytherin but had always gotten the feeling that his brother had just taken a page of his namesakes' books and made sure to cause trouble for the Slytherin only when he wasn't around to be caught.

Things couldn't have been too bad though if Scorpius still wanted to have anything to do with him though, right? And none of them had ever ended up in the Medical Wing because of the other as far as he knew.

But maybe that was just wishful thinking on his part.

)

Cynna kept walking down the hallway, keeping her face deceptively blank as her mind suggested and rejected countless ways to respond to the fact that someone was following her. She didn't know who, she had decided not to risk turning around to try and sneak a peek, but she'd spent enough years in New York with her mother to have the street sense to know when she was being watched and observed. And she was definitely being followed, no question. Whoever was following her was doing one heck of a lousy job hiding what he was up to.

So she headed outside even though she had no reason to and walked out the door, turning to wait for whoever would come out after her.

Okay, she had not expected it to be Boy Lupin, the Ravenclaw silently mused, forcing herself not to smirk at the deer caught in headlights look the Gryffindor was wearing as he stopped in the doorway.

Marching up to get in his face Cynna glared at him. "Why are you following me?"

Color darkening his cheeks, which made his hair literally go red, Rell shuffled his feet as he tried to focus on her words and not the fact that she had the most adorable freckles decorating her equally cute note. "Hi, I'm Rell Lupin."

Rolling her eyes in a 'why me' gesture the Ravenclaw reached out and poked Rell in the chest. "I know who you are. Why are you following me?"

Since he'd already gotten her name from his sister Rell hoped she wouldn't mind him using it. "I just wanted to introduce myself to you properly…Cynna." Such a beautiful, unique name, he thought as he smiled at her. It so suited her.

There was something in the way he said her name that was freaking her out just a little, but she decided to let it go for the moment. It would be a different story if he kept following her though. Then she'd take the preppy bastard down hard. "Well you've met me now so go away. I have something more important to think about."

"Is it a question for school? I get really good grades."

"I'm a year ahead of you, Boy Lupin. And I'm a Ravenclaw. The day I need your help with my schoolwork is the day I dye my hair blonde and enlarge my bust size so that prats like you will think I'm pretty."

"But you are pretty." Rell protested, then flushed some more.

"And you're going to be pretty sorry you followed me if you don't beat it, because unless you can just magically make fourteen chocolate bars appear out of thin air, you can't help me. And you're annoying."

Rell blinked and took in her slim form. "You can eat fourteen chocolate bars at once? Where would you put them all? I thought most girls freaked at the idea of eating more than one once they start caring about weight and stuff."

"Not all girls give a damn what boys think of them." Cynna grounded out through clenched teeth. "And I only intend to eat two of the Mars bars. The rest I need for another reason."

"Mars bars?" He repeated, unable to believe his luck. "I have Mars bars. A lot of them."

The Ravenclaw's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Are you lying?"

Rell shook his head quickly, knowing that look well from years of experience. "I'm not lying. I can get you the chocolate. You don't even have to pay me back…they'll be my welcome to Hogwarts present to you. I'll bring them to dinner tonight."

Huh. Interesting. And if she didn't have to pay for them it would be a complete win for her since she'd just get to keep the money her professor had agreed to pay her. Sick.

A little suspicious that the Gryffindor just happened to have them and in that quantity Cynna decided that maybe a love of them just ran in the kid's family. But just to be on the safe side… "Bring them, but if you've done anything to them or you're lying you're going to be really sorry. I might be a Ravenclaw but I've got no problem going Slytherin on your ass."

He didn't doubt her for a moment.

)

Scorpius wasn't at all surprised when he caught sight of Albus waiting for him. He'd figured the Gryffindor's extremely overdeveloped conscience would get to the man within hours of hatching his little plot. The man just didn't have a mean bone in his sexy, sexy body. Which begged the question of why the Gryffindor appealed to him so much, but it was just one of those seemingly unexplainable things. And if Albus wanted him to leave North alone he supposed he could. But he still wanted his payment. That was non-negotiable. He had plans, serious plans now that Porter had informed him that somehow she'd already managed to procure the Mars bars for him and would deliver them after dinner.

The girl had serious skills, he'd give her that. He had no idea how she'd gotten the stuff so fast, but she was going to be his go to girl if he needed anything else related to Muggles.

"Potter."

"Malfoy." Lips curving in a smile Albus waited until the man was close enough to hear him without anyone else overhearing. "I'm…well I'm patrol an area of the castle tonight for a few hours so I thought we could…reschedule our meeting."

Well damn, that screwed his plans. Or perhaps not, Scorpius decided with the beginnings of one of his Slytherin smiles, all but purring his murmured. "Is that so? Then I guess you'll be visiting me this time. When you're done making the castle safer…wait…why are you patrolling the castle?" The Gryffindor was not patrolling the hallways alone if there was a chance something bad might happen.

"Nothing dangerous, I assure you." He had gotten word that some kids intended to tag some of the school walls, no doubt thinking the blame would fall on Peeve's head. Unfortunately said students hadn't counted on Helena overhearing them and reporting them. To say she'd taken offence to the idea of her mother's school being marred would be an understatement of giant proportions. The only reason she hadn't gone after them herself was that she'd been frozen with anger and when she'd recovered enough to blow up at them they'd already joined the crowds leaving classes before she'd gotten a good look at them.

Scorpius's eyes searched the Gryffindor's, deciding that the other man was being truthful. "In that case I will leave my door unlocked for you."

Albus's ears blushed as he nodded his head.

Well pleased with the situation Scorpius spent more of the meal plotting the new additions and changes to his night plans. It got even better when he headed out to find the Ravenclaw waiting for him as promised with a paper bag she jiggled in his direction, making it clear she wasn't handy it over until she had the money.

Yup, she should have been in Slytherin.

Pulling out the coins from his pocket Scorpius opted to trust the Ravenclaw to be smart enough to know not to try and cheat him. Giving her the coins first he took the bag, looking inside with a satisfied look on his face. "Well done."

"No problem."

"Pleasure doing business with you." Shaking his hand Cynna didn't insult him by counting the money first. He wasn't the type to gyp her. Shoving the coins into her own pocket, business deal done, the Ravenclaw inclined her head. "Until class or our next deal, Professor."

Watching her go Scorpius felt another set of eyes on them, turning to see Girl Lupin watching him. Not for long though, the girl giving him a suspicious look before turning on her heels and heading off with a swing to her stride that reminded him that she wasn't to be underestimated.

Not that he was worried. Porter could take her. He'd put money on it.

)

With his mission accomplished and the would be graffiti artists facing some quality detention time Albus was in a pretty good mood as he headed to give Scorpius his reward. Which was pretty much a reward to himself, but that was just a side benefit. Of course he wouldn't be giving the Slytherin the so called 'rewards' if he didn't enjoy what the blonde was doing to him, but…Scorpius didn't need to know that just yet. He might have accepted the fact that very soon he was going to have to admit to his family that he was gay, but he wasn't in a hurry for people to know he was romantically involved with the Slytherin because then they'd all try to talk him out of it. Well everyone but Lily, but she was a unique person in all matters.

And that would really, really piss him off.

He wasn't sure why he was so sure of that, he almost never got really angry at anyone, much less his family, but he had a feeling that this time around he would really take it personally.

Pondering that fact all the way to Scorpius's front door Albus just barely remembered to look around just in case before letting himself into the Slytherin's rooms.

Closing the door behind him the Gryffindor felt nervous as he suddenly realized that he would be entering the other man's bedroom for the first time. Because that was where Scorpius would be waiting for him, there wasn't a doubt in his mind now that he was thinking about it. And boy was he thinking about it, Albus thought as he took a calming breath, figuring that the layout was the exact same as his own as his forced one foot in front of the other to take him to the door Scorpius had so conveniently left open just enough so that the fact that the lights were on in the room could be seen.

Taking another deep breath Albus reached out and pushed the door open, taking in the scene set before him with one quick sweep of the room, completely unaware of the fact that his tongue came out to lick across his bottom lip in reaction.

Scorpius was stretched out on his covers, still wearing his trousers from earlier but nothing else. The Slytherin was propped up on his pillow, relaxed as could be, though instinct told Albus that if the blonde wanted to he could move very, very fast.

"Our separate agreement for me teaching North a lesson was access to your body from the waist up for a week. I don't see why that couldn't start now since you know I'm a man of my word."

Flushing a little Albus shrugged out of his robes, neatly laying them over the bed railing before unbuttoning his shirt, feeling his ears burn bright red. He was really going to have to get over how embarrassed he felt to take clothing off in front of the Slytherin. Though it was mostly Scorpius's fault, the Gryffindor thought hotly as his shirt joined his robes. The was way the man watched him…made him so aware of him on a level that was just too damn stimulating when there was no lead up to it.

And then the Slytherin in question was a cocking a finger in his direction, indicating that he expected Albus to come to him and not the other way around.

A part of him rebelled at the idea about being summoned that way, but another side of him found it incredible sexy. Either way he wanted to be on the bed with the other man which was the main thing. So as asked Albus slid onto the bed and moved to straddle the Slytherin, not at all surprised when the man immediately switched their positions so that Scorpius was on top of him. This he definitely didn't mind either, Albus thought as he propped himself up on his elbows as he lifted his head to meet Scorpius's in a passionate kiss of greeting. He probably should mind being on the bottom since he was a guy too, but it actually felt…erotic as hell to be like this, to feel the man's weight pressing him down into the mattress, to feel completely surrounded and possessed by his lover. It made him feel incredibly wanted and desirable, so that it was Scorpius who finally broke off the kiss as opposed to him.

Leaning towards his dresser table Scorpius picked up one of the three pieces he'd cut one of the chocolate bars into and then turned his attention back to the Gryffindor, holding it out to him. "Here's your treat to nibble on while I enjoy my treat."


	19. Scorpius's Treat

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Scorpius's Treat

Oh he was in trouble now, Albus thought as he looked from Scorpius to the piece of chocolate bar in the Slytherin's hand. He hadn't been too worried about the other man finding out about his weakness since he'd thought there was no way for the other man to get his hands on any of the bars. Apparently he'd grossly underestimated the man and was now going to pay for it in hopefully a very sexy way. Licking his lips in anticipation of the man and the chocolate Albus stared up at the other man questioningly, trying to distract himself a little. "Where did you get a Mars bar around here?"

"I have my sources, now open." Was the Slytherin's reply as he brushed the piece of chocolate against the Gryffindor's mouth, tracing the slightly parted lips before giving it to the other man when Albus opened his mouth wider to accept the treat.

And while that bit of chocolate was being consumed Scorpius turned his attention to nibbling on his treat of choice, which in this case was his man's upper torso, deliberately doing his best to insure that there would be marks the next day to testify as to all the places his teeth had lovingly nipped as he slowly made his way down the man's quivering body.

Licking a circle around the Gryffindor's belly button Scorpius looked up the length of the other man's body with a devious gleam in his eyes. "Help yourself to more if you like, I intend to."

Working hard not to whimper at the silent promise of things to come Albus forced his eyes to turn towards the man's bedside dresser, reaching over to retrieve one of the two remaining pieces, noting absently that the Slytherin had left the chocolate just a little too close to the heat of the nearby lamp. It was still completely edible but a little-OH!

Albus's hands immediately fisted as the other's man's tongue dragged across his nipple, groaning approval as Scorpius directed all his attention there, lovingly sucking on the erect tip.

Belatedly remembering the chocolate he'd been holding Albus opened his hand, wincing a little at the mess he'd made of it in the heat of the moment. Popping the mushy but still good piece into his mouth Albus ate it while he threaded his clean fingers into the Slytherin's hair to keep the man's mouth right where it was. Swallowing hard before the Slytherin's actions made him choke on the piece of chocolate Albus licked his lips and then went to work licking off every smear of chocolate from his messy fingers, not wanting to get stains on either Scorpius or the man's bed sheets. Though in the back of his mind he had to admit that he wouldn't mind licking chocolate off the other man's skin, Albus smiling at the thought as sucked his index finger into his mouth. Just the thought had another groan of sexual pleasure purring out from between his lips as his tongue swirled around his finger to wash it clean.

And then it slowly occurred to him that Scorpius had stopped toying with his nipple, which he didn't like at all, so that the Gryffindor glanced down to see the Slytherin watching him with rapt interest.

Realizing what he'd just done Albus withdrew his finger from his mouth and not knowing what else to do with his hands now set them nervously on the small of the Slytherin's back, wondering if Scorpius was annoyed at him for not giving him his complete attention.

Though if that was the case the man really shouldn't have brought chocolate into bed with them.

Shifting so that he was resting up on his knees Scorpius leaned over and snatched the last piece of chocolate from his dresser, deliberately crushing it in his fist and then copying the man's early action of popping the more than a little wrecked treat into his mouth to eat. But instead of cleaning off his own hand afterwards the Slytherin held it out to Albus, his eyes silently commanding the other man to do it for him.

Embarrassed and feeling more than a little out of his depth Albus sat up as well so that they were on eye level, the Gryffindor studying the man's face closely before his eyes dropped to the chocolate smeared fingers the Slytherin was silently holding out towards him.

Returning his eyes to meet Scorpius's Albus shuddered once and leaned forward, wrapping his tongue around each of the Slytherin's fingers in turn before sucking the digit into his mouth, cleaning it with his tongue before turning it loose to move onto the next one, sensually savoring the taste of chocolate and his lover combined. When the fingers were clean the Gryffindor went to work washing the other man's palm with long, drawn out swipes of his tongue over the skin while he held the man's gaze through the Slytherin's spread out fingers, having no idea how sexy he looked to the blonde.

He just knew that he'd never felt sexier.

As soon as he was done and all traces of the chocolate gone Albus all but threw himself into Scorpius's waiting arms, their mouths and tongues immediately meeting so hungrily that a bomb could have gone off in the room and neither would have noticed. Their tastes mixing together in their mouths drove the both of them crazy, so that in short order they were rolling across the rumpled sheets beneath them, fingers moving over and digging into flesh as they fought to take more from the other.

If they hadn't rolled right off the double bed in their heated frenzy, and Albus hadn't whacked his head on the dresser on the way down, they probably would have kept right on doing what they'd both been dreaming of doing on the first available bed.

Clutching the back of his head and cursing at the throbbing pain Albus growled low in his throat when the Slytherin swatted his hands away so that he could get a look at the bump that was already beginning to make itself known there. They had the worst luck, he grumbled silently to himself, though he knew in some part of his brain that it was probably for the best.

Gently parting the other man's hair Scorpius studied the bump while mentally cursing whatever fates kept getting in his way when it came to his plans to get the other man naked and under him. Though it was probably for the best since they still hadn't quite established what was their own desires and what was just 'his rewards'. But still…why the hell hadn't he insisted on a king sized bed?

Very much aware of what had almost happened Albus met the man's gaze and blurted out his request before he could stop himself. "Before we go to the forest this weekend could I buy you lunch at Hogsmeade? My treat and you can pick the place."

Completely flabbergasted at the completely unrelated topic Scorpius stared blankly at Albus. Just how hard had the man hit his head on the dresser? For one thing, why would they go to Hogsmeade for lunch that had to be paid for when they could just eat for free at the castle before going into the forest? The food was definitely better here than anything they could get in the little village and…and the Gryffindor was asking him out to a meal and offering to pay…just the two of them. Like a date.

Understanding dawning Scorpius didn't even bother to stop his lips from curving into a smile. "Sounds good to me."

Oh thank, Merlin, he just had to make it till the weekend. Silently sending up that thanks Albus shifted back and carefully got to his feet, grateful when Scorpius rose with him, the Slytherin's arms around his waist in case he got dizzy. But other than the throbbing pain he didn't appear to have any lasting damage, which was a good sign.

"I…uhm…should be getting back to my room then." Albus mumbled, hating to have to be the one to be the voice of reason.

Keeping the Gryffindor firmly pressed against him Scorpius was embarrassed over how loathed he was to turn the other man loose. "Do you have something to take for the headache you're dealing with?" He asked, just to keep the man in his arms longer.

"Yeah." Working up a rueful, 'what you gonna do' smile Albus had to work hard not to throw them both back onto the bed which was so close that he could almost touch it. And really wanted to. "Well, good night then, Scorpius."

Leaning forward Scorpius took his last kiss and then softly returned the words against the Gryffindor's sighing lips.

)

Opening his door the next morning, thankfully headache free, Albus stepped out and then came to an abrupt stop as the door closed behind him. Rell was standing opposite him, the boy looking so guilty that Albus couldn't help but automatically fear the worst even though of the two Rell was without question the better behaved twin. Quickly locking his door Albus made sure it was secured and then moved to meet the boy in the center of the hallway. "Rell, what's wrong?"

"I gave your chocolate away and I'm really, really sorry." Rell blurted out, his well prepared apology flying right out of his head now that he was at the sticking point.

"What chocolate?"

Quickly Rell explained how his dad had bought all these Mars bars before school started and how he'd promised to keep the bars safe and dole them out when his uncle needed them as a pick me up. "But then yesterday this girl I really like said she needed some and I gave them to her and I know they weren't mine to give away and I really am sorry and I'll buy you more to replace the ones I gave away, I promise! Please don't be mad."

Love for his godbrother welling up inside of him Albus made a mental note to do something really nice for Teddy to return the favor. If there were best brother awards this would definitely be worth a nomination.

And seeing how upset and guilt stricken Rell was Albus didn't hesitate to reach out and ruffle the boy's hair affectionately. "It's okay, Rell, seriously. We all do stupid things for people we like and I'm not mad about you giving the bars away at all. It's fine."

The boy's face brightened a little. "I still shouldn't have, and I am going to replace them."

Albus knew better than to tell the boy he didn't have to. Rell was Teddy's son after all. The boy would replace them regardless of what he said because he'd see it as the right thing to do. "Okay, that's fine." And curious about which girl had caught his nephew's attention, this being the first he'd heard about it, Albus asked Rell just which girl had caught his fancy.

"Her name's Cynna Porter. She's a Ravenclaw."

Oh boy. What was it with men in Teddy's family chasing after ball busters?

"You have her in your class, right, Uncle Al?"

"I do." And somehow Albus couldn't see Rell's apparent crush on the girl ending well for the boy at all. And then Flora would go after the Ravenclaw like the part Veela she was and…huh…it was hard to say which one of them would win in an all out cat fight now that he thought about it. It would be a close one with plenty of blood and insults flying, that was for sure. He felt a headache coming on just thinking about it.

"Isn't she pretty and amazing?"

"She certainly stands out." Was the nicest way Albus could think to put it, though it wasn't like she was the worst student in his class. She was just the one going out of her way to deliberately not reach her undeniable potential while making it clear to everyone that she intended to be as anti people as Scorpius.

Which was a rather scary thought too.

"Well, if we don't head we're going to be late for breakfast." Albus announced before Rell could start rhapsodizing about the girl, thinking to divert the conversation to something that didn't make him think about the man currently driving him crazy. "You can walk with me and tell me all about how you came to know that Miss. Porter was in need of some Mars bars."

Falling into step with his uncle Rell explained how he'd interrupted her while she was trying to figure out how to get hands on some Mars bars, which she'd apparently needed for some reason other than eating them all. He hadn't been able to get her to tell him what they were for, but he was sure she had a good reason. Rell knew how much his uncle valued his Mars bars after all.

Another fan of Mars bars, Albus thought with a grin, though that thought was immediately followed by the fact that the night before he'd been wondering just how Scorpius had come to get his hands on a Mars bar. And since coincidences were hooey…Miss. Porter was the Slytherin's chocolate supplier, there wasn't a doubt in his gut.

Breaking out into laughter at the irony that his 'missing' chocolate bars were largely going to end up in his stomach regardless of Rell's actions, Albus just shook his head when Rell asked him what was so funny, gasping out that it was an inside joke and to just give him a minute to get himself under control. Though the more he thought about it the harder he laughed, wrapping one arm around his waist while placing his other hand on Rell's shoulder for support, just in case.

Glad that the other man was happy, though he was at sea as to why, Rell just grinned and supervised the rest of their walk to the Great Hall, feeling much better now that he knew his uncle wasn't angry about the chocolate thing.

)

Albus was still smiling over the whole thing when he headed out after eating a hearty breakfast, slowing his walk when Helena came out of the wall to his right to thank him again for his help in stopping the vandals from tagging the castle walls that night before. Assuring her that it was no problem at all Albus explained away his obvious good mood as having just had a very good night's sleep, hoping that it wasn't apparent that he had in fact not gotten a lot of sleep the night before thanks to dreaming of Scorpius and imagining what could have happened if they hadn't fallen out of the bed.

It definitely made him wonder if he should arrange to upgrade his own bed to a king size, just in case.

"So do you have plans for this coming weekend, Albus?"

Pushing the R rated thoughts from his mind for the moment Albus nodded. And seeing this as a way of slowly beginning to ease his friend into the idea of him hanging around with and becoming involved with Scorpius, Albus answered honestly. "At the moment my only plans are to pay a visit to the Forbidden Forest for some plant collecting and to have lunch with Scorpius Malfoy in Hogsmeade."

Helena blinked in surprise. "You're having lunch with…but why?"

Let me count the reasons, Albus thought ruefully, mind shifting into R rated mode once more. "Let's just say he and I have decided that the animosity between our families is going to end with us."

"But he and your brother hate each other."

Okay, he hadn't phrased that right, but then that was only to be expected when more than half your mind was thinking about sex. Time to rephrase. "Well he and I have decided that we can get along with each other despite that."

"Your brother isn't going to like you spending time with Professor Malfoy." The Ravenclaw pointed out, though she didn't think that her friend should only like people James Potter approved of. It was more than she couldn't see a friendship between her best friend and the Malfoy heir ending well for either man. A person would have an easier time finding water in the desert than he or she would have finding people who would like the idea of someone sweet and kind like Albus becoming friends with someone with Scorpius Malfoy's reputation. It was better than his father's and grandfather's, but words like sweet and kind were never applied to the cool, sarcastic potions teacher.

James would definitely not like it, Albus silently acknowledged, and the same could be said for a number of people who loved him and therefore wanted only the best for him. Their idea of what was best for him.

And in this at least he was going with what he thought was best for him.

"James doesn't decide who I can and can't be friends with. And he's never really tried to get to know Scorpius either."

The Slytherin wasn't exactly known as the friendly type, but something must have happened between the two to make Albus think that they could be friends. Perhaps Albus was even the reason that the Slytherin was behaving better, Helena hypothesized, thinking that perhaps her friend was wearing off on the other man. Albus did tend to bring out the best in people without even trying. Either way the Slytherin was too intelligent to try and harm Albus so she didn't have any worry there, and she'd keep an eye on things, just in case.

"I would imagine a number of patrons of whatever establishment you two dine at this weekend will be surprised to see the two of you together."

Albus's lips twitched. "I'd imagine you're right."


	20. Plans Made For Later

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in.

Plans Made For Later

Friday afternoon came, and as previously planned Scorpius was more than ready to put Albus's plan into motion. With a small modification that he hadn't felt the need to inform the Gryffindor of, Scorpius thought with a small, slightly evil smile of anticipation. So far everything had gone according to plan, and he was fairly certain it would continue to do so. A lot depended upon how Mr. Hart reacted when his time came, but the boy was of his house so he was hoping the student would do their house reasonably proud in this. He'd already discarded the idea of informing the Slytherin as to what was going on, they wanted the boy's reactions to be completely genuine.

Calling an end to the potions preparation a little earlier than normal, Scorpius waited until they'd all brought their labeled vials up to him and had returned to their seats before turning around to retrieve the 'special' vial he'd made up that looked identical to the properly prepared potions, right down to the label on top he'd added for the finishing touch.

Turning back around to face his students Scorpius made no move to hide how much he was looking forward to the next few minutes. "Mr. North, if you'd come up here please."

Immediately all the sixth years in the room went on high alert, and not just because this was out of the ordinary too. Professor Malfoy had said PLEASE. What the hell was going on and how badly was it going to traumatize them?

Unnerved but doing his best to hide it behind teenage cool, Thad North strutted up to the front of the room, sticking out his stubborn Gryffindor chin as he inquired as to what his professor wanted.

Holding out the vial towards the boy Scorpius gave him a small, 'yes I'm an evil Slytherin' smile. "I thought everyone would like a demonstration of the effects of the potion you all just brewed. And since Professor Potter informs me that you think people who bump into other people should be punished in an amusing manner…well you did bump me on your way here, now didn't you?"

He'd made sure of it.

The color drained from the Gryffindor's face. "You…you can't." The boy stuttered, looking at the vial like it was a snake poised to bite him. "I'm a student, you can't force me to…the book said the potion makes its drinker develop exploding pustules all over their body!"

"And I assure you the book is correct. Now bottoms up, Mr. North, we don't have all day."

With much stuttering and half finished sentences the Gryffindor made it clear that he wasn't going to drink the potion, that his teacher couldn't make him drink it, and that if he tried to make him he'd tell his father who would see to it that the potions teacher would lose his job immediately.

"So to reiterate." Scorpius began when the Gryffindor finally paused for breath. "You don't have the nerve to drink the potion, you've deluded yourself into thinking that I can't make you do something against your will, and you'll go crying to your daddy that I was mean to you if I continue to prove to everyone here that not only are you a coward, but that you lack the intelligence to realize how lacking you are in common sense. Give me back the vial and then go back to your seat, Mr. North…Mr. Hart, come here."

It was obvious to everyone that North wanted to argue, and just as obvious to them that the Gryffindor was too afraid that their potions teacher would actually force him to drink the potion to do so. No one was surprised when the boy angrily stomped back to his seat, while many were suspicious and surprised at how unconcerned the new student being called to the front of the class was. Hart was a Slytherin, but Professor Malfoy was more than capable of being nasty to his own house when the mood struck him.

And apparently the mood to be nasty had indeed struck the older Slytherin with a vengeance.

Holding out the vial once more Scorpius didn't let his approval show when the boy took it from him. "Are you willing to sample Mr. North's work, Mr. Hart?"

The boy studied the vial and then looked at his potions professor. It was obvious that the older man had been talking to Professor Potter, who had likely told the older Slytherin about how North had tried to pick on him earlier in the week. And though he had a hard time imagining the two men willingly working together….

"You would get in trouble for ordering a student to drink a potion like this." The young Slytherin stated softly, his peers all leaning in so as not to miss a word. "And if you just wanted to humiliate a Gryffindor you would have found a better way than this. This isn't his potion, and things and people aren't always what they seem."

And saying so Hart pulled out the stopper and downed the contents in one go.

"Well said." Scorpius agreed as the boy handed him back the vial, none the worse for wear. "And fifteen points for Slytherin for the calm use of intellect…instead of letting fear override your reasoning skills. Everyone but Mr. North dismissed."

Now for my little addition, Scorpius thought as he waited until everyone was gone before approaching the youth standing so defiantly in the middle of the aisle, obviously seriously pissed, embarrassed, and ready to take that out on the first available target who wouldn't stand a chance of fighting back. Which was exactly what he'd expected and planned for.

"I'll only say this once, North, so listen closely. You will not go after Hart or anyone else for this. If you want to play your childish little games then try them on me, because from now on I'm the only acceptable target. If I hear so much as a whisper from anyone that you've been bullying your fellow students for amusement I will make every day you reside within these walls until graduation fraught with embarrassment, humiliation and peril. Consider this a very small taste of what could be coming your way if you don't get over yourself immediately."

"You're one to talk!" The student snapped. "You pick on us all the time!"

Scorpius waited until he was sure the prat realized the stupidity of his own words before speaking. "Ah, but you do it to amuse and entertain your audience, to make them admire and like you. You boost your ego and social position by showing everyone how much better you are than your prey. I'm just a cold blooded bastard with what some would call a nasty disposition. I don't need to make others less in the eyes of myself or others to prove myself superior. Don't compare me to you, Mr. North. Do it again and I'll show you just how nasty I can be when I'm not restraining myself because you're a child."

The angry color drained from the boy's face as the words and the look in his teacher's eyes registered. In the past Professor Malfoy had never seemed to care one way or another about the rivalries, bullying and fighting between students so long as it didn't affect him in some way. But the man was dead serious about this and the Gryffindor didn't doubt for a moment that he really would be in that much trouble if he didn't do exactly what the older man said.

Yes, Scorpius thought to himself as he read the boy's face, mission accomplished.

)

Standing unseen in the hallway Albus waited until North had vacated the area before heading for the door leading into the Potions lab. He'd seen the boy's face and took some heart from the fact that the boy looked more worried than hurt by what had happened in class. Not that he wasn't still having second-well a lot more than second thoughts about what he'd let Scorpius do, but all his attempts to reason with the Slytherin that it had been a stupid idea had fallen on deaf ears. Not surprising, since Malfoys regularly heard only what they wanted to hear, the Gryffindor thought with a sigh as he opened the door, so lost in thought that he didn't even think to knock first.

It was only as he pulled the door closed behind him that Albus realized what he'd done, but it didn't seem to bother the Slytherin who simply curled a finger in his direction, beckoning him to him.

Heat curling in the pit of his stomach Albus did so, not the least surprised when the other man pulled him into his arms as soon as he was close enough, surrendering his lips for the Slytherin's use as he sighed his quiet pleasure at the kiss.

When he drew back his head Scorpius kept his arms around the Gryffindor's waist, wanting to keep the other man pressed up against him. "So did you drop by for something or to make sure I didn't traumatize North too much?"

"You don't think I'd come to just see you?"

It was written all over the Slytherin's face that that hadn't occurred to him for a moment.

Feeling a little bad, since he had come to see what had happened with North, Albus leaned in to place a light kiss against the Slytherin's parted lips. "I did come to see what happened, but I could have waited until later to talk to you or gotten the information from the grapevine. I wanted to come and see you too." Which was true, embarrassingly so.

"Well I didn't get a chance to give your little speech on not judging people by their houses, which is probably for the best really since a handful of them are actually intelligent enough to know I wouldn't have meant it." Scorpius began, grinning at the disgruntled look on the Gryffindor's face. "No worries, Hart basically said it, and in such a simple fashion that even some of the idiots might have caught on to the point he was trying to make. It went just as you figured by the way. He never even seriously considered drinking from the vial."

"It's good to be right." Albus agreed. And that was one difference between North and his brother. James would have drunk it even if he'd thought the potion would do what it was supposed to. His brother's pride and refusal to back down from any challenge had always been two of his weaknesses.

"He won't be lashing out at Hart for it either, I know you were worried about that. He and I had a very short chat after I dismissed the rest of the class."

A worried look immediately flashed across the Gryffindor's face. "Scorpius…."

"No need to look so worried, Potter. It will be fine."

"But what if he tries to get you in trouble?"

And so the Gryffindor shocked him again, Scorpius thought as he stared into the other man's troubled green eyes. He wasn't worried about the trauma he might have done North, but about the possible backlash to him. Albus was worried for him.

Feeling himself go soft at that fact Scorpius couldn't stop himself from reaching up to stroke a hand through Albus's hair. "It will be fine, I assure you. I've gotten away with worse."

Lips twitching in spite of himself Albus shook his head. "Of that I have no doubt." And because he had to ask Albus gave the other man a hopeful look. "So do you think North learned anything? That he'll stop picking on people because it's the right thing to do and he's realized how it feels to be made to look bad in front of his peers? Or is he going to fall in line because he does have enough brain cells in his head to know he doesn't want to make an enemy out of you." The Gryffindor finished in a resigned voice, obviously sensing what the answer was going to be.

That he considered lying for even a moment just went to show the effect the Gryffindor was having on him, Scorpius thought wryly, though it was a bit disconcerting how much he was coming to care about making Albus Potter happy. "I think someone like Thaddeus North can't begin to imagine what it is to be the underdog, the outcast. He was embarrassed to be made to look less in the eyes of his peers, but he'll bounce back and everyone will forget about what happened today when the latest school scandal catches their fancy. But he will behave better because I told him so, and I wouldn't have if you hadn't asked me to so you can be pleased about that."

"If I was pleased that I had a hand in embarrassing him today I'd be as bad as he is."

"You wanted him to recognize what it feels like to be made a fool of, Albus. That he isn't smart enough to understand the lesson you were trying to teach him for his own good isn't your fault. If all you'd meant to do was humiliate him you wouldn't have told me what to do, you would have given me a free rein, knowing that I could destroy the boy in front of his peers without breaking a sweat."

It was sweet of the man to try and cheer him up, even though the Slytherin had made it clear that the word 'sweet' was never to be applied to him. And understanding that motive was always important Albus decided not to dwell on it too much, especially since Scorpius was probably right about North bouncing back in no time.

"So are we still on for tomorrow?" Albus asked, changing the topic to a much more enjoyable one.

"We are indeed."

"Good."

)

The next day all eyes were on the two men sitting in the back of the restaurant, the teachers waiting for their food to arrive and the stares to stop. They both had a feeling that it would be a while on the latter and neither man could remember ever feeling quite so much like a bug under a magnifying glass. It also made it difficult for them to carry a conversation since anyone who had come in after them apparently wanted a seat close by so that they could eavesdrop on whatever the sons of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were talking about.

He'd known it bad but he hadn't thought it would be this bad, Albus thought as he sipped from his water glass. They were all looking at Scorpius like they expected him to lean across the table at any moment to snap his neck like a twig. If he were James he'd have called them on their behavior, but he wasn't and so he kept quiet and tried desperately to ignore them.

If this was how bad it was when they were surrounded by people who only vaguely knew them then how much worse was it going to be around the Gryffindor's actual family and friends, Scorpius wondered, having to exercise a great deal of restraint not to get up from his seat and insure that everyone decided to move to other tables on the other side of the room. But doing that would only reinforce in their minds that he was a danger and then, before they knew it, Aurors would be called to the scene because they'd be convinced that he'd bespelled the very uncomfortable man sitting across from him.

"I can go, you know. Meet you outside the forest."

The Slytherin's low words penetrating his own thoughts Albus immediately shook his head. "No. Don't be silly."

"Silly isn't a word generally applied to me." Scorpius drawled out, reluctantly amused.

"No, I don't imagine it is." Albus agreed, forcing his full attention on the Slytherin. He could do this, he'd been stared at plenty as a child, especially when he did or said something that was very un-Potter like, which certainly fit his present situation. And he'd be damned if the day was going to be ruined because he had never been able to live up to the standard set for him by everyone else. "So is there anything in the forest you want to look for? For your stores I mean." When one taught children one had to constantly be faced with the possibility of do overs, Albus thought as he managed a small smile.

Scorpius shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Nothing overly comes to mind, but I'll keep my eye out."

Propping his head on one hand Albus studied the other man's face, blurting out what he really wanted to say. "I'm sorry. Sorry they're all behaving like this. It must be even worse for you than it is for me, them watching and analyzing everything we do and say. They're all staring at you because you're with me and this was my idea."

Shaking his head at the miserable expression taking over the Gryffindor's face Scorpius didn't care what anyone thought and reached out to ruffle the other man's hair, ignoring the sounds those around them made at the gesture. "Despite what you've been brainwashed to believe the Wizarding World doesn't revolve around you Potters, Albus. We sons of Death Eaters get plenty of stares and dark looks all on our own. Quit hogging all the credit."

Flushing at the show of affection and the man's words Albus did his best to hide how happy Scorpius's casual dismissal of their situation made him. "It really doesn't bother you, the way they're staring at us?"

"Why would I mind them being jealous that you chose my company over theirs?"

"Are you trying to make me blush like an idiot in front of them?" Albus mumbled, squirming in his seat as he continued to try and control his reactions to the Slytherin without much success.

"I like when you blush."


	21. Unexpected Realizations

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the plot and original characters.

Unexpected Realizations

He was not a nature person. In fact, he'd go so far as to say that anyone who deliberately went walking into a forest for no other reason than to enjoy the scenery could do with a round of shock spells at St. Mungos. It completely baffled him as to the appeal of dirt, foliage and the possibility of meeting potentially dangerous creatures. That he was willingly doing so was that much more baffling, but Scorpius assured himself that he wasn't going insane since he wasn't in the Forbidden Forest to enjoy the sights, but to make sure that the man happily walking beside him came out of said forest in one piece.

And what they were currently doing was more enjoyable than their earlier lunch, Scorpius silently admitted, since the eyes that spotted them from their various hiding places were quick to look away, not wanting to draw attention to themselves.

They were alone now too, or as alone as one could be in a forest full of wildlife.

Albus was more himself too, far more relaxed than the Gryffindor had been earlier. He'd known it would be bad, but he'd never really been physical close to the other man when the Chosen One's middle child was on the hot seat. His favorite member of the Potter family did not handle it nearly as well as his siblings did, but then his siblings were overly self confident and sure of themselves and their place within the top of the Wizarding World hierarchy.

Their brother didn't think he belonged there but had been born into it.

But their watchers hadn't been aware of the effect they had had on the Gryffindor, Scorpius was willing to bet most didn't. Albus was just that good unless you really paid attention to him and didn't just see what you expected to see when you looked at the man. People so rarely really looked, not wanting to take responsibility for the hurts their words or actions could so easily inflict upon someone, intended or not.

Stopping when the other man stopped Scorpius watched the man carefully use his knife to take some clippings from a plant he didn't recognize, the Gryffindor putting what he'd taken into a bag so that it wouldn't be cross contaminated with the other pieces of flora he'd already collected in their search for dragon's teeth. The plant hadn't been growing where Albus had expected it to be so they were on a bit of a wild goose chase at the moment, hoping to run into a cluster of the plants.

Straightening the shoulder strap of his satchel as he stood up again Albus gave the Slytherin a questioning look. "Are you bored? I know this isn't your sort of thing, and we've been at it for almost an hour."

"I'm not bored. I have nowhere else I'd rather be."

Even knowing that the Slytherin probably hadn't meant that the way he'd like to take it Albus smiled shyly, unaware that his pleasure in the other man's company was in his eyes.

Which was why he was still tromping around in the stupid forest, Scorpius thought wryly as he followed the Gryffindor deeper into the underbrush.

Ten minutes later they discovered what they were looking for, and after collecting all they might possibly need of the plant the two men headed back towards the castle, both coming to a stop when they heard a sound that was a mixture of pain and annoyance.

"What was that?" Frowning, Scorpius could tell where the sound was coming from but not what was making it.

"It's coming from that way." And without waiting for the Slytherin to weigh in on what they should do Albus took off in the direction of the sound, his only thought to aid whatever it was that was in pain and needed his help.

Cursing the Potter tendency to risk their well being without thinking Scorpius hurried after him, breathing a sigh of relief when he caught sight of the creature Albus was bending down to help, the Gryffindor speaking softly as he slowly edged a hand towards the leg that the young Thestral had gotten stuck in between a rock and thick tree root. Definitely not a harmless little herbivore, but Hagrid had the creatures too well trained for it to attack without cause. The creature was used to being around people after all, and Albus had been trained like the rest of his family to love and respect the animals of the forest by Hagrid.

Listening to the Gryffindor tell the horse like creature all about how he'd recently gotten his foot stuck in a similar situation and how he understood just how frustrating and embarrassing it was Scorpius couldn't help but smile as he watched the exchange, his wand still at the ready in case the creature misunderstood what Albus was trying to do. He didn't think it would though, it had calmed down under the soothing touch and voice, and there was trust in the beast's eyes as it watched the Gryffindor carefully work its leg out, knowing how important it was to be careful with the limb.

Carefully setting the leg down Albus checked for lasting injury and didn't see anything. Pleased he slowly got to his feet and then backed away, watching the Thestral as it slowly started to move, obviously testing its leg for weakness and not finding any. They'd arrived soon enough that the animal hadn't had time to really injure himself in his bid to escape.

Turning to look at Scorpius Albus's face lit up. "I think he'll be just fine."

The Gryffindor's head turned back to watch the creature trot back the way it had been headed, but Scorpius didn't even notice. His brain had short circuited and now that it was regenerating there was one, irrefutable fact stamped upon his psyche, one that he'd likely been blocking up until that point in the hopes of self preservation.

He was in love with Albus Potter.

How it had happened, when it had happened he couldn't say. All that he knew was that that smile, directed at him, had completely knocked every other thought from his head but that.

That loving the other man was not in his life plan and would never work didn't seem to matter.

His heart had apparently not had the sense to discuss the matter with him brain before deciding.

That he desired the man he knew. That he enjoyed the Gryffindor's company he knew. Why the hell his heart thought they would be a good match was so beyond him that his brain threatened to blow up a second time.

Albus was a Potter. The son of Harry Potter. Earlier had just been a small sampling of how people would feel about him becoming a permanent fixture in the Gryffindor's life. And that was just them appearing to be on friendly terms. No one would ever accept him as Albus's lover, there were a number of people he could think of off the top of his head who would see him dead first. Not to mention the fact that the other man felt like a social outcast and misfit already without coming out as gay too. And that was assuming that the man wasn't just a little bi curious and would ever be interested in permanently taking another male as his lover. Him as a lover. He hadn't even gotten into the man's bed yet and it could be sheer arrogance on his part to think he eventually would. The fact that he was fairly sure that he'd come to mean something to the Gryffindor didn't negate the fact that he certainly wasn't the sort of person Albus Potter would want to fall in love with. Could fall in love with. He wasn't exactly Mr. Popular himself.

In fact it was probably safe to say that in comparison to him Albus was one of the most popular, desirable men in the Wizarding World.

Shit. How could he be so stupid?

)

Having covered the spot where the Thestral had caught its leg with branches, just in case, Albus dusted off his hands and then turned back to look at Scorpius, concern immediately flashing across his face as he took in the Slytherin's pale, rather sick looking expression. The man had been fine a minute ago, Albus thought as he hurried to stand in front of his lover, reaching up to tenderly cup the Slytherin's drawn face between his hands. "Scorpius? Do you feel sick?"

"A little." Was his honest reply.

Concerned, Albus placed a hand across the Slytherin's brow and his other against his own forehead to compare temperatures, finding Scorpius's a little higher than his own but not to a dangerous degree. Feeling the man's throat he found no signs of inflammation, though the blonde's pulse was noticeable up. His eyes were a bit glassy, Albus noted, wondering if perhaps the Slytherin was having an allergic reaction to something they'd brushed up against while walking. "Are you allergic to anything?"

Shaking his head, wishing it was that easy to clear his thoughts, Scorpius forced himself to don his usual mask of indifference, hiding behind it so that the other man wouldn't see the truth he wanted to hide from the both of them. "I'll be fine. But we should head back."

Nodding in immediate agreement Albus wrapped an arm around the Slytherin's waist for support, not sure what to think when the other man flinched a little at his touch.

Trying to think of something to distract the Slytherin with Albus blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Who did you see die?"

Scorpius blinked, it taking a moment for his very turbulent mind to figure out what the hell the other man was talking about. "My maternal great grandmother." And since he wanted a distraction as much as the Gryffindor Scorpius posed the question as well, since obviously Albus had had no problem seeing the Thestral either.

"When I was twelve I went with my parents to visit one of my dad's men who'd been injured the day before. The man in the bed next to him suffered an unexpected brain aneurism while we were there. He was dead before we even realized what had happened to him. His name was Jasper Hummel."

"You remember his name? I thought you didn't know him."

"I didn't, at the time, but I found out. The man died while I was in the same room with him, learning his name and who he was was the least I could do."

Albus wasn't at all sure what to make of the look that answer earned him. "What?"

"You're just so…you."

"And that's…a bad thing?"

Scorpius face said it even before he did. "At this particular moment yes, yes it is."

"Oh."

For the rest of the walk through the forest and up to the castle neither of them spoke.

)

By Wednesday morning Albus had accepted that his ass had been dumped. Not that they'd actually been technically going out, so maybe he couldn't even say that he'd been dumped. It was probably more accurate to say that it had been made abundantly clear to him that the Slytherin had never seen him as anything but a very temporary indulgence. Whether he would have held onto the other man longer if he'd allowed himself to be talked into having sex earlier floated through his mind more than a million times, but in the long run the Gryffindor told himself that that was probably for the best.

He might have just been a piece of ass to the Slytherin, but at least the blonde bastard had never had said ass.

And really, what had he expected, Albus scowled himself as he lay in bed, trying to convince himself to haul his miserable ass out of bed. Had he thought that he was special? That the Slytherin's interest in him had been about more than just sex? Was he really that stupid?

Yes. Yes he was.

Big surprise. The anger he felt towards Scorpius and himself gave Albus enough energy to get out of bed, discarding his pajamas along the way as he headed towards the shower.

When would he ever learn, seriously. And okay, so maybe he'd had enough sense not to think that his relationship, if you could even call it that, with the Slytherin would be permanent. That had gone without saying. But he hadn't expected it to end this way, without any warning. But the man had made no attempt to so much as touch him since they'd left the Forbidden Forest on Saturday. He'd been nasty as hell to his students the past days which meant no reward, and Scorpius hadn't shown the least interest in improving his behavior or trying to collect kisses on the side. You'd think he'd developed dragon pox the way the man was avoiding him.

Which was probably why no one was pestering them about them having had lunch together in Hogsmeade over the weekend. At least not in person, anyway. He'd gotten some interesting letters from concerned family and friends.

And at least he could comfort himself a little by telling himself that he probably had the ill fated first date to partially thank for his present situation, so it hadn't just been him. The reactions people had had to seeing them together had probably sent a clear message to the Slytherin that Albus Potter was more trouble then he was worth.

Who could argue with that? He totally agreed.

Which sorta proved that Scorpius had been somewhat interested in him as a person and not as Harry Potter's son, Albus told himself as he braced his hands against the tiles as water poured down his body. He'd lost track of the number of girls who'd come after him over the years because they wanted to be able to brag that they'd bagged the Chosen One's son. Many a relationship had ended badly because he'd suspected that his father's celebrity status had contributed to a girl's reason for putting up with him and his quirks. James had never minded, but then his brother had eaten up the attention with a spoon. His brother had always said that even if they came after him because of who their father was he could easily charm them into wanting to stick around because of himself so what did it matter why they'd come after him in the first place.

It had always mattered to him.

Shoving back his dripping hair Albus washed his hair on autopilot, dragging himself out of the shower as soon as he was clean. Forget shaving though. He didn't care if he looked scruffy as hell.

Getting dressed without really caring what he was wearing the Gryffindor made himself stop in front of his mirror long enough to make sure that he wasn't clashing in a way that would cause Flora to have a heart attack over his fashion choices.

He'd do considering what he had to work with, Albus thought as he stared into the mirror for a moment longer, and then pasting on the fake, 'I'm just fine' smile he'd been wearing for the past few days on, he headed out the door to start another day.

)

Sitting behind his desk as he pretended to mark the homework he should have finished grading the night before Scorpius had to tell himself over and over again not to shove the pieces of parchment off the desk and say to hell with it. He might have if his room wasn't currently occupied by his fifth years, but they were and therefore saved him from the childish act that would just require him to pick them all up afterwards. That certainly wouldn't improve his mood one little bit.

Why the hell hadn't the blasted Gryffindor shaved today?

Weren't things bad enough as it was without the man looking all rumpled and sexy, reminding him of that day in the greenhouse when the Gryffindor had gone down on him and rubbed those whiskered cheeks against his-DAMMIT!

And to top it all off he didn't know what to do about Albus. He wasn't a completely insensitive jerk, he knew he was hurting the other man and himself in the process since apparently he'd fallen so far that he couldn't stand the idea of the Gryffindor in pain.

Especially when he was the cause.

But what was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to fall out of love with Albus if he didn't stay the hell away from him?

That he couldn't stand the distance was as humiliating as it was illuminating.

Oh yeah, he had it bad.

Lifting his eyes from the paper he wasn't reading Scorpius made himself scan the room and pretend that he actually was the teacher and aware of his students on some level. There was a part of him that longed to lash out at them, to take out his frustration on them so that it wouldn't keep bubbling up to choke him, but he didn't even have the energy for even that. It wouldn't help, nothing did.

His life was royally fucked.

He should have expected it to be ruined by a Potter. Wasn't that a common thread in the lives of Malfoys? He was just following a time honored family tradition.

Thanks, Father, Grandfather. Such a lovely legacy you've left me to deal with.

When it was time for class to be dismissed Scorpius was still brooding, but he was with it enough to see that they handed in their work before leaving, surprising everyone by not assigning them massive amounts of homework. None of them pointed that out and beat a hasty retreat.

Except for Cynna Porter.

Moving out from behind his desk Scorpius leaned back against it as he watched the Ravenclaw walk down the aisle to stand in front of him. "You want something?"

Drawing back her arm a little Cynna made a fist and punched her potions professor where right arm met shoulder blade.

"You're a pansy assed Hufflepuff for running away from him, Malfoy. Grow a set."

And having said her piece Cynna lowered the finger she'd wagged in his direction and turned on her heels to march out of the room, her potions teacher gaping at her back in stunned silence.


	22. Reason To See Green

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the plot and original characters.

Reason To See Green

Working away Albus looked up when he heard the sound of the greenhouse door being opened, blinking in surprise when he saw who was paying him an unexpected visit. Though really, he'd known it was only a matter of time before she showed up. And since she'd take extreme offense if he tried to pretend like he hadn't just gotten dumped Albus didn't bother to try and work up the fake smile he'd been wearing for everyone else. Instead, he simply set aside what he was doing and walked forward to meet his sister, accepting the hug she obviously felt she needed to give him.

And it was nice to feel loved, even if she wasn't the one he wanted hugging him at the moment.

"That pasty faced prat." Lily announced when she'd drawn back from the hug, reaching up to frame her brother's face between her hands. "You want I should go beat him up for you? I'm a Potter after all, I don't need a reason to beat up a Malfoy. You can't since you need to keep your job here for the year and stuff for Uncle Neville's sake, but that's not a problem for me."

"Tempting, but I'll pass on the offer, thanks."

"You're too nice." And hurting, Lily thought fiercely, really wanting to track down the Slytherin scum to demand to know what the hell he'd thought he was doing, toying with her poor brother's affections the way he had. If it had really been some sick joke on the ass's part she was going to…knee him so hard he wouldn't be able to find what he passed off as balls for a month. At the very least.

But Peter had the idea that maybe Albus was being Albus and misinterpreting Malfoy's behavior because her brother had unbelievably low self esteem when it came to dating and would naturally assume the worst. And Peter was pretty damn sure that the Slytherin's interest in Albus was real at the very least but unfortunately she didn't have any way of really observing the two so she was just going to have to provoke the blonde bastard into making his intentions clear towards her brother before things really got out of hand.

Luckily she was queen when it came to provoking people.

Okay, he did not like the look that had come into her eyes. He knew that look. That look did not bode well for him.

"So, to make you feel better and kill two birds with one stone so to speak, you're going to be busy this weekend, Brother dear. We're going to a party at a club with Peter and Trev. It's a Halloween thing and before you say no because you don't want to you should know that it would be a favor for Trevor. His git of a boyfriend dumped him yesterday and will be at the party. Trevor isn't willing to come with us without a date."

Albus blinked in surprise. "Wait…he wants me to come as his date?"

"Yuppers. And don't look at me that way, you aren't his type and even if you were Peter's told him enough about the evil blonde for Trev to know better than to possibly infringe on the Slytherin's turf so to speak. The club caters to same sex couples primarily, so I thought that since Malfoy is possibly out of the picture…well it would be a good idea for you to come and see if it's just him or men in general that appeal."

He wasn't a club person and he was most definitely not in the partying mood. And as much as he loved his sister he wasn't at all interested in spending any large length of time with her while she was trying to comfort him. He didn't want to be comforted. Being miserable suited him just fine for the moment. And he'd certainly be even more miserable at the club if he went. He'd be miserable here too of course, but he'd rather be free to be miserable instead of pretending not to be because his sister and friends were with him.

But from the look in her eye she was not going to take no for an answer.

"Trevor could do better than me for a date." It was a lame excuse, but he had to at least try.

"Please, he'd be lucky to have you look his way." Was her loyal response, her voice laced with the conviction only an adoring younger sister could feel.

"You're biased." And because he really, really didn't want to go Albus opted for honesty, moving forward to place his forehead against hers. "I don't want to go."

Lily rolled her eyes even as she wrapped her arms around his waist, cuddling him close. "Duh. I might not be the smartest and most sensitive person when it comes to you, I know I screw up sometimes, but even I know how you feel about clubs."

Confusion was all over his face.

She'd debated, but in the end had decided to trust that she could talk him into her little scheme. "Okay, so I don't know if I believe Peter's theory that Malfoy really is in to you and you're misinterpreting things because that's what you do, but if he's right…" The grin that split her face was pure Weasley. "You're going to make sure that the Slytherin bastard knows where you're going on Saturday night."

It took Albus longer than it probably should have to figure out what his sister had planned. The female mind was a strange, hard to decipher place after all. "You think he'd care that I was going to a gay club with another man?"

Lily grinned and nodded. "When you say what I tell you to say he'll either care or he won't. If he cares…then he'll react. Either way…you'll know."

Opening his mouth to say he already knew how the other man felt about him Albus paused, recalling her earlier statement. "What did you mean, I misinterpret things?"

Lily tried to think of a polite way of putting it, but that wasn't really her style. "You expect people to not want you, Bro. It's one of your actual, legitimate flaws. So we go with my plan and we force Malfoy to make a move that can't be misinterpreted. Whether he likes it or not."

)

Hours later as he headed for dinner Albus was still turning over what his sister had said in his mind. He couldn't help it, which was probably another one of his actual flaws. He overanalyzed things too much. Though maybe the two flaws sort of bled together and he was too ignorant of his own personality flaws to realize it. Which was just fucking great, the Gryffindor thought as he shoved his hands angrily into his pockets. More fucking flaws that he was apparently completely unaware of possessing. Always good to know.

No, that wasn't right. He knew he often assumed the worst when it came to the opinions others had of him. That was a flaw he was aware of, had tried to work on, and had failed to make much progress with. Big surprise. His sister drew people to talk to her; they wanted to be around her, where the hell did she get off thinking she could-

Damn…shit. He was being a dumbass.

Okay, new plan, Albus decided, pulling his hands out of his pockets, rubbing them over his face as he tried to clear his mind. He was going to think objectively, like if he was someone on the outside looking in on the situation he currently found himself in.

He could do that at least. Probably.

Scorpius had been the one to make the trade about snogging and foreplay. The one who had apparently, according to Peter who was intelligent and observant, had a thing for him even when they'd been young and still in school together. The Slytherin had never shown real anger at the fact that they'd never gone all the way and hadn't pushed him there either. And he could have. Hell, the man probably would have succeeded if he'd really wanted to.

Which was…out of character for the man. Scorpius Malfoy was the type to go after what he wanted and take it. So maybe the man hadn't wanted sex from him, maybe just to toy-

Stop that, you're falling into old habits, Albus told himself sternly, and he was being objective for the moment. Or at least trying to be.

Closing his eyes the Gryffindor went still, forcing himself to recall their encounters, every kiss, every touch, every stolen moment and asked his gut if they'd felt forced or lacking real interest on the Slytherin's part.

And the answer was no. Scorpius had wanted him as much as he'd wanted him. That was what his gut said.

So why hadn't the man pushed it? Why had he ditched him?

Nothing came to mind. So he'd switch things up, Albus decided as he started walking forward, a purposefulness to his stride now. If he wanted someone, someone really badly who wanted him too, what would he consider a good reason to not push the intimacy with that person, to stay away from that person?

The answer to the first question would be that he wouldn't push if he felt they weren't ready for that step, the person had maybe had a bad experience in that area, was involved with someone or married, the person would face some sort of trouble for getting involved with him…

Hmm. Interesting.

It was out there, it was probably incredibly stupid, egotistical, and insane of him, but putting pieces together in a way that fit in his gut…what if Scorpius cared about him?

What if the man hadn't pushed because he was dealing with a guy who'd never been involved with another man before, much less sexually? Scorpius didn't know how he felt about him and in fact might think that maybe he was only getting as far as he was because of a trading of services so to speak. What if Scorpius had backed off of him because he thought it was for the best since it went without saying that his life would become even more fucking complicated and fraught with social peril if he were to come out as gay and in a sexual relationship with the son of a Death Eater? And he hadn't taken all the whispers and looks well at the restaurant, Scorpius had noticed and even offered to leave so that it would stop.

Had…had the Slytherin left him to make them stop, just as he'd offered?

As much as his heart and his mind said he was being an idiot git…his gut was saying he was on the right track.

"Fuck. I'm going clubbing this Saturday."

)

Albus spent most of his time pushing his dinner around on his plate while he considered how to go about setting his sister's plan into motion. Of course she'd told him what to say but if he did this part her way the Slytherin would instantly become suspicious because Lily's way was not his way. And this had to come off as genuine or he was never going to be able to know for sure what he'd been wrong about…and maybe right about. The 'what ifs' were going to haunt him if he didn't at least try to find out the truth about how Scorpius really felt about him, the Gryffindor told himself sternly. And since the Slytherin would probably rather put his wand to his head and use the Killing Curse on himself as opposed to talk about his feelings, provoking the man was his best bet.

Seducing men wasn't exactly his forte so that was out, and his sister hadn't taken repeated nos for an answer before she'd left anyway.

Ergo, he was going to have to try things her way and if that didn't work…he'd think of something else on his own and then if that got no response too he'd drop it and accept the fact that his original theory had been right and the Slytherin just didn't give a damn about him.

He had a plan at least, and felt better for it.

Enough so that when he moved in to match his stride with the Slytherin as they headed back to their rooms after dinner he sounded completely natural when he asked the other man if he had plans for the coming weekend.

Turning his head Scorpius glanced quickly at Albus and then turned his attention straight ahead. "No."

"I see. Well I thought you'd be pleased to know that you won't have to put up with me, since you've apparently developed a dislike for my company. I'll be spending it with people who actually like to be around me."

Scorpius couldn't seem to stop himself from putting a hit on bite into his words, needing to protect himself from the feelings that welled up, talking to the man like this, walking beside him like this. Dammit, what a child he was being. "Going to see your family again, Potter?"

"Double date, actually. Peter Mitchell, I don't know if you remember him but he was a Ravenclaw in our year, is dating Lily and he has an older brother I'm being set up with. We're going to a Halloween party at a club." Albus added, permitting himself one glance in the other man's direction, finding it in the process of going from faintly disdainful to a mask. A cold, unreadable mask.

And the Slytherin wasn't saying anything. Huh.

That was unexpected.

To push or not to push, that was the question.

Being a reasonably intelligent person Albus knew better than to push this particular man so he kept quiet and did his best to keep his own careful poker face in place so that he could hide just how thrilled he was by the other man's reaction to his words.

Scorpius cared enough to hide his reaction and give him the silent treatment.

Wahooo!

)

He'd never closed a door with such extreme care in his life. But at that particular moment, in some part of his still logical and working brain, Scorpius knew that if he didn't exert full control over every muscle in his fingers and arm he would have slammed the door so hard that at the very least he would have damaged it. So he closed it carefully, walked into the room, and then stood in the hallway, breathing slowly and carefully as he reminded himself over and over again that he was a fully grown adult who was far too old to throw temper tantrums, break things, or let his hormones get the best of him.

But Albus was going out with another man on Saturday.

Another man would be touching him, dancing with him, getting close to him.

Would maybe even-

"SON OF A FUCKING MUGGLE!"

Okay, new plan, Scorpius decided as he clenched his fists at his sides. He was going to hunt down that damn Ravenclaw and make it clear that if his suicidal brother wanted to remain among the living un mentally scarred for life he was damn well going to cancel his fucking date with Albus.

He had a rep, Mitchell would make it clear he was serious.

And probably tell Albus why the date was being canceled.

Shit.

He wanted…no, that wasn't right…he knew that he had to let the Gryffindor go, and part of that was letting Albus move on to someone else. And apparently what had happened between them before had made the other man decide to consider giving men a chance romantically and the Gryffindor had chosen someone who was known to him and was probably a decent guy if he was anything like his brother. Lily would be there to supervise and one of the few truly good things about the girl was that she did genuinely, with all her heart, love her brother. She wouldn't let her brother date an assehole, she'd break the bastard's balls if necessary with a smile on her face.

That was one of the things he actually liked about her.

Raking a hand through his hair Scorpius mentally ranted and raved, plotted all sorts of ways that HE would like to punish this man he didn't even know for even daring to think to take what was his, all the while knowing that he would do none of them. Could do none of them.

For Albus's sake.

Because it was best for the man he loved to move on. Best for him too, though it would be a very, very long time, if ever, before he could accept that. Could be happy for the other man.

So he would say nothing, do nothing.

Unless this Trevor Mitchell proved unworthy of such a prize.

If that happened…well then he'd show that Muggle what someone of both Black and Malfoy blood was capable of doing to his sort.

)

Taking her habitual seat in the library where she was assured of not being bothered Cynna didn't bother to get out any of her things as she sat and pondered. She hadn't gotten any backlash or been punished for punching her teacher, she hadn't really expected to receive any from anyone other than the one she'd punched. But from the looks of it he was too busy being the brooding, Hamlet type anti hero to bother even yelling at her for daring to insult AND physically hit him. She'd pulled the punch of course, but it still had to hurt.

Though probably not nearly as much as being away from her Herbology teacher was.

Men were such dumbasses.

But she'd heard that Lily Potter had been at the school the day before, which meant that maybe she wouldn't have to work as hard as she might have. She only knew the youngest of the Potter children by reputation, but from what she knew the woman was as much an ass kicker as she was. So if the famous Quidditch player worked on her brother and she took care of her idiot potions teacher then maybe they could fix the mess the two boys had made of things.

Halloween was Sunday night...wouldn't it be a treat to play a trick or two?


	23. Hiding Behind Disguises

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Hiding Behind Disguises

For the rest of the school week Albus was in a decent enough mood while Scorpius got progressively worse to the point where many of his students opted to use Weasley products to feign grievance illnesses which prevented them from attending his classes. To most of them the possibility of failing the Potions teacher's class seemed an acceptable price to pay for eventually graduating with their sanity intact. Since he had had such luck the last time he'd confronted the Slytherin about his behavior it really shouldn't have surprised the Gryffindor when he was approached by the twins once more to see if he couldn't talk Malfoy into being better behaved.

He wasn't any more thrilled by the task, but it was a legitimate excuse to see and be alone with the blonde so Albus agreed to see if he couldn't try to reason with Scorpius.

As per usual for them Albus deliberately waited until the Slytherin had a free period after a class, trusting that the man would be in the classroom and that they'd be able to chat then. When he got a look at the students as they left the dungeon the Gryffindor had to admit that it might really be as bad as everyone was saying it was. For Merlin sake, what was Scorpius doing to their students?

Deep in thought as he tried to figure out just how bad Scorpius must be behaving to make the children look like they'd just been through a war zone Albus walked right past the classroom door and had to backtrack, shaking his head over his absentmindedness before knocking on the door, not sure how to take it when there was no response.

Was the Slytherin there and simply not answering, or was the man perhaps in the storage area?

Opting to find out Albus let himself in, spotting the blonde immediately. Since the man was sitting at his desk with his head in his crossed arms the Gryffindor wondered for a moment if the blonde had somehow managed to already nod off, the answer coming when the Slytherin's head immediately rose as soon as the door closed behind Albus, drawing attention to his presence.

From the look in the other man's eyes Albus assumed that the man had heard the knock and had indeed been ignoring it. And Scorpius was not pleased to have company, though the Slytherin's face was already rearranging itself into bored indifference.

"Sorry to interrupt."

"Then why are you?"

Well ouch. "I wanted to talk to you about something. Is this a bad time? Would you prefer to discuss it later, after dinner?" In my room, Albus silently added, with clothing being entirely optional.

And if he let his mind go there he was going to do something stupid like throw himself at the Slytherin and beg him to give him another chance, Albus acknowledged with silent disgust. Which so couldn't happen, his pride was dented enough as it was. So he had to be cool about this, even if he made his head explode from the strain in the process.

Scorpius stayed behind his desk, wanting the physical barrier there as the Gryffindor hesitantly made his way down towards the front. Oh how he wanted to discuss a few things with the other man, preferably with a bed nearby so that when he'd finish berating the Gryffindor for daring to think he could go out with someone else he could just throw the other man onto said bed and make his claim physically known.

And it was thoughts like that that made it brutally clear that he needed to simmer down and act like the man he claimed to be. It also meant that he better let the other man tell him what he wanted to talk about now as opposed to later. "I have a bit of time now. What do you want?"

"The same thing I wanted the first time you and I had a heart to heart talk in here. I want to know what it's going to take for you to start treating your students like the children they are. Why are you so angry with them?"

"How I treat my students is none of your business, Potter."

Albus firmed his resolve and spoke just as coolly. "I'm making it my business, Malfoy."

Heat flashed in the Slytherin's eyes, Scorpius both surprised and strangely aroused by the man's unexpected show of strength and resolve. He knew that look, that was the look the other man got in his eyes when he was stepping up and showing his adversary just how like his father he actually was, Scorpius thought as he got to his feet, keeping the desk between them still. Who knew it would increase the Gryffindor's hotness level by so much now that he knew the other man so well.

He might actually be in trouble if he didn't end this conversation soon.

"It would be in your best interest to stay out of my business." He informed Albus, mentally praying that the Gryffindor had the sense to listen to him.

"You've made it my business. I don't know why you've suddenly decided to see if you can top your record for traumatizing students in under a week, but it's wrong and you know it. There's no way so many of them could have all done something to deserve your wrath, so you have to be angry about something else and you're taking it out on them. Talk about childish."

"Don't you dare call me childish." Fury turned his eyes a stormy grey as Scorpius fisted his hands at his side as he fought for control. "You have no idea what you're sticking your nose into."

Fighting back the urge to swallow and possibly back up a couple steps Albus took a deep breath and stuck out his chin literally and his neck figuratively. "Then clue me in, because I'm not going anywhere until we hash this out."

Rounding the desk in ground eating strides Scorpius headed straight for the Gryffindor, getting into the other man's personal space big time as he moved in to intimidate. "Leave now or you're going to be the one who ends up traumatized." He all but growled, hating the fact that his heart was thundering in his chest, as much from desire as anger.

"Please, Lily is my sister, remember? Being traumatized is nothing new to me." Albus shot back with just the barest hint of a smile teasing his lips, the truth of his statement humorous enough to cut through some of the tension between them.

The man had a point.

And as much as his self-preservation instincts were urging him to lash out at the other man Scorpius couldn't and wouldn't do that. He had already hurt his love enough, to deliberately aim for the Gryffindor's weak spots and exploit them…the idea alone sickened him.

So what was he to do…or say?

There was only one response he could give, and so Scorpius gave it.

"If you leave now and don't speak to me until I say otherwise…you have my word I won't take my current bad mood out on our students."

Unable to stop himself from flinching Albus forced himself to nod his acceptance of the other man's terms and then turned around and headed towards the door, trying to pretend he wasn't intimately aware of the Slytherin's eyes drilling into his back.

)

As soon as he was out Albus closed the door behind him and then leaned back against it, closing his eyes as he fought to compose himself before he headed up. Everyone had been subtly or not so subtly asking about his wellbeing since the weekend, hinting at Scorpius possible involvement and wanting to know whether there was something they could do to help him. And since he was liable to bite their heads off or worse, dump all his problems all over them, Albus figured it was in his best interest to get his game face back in place before he risked encountering another human being.

Well that conversation had definitely eradicated what little a boost he'd gotten from the other man's reaction to the news that he was going out on a date this weekend. In fact, he might even be feeling worse than he had when he'd been dumped, Albus realized, rubbing his temples in a vain attempt to eradicate the headache that was building there.

He'd definitely been a complete idiot to even entertain that idea that Scorpius bad mood might be a result of the other man missing his company.

Scorpius not only wasn't missing him, the Slytherin didn't even want to hear his voice.

Closing his eyes as the pain of that fact washed over him Albus had no idea the level of misery his face portrayed as he stayed where he was for several minutes before he made his eyes open and his face go shuttered.

When he was sure he had himself completely in control Albus headed back up the way he'd come, blinking in surprise when he spotted Cynna sitting on the steps, the girl getting to her feet as he approached. Belatedly it occurred to the Gryffindor that it had been the girl's class that had been leaving the potions classroom when he'd arrived.

"Miss. Porter?"

"I was waiting for you. So did you convince him to play nice with the whiney little children?" She asked, distain for her peers plain in her voice. They were pansy asses to have gone complaining to Professor Potter and had anyone asked her opinion she would have said so.

Albus stared at her. The Sorting Hat had obviously had a brain fart when he'd put the girl in Ravenclaw instead of Slytherin.

"He's going to behave better, yes. Or at least he said he will."

She'd figured as much. Of course the man was too unaware of himself to realize just how much he had Professor Malfoy wrapped around his little finger, but that was probably for the best. If he ever became aware of it the shock would probably kill him, Cynna thought with a sigh. And that would be a shame since she did like him, even if he was an idiot sometimes.

"So are you going to be around for Halloween, Professor?" There was little point in her applying herself to coming up with a plan if he was going to leave Hogwarts to get away from Professor Malfoy after all. And she was definitely getting the vibe that her herbology teacher had a lot of wounds he might feel like licking in private.

The talk with Professor Malfoy had obviously not gone well.

"I'm going to a party on Saturday but I'll be back for Sunday night." In some distant corner of his brain Albus puzzled over why she would care what he was doing for the holiday, but it was so much effort to keep his feelings bottled up that he couldn't bring himself to really analyze her possible motives.

Excellent. "Are you dressing up?" The Wizarding World didn't celebrate Halloween the same way Muggles did, but there was some crossover depending on the generation and bloodlines.

"My sister is going to find me something."

Wow, the man really was out of it if he was letting his sister pick out his costume, Cynna marveled as she pushed back the urge to whistle at the possible gross stupidity of his decision. Not that Lily Potter was likely to set out to embarrass the hell out of her brother, that would be incredibly mean of the woman given Profess Potter's present mood, but the youngest Potter's offbeat sense of humor and style was well known in the Wizarding World.

She was rather sorry she wasn't going to get to see what the man got stuck wearing.

And since she didn't want the man to have any idea that she was interfering with his and Professor Mlafoy's love lives Cynna gave her planned excuse for waiting for him, since later the herbology teacher would realize that she wouldn't care about the outcome of his talk with her potions teacher.

"Anyway, now that the small talk is taken care of, can you please tell that idiot nephew of yours to quit trying to stalk me? He seriously sucks at it, and if his sister gives me the hairy eye one more time I'm going to dangerously enlarge her pearly whites."

"He's not your type?" Albus asked, sorry that his nephew was apparently in the same boat as him when the Ravenclaw gave him a look that indicated that she thought he was mental for even entertaining the idea that she might like Rell in return.

"Just get them off my case, okay?"

"I'll try." Was the best he could promise.

The Gryffindor wasn't surprised when he had no luck where the twins were concerned.

)

He must have been out of his bloody mind to agree to let Lily be in charge of his costume. At the time he'd figured that it was his only choice since it wasn't like he'd have the time to go shopping for one of his own. Making a costume on his own wasn't really his thing, he wasn't that creative. So it had seemed like his only option…and now he was paying for it. Yup, it was definitely time for him to inform his sister that he'd developed a massive, debilitating migraine, and therefore had no business going to a club of all places. He'd go home, put his feet up, and brood in sweet solitary.

"AL! Get out here so I can see how it looks!"

Not for all the galleons in the world.

"ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!"

Uh uh, not happening. No way.

"IF YOU DON'T OPEN THE DOOR I'M BLASTING IT OPEN!"

Okay…she would totally do that.

Sighing in acceptance of the fact that he had to open the door Albus walked over and opened it, crossing his arms in front of him as he gave a sister a look that was meant to convey that even if she held a wand to his head he was NOT going out into public wearing the costume she'd picked out for him.

Then he got a load of her costume.

For a minute he was stunned, knowing the relationship between the character he was portraying and the one he thought she was going as thanks to having a Muggle nerd for a second cousin. Then he realized the significance of the white streak through her longer than usual red hair and breathed a very loud sigh of relief.

"Oh thank Merlin. For a moment there I thought you meant us to go out as husband and wife. I'm traumatized enough as it is." Which was darkly ironic given the last verbal conversation he'd had with Scorpius, Albus thought wryly.

"Eww. That's so icky there are…though it would sort of be funny in a roundabout way. Daddy's reaction would be priceless." Lily's lips twitched, a little sorry now that she'd decided to go as Rogue. Playing Jean Grey wouldn't be nearly as fun, but everyone's reactions when she told strangers they were siblings would be funny.

"Lily." His tone of voice said it all.

"Relax, Bro. I'm the super sexy mutant known as Rogue and you're the adorably handsome Cyclops. And you gotta admit, picking him for you was a stroke of genius. You can wear your glasses, no problem. I know how you hate contacts, and I'll magically attach the visor for you." Lily held up the glasses/eye covering piece of the costume.

He had to make himself clear or he was doomed. "I am not going out into public wearing this, Lily. I mean it. I look ridiculous."

"You don't look ridiculous, you look sexy. And remember, I could have picked that hideous, gaudy blue and yellow costume Cyclops wears in the comics and that old television show Finn loves so much. At least I picked the replica of the hot costume from those early two thousand films."

Albus paled at the thought and visual.

"So you see, I love you lots and lots." The girl's grin was wide and manipulative. "Now spin around so I can get the full affect." And reading her brother correctly Lily crossed her own arms, her body language indicating clearly that she would make him if necessary. And she would, she'd gone to a lot of time and trouble to alter the costume so that it would fit her brother's body perfectly.

"If I spin around can I take it off?"

"What, you want to go to the club in your birthday suit? Cause that would definitely make a statement of availability."

"Lily."

Allowing a small sliver of pity to show in her eyes, she was making him step outside his comfort zone big time after all, Lily reached out and patted her brother's cheek in sympathy. "There, there. It won't be that bad. I'm not James, Al. I would not force you to go outside wearing something that made you look ridiculous. You look really good from the front and I'm sure you'll look just as good from the back. Now let me fix this visor thingie in place and then we'll get our coats on because we're going to be late if we don't hustle."

Albus gave her the best puppy dog look he could manage. "Couldn't you raid my closet and find me something normal to wear?"

"We're all dressing as superheroes tonight, Al. My sweetie is going as Spiderman and Trevor is going as Robin, the Chris O'Donnell version. I'm not sure who that is exactly, but apparently it's important that it's O'Donnell's costume." Their second cousin had only been obsessed with X-Men, they'd been spared hearing every little detail about the other Muggle comics out there.

It was somewhat reassuring to hear that he wasn't going to be the only guy looking weird, especially since now that he was actually facing his sister he knew that the chances of him getting out of her plan were decreasing by the moment.

"Are you chickening out on me, Al?"

Oh damn.

He was going.


	24. Important Talks

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters end up in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it.

Important Talks

Albus and Lily got to Trevor's shop at a decent time and traveled with him and Peter to the club in the older man's car. Needless to say that Albus completely approved of his friend's costume, wishing that his costume was similar in appearance. Showing his Ravenclaw brains Peter was wearing a suit with the plain white shirt open to reveal the top half of Spiderman's costume. Trevor was of the opposite opinion and needled his little brother for barely dressing up the whole way to the club. Apparently Albus's costume had been Trevor's choice the year before and the man's Robin costume was very similar to the X-men uniform he was stuck with, so only Peter gave Albus any sympathy.

When they arrived at their destination Albus had to force himself out of the vehicle, reminding himself over and over again since his sister was more than capable of forcing him if she deemed it necessary.

Peter was so bestowed with his sister he'd help, and it went without saying that Trevor would help too.

So he got out of the car under his own steam and followed the three out of the parking lot, taking some comfort in the fact that Peter wasn't as eager as the other two either.

He couldn't really blame him, he wasn't exactly looking forward to going into a gay club with his sister either.

The parking lot wasn't too far from the club, and they were headed towards the relatively short line of people dressed up for Halloween when Lily came to an abrupt stop, pointing a finger while looking expectantly at her brother. "Al, look. It's someone dressed as Nightcrawler."

Looking in the direction she was pointing Albus grinned. Their second cousin considered Nightcrawler to be his all time favorite X-man, and whoever was dressed up as the demon looking mutant had done a really awesome job from the looks of it. "We should see if he'll let us take his picture so that we can show Finn the next time we see him."

Finn definitely wasn't her favorite cousin, but he was her favorite second cousin. The man's older sister Brittany was beyond ghastly and was only getting worse with age. And she supposed she did owe Finn, Lily reasoned somewhat guiltily, seeing as she probably could stand to try and be nicer to him since he WAS stuck with Brit for a sister. That had to be more traumatizing than seeing her father's cousin and Finn's mother make out, which was a horror she'd thus far escaped witnessing and hoped to keep that way. "Okay, I'll go over and ask him."

"You should do a group picture, the three of you as X-men." Trevor pointed out, also approving of the work that had obviously gone into the Nightcrawler costume. As a big comic book fan he took extreme offense to half assed representations of his favorite characters. "I wouldn't mind a picture either, and Lily said your cousin is an even bigger fan than I am."

Albus wasn't thrilled at the idea of having another picture of him taken while in costume, but Lily had already taken some sneak pictures and at this point he was resigned to the fact that there would only be more later, especially if she succeeded in getting him drunk.

So he didn't put up resistance when his sister grabbed his hand and tugged on it to get him to come with her, Peter informed that he'd be taking the shot if it was all right with the third member of their hypothetical picture.

Walking up to the man who had his back to them now Lily tapped his shoulder.

The Potter siblings watched as the man turned to face them, not understanding why the man was gaping at them in such shock until a familiar voice squeaked out through the painted black lips.

"LILY! Al! What are you two doing here?"

"Finn?" Albus's jaw dropped too as he stared at his cousin in shock.

"Huh…well that answers the question of where the gay genes came from." And process the implications further Lily pulled back a fist and nailed her second cousin in his shoulder, taking some satisfaction in his yelp of pain. "That's for making me waste my time trying to help you pick up girls, you idiot prat."

"Owwwwwwwwwwww!"

Studying the man with more interest now Trevor couldn't see any obvious family resemblance, but the younger man was wearing contacts and the hair looked dyed to his discerning eye, so who knew. "So wait, this is your second cousin Finn who is also gay but you didn't know until now?"

Rubbing the skin he knew must be blooming into a rainbow of bruising as he spoke Finn gave Lily a questioning look since he didn't have the courage to meet the gaze of the very attractive man standing behind his cousin. "Who else in our family is gay? Wait…are you gay? Is that why your boyfriends never last?"

Lily rolled his eyes. "Nope, I'm with Spidey. He's talking about Al."

Eyes immediately swinging over to look at his male cousin there was a world of hurt in his voice and eyes despite the contacts. "You're….you're gay and you didn't tell me?"

Immediately Albus reached out and put a firm hand on Finn's shoulder, knowing how much his friendship meant to his very socially awkward cousin. "I didn't know until recently, promise. It's a long story but I'll tell you all about it okay? And don't worry, I fully intend to come out so you won't be alone. James won't pick on you over this, promise."

Finn's lips curved ruefully. "James is never short of reasons to tease me. But it will help with dad's mum." He added, a hint of cheer appearing in his voice. "She can't blame my mum for me turning out gay if it's the Evans genes that are to blame, so to speak."

Lily of course immediately volunteered to have a talk with her father's aunt, she loved psychologically scarring the woman after all, and Albus turned his attention to trying to make her see that her interference would only make it worse for Finn in the long run.

Wishing his friend luck in changing Lily's mind Peter stepped forward, offering his hand to Finn. "Hi, I'm Peter Mitchell. I'm seeing Lily. This is my older brother Trevor." He added, motioning in his brother's direction.

"Yeah, I know, I've seen you at the club. Finn Dursley, pleasure." Every bottom that frequented this particular club knew Trevor Mitchell, Finn thought as he shook the other man's hand, knowing Peter to see him since Lily's man often came along to be designated driver to his brother, which he'd always thought was really nice of the guy. His cousin didn't usually date 'nice' guys, but he wished Peter the best of luck with Lily for however long the two were together.

And quite happy to join their group Finn gave up his place in line to follow them to the end so that he could hear about how Albus had come to be gay and help his cousin convince Lily that he didn't need her to traumatize his grandmother any more than she already had.

)

Once they were at the end of the line Albus began to explain to Finn how he'd ended up in his present situation while Peter and Trevor asked Lily for the details on this latest addition to their group. Always happy to gossip, especially about a member of her family, Lily explained that Finn was the same age as her and that under all the makeup he was a pale blonde with the same vivid green eyes as Albus. He strongly took after the Evans side of the family in looks which was a very good thing since he was the only member of his immediate family who wasn't overweight. Hence the fact that Finn's sister wasn't fond of her brother, who was more feminine in looks and build than she was. Finn worked for a computer company doing things she couldn't understand and was even more introverted than Albus. Her second cousin was shy, socially awkward to the extreme, and tended to talk about comic books and sci fi stuff way too much when he did try to hold a conversation.

"I've gotten a little better there." Finn interjected, having caught her last statement when Albus paused in the middle of his explanation to catch his breath. "I think. Have I gotten better, Al?"

"You have."

Lily sent her brother a look that said she thought he was lying but she didn't call him on it. Finn obviously considered Albus a friend, and it would be just like her brother to return the sentiment. Albus collected social misfits the way she collected ex boyfriends.

"So given that you and Al are friends why didn't you tell him you were gay?" Trevor asked, genuinely curious. It still amazed him that his brother's friend had been such a late bloomer, and he was curious if Finn had been the same way.

Finn rubbed his arm up and down self consciously, looking down at his feet as he spoke. "I…I tried to get a sense how he felt about gay people by taking him by the store you now own a few years ago. I said some things about it to see what he'd say and…and I was gonna tell him but I chickened out. Then…my best friend since we were kids didn't want to be my friend anymore when he found out, and Al is the only other friend I have. I didn't…want to risk it."

Lily's heart immediately went to mush, the girl automatically throwing her arms around Finn to give him a big hug as she forgot about all the headaches he'd given her in the past when he tried to explain his job or about what was happening in the comic book world.

Awkwardly patting her back Finn smiled a little. He knew he drove Lily nuts, he drove most people nuts without even trying. Of course Lily was a little nuts in his opinion already, but he loved his cousin anyway. She'd always been the type who felt it was okay for her to tease him, but heaven help anyone outside their family if they picked on him in her vicinity. She'd once punched out a bully on his block for stealing his limited edition Wolverine action figure, and for that alone he'd always liked her.

"Well now you know you don't have to worry, right?" Albus asked as he stretched out his hand to give his cousin's back a pat since he didn't want to wreck Finn's hair by tousling it the way he normally would have.

"Right." Finn agreed with a smile, which grew wide as a thought occurred to him. "Hey! We can go clubbing together once you're done teaching this year. You can help me find a boyfriend."

Albus couldn't quite stop himself from wincing. "Finn…I fit into the club scene about as well as you do, remember?"

"Oh…yeah." Finn winced in both remembrance and disappointment. "But that's okay, Al. At least now, if I find someone, I can bring him to meet you and you can check him out for me."

"It's a deal."

)

A couple hours later, with plenty of liquor in their system to mellow them out, Albus and Finn sat off to the side at a table, watching Peter and Lily dance nearby while Trevor had gone off somewhere for the moment. As expected the place was packed, the vast majority of its occupants drunk or well on their way, and both Albus and his cousin were wishing that they were back at their places with a good book. They so weren't party animals no matter how hard they tried to be, Albus thought as he smiled over at Finn, affection for his cousin bubbling to his surface. Finn could be a real headache sometimes, but he did love the guy.

"Whatcha thinking?" Finn asked, tilting his head to the side questioningly.

"I love you, man."

"Awww, I love you too."

Pleased by that Albus lifted his glass to tap his with Finn's, it taking them two tries before they managed it.

"So, Al, I've been thinking."

"About?"

"Well I think you should just tell this Scorpius guy that you want to shag him. I mean, what do you have to lose? At worst he tells you to sod off, in which case at least you'll know how he feels about you once and for all. I mean from the way James, you and Lily talk about this guy he's pretty much a straight shooter. He doesn't do things without a good reason and he's upfront about who he is and what he wants. Something had to have happened to have made him do a one sixty where you're concerned, and I think Peter is right that maybe he was doing it for your sake. If he fancied you back in your school days, well first loves leave a pretty big mark on a person according to my mum. And given how much she loves chick flicks she should know."

Albus shook his head. "Naw, I wasn't his first love, he just has a thing about my ass."

Finn could understand that, he'd been told by plenty of people that his cousin had the best ass they'd ever seen on a man in real life. "Well I still say you should be upfront, none of this planning and plotting crap. That's what got you into this mess in the first place."

"Lily thinks it will work."

Behind his contacts Finn rolled his eyes. "Because she does so well in the long term dating department."

The Gryffindor opened and then closed his mouth. "You have a point."

He did indeed, Finn stabbing his finger in his cousin's direction for emphasis. "Jealousy isn't something you should ever deliberately cause someone else to feel, Al. When people covet something, or feel that something or someone they treasure is being taken away from them…bad things happen. Not to mention you're hurting that person, which is wrong."

Propping his chin on his elbow, managing the feat through sheer, dumb luck, Albus gave his younger cousin a respectful look. "That's incredibly wise, Finn. How did you get to be so smart about this sort of thing when you date even less than I do?"

Finn's lips twitched as he made a small sound of amusement. "I take after the Evans side of the family in more than looks and build, I suppose. Plus I think I got all of Britt's intelligence, and she got all my brawn."

Shaking his head, not really a good idea given his present condition, Albus smiled at Finn and then turned his attention back to looking around the dance floor, thinking that maybe he could convince the rest of their group to head out earlier than planned. Now that his only partially drunk brain was processing his cousin's wise advice Albus wanted nothing more than to go home, get some decent sleep, and then go back to Hogwarts and have a talk with the man who'd so completely turned his life upside down.

Spotting Trevor Albus frowned, seeing that the other man appeared to be in an escalating argument with some guy he didn't recognize.

And the other guy looked to have friends with him.

"Finn…I think I'm going to have to get into a bar fight." Albus said as he got to his feet, his eyes not leaving the two men who were now shoving each other as they argued.

Following his cousin's gaze Finn frowned as he got up too. "Is it still called a bar fight if it's in a club?"

"No idea."

Shrugging it off as unimportant for the moment Finn followed his cousin into the crowd, thinking how much more exciting his life always was when he was in the company of his Potter cousins.

)

Scorpius felt groggy as hell thanks to the powerful sleeping potion he'd taken the night before to prevent him from giving into his desire to track Albus down and turn the man's date into a stain beneath his feet. It had taken a herculean effort on his part to drag himself out of bed that morning, the thought of a potion he was brewing being ruined the only thing that had kept him from remaining in his bedroom for the day. But the potion had been dealt with and he'd had zero appetite for lunch, Scorpius thought as he headed towards his rooms, having every intention of going back to sleep.

Sleep was good. He could hide from reality there.

Not to mention he'd passed Cynna Porter in the hall a few minutes ago and the way she'd smiled at him…she was definitely up to something.

And he couldn't murder her for interfering with his life if he was unconscious. Or if he did he could honestly claim that it had been purely accidental on his part.

How many people would believe it was accidental was another story.

Lifting a hand to cover his mouth as another yawn threatened to escape his lips, Scorpius's steps faltered at the sound of a second set of footsteps reached his ears, his hand falling away from his lips to rest once more at his side as he turned to face whoever had entered the otherwise deserted hallway.

The Slytherin's feet felt cemented to the floor as he watched Albus walk towards him, his sharp eyes taking in the man's stiff, pained stride, the paleness of the Gryffindor's skin, and when he was close enough for the light of a nearby window to hit him right there was a hint of bruising on the other man's cheek.

Scorpius's mind recoiled with the conclusions it was drawing, feeling like someone had delivered a well aimed Cruciatus curse in his direction.

He really would kill him. The Ravenclaw's brother was a dead man walking until he found him.

Then he really would be dead.

It was only a question of when.


	25. Trick or Treat

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Trick or Treat

Halting at the look that had come into the Slytherin's eyes Albus instinctively felt his body tense and prepare itself for battle. But Scorpius wasn't even really looking at him, the Gryffindor realized, sensing abruptly that it wasn't him that the other man felt such hatred and murderous intent towards. So who was it, he wondered as he turned around to make sure they were alone before giving Scorpius a wary, questioning look.

"Why are you so angry?" Albus asked, the whispered words slipping past his lips before he could stop them.

Eyes stormy Scorpius moved forward in long, ground eating strides, wrapping his fingers around the confused Gryffindor's upper arm as soon as the other man was in reach. Dragging the man behind him the Slytherin pulled Albus over to the other man's door. "Open it."

Not sure what was going on, but deciding to trust his gut that the man's anger wasn't directed at him and that Scorpius didn't want to kill him in private, Albus did as asked, unlocking his door and allowing himself to be dragged inside, fighting back the urge to wince when the Slytherin kicked the door shut behind them. But he kept silent and willing as he allowed himself to be tugged past the hallway until they were standing outside his bedroom door.

"Where is he?"

Now he was even more confused. "Where is who?"

"The son of a fucking bitch who did this to you." Letting go of the Gryffindor's arm Scorpius reached out and brushed his fingers over the area of skin that had appeared bruised in the light. "What the hell was your sister thinking, setting you up with a guy who would treat you like this? He must have pounded into you to make you walk like this. You were drunk, weren't you? This fucking Muggle took advantage of you and when I get through with him he's going to be nothing but a splatter on concrete. I knew I shouldn't have let you go to that club, dammit! Your sister better not have killed him already." He added as an afterthought.

His eyes had pretty much widened to the size of saucers by the time Scorpius had finished the first part of his little rant, Albus opening and closing his mouth a couple of times as his brain processed the conclusions the other man had apparently drawn from his physical appearance.

Warmth rushing over him Albus lifted a hand to place a finger over the Slytherin's lips, cutting the man off as the blonde started on another rant about what he thought had happened the night before.

"I did get a little drunk, but I didn't have sex with anyone. I'm walking funny because I fell off my bed during the night and didn't wake up. I ended up sleeping on wood flooring for most of the night and I'm still stiff thanks to the fact that I took all my medical potions with me when I came here and didn't leave any behind at my place. It didn't help that I got into a little bar fight either." Albus added, since apparently the bruising on his cheek was more noticeable than he'd realized. "This guy was hitting on the guy I was there with and he took it personally when Trevor turned him down. And it wasn't Trevor's fault that I got into the fight either, he didn't ask for help when the guy's friends got involved and he got hurt too."

"Oh."

Not that putting Albus in a dangerous situation wasn't still a damn good reason to at the very least beat the shit out of the Ravenclaw's brother, but the fact that the Muggle hadn't had sex with Albus was a stay of execution, at least for the time being.

Dropping his hand Albus remembered his decision from the night before and that morning once his head had stopped feeling like it was stuck is a vise. And with that in mind the Gryffindor took a calming breath and forced himself to hold the other man's gaze as he risked rejection on a more epic scale than usual.

"I'm not interested in Trevor or any of the guys that hit on me last night. I didn't want to go to the club at all, honestly. Not my kind of place. Clubs I mean. Not the orientation it caters to, because I think that I am gay and somehow failed to realize that until you shoved it in my face. And I don't intend to pretend otherwise." Albus saw the surprise in the other man's eyes and finished what he needed to say before he lost his courage. "I don't know if you stopped showing interest in me because I'm not what you want or because you thought it was in my best interests…but I've never wanted anyone the way I want you and if you're still interested I'd really appreciate you saying so and putting me out of my misery either way."

When the Slytherin just stared at him Albus felt his resolve begin to crumble, but he refused to back down until he got a definitive answer.

And so he reached out and gently stroked his fingers through the other man's hair, staring into Scorpius's conflicted eyes as he kept up his simple caressing, silently willing the blonde to answer him.

"You have no idea how bad things would get for you if anyone learned I was your lover." Scorpius finally got out, fingers clenched into fists at his sides as he held in everything else he wanted to say, confess to. The words he wanted to express so that the Gryffindor would know just how much he wanted him.

He had a pretty good idea of how things would be, at least in theory, but he was willing to admit that he probably couldn't accurately predict how his life was going to change if they became a known couple. So Albus didn't argue about whether he could handle the reactions of others, and posed a question of his own as he removed his hand. "Do you think you can handle how bad things could be for you if people knew we were a couple?"

The flash of insult Albus saw in the Slytherin's eyes made the answer plain.

"If you can handle it…if you'll handle it with me…then I'm willing. Are you?"

Scorpius said the Gryffindor's name softly, hardly more than a whisper.

But the blonde made no move to touch him or say anything else, but the way the other man had said his name gave Albus the push he needed to put the fallback plan he'd devised earlier into motion.

"Trick or treat?"

The Slytherin blinked in confusion, the man's question seeming to come out of nowhere. "What?"

"It's Halloween. Pick one. Trick or treat? Keep in mind of course that I am half Weasley and have a lifetime's experience in the art of trickery and mischief making. I might not be in Roxy or Fred's league, but I still grew up being constantly exposed to them and there are no better teachers. So which is it, because I'm not letting you leave here until you pick one."

Since he could imagine what Albus would consider a treat in this situation, and if the man kissed or touched him again he would lose it, Scorpius picked trick.

"Trick it is then."

Reaching out Albus grasped the Slytherin's head between his hands and drew the man close so that he could press their lips together in a passionate kiss he hoped would convey to the Slytherin that he was serious about wanting them to become not just a couple, but lovers as well. That he spent hour upon hour going over every kiss they'd shared and the ones only in his mind that ached to be realized. He ached period, and only the man before him could make it stop.

When Scorpius made one last feeble attempt to end the connection Albus herded the other man up against his bedroom door and removing his hands from their former spot grasped each of the blonde's wrists and yanked them above the Slytherin's head so that Scorpius had no way to struggle or go anywhere.

He wasn't letting his man go until his point was made.

Okay, later Potter wouldn't be able to say that he hadn't tried to be the voice of reason, Scorpius decided as he surged forward to return the kiss, opening his mouth so that the other man's tongue could join his. Tormenting the Gryffindor right back as the kiss deepened the two men slanted their heads to gain better access to each other's mouths, Scorpius sucking on Albus's tongue as he jerked his hands in a bid to free them up to touch his captor.

Making a sound of pleasure and relief Albus's grip on Scorpius's wrists loosened so that the blonde could pull away if he wanted to, the Slytherin immediately jerking his hands free so the he could run his hands over the Gryffindor's body, sliding them under the other man's shirt so that he could get to all that smooth, bronzed skin he'd missed so much.

Not wanting anything in the other man's way Albus reached down and grasped the hem of his top, pulling it up and over his head before tossing it to the side, doing the same to Scorpius's shirt right afterwards so that his own hands could touch the man's bare skin too.

Hands quickly moved over flesh, both in a hurry to relearn all that they'd tried to forget about the other's body. And they were both in a rush to just get closer to claiming the skin still hidden under their clothing.

Wrapping one arm around Scorpius's wait so that the other man wouldn't go tumbling Albus reached out with his other hand and turned the doorknob, pushing the door all the way open as he backed the Slytherin into his bedroom, wanting them both on his bed ASAP.

As the two men entered the room Albus forced himself to be more aggressive than he'd ever been with a girl, not wanting to risk the possibility of the other man's resolve to stay away from him coming back to haunt them. Undoing the Slytherin's trousers in record time the Gryffindor was reaching up to yank the material down when Scorpius broke off their kiss and moved his lips to Albus's neck while the blonde slid a deliberate hand between them.

Something very close to a whimper escaped the Gryffindor's lips as Scorpius began to stroke the other man's erection through his trousers, the Slytherin's brain still working well enough that he knew why Albus was rushing things. But if they were going to do this they were damn well going to do it right.

Sensing that it was what Scorpius wanted Albus let the other man take over, not making a single sound of protest as the Slytherin's mouth and tongue explored his mouth and neck while the man's fingers drove him slowly insane with their teasing, gently caresses along his already painful erection. He wanted to be dominated, taken by this man, the Gryffindor thought dimly as he stroked Scorpius's back, loving the feel of the Slytherin's skin and the way the muscles contracted under his touch.

This was how it was supposed to be. How they were supposed to be.

When they tumbled onto the bed their noses were automatically assaulted by a scent that both recognized immediately from their extensive botany knowledge. Scorpius assumed that it was part of the Gryffindor's plan to seduce him and shook his head at the fact that the man would think he needed it, while Albus puzzled over it before being distracted by the lips taking possession of his own in another powerful kiss.

The heady scent permeating the immediate area stroked the blazes already roaring through their systems, both men hastily helping the other to remove the last pieces of clothing that kept them separated. Before the final piece of clothing hit the floor the two were rolling around in the bed as they kissed and touched, rubbing their bodies together as they mindlessly sought to seduce the other into mindless need.

It was only when Scorpius slid a hand between the Gryffindor's legs to stroke the spot he intended to enter very soon that a corner of his brain clicked on and reality kicked in. The thought wasn't to end what they were doing, he'd sooner throw himself out of the astronomy tower at this point, but the undeniable fact that while Albus wasn't a virgin in the technical sense, his ass was.

Oh shit.

If this were his room this wouldn't be a problem, he had exactly what he needed in his bedside table, but here…there was no way he was going to get inside the Gryffindor without lubricant of some sort. A lot of it given that this was the other man's first time having sex with another man on top of the stiffness from Albus's early soreness.

Lifting his head Scorpius's eyes promised untold disasters if Albus didn't agree with him. "Stay here, I'll be back in a couple minutes. Don't move."

Eyes widening with suspicion and need Albus asked why the Slytherin needed to go somewhere in a voice husky with passion, the Gryffindor stroking hands up the blonde's chest to reinforce the fact that in his mind his lover shouldn't want to leave him for even a second.

Given who he was dealing with Scorpius was blunt and to the point. "I won't be able to get inside of you without lubricant, you'll be too tight and I'll hurt you. I'm just going to get some."

A slow smile crossing the Gryffindor's face Albus surprised the Slytherin by grabbing him around the waist so that he could take the blonde with him as he rolled them across to the other side of the bed, Albus ending up on top. Turning his body the Gryffindor reached over and pressed his thumb to the lock on his own bedside drawer, triggering it to open.

And retrieving one of the items in it Albus turned his attention back to the man watching him with interest. "Will this do?"

Taking the container from the Gryffindor Scorpius quickly read the packaging, a slow, very sexual smile crossing his own face as he opened the lid and squeezed a fair amount into his hand, setting the container back on the drawer for easy reach later. "Let's see, shall we? Raise your hips."

Color flushing across his cheeks Albus did as asked, his body quivering with trepidation and need, trust in the other man gleaming in green eyes determined to see this through. To become Scorpius's lover no matter how potentially painful or awkward that might be.

Being as gentle as possible Scorpius worked his fingers into the Gryffindor, keeping his eyes on Albus's face to gauge the other man's reaction and act accordingly. He could see that the man was more than a little nervous and unsure of himself and what they were doing, but it was also clear in the look in the Gryffindor's eyes and the way the other man moved into his fingers that Albus wanted him to keep doing what he was doing too.

Scorpius held himself in check as long as he could and then removed his fingers, mentally praying that he'd prepared the Gryffindor enough as he reached for the lubricant again. Apply it to his hand the Slytherin applied it to his own erection, the coils of lust in his stomach tightening unbearably when he noticed that Albus was watching him with eyes currently swimming with desire.

In a guttural voice the Slytherin commanded the other man to tell him if what he was doing was hurting him, sending up one last pray before settling fully between the Gryffindor's legs, lifting them up so that they were high on his chest before leaning forward, bracing one hand on the bed while the other he used to guide himself into the tight, wet heat that awaited him.

Eyes widening in shock Albus threw back his head and grinched his teeth, a low moan escaping as he struggled to breath and relax, knowing that he had to if this was going to be anything other than painful. It did give him a whole new appreciation for how bad girls had it their first time, the Gryffindor thought with a strained smile. He owed a couple of exes flowers at the very least, maybe jewelry.

His face reflection similar strain Scorpius worked his erection in until he was fully inside of the other man, panting hard as he struggled to remain as still as possible as he gave Albus time to get used to having him inside of him.

Hoping to distract them both Scorpius kissed and petted the Gryffindor, keeping it up until he sensed that the other man was as comfortable as he could be under the circumstances. "Ready for more?"

Panic immediately crossed Albus's face. "There's more of you?"

Chuckling lustily Scorpius shook his head, smiling widely at the other man. "Not more of me, I meant getting to the good stuff where I start moving and you start enjoying this again."

"Oh. Yes, please."

Chest shaking with amusement the Slytherin's eyes softened, thinking that there really was nothing and no one more adorably loveable than Albus Severus Potter. And at least now, in this moment, the other man was completely and totally his.

He intended to make the most out of it.

Fingers clenching back into fists Albus instinctively moved into the man's trusts as Scorpius's hips began to move, the pain still there but it was mixing in with pleasure so that he struggled to wrap his mind around how he could be feeling both at the same-HOLY SHIT!

Crying out Albus arched like a drawn bow as white hot pleasure zinged through his body, the power of it unlike anything he'd ever felt before. And then it happened again and the Gryffindor found his words again, begging the other man to keep doing whatever he was doing as he eagerly met each thrust now in a bid to reclaim the overwhelming pleasure, calling out his pleasure again each time the Slytherin hit the spot that had him hurtling towards an orgasm that would shatter everything he'd thought he'd known about sex.

Reaching between them to stroke the Gryffindor's erection again Scorpius put more and more power behind his thrusts as he learned just how the other man wanted it, panting hard as he continued to control himself as much as possible as he desperately sought completion for them both.

Choking out the other man's name Albus reached out and wrapped his arms around the Slytherin's neck, forcing his eyes to remain open and focused, the Gryffindor determined to not miss a moment of what was happening as his body pulsed with a life he'd never experienced before.

And then his world shattered and he couldn't think or see, couldn't do anything but feel as he clutched Scorpius to him, the pleasure of his orgasm mixing with the sensations that continued to register as the Slytherin kept thrusting into him, seeking his own completion.

Letting himself go completely now Scorpius lost himself in the incredible heat and pleasure provided by his lover's body, ruthlessly pushing himself over the edge as he came inside his man, hoarsely crying out as his own climax hit him like a battering ram that pummeled him of all emotions and thoughts but one.

Love.

He loved this man.


	26. Keeping Close

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

Keeping Close

Separating their joined bodies as carefully as he could, Scorpius's lips curved at the sound of protest that passed Albus's lips, the other man opening his eyes to watch him. Not liking the space between them any more than his lover did the Slytherin pulled Albus back into his arms and turned them both on their sides so that they were facing each other. Content just to stroke a hand through the Gryffindor's very tousled hair, Scorpius watched Albus watch him, pleased when the other man cuddled closer.

In the silence of the room Scorpius relaxed, his mind returning to an early thought as his nose continued to pick up the floral scent that lingered in the air. "You didn't have to get an Impetus flower. You had me as soon as you pinned me to the door."

"Wasn't me. That would have been cheating. Maybe one of the flower arrangements…house elf didn't know what it was maybe? One with no sense of smell." Albus murmured back with a smile in his voice.

He was tired as hell, he'd admit it, but to his way of thinking there was no way a house elf could have gotten ahold of some impetus flowers and decided it would look nice in a flower arrangement. It wasn't that pretty to look at, and unless the elf really did have no sense of smell it should have known exactly what it was picking. The flower was an ingredient found in most love potions, on its own its scent had the effect of essentially making anyone who got a good whiff of it horny as hell. It didn't take the smeller's choice away, but it definitely was one way to get someone to be more amendable to getting naked with someone else. And since Albus really wasn't the type to use it now that he was thinking somewhat clearly…how had it come to be in the Gryffindor's room?

He'd look for it later, the Slytherin decided as he turned his full attention back to Albus, reaching out to stroke a hand over the bruised cheek. "It must not have been much of a fight if this is all you got."

Albus's lips curved, not taking offense. "I'm actually pretty good in a fight for your information. I wouldn't have had even that bruise if a guy hadn't been about to pop Finn in the head with a bottle. He moved out of the way in time but I was distracted long enough for one of the others to get a punch in."

"Finn?"

"My second cousin on my dad's side. Turns out he's gay too. He's not the club type either usually, but he wanted to win one of the Halloween contest prizes." The prize for sexiest superhero had been an autographed poster of Hugh Jackman as Wolverine, which was his cousin's second favorite X-man. Ironically enough Finn hadn't won…he had. Which was probably due to the fact that by the time the winners had been announced over half the club's occupants were drunk or high and just remembered him from the fight, but he'd accepted the prize anyway so that Finn could have it.

His cousin was now his slave for life, though he'd declined the offer.

Since he knew that Harry Potter didn't have any first cousin on his father's side, Scorpius surmised that this second cousin was from the Muggle branch of Potter's family tree. "You're fond of him." He could hear it in the man's voice.

"He's a sweet kid. Just awkward around people."

And all talked out for the moment Albus shifted in to place his lips against Scorpius's once again.

Scorpius didn't complain.

)

Much later, when it was time to head to the Great Hall for dinner, the two men reluctantly left Albus's bed and got ready to rejoin the rest of the castle's residents. Scorpius also followed his nose and found the impetus source, which had been grounded up and mixed up with other dried flowers in a potpourri dish. It was a clever trick, and since he was fairly sure he was the only one in the castle actively pursuing Albus he had to assume that the addition to the room had been as much for his benefit as Albus's. Which meant, to the Slytherin's way of thinking, that there was only one person in the school who could possibly be responsible for the trick.

Cynna Porter.

Clever, clever girl. No wonder she'd looked so damn pleased with herself when he'd seen her in the hallway. She'd probably just come from setting up her little surprise. There was probably a similar gift waiting for him in his own room, Scorpius hypothesized, shaking his head over the whole thing.

He was going to have to give her a really high mark on her next essay, the Slytherin decided. That would both reward and royally piss her off, which was exactly what she deserved for this little stunt of hers.

Turning his head to watch the Gryffindor as the other man finished doing up the buttons of his shirt, Scorpius couldn't wait until later when he could undo them. The fact that he knew he'd have that opportunity shortly…well it was proving to be embarrassingly difficult not to smile, much less grin like an idiot.

"That's an interesting look on your face." Albus commented as he came over to stand beside the Slytherin. "Ready to go?"

"Almost." Sliding one hand around to cup the back of other man's head Scorpius pulled Albus's close to press his lips in for one last kiss before letting him go. "Now we're going to have to act like just friends." Because they couldn't be a couple at the school and they both knew it. The parents and school board would never allow it. They'd find a way to kick one of them out and it would probably be him. And while Albus was unquestionably worth losing his job over, the poor man's conscience was so over developed that he'd probably never forgive himself for getting him fired.

Albus's looked down at the lips he wanted to be snogging and then looked up to meet Scorpius's gaze with a rueful smile. "I'll do my best." But he also had to ask. "You're coming back here with me…right? After?"

Sighing over Albus's adorableness, which made it really difficult to keep his hands off him, Scorpius just nodded his head and prayed for the strength to keep his hands to himself for the time being.

And since remaining so close to a bed was only making it worse the blonde quickly steered the Gryffindor out of the man's rooms and into the hallway, contenting himself with simply walking beside Albus, matching the other man's stride.

"So I was wondering, do you think the potpourri thing was an accident or deliberate? I mean this is the first time I've had any put on my bedside table, and that seems like a strange coincidence."

"I think it was Porter." Quickly Scorpius summarized how he'd seen the girl earlier and how the Ravenclaw seemed determined to pair them up. He left out the punch and her word choices.

She had been the one who got the Mars bars for Scorpius, Albus recalled, and being as smart as she was the Gryffindor supposed he wasn't all that surprised that the girl had put two and two together. His lips curved as another thought occurred to him, explaining when the Slytherin shot him a questioning look. "I was just thinking that Rell might rethink his crush on her if he knew she was trying to set me up with you."

He'd noticed that Boy Lupin was paying a lot of attention to Porter recently. "She'll get rid of him on her own, or Hart will have a talk with him if it gets bad enough."

"Hart? Sixth year Slytherin? The one North was picking on before?"

Scorpius nodded his head. "The same. He's pretty old school when it comes to women. He probably would lose in a fist fight with your nephew." The Slytherin had to admit. "But in a wand fight I think Boy Lupin would probably get owned if Hart was really trying."

Albus's brows furrowed in confusion. "Why would Hart care? Are they related?"

"Engaged, according to their parents. Their fathers work together at the Ministry and they've been planning to cement their relationship using their offspring since both children were still in nappies. Hart's my third cousin on my mother's side, and the women in my family love to gossip. They all think her father's an ass too."

He knew the arranged marriages were still popular with the older families, but neither Hart nor Porter's family trees were that old or prestigious. That and Cynna hadn't struck him as the type that would let anyone, especially a man, tell her what to do. And he'd never so much as seen the girl with her so called fiancée, which didn't bode well either. "I would imagine that her mother wasn't thrilled at the idea of her daughter being used by her husband that way?" His own mother would have let her fury be felt throughout Britain if anyone tried to force her children into marriage against their will.

"No idea. Though apparently she wasn't cut from the same cloth as his second wife, which probably explains why Porter is bearable to be around. Her father is of the mindset that women have only two uses and when they aren't getting naked or bearing children…he'll tell you that they shouldn't be seen or heard. The man's current wife is as dumb as she is beautiful."

"Lovely man."

"Quite."

"I wonder why she doesn't just tell Rell that she's taken. Even if she's not interested in marrying the kid, you'd think she'd know that that would get Rell off her back. He'd never chase after another guy's girl." Albus mused outloud, figuring a change in subject was necessary since thinking about what an ass Cynna was stuck with in the father category was depressing as hell, especially since he had no way to help that he could think of.

"Or he'd do something stupid like try to save her from an arranged marriage."

Okay, he could totally see that. "It's probably for the best that Rell doesn't know. Especially since she'd be pissed at the idea that he'd think she'd need to be saved. Speaking of which, are we planning on cluing her in that we know what she did?"

"I think she'll figure out that we know once she sees that I've given her an undeserved A for her next piece of shoddy homework."

Albus was about to say that that would indeed be a nice, if somewhat unethical way of saying thanks for the thought. Then he remembered that the girl was deliberately trying to get only halfway decent marks and saw that while it was a reward it was also a punishment.

"We're about to have an audience." Scorpius murmured seeing the group of students they were about to meet up with.

"Understood."

)

Hiding behind the pillar Cynna waited impatiently for two of her teachers to get their butts in gear and show up. She knew that Professor Potter was back in the school, and neither man had been seen out and about so logically this was the place to wait for them. Unless of course they'd both decided they needed naps after their crappy Saturday nights, had gotten a whiff of the first phase of her brilliant and masterful plan, and one had broken under the horny pressure and had went looking for the other. Unfortunately, given the fact that both men were known to have ingrained stubborn streaks a mile long, and Malfoy had seriously fucked things up already, Cynna wasn't about to believe she could be so lucky.

Well that and she'd be a little pissed if all her planning had gone to waste.

"What are you doing?"

Yelping as she jumped a little, mortifying her beyond belief, Cynna whirled around and gave Rell Lupin a look that promised extreme pain and suffering. "Beat it, Gryffindor."

Automatically taking a step back, his fear of female wrath well developed, Rell gave her what he hoped was a cute but apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for startling you. I was just…wondering why you're hiding behind a pillar. Is someone picking on you?" The Gryffindor's tone of voice indicated that if that was the case he'd immediately try to come to her rescue.

"Do I look like a damsel in distress to you?"

"Honestly, no." But if she were in distress then he could save her and maybe she'd like him a little more than she currently did. And that was if she liked him at all, which he was beginning to think wasn't the case.

Cynna shook her head at the younger boy and then turned back to what she'd been doing, her face lighting up when she saw her two targets finally making their overdue appearance. And then she got a good look at the two of them and feminine intuition told her that her other masterful plans weren't going to be necessary despite how well thought out and beyond brilliant they were.

Curious as to what had her smiling so much Rell followed her line of vision, surprised to see his uncle with Professor Malfoy, especially since things had been pretty chilly between the two since they'd apparently had lunch together the week before. Now they looked sort of…together. And how weird was that, the boy thought to himself, crossing his arms in front of him as he studied them more closely as he pondered the situation.

It was as weird as the fact that Cynna seemed so happy about the two, which reminded Rell of the fact that his twin was convinced that the Ravenclaw was their potions teacher's spy or something. Did she fancy the Slytherin? Was that why she seemed so happy to see the blonde? But if that was the case wouldn't his sister have picked up on that? That wasn't something she would have missed, and she'd have definitely told him since she was mortified by the fact that her twin had a crush on the Slytherin-like Ravenclaw.

"Do you fancy Professor Malfoy?" The words were out of Rell's mouth before he could call them back.

"Your sister hit you in the head a lot when you were a child, didn't she?"

Rolling her eyes Cynna walked off without another word, eager to go somewhere where the Gryffindor wouldn't follow. At least the other Ravenclaw men had the brains to know better than to piss her off.

Fancy Professor Malfoy, please. He was way too old for her, and so not her type.

Gryffindors were so dumb sometimes, Cynna marveled as she took her usual seat. No wonder it had taken decades for them to take Voldemort down. It was amazing they'd been able to do it before a century had passed.

)

Albus and Scorpius weren't able to walk back to Albus's room together due to the fact that the man's nephew was waiting for them when they exited the Great Hall, the boy apparently needing some advice about girls. Wisely neither man pointed out that Albus wasn't the one to ask, and the older Gryffindor subtly motioned for Scorpius to keep going without him. In turn Scorpius made sure the other man knew he'd be waiting before he headed out, the boy too wrapped up in his own problems to notice the telling looks or the fact that the two were once again together which seemed to be an on again, off again habit of theirs.

Going to his room first Scorpius gathered a change of clothes for the next day, amused by the scent of his own impetus flower potpourri. At least if he left the Gryffindor's room the next day and someone noticed him he could say that he'd woken up early and gone into the other man's room to ask him something work related. It was an incredibly stupid story, yes, but the majority of the castle's residents weren't exactly the brightest, and this was Albus Potter they were talking about.

No one would believe he'd sleep with a Malfoy without seeing it for themselves or Albus admitting it.

Letting himself into the other man's room wasn't a problem, and after stowing his clothes on the man's dresser table Scorpius sat on the bed, debating what to do while he waited. He supposed he could strip out of his own clothes, make getting the other man naked and under him that much easier and quicker. But he would much rather they undress each other, and he wasn't really the get naked and wait under the covers type.

Eyes going over to the man's beside table the Slytherin turned his attention to the spot where the potpourri dish had been before Albus had gotten rid of it just before they'd left. And since his eyes were in that direction anyway Scorpius got up and moved around the bed to take a seat closer to the table, having noticed that in his haste the Gryffindor had neglected to close the drawer properly. Picking up the container of lubricant the man had thrown back in there the blonde smiled, thinking that they'd be needing it again very soon. He was also curious as to where the man had gotten it, though he suspected it was a Muggle product given that the label hinted strongly that it was to be used between men. You wouldn't find that in any Wizard store, Scorpius thought with a smirk.

And wasn't it interesting that the man had had the stuff in the first place.

A memory flashing through his mind Scorpius turned his attention back to the drawer, remembering that Albus had thrown a book he hadn't wanted him seeing in there a while back. Curious to see if it was still there and why the other man had hid it, Scorpius picked out the three books from the drawer and read each of their titles in turn, the man's eyes widening as he realized exactly what he was holding.

Now he definitely knew what he was going to do while he waited.


	27. Telling Him

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Telling Him

Hiding his relationship with Scorpius was going to be hard as hell, Albus mentally acknowledged as he bid his nephew good night and waved him off. It had taken all his love for the boy to keep him for telling Rell he was too busy to listen to him bemoan the fact that Cynna Porter didn't like him, the need to go after Scorpius that strong. But he'd listened and sympathized, knowing all too well what it was to be in the boy's shoes. Fancying someone who was prickly and antisocial was never easy, especially when you weren't sure how you stood with the person in question. The fact that he knew the girl was apparently engaged to someone weighed on him, but he couldn't see it ending well for anyone for Rell to find that out. And it wasn't his place either, especially since Porter and Hart weren't advertising their relationship. So in the end all he'd been able to do was listen and suggest that the boy concentrate on trying to make friends with the girl since his nephew was genetically encoded not to give up once he'd set his mind on something.

The powerful combination of Weasley, Delacour and Black blood was not something to be underestimated.

And the combination of Weasley and Potter was nothing to sneeze at either, Albus thought as he hurried off in the direction of his rooms as soon as his nephew was out of sight. He was determined to get back to his new lover and continue where they'd left off earlier.

Going to his place first Albus smiled over the light that was on in his bedroom, indicating that he'd find his man inside. The smile died a quick death however when he walked in and caught sight of the book currently absorbing his lover's attention.

"Fuck!"

Looking up from the book with an amused smirk on his face Scorpius inclined his head. "That would be the point of these books, yes."

While Albus went as red as the average Weasley's hair Scorpius just kept right on grinning as he closed the book and then picked up the other two books with one hand to put all three together to make it clear that he'd seen all of them. "This certainly explains how you knew what you were doing when you gave me that blow job. You even had that particular chapter marked. In fact, you have a NUMBER of pages in the book I was reading highlighted for reference. I haven't had a chance to look at the other ones yet, but I take it from their titles that they're all…instruction manuals?"

Still blushing like mad Albus glared at the Slytherin, embarrassed as hell.

Seeing that the other man thought he was making fun of him Scorpius barely managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes as he set the books on the bedside table and walked over to stand in front of the Gryffindor. Reaching out he drew Albus up against him, not surprised when the man was stiff and unresponsive.

Leaning forward Scorpius rubbed their cheeks together in a show of affection before shifting his hands lower so that they were cupping Albus's ass, kneading the cheeks while deliberately rubbing their hips together for a more carnal demonstration of his feelings for the other man.

"I wasn't making fun of you, you silly boy." The Slytherin all but purred in between kisses as his lips moved along the Gryffindor's jaw. "You have no idea how fucking happy I was to see those books. To know you bought them because you wanted me enough to actually buy those kinds of books, much less read them. I want you so badly right now that you should give me bonus points for not tackling you as soon as you were in the bloody room. Come to bed. Come to bed and let me give you exactly what you want."

Shuddering in response Albus leaned into the other man and nodded. "I did mark up the other two books." He admitted in a small voice as Scorpius took his hand and started pulling him in the direction of the bed.

"Good. We'll work our way through the first one and move from there."

)

A few days later Albus pushed back the covers and sat up, blearily looking around him as he absently whacked the clock on his bedside table to shut it off. He vaguely recalled Scorpius leaving early, the man got up unnecessarily early for reasons that escaped him, which at least explained why he was alone in his bed. Covering his mouth as he yawned, Albus forced himself to turn and then rise from his seated position, taking two quick steps before he went crashing to the floor with a loud thud.

"Owwwww. Dammit. You'd think I'd have learned by now, shit." Even the aches blooming as a result of his short fall were nothing in comparison to his ass and hips, so it was those two areas of his anatomy he rubbed as the aches cleared his mind so that he once again too late recalling the importance of taking things slow after a night dedicated to wild, tear up the sheets sex. His body was still adapting and they couldn't seem to keep their hands off each other whenever they had the time.

He'd thought he understood how fond the Slytherin was of his ass.

But it turned out that he'd grossly underestimated the blonde's desire to possess that area of his anatomy.

Not that he was complaining, because it was so worth it, Albus thought with a grin as he gingerly got to his feet, carefully controlling his movements as he stretched out his muscles and worked what kinks out he could.

But now that the blood was flowing properly and he was completely awake Albus's grin faded, remembering what was on the agenda for the day. It was Thursday, which meant that today he was going to have to tell Teddy why he'd asked the man to come and see him even though they were getting together on Sunday with the rest of the family for the impromptu dinner Lily had thrown together. His coming out dinner so to speak, though only his sister knew that at the moment.

He was really hoping that telling his godbrother before his parents and James was the right thing to do.

It was cowardly of him, he knew, but he wanted someone there who knew what was going on and wouldn't think it was remotely funny the way Lily did. He loved his sister, he really did, but she couldn't wait for James to hear who he was dating. She saw this all as a great laugh, a joke on their brother, but it wasn't. Maybe it was just her way of avoiding the realization of how ugly things could get when James found out he was sleeping with Scorpius, but he wanted someone there who was on his side and who would have his back and be prepared to play mediator. His parents loved him, but their feelings towards Malfoys weren't exactly positive and they'd be pretty shocked when he dropped his little bomb. Teddy wasn't exactly fond of Malfoys, but Albus knew for a fact that his lover and godbrother were cordial and had respect for each other. They certainly didn't act like family, but they seemed to understand one another which was good.

And that aside, only an idiot shot off his mouth at Teddy if he told you to shut up.

His godbrother and Scorpius had that in common.

Scorpius had offered to come with him, but he'd shot that down quick. As much as he appreciated the thought he had too good of an idea how the night would go to want Scorpius there. He'd told his lover that he was willing to take the hits that would come when their relationship came to light and he was going to prove it. He wasn't going to let Scorpius take his lumps for him. Whatever was said, however bad the first reactions were, he'd stand up and take them like a man

At least that was the plan.

Because plans always went so well where Potters were concerned, Albus could help but think as he headed for the shower.

Doing his best to push some thoughts aside the Gryffindor focused on the sensual pleasure of water streaming down his body, losing himself in it as the warmth seeped into his body and pushed aside the negative thoughts.

Retrieving one of his bars of soap Albus quickly lathered up and started rubbing the foam into his skin, smiling as he thought of the pleasure his lover seemed to take in the scent. The man just loved his body in general. And thinking about that and all the Slytherin had done to his body was a very good way to distract him from his worries, but a bad idea since he really couldn't miss breakfast again, Albus ruefully acknowledged. If he started to make a habit of it people were bound to notice and wonder why.

But it was sort of hard not to think about sex now that he'd started thinking about it, especially since if he looked down at his body he'd see the visual reminders.

Scorpius's carried his mark too.

And that thought definitely had a smile crossing his face as he washed up the rest of the soap.

)

Strolling confidently down the hallway Teddy absently pulled out his pocket watch to make sure he wasn't running behind. A couple of his former teachers had stopped him to play catch up and he hated to be late. Not that Al would mind of course, Lily had the man used to being kept waiting, but it was the principle of the point. Plus he really, really wanted to know what was up with his little brother, asking him to drop by like this. Al knew he was coming on Sunday after all, so whatever was going on the other man obviously didn't want the rest of the family to know. Though he had gotten the vibe that Lily knew or was up to something, Teddy silently reasoned, so maybe she was in on this too, hence the dinner.

In on what was the question of the day.

Was Al in some sort of trouble? That didn't seem likely. Maybe someone else was in trouble and Al was in trouble by association. That was definitely a possibility.

Or it could be a problem with his second cousin. He'd heard some strange rumors about his Malfoy cousin's erratic behavior recently and there had been some whispers about Al being seen with Scorpius for reasons no one seemed able to explain. Al and Malfoy had always seemed to get along well enough in school though. Or at least a hell of a lot better than the rivalry James had tried to start with the blonde without the slightest success years before. Scorpius had pretty much treated James like an annoying flea and that was when he'd acknowledged James at all.

If he had to guess though he'd say that his cousin wasn't responsible for whatever was up with Al. For one thing he knew his godbrother would never come crying to him about someone picking on him, and for another he'd gotten the distinct impression once or twice that Scorpius might just have a thing for Al. Which was weird to the extreme, but if it kept his Slytherin cousin from making Al's stay at Hogwarts less stressful then he didn't see the problem. Personally he was fine with the fact that his second cousin was gay, but it would probably freak Al out if he ever noticed. Not that Al was a homophobe or anything, but his younger brother tended to be blind to his own appeal and never seemed to understand just how loveable he really was.

Which was frustrating as hell at times.

Shaking his head in exasperation over the truth of that statement Teddy did his best to focus on the main problem at hand, keeping his mind on target for the rest of the short trip to the set of rooms that had been assigned to Al. Knocking when he arrived at his destination Teddy smiled at the other man, forcing the smile to stay in place even though he could see something was definitely up with his godbrother and it wasn't good.

Moving on instinct Teddy drew Albus into a hug. "Hey, Professor."

Hugging back Albus had to smile. His godbrother gave great hugs. "Hey yourself. Thanks for coming."

"No problem."

Letting Albus take the lead Teddy followed the other man into his rooms, taking the seat offered to him without asking any questions. Once they were both settled in their chairs Teddy leaned forward and waited.

"I had speeches planned…but I forget them all now."

Making a sound of amusement Teddy inclined his head in understanding. "That's usually the way. Why don't you just start at the beginning and go from there."

"Okay." That didn't make it any easier, but at least he'd already been down this road with a few other people already. "I…the twins asked me, last month, if I'd talk to Scor-to Malfoy about his treatment of the students and the fact that he's…well downright nasty to them at times. So I did. Talk to him I mean. And he…he agreed to be nicer to them for a price."

"For a price." Teddy repeated, imagining his cousin in the role of blackmailer. Why that little blonde shit. He had never called the Slytherin out for his treatment of James because frankly the redhead had brought it on himself by picking fights with Malfoy in the first place. But using their students to manipulate Al…oh but he was so going to go Black on his cousin's ass over this.

"Uhm, yes. You see it turns out that he…uhm…that he rather…fancies me. A little."

Eyes narrowing at this latest bit of news Teddy's mental hypothesizing of what the Slytherin could be blackmailing Al into doing did a complete one eighty. Given Scorpius's highly over developed ego and pride Teddy couldn't see the man demanding sex as payment from an unwilling partner, but what else-

"I think you better spit out the rest before I traumatize myself permanently with speculations."

"I think I'm gay and I'm going out with your cousin and I know James is going to want to kill us both but I won't give Scorpius up and I need your help to keep him from making Sunday night harder than it already will be because I'm planning to tell mum and dad too."

Blinking several times as he struggled to process everything Al had just said Teddy leaned back in his chair, stunned speechless. The silence carried on for a while before he finally found his words again.

"I'm a terrible big brother. How did I not see that you're gay?"

"You're not a terrible big brother. You're an awesome big brother. If they gave out awards for that I'd nominate you every year." Quickly getting out of his chair Albus moved to crouch down in front of Teddy, setting his hands on top of the older man's. "Seriously. I'd be so much more neurotic and weird if I hadn't had you around when I was a kid. I didn't even know I was gay until he kissed me last month. How were you supposed to know when I didn't even know?"

Only Al could live almost three decades and be unaware that he was gay. Unless Scorpius had brainwashed him, Al had had horrible luck in the dating department for years. "You're sure you're gay?"

"Oh yeah. And Finn is gay too by the way, I just found out on Saturday."

Since he was pretty sure the man in question had fancied him when he was younger Teddy had no problem believing that Finn was gay. And Al sounded fairly sure about his own sexuality, not to mention it made a lot of sense now that he thought about it given his godbrother's dating problems. He was also getting the feeling that his brother was subtly informing him that he and Scorpius were sleeping together, but that was just too scarring for him to dwell on for long.

No brother wanted to think about his brother having sex with anyone, male or female.

The man he thought of as his younger brother was sleeping with his second cousin.

How weird was that?

Though not so weird in the Wizarding World, Teddy thought ruefully.

But he pushed that somewhat amusing thought away as he reached out to stroke a hand through Al's unruly hair, his face going serious as they got down to the main reason why his little brother was informing him early instead of just telling him with the rest. "You're right, James is not going to handle this well. Especially at first. Since I'm guessing that Scorpius isn't coming the brunt of his anger is going to be aimed at you."

"I know."

No matter how he looked at it there was no way James wasn't going to say things that were bound to at least temporarily strain the relationship between the two brothers. James had the Weasley temper and he didn't always think before he spoke when he was upset. That Al was gay wouldn't be the problem, the problem, in James's eyes, would be who was currently occupying his brother's bed. The eldest Potter liked things his way and Al suddenly sleeping with the enemy would go over about as well as the idea of willing being castrated. And as much as he knew James loved their little brother…well James pretty much hated Scorpius almost as much.

Getting to his feet Teddy held up a hand to help his brother up and then pulled Albus into a tight hug again. "I'm one hundred percent behind you on this one. Don't doubt it for a minute."

Though he was going to have a little talk with a certain Slytherin before he left, he mentally added.


	28. A Hugging Matter

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

A Hugging Matter

Teddy was only surprised for a heartbeat or two when he left Albus's room to find his second cousin leaning against the wall across from him, obviously waiting for him to come out. And his perennially petulant relative wasn't waiting for Albus, Teddy knew as soon as the blonde met his gaze. But for him. Obviously his godbrother had informed the Slytherin that he was coming by and why, and not being an idiot Scorpius had known that he'd want to talk to him too. That the younger man had chosen to wait for him instead of making him go looking was a subtly message in itself, and one that he got loud and clear.

Jerking his head in the direction of his own door Scorpius led the way, opening his door before stepping aside to motion Teddy to enter.

Getting a strange sense of deja vu, though neither he nor Scorpius had ever hugged the other, Teddy had to smile a little as he walked inside and headed for the parlor area that was very similar in looks and layout to Albus's, though with a lot less odds and ends. The man hadn't put his personal stamp on the room, but then Scorpius wasn't the materialistic type from what he knew of his cousin.

Taking a seat Scorpius got straight to the point. Teddy Lupin might be one of the few people he knew that he could stand being around for a long period of time but he wasn't the social sort and small talk both bored and annoyed him. "You'll support him on Sunday?"

He knew how close Teddy and Albus were of course, and he didn't think that his second cousin would have any problem with the fact that his godbrother was gay. It was the fact that he and Albus were now involved that might have Teddy feeling reluctant to back Albus up and if that was the case then he was going to have to crash the Potter family dinner. He wasn't going to let his lover face off against James and possibly his parents without someone equally strong covering his back and if he were to bet he'd guess that Lily would be too busy taking pictures of James's reactions to do a proper job.

Teddy nodded his head. "Yes."

Scorpius studied the older man's face for a moment and then nodded his head. He knew his cousin wouldn't lie about something like this. Which meant that it was time for them to get to the inquisition part of their little meeting, the Slytherin thought wryly as he relaxed into his seat. It would be the first time he had someone grill him about his intentions towards someone.

He'd never in a million years thought he'd be going through this with his second cousin of all people.

It had been a while since he'd had to ask someone about their intentions towards someone he loved, Teddy thought as he stared into the grey eyes watching him with a hint of amusement. He'd long ago given up asking Lily's boyfriends what their intentions were because she went through them so fast there was no point, and Flora had yet to bring a boy home with her. But he had gone through this routine with Lily in the beginning as well as a number of the girl's cousins so at least he wasn't going to screw this up too horribly, probably.

"You do know I'll beat you brainless with my bare hands if you aren't serious about him, right?"

"Well that's a little uncivilized." Scorpius pointed out, smirking.

"You'd probably win in a wand duel and I do have a wife and kids to support so I have to keep living a while yet. Plus beating the shit out of you would be more therapeutic and satisfying." Teddy added with a congenial little smirk of his own.

"You spend too much time with Potters and Weasleys."

"And you spend way too much time with yourself, Cous."

Lips twitching at being referred to that way Scorpius would have rolled his eyes if it weren't for the fact that the conversation was already childish enough. "I'd debate with you as to whether or not I could take you in a physical altercation if I had nothing better to do with my time, but since I do let's just say that I'm aware of how displeased you'd be with me if my reasons for seeing Albus were less then…." Scorpius had to think for a moment since his reasons were certainly not pure or honorable. "I'm not using him." He finally finished, unable to come up with something more appropriate.

He wanted to ask just how serious Scorpius was about Albus, but he knew better than to think his cousin would answer that truthfully. So instead he stated the obvious. "James is going to come after you once he's done making an ass of himself over dinner."

"I can handle him."

Okay, he really didn't like the way the man had said that, Teddy thought to himself, his mind conjuring up all sorts of ways Scorpius might 'handle' James. Because while James was no lightweight either Teddy was willing to bet quite a bit of money that Scorpius would be too much for the redhead to handle if his cousin were ever to decide to actually give James the fight he was always trying to start with him.

Reading the other man's face easily Scorpius smirk widened. "As much as I would enjoy a world without James Potter the Second I do recognize the fact that Albus wouldn't forgive me if I were to see to that personally. When he comes looking for me I'll return him to you in one piece for Albus's sake."

Teddy's eyes took on a thoughtful expression. There had been something about the way the Slytherin had said Albus's name. Something that had him wondering if his cousin's feelings for Albus ran a lot deeper than he'd supposed possible.

Now wouldn't that be a kick in the ass?

"So is that all you wanted to know, Cousin?" Scorpius deliberately added a mocking tone to his words, though there was no bite behind them.

"For now…Cousin."

And just because he knew it would piss the other man off, Teddy hugged his cousin before he left.

He was right.

)

Flora and Rell made sounds of glee when they came out of their classroom to find their father waiting for them on the other side of the hallway. Both had big hugs for their father, glad that he had been able to make time to see them too before he headed back home. They also wanted to know why their uncle had asked their father to come to Hogwarts in the first place, the twins disappointed when their father refused to tell them more than the fact that their Uncle Al needed a small favor of him.

Knowing it wise to change the subject as he walked his twins towards their next class Teddy inquired of Rell as to how it was going with the Ravenclaw his son had apparently developed an interest in.

"She still won't have anything to do with him." Flora informed him before Rell could even open his mouth. "Which is of course a good thing since she's Malfoy's evil henchman. Henchwoman. Is that even a word?" She wasn't sure since she liked to think that her gender was too smart to let themselves be made into mindless stooges the way guys were.

"Yes it is. And I'm pretty sure that Malfoy is capable of doing his own dirty work if necessary." Teddy pointed out, giving his son a comforting pat on the shoulder since it sounded as though the boy wasn't going to get any sympathy from his sister anytime soon.

Rell gave his twin a dark look, not appreciating her opinion at all, especially since he didn't want his father to think that Cynna wasn't a nice person. "And you shouldn't say she's Professor Malfoy's henchwoman without proof. Just because they sorta get along doesn't mean she's evil or anything. She just gets him somehow."

"Plus my cousin isn't evil. He's just…formidable." Was the nicest way Teddy could think to put it.

"You've never had him for a teacher, Papa." Flora pointed out. "Trust us, he's evil."

Lips twitching Teddy figured he should probably be worried that Albus was dating a man the majority of the Wizarding World thought was evil, but he was willing to trust his godbrother's judgement in this case. Plus he'd grown up living with a Slytherin and they were an often misunderstood breed. Well that and he secretly found Scorpius's sarcastic nastiness to be more adorable than scary. Like a cat who'd just been forced to take a bath and was letting it's ire be known to one and all.

And since the reason he'd come to Hogwarts had been for his brother to inform him that he was dating Scorpius Teddy figured he should ask his twins if his second cousin was still acting weird or if he'd settled back into his old routine of terrorizing everyone who entered his classroom.

"He's been decent enough this week." Flora admitted after a moment of reflection. "But he'll probably go psycho on us again before long like he has off and on for the past few weeks. He can't seem to make up his mind as to how nasty he should be to us. And I'm sorta worried that the next time Uncle Al goes to talk to him about his behavior Professor Malfoy will take it out on him and hurt his feelings."

"If he hurts Uncle Al's feelings we'll make him sorry." Rell assured his father, Flora echoing the sentiment. They loved their uncle and anyone who picked on him was going down, teacher or not.

Teddy patted both their heads and assured them that he was sure that they didn't have to worry about Scorpius doing anything to their uncle, not surprised that they weren't the least reassured and obviously thought he was being naïve as to the evilness his second cousin was capable of.

If only they knew.

)

Scorpius was still fuming about the hug his cousin had given him hours later, much to Albus's well hidden amusement. Listening to the man grumble over the fact that Teddy had, to the Slytherin's way of thinking, seriously compromised his personal space, was a welcome distraction and the Gryffindor embraced it as such. Plus he liked the idea that Teddy was comfortable enough with Scorpius to hug him. Most people would fear for their lives. The fact that Scorpius had allowed the show of affection without trying to permanently disfigure Teddy said a lot about their bond so to speak too.

"You know, you shouldn't like the idea of another man hugging me." Scorpius pointed out, annoyed that the other man seemed to be fine with the whole thing.

Thinking about it Albus silently acknowledged the fact that he wouldn't like the idea of his lover being touched by other men, but in this case it didn't really apply since the two were cousins, Teddy was married, and he knew that neither man was the type to cheat.

Plus Victoire would somehow find out and kill them both in ways he'd rather not imagine.

"In this case I know I have nothing to worry about." Was Albus's official statement on the matter.

"Hah. I know plenty of gay guys who'd like a piece of your godbrother. I mean hello, he can look like anyone he wants."

"But do they want him badly enough to risk what Victoire would do to them afterwards?"

Scorpius thought for a second and then inclined his head in acknowledgement. "Okay. You have a point there."

Albus smiled. "Weasleys are a possessive bunch."

An intrigued gleam coming into Scorpius's eyes the Slytherin came over and drew Albus up against him, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist to keep him there as he pressed their foreheads together. "So you would go on a homicidal rampage of horrific proportions if I cheated on you too?"

There was utter certainty in Albus's voice on this point. "You'd never cheat on me. You have too much class for that. You'd dump me first."

It was on the tip of his tongue to tell Albus that that wasn't something he ever had to worry about but Scorpius just barely managed to keep his confession to himself. He needed to…figure out how to make this work before he admitted outloud that he was in love with his always clueless Gryffindor. If he said it now the idiot would probably not believe him and would think it was said to manipulate or use him in some way. At this point he needed to working on showing his feelings physically, then move on to verbally…slowly.

Plus the man might dump him depending on how the Gryffindor's family dinner went.

Or try to, Scorpius thought as he tightened his hold. Now that he'd had the man he was prepared to fight tooth and nail to keep him.

He was even prepared to put up with his lover's older brother for the rest of his life even though he'd thought the huge annoyance that was James Potter was finally out of his life for the most part.

Since it went without saying that he'd never cheat, it wasn't like he had men or women lined up for his attention anyway, Albus figured that Scorpius didn't need his reassurance about that sort of thing. Though the man was holding him awfully close, Albus thought as he let himself be held, content to remain in his lover's embrace for however long Scorpius felt like holding him.

"So other than Teddy hugging you, did you guys have a good chat?" Scorpius had just said they'd talked for a few minutes before he'd left, but he'd gotten the sense that there was more to it that. He knew Teddy too well to think his godbrother wouldn't have had a thing or two to say to Scorpius concerning the fact that they were now dating.

"I don't like talking to anyone but you."

Going all gooey inside Albus impulsively threw his arms around the Slytherin's neck, pulling him in even closer as he hugged Scorpius tightly, nuzzling his check against the other man's. He was special to Scorpius, Albus thought as he grinned like an idiot. He was the ONLY one his lover wanted to talk to. Which okay, didn't mean so much because the man was seriously antisocial, but still, it was nice to know.

Not finding it remotely difficult to guess why the other man had reacted the way he had Scorpius nipped his lover's ear in a silent reprimand for thinking that was the only reason he would say what he'd said. "You're also the only one I want hugging me too."

"I bet your mother and grandmothers would strongly disagree with that." He'd seen the women hug the Slytherin before so he knew Scorpius did allow such affectionate gestures from them.

"I said you're the only one I want to hug me, not the only one who does." Scorpius pointed out. "After all Teddy, stupid git that he is, hugged me very recently as you'll recall. I have to let them and not kill or maim them because they're family. I let you hug me and actually hug you because I enjoy doing so."

"You like being hugged by me because you figure sex is on the menu or you can talk me into it." Albus drawled out with amusement in his green eyes, well aware that their closeness was affecting the other man as much as it was his own body. Just one of those delightful aspects of being male.

He wanted to argue but it was true that one of the main reasons he enjoyed these embraces was the likelihood that they'd be getting naked and sweaty shortly afterwards. But that wasn't the only reason he enjoyed being close to Albus. As girlie and un Slytherin as it was, he actually just liked being cuddled by the other man. He wasn't sure exactly why, but figured he could blame love for screwing with his mind in that area.

And rather than say all that Scorpius pointed out that they'd been hugging for a while now and he hadn't tried to start anything.

"I wish you would. Start something." His cheeks were bright red, but he meant it and he was comfortable enough to say so. It was amazing really, how much stronger and braver he felt when he was in Scorpius's arms.

Scorpius's lips curved into a smile. "And just what would you like me to start doing, Potter?"

Okay, comfortable admitting he wanted the other man, yes, comfortable talking dirty…not so much.

Feeling the increase in body heat as the man's blush spread from the Gryffindor cheeks to the rest of his face and neck Scorpius couldn't help but chuckle, loving the reaction almost as much as he would have loved hearing the man's attempt at talking dirty. If he hadn't seen those three marked up books for himself he wouldn't have begun to know just how adventurous his new lover could be so long as he didn't have to verbalize what he wanted.

Knowing that his touch was wanted was enough, Scorpius thought as he slid his hands under the man's trousers and underwear, giving his lover's delectable ass an affectionate squeeze before sliding one of them between the cheeks to rub a single finger over the entrance there, teasing it as he revealed in the way Albus gasped and moved in closer to increase the contact.

That's right, Luv, Scorpius thought as he stroked and rubbed, crave my touch as much as I crave yours. Love what I do to you. Love it so much you won't ever want anyone else.

To the point where you love me too.


	29. Family Meetings

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks.

Family Meetings

Scorpius headed up the drive leading to his home, shoulders hunched a little against the chilly evening air. He had come to inform his parents about his current relationship with Albus, his mother would be seriously pissed off at him if she were to learn that the Gryffindor's parents had known about them before she did. And it was never a good thing when his mother was pissed off, especially at him. He came by his seemingly effortless ability to verbally cut people to ribbons through her, so he'd drop his little bomb over dinner and she'd be fine with it because whatever made him happy made her happy because like all Malfoys, he seemed genetically encoded to be a mama's boy, which had resulted in her being as devoted to him as he was to her. His father wouldn't be thrilled of course, but his mother had the man too whipped for Draco Malfoy to put up more than a few token protests once his wife had made her approval known.

Some people thought his father had stayed on the straight and narrow because he'd learned his lesson, but Scorpius knew the truth.

His father was too scared of what his wife would do to him to dare step out of line.

Even his grandfather was afraid of his mother, though the old man would probably go to his grave laughing before he'd admit it out loud. But it was pretty obvious that Astoria Malfoy wore the pants in the Malfoy household and they were going to be taken away from her over their dead bodies. But she made his father happy too, so Scorpius figured it worked for them, even if he couldn't imagine ever letting himself be so consumed by another's opinion of him that he'd constantly altered his nature to please them.

An image of Albus slipped into the Slytherin's mind, the potions teacher wincing a little as he silently acknowledged the fact that the other man did indeed have more power over him than he was willing to admit out loud.

He was alpha in their relationship though, he reminded himself, comforted by the thought. As long as that was the case he had nothing to worry about.

Probably.

Picking up his pace as rain began to fall from the sky Scorpius hurried up the short steps, turning to face the way he'd come for a moment as his mind turned to the fact that elsewhere Albus was either on his way or had arrived at his own family home for the same purpose as he.

And the news of their relationship wasn't going to go over well there.

Slicking a hand through his hair in a show of agitation he'd been trying to hide since Albus had told him what he intended to do, Scorpius cursed the fact that he hadn't been able to accompany his man to the dinner, that he wasn't there to protect him from the painful words that could very soon be aimed in his lover's direction.

He hated the thought of depending on others to protect what was most precious to him.

Now that the time had come he hated it even more.

Sending up a mental prayer that Teddy would take care of Albus the way he promised Scorpius forced himself to turn around and walk over to the front door, letting himself in with an unshakable feeling of dread.

)

He had no appetite and the room hummed with the undercurrent of a secret that some knew and others didn't. And he was only making things worse by not eating, but his stomach was churning so much that Albus was worried that if he forced himself to eat he'd just throw it up when his nerves got to be too much to handle. Lily was having no problem shoveling away the food, nothing upset her appetite, but Albus took some comfort in the fact that Teddy wasn't eating a heck of a lot either. They were both on tether hooks at the moment and neither was coming down until the truth was out in the open and the shit had hit the fan. Both Lily and Teddy were waiting for him to spill the beans, his sister with eagerness while Teddy rather resembled a large cat you might see in a zoo. He looked laidback and largely uninterested, but with a stillness about him that suggested he would be ready to pounce at a moment's notice if necessary.

Merlin but he hoped it wasn't necessary.

"Okay, what's going on, seriously." Unable to take the suspense anymore James pointed his fork in the direction of his three siblings in turn. "Something is obviously up and all three of you are obviously in on it. So spill." And now James's eyes narrowed and focused in on his sister, since she was usually the one doing things that aged him prematurely. "What did you do?"

"Actually it's about me." Albus informed his brother in a small voice, having to actively stop himself from hunching his shoulders when James's gaze zeroed in on him.

"You? You never get in trouble. It's depressing really, what a goody goody you've always been."

Oh if you only knew the things I've been doing with Scorpius Malfoy, Albus thought with just the faintest curving of lips. His brother wouldn't think him such a good boy then. In fact, he was rather pleased to find out that he could be a little bad when properly provoked.

And oh how Scorpius made him want to be bad.

But since thinking about sex with Scorpius was not the way to keep the conversation moving Albus forced himself to take one last deep breath before launching into his explanation. "The news is that I'm…I'm seeing someone, someone a number of you won't like me seeing but I've made up my mind and I'm hoping you'll trust me when I say that I know what I'm doing."

While his parents gave him surprised looks and mulled that over Victoire punched her husband lightly in the arm for not telling her this sooner. This was good news. When he'd refused to tell her why Al wanted to see him she'd assumed it was really bad news and had forced him to sleep on the couch the last few nights as punishment for keeping her out of the loop. Of course there was the fact that Al was apparently dating someone he didn't think they'd approve of, but really, how bad could the girl be?

"You're not dating one of my exes, are you?" James wanted to know, his thinking in line with Victoire's. His kid brother wasn't the type to interest a really bad girl, and if some of them wouldn't have a problem with her then how horrible could she be?

"No, James, I'm definitely not dating one of your exes." The idea was laughable, like he would ever appeal to any of James's exes unless one Chosen One's son was as good as the other in their minds. And ick, dating someone who'd slept with your brother was just asking for serious dating problems.

"Why do you think some of us won't like your girlfriend, sweetie?" As it was Ginny was sorry she hadn't known to invite the girl to the dinner so that she could get a look at her herself.

It was on the tip of his tongue to blurt out his lover's name and gender, but Albus had the sense to know he had to ease his unknowing family into it or he was screwed. "I've always had bad luck when it comes to dating, and it never works out. When this person showed interest I didn't know what to think, but in the end I decided to give it a chance and I'm really, really happy." Albus deliberately looked his brother dead in the eye as he said that, hoping his sincerity would register. "And the person I'm seeing isn't a she, he's a he."

Lily had her camera out from under the table to capture James's stunned reaction, wisely not taking pictures of her parents or Victoire since all three would let her have it if she dared. Especially her cousin, who didn't take kindly to unattractive photos of her being taken.

Albus gave his sister a look. "Was that really necessary?"

"Who could resist?" Was her smirked response, the girl ignoring the censoring look she was getting from Teddy. "Now hurry up and finish it."

Since it probably really was the best to give it to them all at once Albus followed her advice and finished it. "I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy."

Off went the camera again.

James face was a picture of complete, to the bone shock, the redhead staring at his brother like Albus had just informed him that he intended to get a sex change and marry a hippogriff.

But then his face cleared and James gave a delighted laugh, the man all but beaming at his brother. "Damn, Bro, you really had me there for a second. I actually thought you were serious. Who says you didn't inherit the Weasley sense of humor, put it there, Al. Nicely done." James held out his fist for Albus to bump his against it.

"It wasn't a joke." Albus softly informed him, glancing up towards the front of the table to see his mother's face still frozen in shock, while his father's was unreadable as the older man processed what had been said and confirmed.

"You have to be joking." James protested, his voice rising slightly in pitch. "You can't-this is Malfoy we're talking about. Forget the being gay thing, there's no way you could ever-he's a MALFOY! A Death Eater, the grandson of the man who tried to frame Mum for multiple murders and tried to kill Dad too many times to count. The son of the man who was Dad's worst enemy!"

"Actually I'd say Voldemort was Dad's worst enemy." Lily returned, though she was no longer smiling or taking pictures.

Still unable to process the bomb his brother had just dropped on him James stared at Albus in disbelief. "How-why….I mean I know your romantic life is right up there with Hagrid's but seriously-Malfoy? Are you out of your bloody mind? It had to be a love potion. It's the only logical explanation. He's slipping you something and as soon as we get an antidote into you you'll be fine. And when I get ahold of that snake face son of a bitch I'm going to-."

"You won't touch him, James."

Everyone but Harry flinched with new surprise, having never heard Albus speak in such a cool, authoritative voice before.

"If you have a problem with who I'm dating you can tell me so, you're my brother after all. But I won't tolerate you blaming him for the choices I've made. I'll get between you if I have to."

Face flushed with color, he hated when Albus spoke to him that way, in their father's voice, James immediately lashed out, his words sharp and painful as he informed his brother that if his feelings weren't a result of a love potion than he was a complete and total idiot and that only someone as naïve and inexperienced as he would be oblivious to the fact that Malfoy was obviously using him, that that was the only logical reason the Slytherin would ever have any interest in Albus in the first place.

As James's rant continued Lily and Victoire launched into offensive mode and let James have it for speaking to Albus that way, Teddy and Ginny trying to referee while James's wife tried to shush him.

Only Albus and Harry were silent, the former thinking it better to just let have James have his say while the latter's motives and feelings on the subject remain unknown until he finally opened his mouth and spoke, his voice slapping against every occupant at the table so hard they immediately responded.

"Shut up. All of you."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room, all eyes on the head of the household.

Turning his head Harry leaned forward and whispered something in his wife's ear, her mouth opening to protest but she closed it and got up from her chair, heading for the kitchen.

"Albus, you'll come with me now. The rest of you will stay in your seats and there will be no talking until I get back."

)

Pushing back his chair Harry got to his feet and motioned for his son to come with him, Albus doing the same automatically while everyone still at the table watched, trying to understand what was going on but too wary of the consequences to ask. About the only thing they were certain of was that Harry Potter, the man who'd taken down the evilest wizard of all time, was coldblooded pissed off to a degree none of them had ever imagined he could reach.

Trailing after his father Albus could feel his heart beating so hard it was a wonder to him that it didn't explode. This must be what it feels like to have a heart attack, he decided as he struggled to put one foot in front of the other, unable to breath as his brain processed the fact that he was being escorted to the front door. His father was kicking him out of the house.

He'd been wrong to think that his family would disapprove of his relationship with Scorpius but would accept for his sake, would love him enough to do that. He'd rather lose all his limbs than have his father disown him. Albus couldn't even begin to imagine a life without his family, how vital they were to his life couldn't be put into words.

What could he do? Say? If he swore to go back in the closet and never come out again would that fix things? He'd do anything not to be hated by his family. He knew that he was horribly ordinary, and not terribly useful to any of them, but he'd try so much harder to be what they wanted him to be if they'd just-

"Albus, look at me."

Unable to bear the idea of being told he was no longer wanted Albus stared blankly down at his shoes.

"Albus Severus, you will look at me now."

Slowly Albus lifted his head to meet his father's gaze, his heart stopping all together as he stared into the green eyes so like his own that were filled with…love.

His father was looking at him with love, and the hand Harry Potter raised touched him like he was a priceless treasure as his father's hand smoothed down the hair that always stuck up at the back no mattered how hard he tried to get it to stay down.

On a choked sob Albus wrapped his arms around his father's waist in an unbreakable hold as he hugged the older man for dear life, shuddering with relief and gratitude when his father's free hand wrapped around him in turn, the other still occupied with its slow, soothing strokes. In some part of his mind Albus knew his grip had to be painful, but his father didn't protest and he couldn't have loosened his grip if he wanted to, the relief so great.

He was loved. He wasn't being abandoned. It was okay.

Walking into the hallway Ginny breathed her first easy breath since the fight had started, hurrying over to join the group hug after dropping the bag Harry had asked her to prepare on the hallway table. Sandwiching their little boy between them Ginny rested her head against her son's broad back and hung on tight, determined to hold on until he was ready to let go.

It was several minutes before Albus could let his father go, and there were tear tracks on his cheeks that he wiped away with an embarrassed flush on his cheeks, squeezing the hand his mother slipped into his.

"You were going to just let him have at you, but that wouldn't have been good for either of you." Harry stated, placing a hand on Albus's shoulder to keep the contact as well. "I know you could have taken it, but words inflict more damage than curses, and you haven't done anything wrong and when James gets off his high horse he's going to remember that. It's as much for your good as his it ends here for now, he's going to hate himself something fierce soon enough for the things he's already said as it is. I'll talk to all of them and make it clear that none of them are allowed to contact you for at least a week. That should be time enough for James to cool off and for Lily to reflect on how badly she handled this."

"She never got how bad it was between them." Albus said softly. "Between Scorpius and James."

"I'll keep that in mind." Though he had no intention of letting his daughter off easy. "Now your mother's packed you up some of the brownies she made especially for you. Take them with you and share them with your Slytherin. And don't let what James said influence you in the slightest. Scorpius Malfoy has been interested in you since you were boys together, and he's always been smart enough to know what kind of man you are."

Albus's blush increased, automatically taking the bag with the brownies that his mother had retrieved from the table. But he was thinking clearly enough to remember that there were two things he needed to get across before he took his father's advice. "Nobody outside the family can know until I'm done teaching. People wouldn't like the idea of us being a couple at the school, around the students."

"Shutting up Victoire is never easy, but in this case I think even she will manage it for your sake." Ginny informed him with a slight smile, though mentally she was planning to tear her husband a new one for not telling her that Malfoy's offspring was interested in her baby boy before.

Which left one more thing to say. "I'm really glad…that I'm your son."

Of course that called for more hugging and tears on his mother's part, Albus eventually tearing himself away so that his parents could deal with the people still waiting in the dining room.

Both of his parents walked him to the door and waved him off, waiting until he dissipated from their lawn before they closed the door and turned to face the hallway that would lead them back to the rest of their visiting family.

"Shall we?" Harry asked, offering his hand.

"We shall." Ginny answered, putting her hand solidly in his.


	30. A Special Gift

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks.

A Special Gift

Albus walked from Hogsmeade to Hogwarts in a fairly decent mood all things considering. Surprisingly everything had gone as he'd figured it would and since that so rarely happened the Gryffindor felt that he had no right to complain. He'd gone in knowing that James would flip out on him, there had never been the possibility of another reaction. So while the things his brother had said to him had been hurtful, they were also precisely the things he'd expected James to say and had therefore been prepared for them. And he didn't blame James overly much either since it had taken him over a month to come to terms with how Scorpius felt about him. Expecting his brother to just believe the validity of the Slytherin's feelings for him would have been unfair.

Okay…no, he did blame James for some of the things he'd said, but he'd get over it. Didn't he always?

Not to mention the fact that he could think of more than a couple relatives who were going to react just as badly as James had, though they'd probably be more careful about what they said. Except maybe Uncle Ron, Albus silently corrected to himself, since their rash tempers were something his brother and that uncle had in common.

But he wasn't going to think any more about it tonight.

It had been the reaction of his parents he hadn't been able to predict with absolutely certainty, and now that he knew they were behind him, well that was what mattered most. His other siblings had his back, his parents were apparently willing to accept Scorpius in his life for his sake, and James…well time would tell there but to be honest he couldn't see the Slytherin being at all eager to spend time with his family anyway, so keeping the two men separate wasn't out of the question.

Studying the castle as it came into view Albus silently wondered if Scorpius would be back from his parents' yet.

Scorpius hadn't been the least worried about telling his family about them, and he still wasn't sure what to think about that. He couldn't see it going over well with the Slytherins father or paternal grandparents, but apparently his lover's mother would somehow take care of them.

From the way Scorpius described her she'd be a formidable mother in law.

Face immediately going cherry red at where his thoughts had strayed Albus couldn't believe such a thought had entered his mind, even for a second. After all, it wasn't like Astoria Malfoy was ever going to be his mother in law. or anyone's mother in law for that matter given the fact that gay men weren't able to marry in the wizarding world.

Though they were in certain Muggle countries…

Geez, the whole family scene had totally scrambled his brains, Albus decided, glad that there wasn't anyone with telepathic abilities near him. They'd think he was insane, having such illogical, random thoughts.

Or they'd just put it down as typical Weasley weirdness. That worked too.

He was still shaking his head over it when he arrived at the castle, heading straight back to his rooms with the intention to have a nice, long soak in his bath tub until Scorpius got back.

And that's precisely what he did when he got back to find that Scorpius had yet to return, stashing the brownies in his bedroom for later since he wasn't at all hungry. In short order Albus had the tub full of hot water covered in froth, the lights dimmed down and candles flickering as he got in and laid his head back on his bath pillow, closing his eyes as he blocked out everything else.

Blocking the whole damn world out as he sought his balance in it once more.

)

Since they'd agreed to meet in the Gryffindor's rooms after their respective dinners Scorpius went straight there upon his arrival, letting himself in after making sure no one was watching. He did draw attention given what he was carrying, and it would be for the best if no one knew he was the one who had given Albus the present he was transporting. Under orders from his mother, the Slytherin thought as he headed into the parlor to drop off said gift before going in search of the other man, having spotted Albus's jacket hung up on its peg. And when there was no sign of the man in his bedroom Scorpius called himself an idiot for not looking in the most logical place first and headed for the bathroom.

Opening the door Scorpius's first thought was that his lover had set the room up for seduction, followed closely by the realization that the atmosphere probably had nothing to do with sex and everything to do with the Gryffindor wanting to hide in the dim darkness in comfort. He could see well enough to find his way around, but he wouldn't be able to see the man's eyes or face well enough to read either clearly.

Annoyingly clever, that.

Bracing a hand on the doorjamb Scorpius did away with his shoes, socks and then dispatched his shirt, leaving the articles of clothing in the hallway before heading inside to confront his man. "Enough room in there for me?"

"I'll take some of the water out."

While Albus used a spell to reduce the amount of water the Slytherin removed his trousers and underwear, tossing them over to join the Gryffindor's so they'd be out of the way.

"It should be okay now."

Able to make out the fact that Albus was remaining where he was, the man obviously expecting him to sit in front of him, Scorpius mentally debated over that, thinking that he didn't care for that at all. But he wasn't about to ask his lover to move forward either, especially since he didn't relish the idea of being squished between the tub and Albus's sturdier frame.

All that being the case Scorpius got into the tub facing Albus, stretching out against the Gryffindor's body and settling his head against his lover's broad shoulder as he relaxed there. Now the question was, did he ask how dinner had gone at the Potters, or wait for the other man to tell him on his own? Heart to heart talks were so not his forte. Not remotely.

Opening his mouth to awkwardly broach the subject Scorpius swallowed the words when he felt Albus's arm come around his waist, holding him close while the man's other hand rose from the hot water to stroke his head, dampening his hair. Not that he minded of course, especially since he sensed that his acceptance of the petting was making his lover feel better. Or at least the atmosphere seemed lighter to him somehow.

Thinking to lighten it further Scorpius worked up a small smile. "Just imagine the shock Myrtle would get if she decided to peek in on you now. She'd die all over again."

"She can't get in. I have a barrier up around the bathroom and bedroom that she can't get through."

"Seriously?"

There was a small hint of amusement in the Gryffindor's voice as he answered. "She liked to spy on James and I when we were students here. He never minded but it sort of…freaked me out. And I hated for her to interrupt me, so I got Rosie to help me learn how to create a small barrier so that I could bath in peace. I put up the two I have now my first day here. I figured if my scrawny teenage body was enough to interest her then the temptation would be too great for her now that I actually have muscle tone."

"You were never that scrawny." Scorpius informed him. "And your arse was always prime."

As the Slytherin had hoped, his words had a small chuckle escaping the Gryffindor's lips.

"She used to try and sneak up on me while I was in the shower or bath too. I guess that bonding she thought had gone on between her and my father in his sixth year went to her head. She might actually be the reason I'm not a big bath person, actually." A thoughtful expression crossed Scorpius's face. "The barrier idea is a good one, I should probably put some up of my own." That way there wouldn't be any chance of a ghost coming through a wall while he and Albus were in the throes.

Now that would be a real mood killer.

"How did dinner go at your house?" Albus finally asked, interrupting Scorpius's musings on how the various ghosts would react to such a sight.

"Since my mother blames my grandfather for every bad thing my father ever did before she whipped him into shape she's thrilled we're dating. When my father said the news would send his father to an early grave she smiled."

There was silence while Albus considered this. "And your father's opinion?"

"Well he wasn't pleased but my mother pointed out that he would either be dead or in jail if not for your father and that he should think about that before he went into a rant about you being unsuitable because you're a Potter. He didn't care for that, but I asked him point blank if my happiness meant anything to him and when he said it did I told him you make me happy and that's that. And it pretty much was, though he was sulking a little when I left. He does that."

Hand stilling the Gryffindor's voice was low and soft. "And I make you happy."

Shifting until he was sitting up and straddling Albus's lap, Scorpius braced his hands on the man's shoulders. "Yes. Yes you do." Leaning forward he sealed the truth of his words against his lover's lips, the kiss filled with all the other things he had yet to say but felt so strongly.

Arms holding the other close the two men lost themselves in exploring the tastes and textures of their lover's lips and mouth, neither in any hurry to take things to the next level since that wasn't what the snogging was about. There was an innocence to what they were doing, a simple desire to strip away the lust and fiery heat that had so characterized their relationship since the beginning.

This was simple. This was right.

When hands got restless and started to move, their fingers brushed over each other in gently caresses, no digging in or the scraping of nails. There was no need because neither was going anywhere and lost in the moment both men felt like they had all the time in the world to just pleasure the other with the smallest displays of their affection.

That they couldn't see each other clearly in the dim, flickering lights didn't matter, they didn't need to see the other to know what the other was feeling, experiencing as they made love to each other with their mouths and hands. They knew in every sigh and low moan that escaped their joined lips, the gentleness of every touch that conveyed both care and a need to soothe the other as the water gently rose and fell with the movements of their bodies.

And when the kisses began to be flavored by deepening need, and their roving hands moved from their torsos to below their waists, the two pressed as close to each other as they could while their fingers wrapped around their lover's erection to bring the other to completion that way, not needing or even wanting penetration.

Sounds of pleasure echoed off the tiled walls as first one and then the other came, Scorpius slumping back up against Albus chest as he shuddered from the after effects of what had just passed between them. From the power of it.

And the knowledge that Albus had felt it just as deeply as he had.

He didn't even feel a bit weird either, snuggling against his lover while the Gryffindor went back to holding him close with one arm while the other hand stroked his hair again.

It just felt right.

)

The two stayed where they were until the bath water began to cool down, reminding them that it was November and catching cold was far too easy to do. So with great reluctance they untangled limbs and got out of the tub, grabbing towels to dry each other off with. Retrieving his wand and glasses Albus brought more light into the room and then blew out all the candles, rearranging a few things before heading over to retrieve his discarded clothes. The Gryffindor blushed when Scorpius pointed out that there was no point in putting anything on since they were going straight to bed, but he followed the suggestion that they just carry the clothes into his bedroom and then get under the covers.

And much enamored with how obviously flustered the other man was to be walking around naked Scorpius couldn't resist pulling his lover into his arms for another quick kiss.

Content in the other man's arms Albus relaxed his body, concentrating on the warmth of Scorpius against him, the scents he associated with his lover's skin and hair, mixed in with the scents from the bath. And…what was that noise?

Brows furrowing Albus drew back slightly so that he could look Scorpius in the eyes. "Do you hear something humming?"

Lips curving ruefully the Slytherin nodded in agreement, belatedly remembering that he'd brought something with him. "That would be your present."

"You got me a present? And it hums?"

Leaning forward Scorpius pressed his forehead against the Gryffindor's. "Truthfully I didn't intend to get you a present, it just sort of happened. When I got to my parents' place my mother was ready to kill my father because he'd taken your present in exchange for a number of overdue payments on a property we own. The present itself would be worth more than the payments owed if it was more mature, but it wasn't, hence its desperate owner handing it over instead of the money it would have brought in later. My father was all set to raise it and then cash it in so to speak, but mother wouldn't allow it and demanded that I take it and give it to you since according to her your Potter nature makes you the perfect candidate to raise it instead."

"Okay." He was so confused right now. "So what is it?"

Instead of answering Scorpius stepped back and then turned Albus so he was facing in the right direction.

Cautiously Albus studied the new addition to his coffee table, thinking to himself that whatever was under the small white sheet was about the size of a cage suitable for a small pet. And whatever it was inside the possible cage was still humming, which made him think it was quite possible that he was being gifted with a living creature and not a plant of some sort. But what the hell kind of animal was worth several overdue land payments?

Curiosity getting the best of him the Gryffindor walked over and lifted the sheet from the cage, staring down at its lone occupant with a mixture of confusion, fascination, and gooey vibes over how adorable the thing was.

He had no idea what it was exactly, the sleeping animal strongly resembled a milk chocolate brown rabbit with a face that was more reminiscent of a cat's. Its eyes were large, black ovals, with a third, white oval in the center of its forehead. It was obviously young, it would most likely fit in the palm of one of his hands. The creature's ears were almost as big as its body.

"They're called cabbits, and if you don't want it I'll just sell it to a breeder, no problem. I won't get full price, but I can get you something you do want with the money." Scorpius offered as he came to stand beside his lover, looking the sleeping creature over as well. He hadn't been at all sure about giving the man a pet, but his mother had made it clear he didn't have any other choice.

Like he would give up a present from Scorpius, Albus thought as he crouched down to get a better look at the little cutie. "Why haven't I seen one of these guys before? You'd think they'd be popular pets."

"Cabbits aren't breed as pets, but as accessories. When they mature the breeders use them for their pelts and for the jewel in their forehead which is cut out and sold to jewelers. They're too rare and valuable to be kept as pets because cabbits only have one offspring in their lifetime."

Eyes wide behind his glasses Albus stared at the Slytherin in horror. "They kill them for their pelts and CUT their foreheads up?"

"The jewel is a genuine good luck charm. The creature brings luck on its own, but people generally don't want to cart a living creature around." And already knowing the answer, but unable to stop himself from teasing the Gryffindor, Scorpius gave Albus a questioning look. "So would you rather not have her?"

"I want her! I do!" There was no way he was going to let Scorpius sell the poor little thing to some evil, inhumane breeder who would-. "You knew I wouldn't let you sell her. You would have kept her if I didn't want her. No way you'd have let this cutie end up dead."

"Well I don't know about that last part. I can only take so much cute in my life and you're it."

Laughing Albus straightened up, framed the Slytherin's face between his hands and grinned, thumbs caressing the man's cheeks. "Thank you."

"I prefer to be thanked with snogging and sex, actually."

"I've got no problem with that."

)

Note: To see what a cabbit looks like in general type the name into Wikipedia. There's an animated picture there of what one would hypothetically look like, and it's what I'm basing the creature off of.


	31. Power of Words

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks.

Note: I'm not against PETA, I've actually donated money to them, but the way they traumatize you and make you feel horrible with their magazines and such is just wrong too.

Power of Words

The next morning Albus sought out the school's librarian before breakfast, asking her if there were any books on cabbits in the library that he could borrow. He needed to know how to take care of his new pet after all and Scorpius had had no clue as to what the creature even ate. As it turned out, according to the librarian who knew of every book under her care, there was one book in the school's library related to the creature in question. It was entitled 'A Guide to Caring for Cabbits from Birth to Slaughter', and she would be happy to bring it with her at lunch to give to him.

Doing his best not to react to the title Albus thanked her for the offer, accepting it even as he made a mental note to bring his yet unnamed pet to see Hagrid later in the day to see what the half giant knew about it. His cabbit didn't have fangs or pose an imminent threat to one's life, but perhaps Hagrid would know how to care for one as a pet and not as a moneymaker.

So first chance he got later on in the day Albus went back to his room to collect his cabbit, putting the cloth cover over her cage since he had a feeling he'd never get to Hagrid's if the female student population caught sight of his new pet.

Luck was sort of with him on that count in that he didn't have any girls running up to see what he had until he was almost out of the castle, the sound of Flora's voice raised in anger drawing Albus attention and leading him to enter a hallway to find the girl facing off against a very familiar Ravenclaw. The two were arguing over the fact that Flora was apparently trying to get the other girl to admit she was Scorpius's evil henchwoman without any success.

"Shouldn't you two be in class or doing your homework?"

Both girls turning their heads to glare at him, Albus was seriously considering leaving them to their fight when Flora noticed what he was carrying.

"What's that, Uncle Al?"

"I…uh…I have a pet. I was taking her to show Hagrid."

Eyes brightening Flora forgot all about her brother's stupid crush and came over to get a look at the pet in question, making a sound of delight when Albus lifted up the cover to show her.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! IT'S SO CUTE! I WANT ONE!"

Rolling her eyes Cynna came forward with the intention of making fun of the girl, then went all gooey when she caught sight of the adorable creature staring up at them from inside the cage. Okay…she wanted one too. "It looks like what would happen if a rabbit and cat got spliced together. Is that what happened?"

"I'm not sure, actually. It's called a cabbit and they're very rare. I was on my way to Hagrid's to ask him about them."

Since neither girl had ever heard of the creature Albus told them what little he knew about them, both girls shocked to hear the fate that normally befell the creatures. Cynna was also very confused as to how the species could still exist if they only ever had one offspring. Since Albus couldn't tell her she announced that she was coming with him to see Hagrid to appease her curiosity, this of course spurning Flora to proclaim that she was coming too. And since neither girl had class Albus didn't really have legitimate grounds to stop them and so he continued towards his destination with a girl on either side of him for everyone's sake.

As it turned out Hagrid was absolutely delighted to welcome his unexpected guests, especially when he found out what was now in Albus's possession. The half giant cooed over the creature even more than the girls, excitedly telling his guests that he'd always wanted to see one. He did remember to offer them refreshments, which were declined since Albus and Flora knew better, and they had informed Cynna to do the same.

"Mr. Hagrid." Cynna began respectfully, since she had a soft spot for misfits like herself, "Professor Potter was told cabbits only have one offspring but that makes no sense because they would have died out years before. Do you know anything on the subject?"

"I do as a matter of fact." Hagrid answered as he carefully pet the cabbit now nestled in his palm, happily humming away. "And they do have only one, but that's a new thing for their kind. They dinna ever breed like rabbits, but they'd usually have a fair amount of babies ta show for their lifetime. People only think they breed once cause the females, they usually die after their first one is born nowadays."

"Why only now?" Flora wanted to know.

"Well ya see, they is social creatures, cabbits. They lived in huge family dens in the wild back in the day. People hunted them into near extinction though, and when they were caught and domesticated they was put in cages and often separated from their families ta avoid inbreeding. It depresses them something fierce, and they mate for life too. And cause they're so rare two breeders often interbreed their stock, which means the cabbits are separated from their mates and then the baby's taken away from its mum after it's been weaned. The mums can't take that, and they die from their broken hearts." Hagrid gave Albus a pitying look. "Yours probably won't live that long, Al, sorry ta say. Without even one of its own kind near it…well it's probably for the best that you don't get too attached, though I know you will. That's your nature."

Flora's voice was cold and deadly when she spoke. "You mean to tell me that not only do they cut jewels out of their foreheads and skin them for their fur, but they also keep them from the loves of their lives, separate them from their families, steal their children, AND depress them to the point where they will themselves to DIE!"

"Where the fuck is PETA when you need them?" Was Cynna equally loud and outraged statement, the girl too pissed on behalf of the world's cabbits to apologize for her language.

"What's PETA?" Hagrid asked, morbidly fascinated as the Ravenclaw called the breeders some very descriptive and creative names that taught him a few new swear words he made note to remember.

Since Albus and Flora shrugged in ignorance Cynna stopped her verbal rant to inform them that PETA was a Muggle organization that was dedicated to protecting and advocating animal rights. They were really scary and fanatical sometimes, and their magazines were traumatizing to say the least, but they would come in real handy right about now since cabbit breeders deserved to have the vegetarian psychos after them like piranhas scenting blood.

"Well since there's not a Wizarding version of that that I know of I'm just going to have to start a group to save Uncle Al's cabbit's friends and family." Flora announced, the gleam in her eye suggesting a warrior preparing for a great and glorious battle.

"I'm with you on that." Cynna announced, holding out a hand to shake on it.

Albus watched in bemusement as the former enemies suddenly became friends before his eyes in the face of a common enemy. They were young women on a mission and Albus could easily see them enlisting his Aunt Hermione's help with this since to get real change they'd need government help. And while most people would think a couple of teenagers couldn't enact a lot of change, especially on a national scale, Albus was pretty sure that if any teenagers he knew could do it it would be these two.

The fact that the creature they were now determined to save was adorable, harmless, and one hundred percent cuddle worthy would help enormously too.

)

That night, after everyone had arrived at the Great Hall for the evening meal, the headmaster got to his feet and approached the podium, announcing to the students and staff that before dinner was served a new club in the school wished to make an announcement to the student body. Normally this would never happen, but when Flora Lupin got up from her seat and headed for the front everyone came to the correct conclusion that the girl had wrapped the man around her finger and convinced him to break usual protocol for her. Quickly their mind turned to other things, especially when they noted that the Gryffindor wasn't the only one coming to the front. There was, in fact, an individual coming from each of the four tables.

The four students who moved to the podium consisted of three girls and a lone boy, the Slytherin looking out of place both because of his gender and the fact that he obviously wasn't as fired up as the other three. In fact, he kept glancing in the Ravenclaw girl's direction as if to indicate she was why he was there in the first place.

"All right, everyone, I know you're hungry so we won't take up much of your time." Flora announced, flashing her audience a captivating smile. "We before you are members of the newest club here at Hogwarts and we are called PACK, which stands for People Against Cabbit Killing. Now many of you probably have never heard of a cabbit, but you will have a chance to see one during your classes with our beloved Herbology teacher who will be bringing his to class with him so you can all take a look and understand why the murder of these poor, defenseless creatures is something you should be as outraged about as we are. These wonderful and adorable animals are senseless killed every year by inhumane and bestial breeders and we, PACK, intend to put a stop to it. We are collecting signatures for a petition to be sent to the Ministry demanding they step in and put a stop to it, as well as collecting donations in order to buy another cabbit so that the one currently residing in our school won't die as a result of loneliness, which is a forgone conclusion at this point. As you can see there is a leader for every house, and each of us can answer any questions you might have about our aims and how you can get involved. We will also be posting more information on the common room bulletin boards so please watch for them. Thank you for your time."

From his seat Scorpius didn't quite know what to make of the speech Girl Lupin had just made. The cabbit was going to up and die on Albus shortly? That wasn't good. It was sure to upset the Gryffindor quite a bit and after what the man had already been through thanks to his idiot brother…crap, he should have never let his mother talk him into taking the bloody thing with him.

Thankfully the other teachers immediately started peppering Albus and the school's games keeper with questions, and eavesdropping on those conversations netted him the information that Albus had apparently received that day from Hagrid about why cabbits didn't generally have long lifespans anymore.

Bugger.

With no choice but to bid his time after that Scorpius barely touched his food, appetite gone since he could only imagine how not happy Albus was with him for giving him such a short lived pet. He still hadn't come up with a way to apologize by the time his lover managed to tear himself away from the questions and excuse himself for the evening, Scorpius quickly getting up as well though he didn't have to say good night to anyone which allowed him to catch up with the other man easily.

"I'm sorry about the cabbit, I didn't know it would die so soon when I gave it to you." Scorpius began once they were sufficiently away from the Great Hall.

"I'm not mad at you." Albus assured him, sensing that the man thought he was. "You obviously didn't know and even if you had, I still love my new pet and I have far from resigned myself to her dying on me shortly. I'm not a cabbit but maybe if I give her enough love and attention she'll be somewhat happy, at least until I figure out how to get her a friend."

"You do realize how much those things cost, right?"

"Hagrid informed me." And he was still reeling from the fact that Scorpius had given him something worth that much money. The mind boggled really. "I don't expect it will be easy, but if nothing else Flora's raising money and I can ask people to give me money towards buying one instead of birthday and Christmas presents."

Staring at the man Scorpius could see that the Gryffindor was dead serious. He would really go to that much trouble just to make a single animal he'd just gotten as a pet happy. Albus had even enlisted the help of others, trying to change the fate of the little buggers. That was the sort of man he loved, the Slytherin marveled, thinking that his heart really couldn't be in better hands provided the man ever returned

It was a sappy thought, but one that had him leaning forward and brushing his lips against the other man's. "So noted for Christmas."

Albus smiled and returned the gesture. "And what should I keep in mind for you for Christmas then?"

Though it went against his nature Scorpius answered honestly. "You're more than enough."

The way the Gryffindor's face brightened said it had been the right answer to give.

)

Flora gaped as she listened to the footsteps echo off the stone walls and flooring as the two men continued on their way. She'd wanted to talk to her Uncle Al some more and so she'd gotten out of her seat when she'd seen him go, intending to waylay him in the hall for a bit. But a couple people had stopped her with questions and by the time she'd rushed to catch up she'd just caught Professor Malfoy's comment that he was sorry to have given her uncle the cabbit given its short lifespan, causing her to quickly jump back behind the corner she'd just come around.

And she'd snuck a peek just in time to see her uncle BRUSH HIS LIPS AGAINST MALFOY'S!

"Are you okay?"

Turning around Flora didn't think before she blurted out what she'd just seen happen.

"Yeah, I suppose they'll be doing that a lot now." Cynna smirked, and then gave the Gryffindor a considering look. "You aren't going to try to break them up, are you?" She wasn't going to allow that, even if they were sorta, maybe, kinda on good terms at the moment.

Flora just continued to stand there in a daze, trying to wrap her head around the whole thing. "They're dating?"

"Just started really, though they've been circling each other of a while now. And he's really serious about your sorta uncle so don't mess it up, okay? They just finally got together, and if nothing else you'll have a much nicer potions teacher so long as things stay good between them. Your uncle's why he's been on and off nasty lately."

Flora was quiet for so long that Cynna was beginning to wonder if the girl hadn't slipped into shock, thus obligating her to go find the Gryffindor medical attention, when the blonde finally focused on her once more.

"So what you're saying is…Professor Malfoy's been hopelessly in love with my Uncle Al since they were at Hogwarts together but his rivalry with Uncle James and the fact that they were in opposing houses and families kept him from ever telling Uncle Al how he felt about him. And not being able to have the one he loved depressed Professor Malfoy to the point where he became a bitter, sarcastic, bastard who lashed out at everyone around him because he was in so much pain but was too proud and stoic to admit it, just like Severus Snape. And then Uncle Al came back into his life this year and he couldn't take it anymore and confessed his feelings, finding out that all this time it wasn't that Uncle Al couldn't get a date, it was that he was secretly in love with Professor Malfoy all this time too and had been pining away thinking it was all one sided. But now they're together and are hiding their relationship because others won't approve and that's why they're keeping it a secret!"

Cynna slowly blinked, completely unable to figure out how the girl's mind had jumped to those conclusions. Some of it was actually right or probably close to the truth…but still…wow.

"It's so romantic. I totally ship and support it." Flora announced definitively, nodding her head for emphasis.

"Well that's good." Probably. "But I wouldn't tell them that you know, they might get self conscious and give themselves away somehow. They could lose their jobs you know."

"You're right, and Uncle Al totally would. He's self conscious normally."

"Exactly."

Flora's gaze turned thoughtful. "How did you find out they were a couple, anyway?"

"How quickly you forget referring to me as Professor Malfoy's evil henchwoman."

"Oh…right." And since that didn't really answer her question Flora linked arms with the surprised girl and started steering them back the way they'd come, demanding that her new friend tell her everything she knew about the secret relationship between her uncle and their potions teacher.

Seeing no way out Cynna offered to do so in exchange for the girl's promise to try and get her twin to stop stalking her.

The deal suited them both just fine as they walked down the hallway arm in arm.


	32. Be Your Family

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks.

Be Your Family

Leaving the Great Hall with his lover the next day Scorpius was more than ready to hit the sack. He was exhausted. And while he wouldn't say no if Albus were to inform him that sex was on the menu at the moment the Slytherin was willing to admit that just sleeping together sounded damn good to him. Being civil to people was downright tiring, and even though he now had full access to every inch of his Gryffindor he figured it was only fair to try and behave better, if only to improve his standing in the eyes of the other man's family so that he wouldn't be causing any more serious rifts in the near future.

He knew the fight with James was weighing on his lover, though Albus never brought it up or complained.

And since he never wanted to think about Albus's pain in the ass older brother Scorpius turned his mind to other things, like whether or not he should inform the man that he had the sneaky suspicion Girl Lupin might suspect something was going on between him and her uncle. The cheeky little Gryffindor had asked him to sign one of her PACK petitions earlier in the day and the way she'd strongly hinted that Albus would approve of him doing so…

"Long day?" Albus asked, feeling his own day just as strongly. Everyone had wanted to get a look at his pet to see what all the fuss was about and then he'd had outraged, emotionally volatile teenagers on his hands. PACK certainly wasn't going to have any problems gaining members, which was a good thing, but he could only hope the initial fervor would cool off a little so that he didn't constantly feel like he was walking through a field of emotional time bombs.

Nodding his head Scorpius bit back a yawn. "So did your cabbit survive its new celebrity status today?" He'd seen the students swarm his lover in the hallways, and he'd heard plenty about the creature during his classes where he'd struggled to keep them focused on their cauldrons and not on how best to express their moral outrage.

"Yeah, she actually handled it really well. She likes to be cuddled." He'd had to be firm and supervise, but the children had behaved pretty well, especially when they'd picked up on the fact that the cabbit wasn't used to being around so many people. "I've named her Caramel, by the way. Do you like it?"

Scorpius's lips curled into a small smile. "It reminds me of those Mars bars you like so much."

Albus grinned back. "That was the idea."

Remembering well the uses they'd found for the chocolate and caramel treat since they'd become lovers it took considerable self control for Scorpius to stop himself from pulling the other man into his arms and snogging him senseless. Definitely need to change the subject, but at the moment his brain was too full of sexual images to come up with an appropriate one.

Sensing the man's barely restrained desire for him, seeing it in the eyes that had gone stormy for him, Albus felt the air leave his lungs, his breathing becoming a little choppy as he had to look away least he be the one to instigate something while they were in full view of anyone who might be roaming the castle. Logically his mind knew they were both too tired for sex after the long day they'd had, but not surprisingly a certain area of his anatomy thought that was bullshit and was letting its feelings on the matter be painfully known.

To save themselves from the other the two were silent for the rest of their walk to Albus's rooms, both men glancing around to make sure they didn't have any company before they headed inside, by mutual understanding heading straight for the bedroom.

Or at least that was where he'd been headed until out of the corner of his eye Scorpius caught sight of something that had him changing direction to investigate, mouth hanging open a little in shock as he looked over the latest addition to the Gryffindor's parlor, which was illuminated by the nearby lamp Albus had left on. "What the hell?"

"Uhm…it's still a work in progress." Albus admitted, not quite sure what to make of the Slytherin's reaction. "I got the idea yesterday and I had two spare periods today...well she seems to like it."

Walking closer Scorpius didn't know what to make of the large, clear plastic container. It reached his waist and he could probably just lay down in it, or he would have been able to if Albus hadn't filled it three quarters of the way with dirt. There was also a layer of grass and clover growing on top, as well as a small basin of water in the corner that had been disguised to look like a spring.

The reason for this newest addition to the man's room was about a foot under the dirt in a little hole about three times its size, fast asleep on what looked like a mixture of leaves and grass.

"She dug the hole herself. Apparently they like to live in little dens like that and make a much smaller one nearby for their droppings. When they're done they just block off the hole with dirt and dig elsewhere. I gave her a lot of room, apparently they also create ones for storing food and for pretty rocks which they apparently like to collect for reasons no one really knows. I'm going to go looking for some tomorrow if I get the chance and scatter them on the grass for her." Albus could feel himself starting to ramble and bit down of his bottom lip to stop himself. Did Scorpius think it was a stupid idea? He'd thought that maybe it would make the cabbit feel better, at least living in the sort of environment she would have lived in in the wild.

Scratching his head Scorpius's face could only be described as bemused as he turned his attention back to Albus. "Just please tell me you aren't one of those people who thinks it's a good idea to dress their pets up in people clothes."

The Gryffindor's face went blank for a moment, and then he laughed, wrapping one arm around the Slytherin's waist affectionately. "You have my word I won't be dressing her up like she's my substitute child. Promise."

"Then this is pretty wicked." Turning his head Scorpius nuzzled his face against the other man's neck, knowing that it was probably for the best that his exhaustion was once again taking over his mental reins. "I'll appreciate it more tomorrow. For now let's go to bed."

"Sounds good to me."

)

His internal clock waking him up Scorpius opened his eyes, lips curving into a small smile over the fact that Albus was sleeping beside him. The only way it could be better was if they were both naked and the other man was awake, but overall he wasn't complaining. Definitely not complaining, Scorpius thought as he sat up, giving some thought to waking his lover up with a mutually enjoyable wake up call but deciding to let the man sleep in a little longer instead. Besides, it struck him as a good idea to set a precedent of them just sleeping together, and Albus was never really awake until after his shower, and even then he wasn't a hundred percent there.

And since he was awake anyway Scorpius decided to have his own shower first and then wake up Albus when he was finished.

So he headed off to the shower, doing so quickly and efficiently since he saw no reason to dawdle under the spray if Albus wasn't there too. He used his own brand of shampoo that he'd begun keeping there, though he wished he could use the Gryffindor's so that his lover's scent would be on him. But that was the sort of small mistakes people made when they were trying to hide an affair, and he knew better than to risk it. They might not be an adulterous pair, but society would condemn them as being worse than in certain circles and he had no wish for Albus to be their target before it was necessary.

Plus Albus would be upset if they were to be fired, not only for costing him his job but for letting Professor Longbottom down. Personally he didn't care at all about the latter, but understood his man was the opposite in that regard.

Finishing up Scorpius got out and toweled off, dressing in the clothes he'd brought in with him in order to avoid feeling the shift in temperature too much as he headed back towards the bedroom. November was proving to be quite chilly, he thought, absently wondering if he was going to have to add another layer of clothing when he got back to his rooms to pick up the rest of his stuff for the day. He hoped not, he liked as little clothing between him and his lover as possible.

Scorpius was still smiling over the thought as he entered the bedroom, raising an eyebrow as he took in the picture Albus now made. Apparently he'd provided the Gryffindor with enough body heat during the night, but once he'd left the man had opted to wrap himself up in his blankets so that they formed a sort of cocoon around him, only the man's now spikey black hair visible over the top.

Charmed, the blonde headed back over to the bed, attempting to tug the blankets off the man so that he could get him going for the day before he left. No luck. The man had a bloody death grip on the blankets now, Scorpius marveled in amusement, and apparently had no intention of letting them go until he was good and ready to do so.

Shaking his head over it Scorpius managed, with some struggling, to get Albus to lie on his side, and then stretching out beside the man the Slytherin pulled down the blankets enough that his lover's face was visible to him. That done he shook the Gryffindor's shoulders until Albus's eyes slowly opened, the look in them making it clear that he really didn't appreciate being woken up that way.

"Time to get up."

"Don't wanna."

Leaning forward Scorpius briefly pressed his lips against Albus's before drawing back. "Too bad, time to get up."

Albus studied him through sleepy eyes and then let loose his tight grip on the blankets, fooling Scorpius into thinking the man was going to do as he'd been told and get out of bed.

Scorpius learned differently seconds later, barely having enough time to bit back a yelp of surprise before he was yanked into his man's arms and Albus was rolling them over so that the blonde found himself pinned to the bed by the Gryffindor's weight, his lover snuggling against him with every apparent intention of going back to sleep again.

Five minutes later the Slytherin finally managed to roll them over and get Albus to once again open his eyes, the blankets wrapped around them both now. "We have to get up." He stated authoritatively, the wrestling within the confines of the blankets having left him a little hot and bothered, especially since Albus was in such a cuddling mood and kept murmuring about how good he smelled fresh from the shower. "People will notice if we don't show up for breakfast and we have to be careful, you know that."

Lips curving into a pout, it was obvious that Albus didn't appreciate the validity of his argument.

"Fine." Albus finally grumbled out, resignation in his voice. "But you have your period after lunch free right?"

"Yes."

"Well then after lunch we're coming back here for a nap. A really, really good nap."

"A really, really good nap, huh?" Pretty sure that they wouldn't be sleeping at all during their 'nap' Scorpius couldn't think of any way he'd rather spend that block of time. "It's a deal. Now get up."

"I am up, that's part of the problem."

Laughing Scorpius understood that problem one hundred percent. But they both had to be responsible adults whether they liked it or not. Unfortunately.

)

When all the students and teachers had arrived at the Great Hall and taken their seats breakfast was served, appearing at each of the tables as per usual. Albus was more than a little surprised to see that a small dish piled high with foods Caramel could eat appear in front of him, a little place card indicating who it was for. Taking his pet from his pocket Albus confirmed with the teachers flanking either side that they were okay with him setting her on the table before putting her down in front of the dish when they gave their okay.

While everyone watched the cabbit sniffed over all the food carefully, studying it before grasping a baby carrot in her paws and hopping on her back legs over to Albus, holding it out to him.

"You're ta take it and give her something in return, Al." Hagrid informed the younger man from his spot at the table, having been watching the cabbit inspect her food. "Cabbits always share their food with their family members, she's bondin with ya."

Following the man's advice Albus took the small carrot from her and handed her a raspberry from atop his pancakes in trade, hoping she'd like it. Apparently she did because she took it from him and while Albus ate the carrot she ate the raspberry and then headed back to her food pile with a happy little chirp.

But she didn't stay there, no one quite sure what to make of the fact that she picked up a cherry tomato and started hopping down the length of the table, making her way in between the plates and goblets until she reached Scorpius, holding out the item of food to him.

Well aware of the fact that all eyes at the table were on him Scorpius stared down at the little creature, cursing the position he'd been put in. Accepting the offering was not in his nature, people would comment and notice, but if he didn't take it it might depress the thing and then it would die and everyone, including Albus, would blame him.

Mentally cursing a blue streak Scorpius took the cherry tomato from her and gave the cabbit one of his strawberries in return, rubbing the cherry tomato on the sleeve of his robe before popping it into his mouth. The cabbit stayed where it was until it had devoured his strawberry and then it headed back to its own plate and started digging in, showing no interest in giving away any more of its food supply.

Reaching out to stroke his cabbit's head Albus looked down the length of the table as he did so. "Thank you, Professor Malfoy, for playing along. She likes blondes."

Ignoring the man so that it would seem like it would be dangerous to remind him of what he'd just done Scorpius silently applauded his lover for his quick thinking. Everyone knew the man's niece was obsessed with the cabbit and Girl Lupin normally kept her hair as blonde as her high maintenance mother's. He was the only blonde at the table, so the idea that he'd only gotten her attention because of his hair color was a viable excuse.

Studying the cabbit out of the corner of his eye Scorpius smiled a little on the inside, pleased in spite of himself that she'd chosen to give him one of her treats, not that she hadn't gotten something better in the trade.

And on that note the Slytherin helped himself to some more strawberries.

When the owls flew into the room Albus instinctively grabbed his cabbit and held her in his cupped hands protectively, not wanting to risk any of the birds mistaking her as a reward for a successful delivery. Thankfully most of the deliveries were for students and not teachers, though Albus wasn't quite sure what to do when his father's owl appeared and landed on his shoulder, obviously expecting attention and for his master's son to show him affection as usual.

One of Albus's seatmates came to Albus's rescue, offering to hold Caramel while he dealt with the owl.

Gratefully shifting his pet into the woman's hands Albus thanked her and then gave his father's owl the attention it was demanding, giving it lots of loving strokes and words of praise for the delivery before retrieving the letter attached to its leg.

Setting that aside Albus gave the bird a piece of bacon and then set it on its way, turning his attention to the letter.

Apparently his immediate family was coming to Saturday's Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw and not only that, but they were bringing Finn with them. His second cousin had heard about how the family dinner had gone and had sent his father's cousin a letter expressing the fact that he wanted someone to take him to Hogwarts so that he could properly comfort his favorite cousin. Finn had always wanted to see a Quidditch game, and James would have to be on his best behavior because they'd be in public, so it was decided that the next family get together would be at the game and with Finn along as a distraction if things got bad.

Imagining how Finn would react to watch a game of Quidditch Albus had to smile in spite of himself.

Add his cabbit to the mix and it was sure to be a memorable day.


	33. You're My Slytherin

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters get in.

You're My Slytherin

Albus's second surprise of the day came at lunch time when they were all once again in the Great Hall. As his cabbit had done at breakfast the creature shared a piece of its lunch with him and vice versa before it hopped down the table to do the same with Scorpius. The ritual completed everyone assumed that the cabbit would return to eat from its plate like before and that would be that. Only that wasn't what happened, the rabbit like creature instead beginning to carry all of its food piece by piece down the length of the table and setting it on Scorpius's saucer.

When Hagrid was unable to explain what was going on Albus decided to experiment and picked up Caramel's food dish, asking the person beside him to pass it down until it got to the Potions professor so that his cabbit wouldn't have to keep going back and forth.

So Caramel ate her lunch with Scorpius, which would have been somewhat explainable if not for the fact that when she was done eating she waited until the Slytherin arm was lowered before she nimbly leapt off the table and was scampering up his arm before Scorpius had time to do anything but freeze so that she wouldn't fall off.

And while everyone watched in stunned silence the little cabbit went from the Slytherin's arm to his shoulder, the creature not stopping until she reached Scorpius's neck. Once there she rubbed up against the exposed skin like a cat before flopping down so that she lay across his shoulder blade like a used towel, humming happily to herself and him.

"Potter."

The man's tone of voice jolting him out of his shock, Albus hastily got out of his seat and hurried over to retrieve his pet, picking Caramel up with a hastily delivered apology. And he was shocked again when the cabbit squirmed in his grasp, holding out its little paws towards the Slytherin beseechingly.

Not knowing what else to do Albus cuddled the cabbit against his chest and held it for the rest of the meal, no one at the table missing the fact that while the animal stopped struggling she certainly wasn't humming either.

Apparently Potter's new pet really, really liked Malfoy, Merlin help it.

And while everyone speculated over the rest of their lunches as to what to make of the cabbit's behavior, Albus had a good chunk of time to think about what Caramel had done and the fact that she seemed to want to spend some quality time with the Slytherin.

His mind might not normally be a devious one, but it was half Weasley. And he had an idea.

)

They'd made plans that morning and Scorpius didn't wait long after Albus had left the Hall before he too rose from his seat and headed out, grateful to finally be able to escape the looks and whispers. Not that he wasn't used to being stared at, that he was very used to, but generally they made more of an effort to hide what they were doing so that he wouldn't come after them later for it. That he'd allowed the cabbit to climb over him like he was its playground had obviously dulled their wariness where he was concerned, something he'd have to remedy at his earliest convenience.

Provided he had the energy after he worked off the lunch they'd just eaten.

Grinning sexily at the thought Scorpius completely missed the surprised squees and gasps from more than a few girls who'd caught the look on his face, most of them utterly horrified with themselves moments later as they realized their reaction to the most hated teacher in the school.

But he had been nicer to them than usual lately, and he'd let Professor Potter's cabbit crawl all over him at lunch, they rationalized. So maybe he wasn't so bad and therefore it was all right that they had, in a moment of stunned surprise, thought that the man was rather sexy when he smiled like that.

Completely unaware of the reactions he'd caused Scorpius made his way back towards their rooms, checking to make sure the coast was clear before letting himself into Albus's quarters.

Closing the door behind him he checked to make sure Caramel was in her pen, she was, and then headed for the bedroom at a clipped walk, his lips curving into an even hotter version of his earlier grin as he took in the fact that his favorite Gryffindor was already naked and stretched out on the bed.

And yet…

Unexpectedly smelling a trap Scorpius's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. It was the look in the other man's eyes, the Slytherin realized a split second later. Albus sometimes got that look in his eyes when he was trying somewhat unsuccessfully to exercise his Weasley genes. The man didn't like manipulating or deceiving people in any way and so he tended to get that hint of guilt in his eyes when he attempted such an endeavor. Especially when it was still in the planning process. He lost the glint eventually, if he became comfortable with whatever the plot was, but it was obvious that had yet to be the case.

Which made him think Albus was about to try and manipulate him and was using his naked body as a lure.

Smart Gryffindor.

Curious as to what he was being lured into doing Scorpius decided to let things play out, confident that he wouldn't be talked into doing anything he didn't want to do. And if he somehow was-well how bad could it be?

)

Two and a half days later Scorpius was still wondering how the hell he'd let himself be talked into babysitting his lover's damn pet for him. And the worst part was he knew that it really had nothing to do with Albus not wanting the cabbit in the potentially dangerous greenhouses when he was teaching the older students. Oh no, Albus wanted him to babysit the cabbit because the Gryffindor knew he would have to behave himself when the creature was with him because Caramel needed a positive, happy environment or else it might up and die on them. Dammit. This of course meant that he couldn't yell at his students with the cabbit in his robe pocket, which was where the little bugger insisted on being whenever she was with him. She cried if he tried to put her anywhere else and how the hell was he supposed to intimidate people with a furry, adorable creature in his pocket?

It wasn't possible, he'd tried. Repeatedly.

He also couldn't hand the cabbit over to one of his students because one, the others complained about not getting to be the one to take care of her, and two, having a living creature near caldrons filled with poisonous substances was not a good idea and they all knew it.

Even worse was the undeniable fact that he was actually getting somewhat attached to the furry little pain in his ass. He'd never had a pet of his very own beside an owl, which wasn't so much a pet as a helper, so he'd never known before what it was to have a creature that seemed to love him unconditionally and was sad to be away from him to the point where it cried.

He'd rather have Albus's unconditional love, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the affection Caramel heaped on him whenever she had the chance.

She was completely and totally undermining his rep as a bad ass.

And there was nothing he could do about that because he'd agreed to watch her and every time he tried to tell Albus he'd changed his mind about the occasional babysitting the Gryffindor seemed to find some way to change the topic or distract him in some really pleasurable ways that had him forgetting all about his problem until Albus was once again handing him the cabbit and going off with a merry little wave, Caramel pleased as punch to see him. Of course other people offered to do the babysitting, he heard them, but Albus always had the excuse that Caramel had bonded with him and that was why he really was the best babysitter, since he made Caramel so happy.

Please, he wasn't stupid. Albus had found the perfect way to make him behave for some of his classes and that was that in the Gryffindor's mind.

The only upside to the whole mess was that Albus was telling everyone that he'd promised to do him a favor in the near future as a thank you for agreeing to carry the cabbit around with him when Albus needed him to.

A favor he'd collect in spades, no question.

)

Scorpius decided to collect on Friday night, wanting it to leave a lasting impression so that it would be on Albus's mind the next day when the Gryffindor's family descended upon them at the Quidditch match. Not that he was worried about being dumped because of them but…okay, he was a little worried about being dumped but not too worried since apparently his lover's parents and sister were behind them. That would make all the difference. Not that Albus and James weren't close, but they weren't nearly as tight as Albus was with the rest of his immediate family so his opinion didn't matter as much.

So it wasn't just about needing to stake him claim, Scorpius reminded himself, he also just wanted tonight to be memorable to remind Albus of why he was taking this chance with him in the first place. Reminding him intimately how right they were together.

Since Caramel was put in her pen before dinner every night she wasn't a problem, and he didn't give Albus any clue as to what he had planned as he followed his man into his bedroom that night. Together they stripped each other of their clothing, lips meeting in sweet, unhurried kisses in between before they made their way over to the bed.

No, he didn't let his lover know that he was up to something until they hit the bed and he rolled them so that Albus was on top.

Running his hands over the Gryffindor's bare torso Scorpius's eyes took on a decided gleam. "Time to pay up, Potter."

A shiver going up his spine, his mum hadn't raised no fool, Albus looked down at the Slytherin with trepidation mixed with excitement, heat curling in his belly since he had no doubt how he was going to be made to pay big time. And even though he knew perfectly well what he was paying for, he'd known it was only a matter of time, Albus gave his lover his most innocent look as he inquired as to what he was paying for.

"Your little babysitting detail, which is undermining my rep as the biggest, baddest Slytherin here. You owe me and you know it. I've been playing nice, now it's time for my reward."

Albus tried to feign reluctance without any success. "Well I suppose I do owe you for the babysitting thing."

"Get the lube, Potter."

Anticipation clearly coming into his eyes Albus did as ordered, getting it out of his bedside table and then handing it over, watching the Slytherin coat his fingers. And then the tube was being handed to him, Albus blinking in surprise as he automatically accepted it with a questioning look on his face.

"Put it on your fingers."

Once the other man complied Scorpius smiled just as innocently as Albus had moments before and then told his lover exactly what he wanted him to do, his grin only widening as color flooded Albus's face.

Reaching around Scorpius slid his thumbs teasingly against the spot he intended to penetrate very soon. "I won't start until you do."

Still red in the face Albus squirmed, giving the Slytherin a look that asked if maybe there wasn't something else the man might want that wouldn't have him blushing like a Victorian virgin. But no such luck if the other man's grin was anything to go by. Oh yeah, Scorpius was just eating this up with a spoon and he hadn't even done anything yet. And he was up here on display, and the Slytherin would be able to see everything clearly, and... and dammit, this was just sad!

Suddenly feeling like his honor as a Gryffindor was being questioned, not to mention the wideness of his lover's smirk annoyed him, Albus swallowed hard and then took his erection into his hands, beginning to move his fingers up and down his length, shuddering as he felt the man's finger slide inside of him, prepping him for the fingers to come.

Licking his lips as he enjoyed the view Scorpius couldn't have been more pleased with the other man's reaction to what they were doing. Perhaps it was a bit sadistic of him, but he was too turned on by his lover to care. The fact that Albus was so embarrassed to be wanking off in front of him, but was so obviously getting just as turned on at the same time, did it for him in ways he couldn't put into words.

It didn't surprise him though that by the time he'd gotten his third finger inside of his lover Albus's hands had stopped moving, the Gryffindor focusing solely on the fingers inside of him.

"I'm not doing all the work." Ignoring the sounds of protest Albus made low in his throat, Scorpius stilled his fingers. "Come on, you know you like it."

Cheeks only pink now Albus opened his eyes, panting hard as he gave the Slytherin a beseeching look. "Your fingers are better. I just need you, please."

"Together or not at all."

A disgruntled look coming over his face Albus grumbled as he started to move his fingers once more, deliberately looking Scorpius in the eyes while he did so since he knew the look in them would send him over the edge that much sooner. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to concentrate on what I'm doing when you're touching me like this?"

Moving his fingers as well Scorpius deliberately picked up the pace as well, aiming for the spot guaranteed to have the man yelling out his name soon. "Probably as hard as I am for you right now, I'd imagine."

Albus couldn't help but grin even as he arched his back to increase the depth of his lover's fingers, wanting them as deep inside him as possible. "Well in that case…get your fingers out and show me just how BIG and bad my Slytherin is."

"Your Slytherin?" Scorpius repeated, his heart starting to beat wildly in his chest like a caged bird desperate to get free and fly. It might have been an offhanded remark, but that just made it mean more.

Realizing that he might have just crossed a line, though Scorpius didn't look angry, Albus had just opened his mouth to apologize if he'd overstepped his bounds by speaking of him possessively when the Slytherin abruptly flipped them over, Albus reaching out to grip Scorpius's shoulders as the other man positioned them and then took him without warning.

"Say it again." Scorpius hissed out, barely audible over the cries of shocked pleasure escaping his lover's lips as he thrusted deep and hard, his movements uncontrolled and automatic, mating their bodies with powerful force. "Say I'm yours again."

"You're mine. My Slytherin." Albus whimpered out, fingernails digging in hard enough to draw blood as the force of Scorpius's thrusts had him seeing a whole galaxy of stars. If not for his man's weight and the tight grip he had on him he'd have been pushed up and all over the bed with every powerful piston of the other man's hips.

Speaking through clenched teeth Scorpius's eyes gleamed with predatory victory. "Damn right. And you're mine."

And now that that had been made perfectly clear Scorpius turned his full attention to fucking their mutual brains out, succeeding brilliantly.

)

Hours later, having woken for no apparent reason, Albus opened his eyes and stared blindly up at the ceiling, intimately aware of the warm body lying on top of his own. It occurred to him in some part of his brain that he should shift their positions for comfort's sake, but he found he was loath to do so. He wanted Scorpius to stay right where he was. He wanted to feel this close to him until they had to part come morning. The need was as primitive and consuming as the needs that had fueled their desire for each other earlier.

It actually scared him, Albus silently acknowledged, how much he'd wanted-no needed, needed Scorpius in those moments. He'd felt like he would die without him.

He'd never felt that with anyone before, and he couldn't help but think about what that might mean.

But Scorpius wanted him to think of him as his…so maybe he wasn't alone in the feelings he was experiencing the closer they got.

If that was true…if that was true then he was okay with that, Albus realized, smiling in the dark at the thought.

And wasn't that both weird and oddly wonderful.

)

As he hadn't had the opportunity to meet many Muggles, not that he'd ever really desired to, Scorpius was none the less interested to meet his lover's second cousin when the day of the Quidditch match arrived the following morning. Flora had even dragged Cynna with her to meet the guy, waiting impatiently with them outside the Quidditch pitch while everyone else headed inside. Needless to say they got some odd looks, but people were getting used to seeing their Potions teacher with the Chosen One's middle son thanks to Caramel.

So when Albus pointed in the direction of his approaching family Scorpius turned his head to get his first look, blinking in surprise as he instantly zeroed in on the unfamiliar member of the group. It was actually rather disturbing to see those familiar green eyes in the face of someone who looked so different from Albus and Harry Potter, the Slytherin decided. The eyes were really the only obvious indicator that the three men were actually related. And as he opened his mouth to say exactly that Cynna's surprised observation stopped every last syllable in its tracks.

"Holy Hell, Professor Potter! Your cousin…if you and Professor Malfoy could have a kid he'd look just like that guy!"

While both men froze as their brains exploded over the thought Cynna explained why she thought that since Flora was demanding an explanation from her.

"Well look at the guy. He's got Mr. Slytherin's blonde hair but your uncle's eyes, and he's got the former's slim build but he's got the big hands and feet like Professor Potter's. Sharp facial features like you know who, but they're offset with the shy sweetness of his body language. I mean seriously, it's like someone spliced the two together to make this guy!"

Needless to say everyone was still digesting the validity of her observations when the other group arrived to join them.


	34. Game, Set, Match

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations I put all characters in. Everything else belongs to somebody else and that's just the way it's gotta be. Thanks so much for reading, hope you review and let me know what you think!

Note: Sorry for the wait and slight filler, the bomb drops next chapter so to speak.

Game, Set, Match

Like everyone else Ginny noticed the way her son, Malfoy, and the two girls were all staring at Finn, her sort of nephew looking slightly freaked out by all the attention he was suddenly getting. Instinctively putting a protective arm around Finn's shoulder, the kid had more hang ups than Albus did, Ginny wondered aloud what they'd missed once they reached the others. "Now I know you've all seen a Muggle before so what's up?"

Flora explained what Cynna had said, everyone's eyes immediately staring dumbstruck at Finn, who didn't look the least upset with the attention now.

"You think I'm that good looking? That you very much."

Okay, the smile was definitely from Potter's side of the family, Cynna thought as she blinked against the brightness of it. She'd definitely made someone's day unintentionally.

Knowing his daughter well Harry subtly elbowed her before she could burst Finn's bubble by pointing out that the boy's real parents were nowhere near what anyone would consider good looking. Finn was by far the best looking of his immediate family, and even then the boy was only a few steps above average when it came to attractiveness.

Getting the message but not about to let anyone ruin all her fun, Lily bounced forward to make the introductions. "Everyone, this is my second cousin Finn Dursley. Finn, this is Scorpius Malfoy and Flora's friend…your name is Cynna, right?" Everyone had gotten at least one letter from the twins mentioning the girl, though what kind of person she was was still very much in the air since the two saw the girl in very different lights.

Cynna nodded, not bothering to correct that whole Flora's friend thing since the girl in question had decided they were friends whether she wanted them to be or not.

Coming over Teddy wrapped one arm around his daughter's waist and held the other hand out towards Cynna, introducing himself while he got a look at the girl who was apparently tying his son up in knots. Yup, his son had definitely inherited the family taste in women. This girl was definitely of the ball buster variety. It was always in the eyes.

Mustering his courage Finn stepped forward and held his hand out to the sexy blonde looking him over so carefully. "It's nice to meet you, please call me Finn. Al's told me all about you."

After a moment's pause Scorpius took the offered hand, shaking it in a firm but none threatening manner. "You may call me Scorpius. Welcome to Hogwarts."

Eyes lighting up Finn immediately launched into excited chatter about all the interesting, magical things he'd seen already and how he'd been waiting years for the chance to see an actual game of Quidditch being played. The closest he'd ever gotten to seeing a game was watching his cousins practice, which had been way iced but not nearly as good as seeing a real match played out.

Watching the chatty blonde take center stage so to speak Scorpius had no problem letting the Muggle distract everyone from confronting him about his relationship with Albus. "Since you're so eager we should head in or all the good seats are taken." That and the bigger their audience was the more likely James would behave himself. The older man was giving him dark looks when he thought no one else was looking as it was, but Scorpius doubted the others were failing to notice.

Everyone agreeing with that they all started towards the stands, Scorpius raising an eyebrow when Cynna fell into step beside him instead of heading off in the other direction. "Shouldn't you be planning to sit with your own kind, Ravenclaw?"

"Please, and miss the show? As if. Besides, you might need backup." She added, lowering her voice for his ears only. Not hard to do given all the voices around them, particularly Finn's as he asked question after question about everything he saw and the game to come.

"It will be a cold day in hell before I need you for back up."

Cynna just grinned, deliberately giving him an affectionate little hip check. "I would imagine the devil changes the temperature down there occasionally, just to mess with the heads of all his victims. I would."

Lips twitching, Scorpius nodded his head in silent approval. Damn, she was growing on him too.

)

Even after all the time that had passed Harry Potter's presence could still cause quite a stir. The fact that he'd not only brought his family but that Scorpius Malfoy was with them meant that more people were trying and failing not to gape and eavesdrop on the group than they were paying attention as the Quidditch players took to the pitch. The fact that there was an overly excited and unknown blonde man with Potter eyes with the Potter family was the finishing touch so to speak, insuring that the family felt even more under the microscope than usual.

Finn, being Finn, assumed that he was acting too Muggle and inquired of Teddy what he should do to fit in better so as not to embarrass them.

"No worries, just be yourself. It's not you that's got their attention so much as my sweet little cousin and the fact that he's willingly being seen in public with us. People are probably thinking the end is nye."

"I heard that."

Teddy grinned. "Opps, my bad."

Scorpius was tempted to say it would be his cousin's funeral if he kept it up, but of Albus's two brothers Teddy was the least annoying and he was, in a way, somewhat fond of the Metamorphmagus. For reasons that often escaped him. Dammit.

In this case he supposed he owed the other man for deliberately caging James between him and Albus's father. They were on the benches below them which prevented Albus's brother from being able to look at him unless he was willing to make it obvious. And with Daddy there Scorpius didn't doubt that James would be on his best behavior since apparently the Chosen One had been quite pissed at the man for whatever he'd said to Albus at the family dinner and had made it known.

That didn't surprise him, he'd always suspected that Albus was the eldest Potter's favorite child.

Of course he had no doubt that James intended to try and get him, Albus or both of them alone at some point. There was no way the man would be able to play nice for more than an hour before breaking. But he needed to let James be the first to break so that whatever he did or said afterwards was arguably justifiable, which was why Scorpius decided to turn his attention back to the strange Muggle Albus was so fond of.

No son of his would be bouncing up and down on his seat as the players flew around the stadium, Scorpius mentally decreed a couple minutes later as he watched Albus's Muggle cousin act like he was half rabbit and on a massive sugar high. You'd think the boy had never seen a person on a broomstick before.

Oh right…Muggle.

Recalling the first time he'd first seen a Muggle airplane Scorpius decided to cut the other man a little slack, though not a lot since the Muggle was old enough to contain himself better.

Looking over to see what Albus was making of their 'son's' behavior Scorpius noted that Lily was holding onto her brother's arm, with her head resting comfortably on his shoulder. His lover had his head tipped slightly to the side to make contact as well, the message of shared unity obvious. Lily had held Albus's hand as they walked into the stadium too, her way of apologizing perhaps? Probably, and no big surprise that Albus had accepted it so readily. His Gryffindor was not the type to hold a grudge.

He of course was, and was really hoping that he did get left alone with his lover's brother at some point. There were a number of things he had to say on the topic of how the bastard had hurt Albus with whatever crap he'd said at the dinner. And since the others weren't that dumb Scorpius figured no one was going to willingly allow that to happen.

The brush of fingers against his own had Scorpius's thoughts scattering for a split second before his mind processed the gentle touch, a small show of affection that was no doubt meant to relay the fact that his lover, who was sitting beside him, was fine and hoped he was the same.

Even with the game underway they were still getting plenty of attention from those around them, Scorpius lowering his lashes to half mast before glancing in Albus's direction, meeting the man's gaze for a heartbeat before looking away, withdrawing his hand reluctantly.

But there would be plenty of time for that later. He'd make sure of it.

)

While Finn had been extremely impressed by the short but intense Quidditch game, he was even more wide eyed over the castle so that he was constantly giving himself whiplash as he tried to take in everything all at once. He also asked countless questions about the school's history and what it had been like going to school in a castle with moving staircases, talking portraits, and Peeves, who it turned out Finn could see when the mischievous poltergeist zoomed by them on his way to committing some unknown mischief.

Walking with his lover's family Scorpius decided that it had been a stroke of brilliance on someone's part to invite the boy to come to Hogwarts. No one could take about the metaphorical elephant in the room because apparently the Muggle never ran out of questions and was always ready with the next one every time the opportunity almost presented itself. The Muggle wasn't even doing it on purpose, which just made him that much more potent as a distraction.

He'd hate to be trapped with the man for any length of time, but for the moment Scorpius was damn glad Albus's cousin was with them since everyone was more relaxed which meant Albus's nerves weren't getting the best of him.

"Do you suppose we'll meet the Grey Lady?" Finn was asking as Scorpius tuned back into the conversation. "I'd really like to meet her. Al's told me all about her."

Looking over at Albus Scorpius realized at the same time as the other man that the Gryffindor hadn't been spending really any time with his ghostly friend lately. What free time they had they spent together or Albus with his work or Caramel.

He could foresee them not spending as much time together as he would have liked, Scorpius thought, reading the guilt in Albus's eyes as he stated that he hadn't seen her around lately but he would certainly introduce them should they run into her at some point.

"Too busy to hang out with her lately?" James's voice was conversational, but everyone in the know heard the hint of undercurrent. "That's unusual, you used to spend a lot of time with her when we were students here, even though you weren't a Ravenclaw."

"She's giving him space." Cynna informed the redhead, looking over her shoulder at him with a look in her eyes that suggested he was taking his life in his hands if he pissed her off. "She knows how hard teaching is, and that plus taking care of Caramel and keeping Professor Malfoy on the straight and narrow is taking up a lot of his energy and time."

Surprised at her words Albus gave her a questioning look. "You've been talking to Helena?"

The teenager nodded, shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal. "She's pretty iced once you get to know her. A little uptight and stuffy about some things, but I'm working on that."

Feeling like he was missing something Rell wondered what was going on as the rest started discussing the personalities of the various ghosts. He seemed to be the only clueless one and it was driving him nuts that no one was cluing him in. Usually he could depend on his sister for that but she seemed determined to keep it a secret from him which annoyed him that much more. What had he missed while he was playing Quidditch and how was Cynna involved? Because while it was really great that she seemed to be getting along with everyone he was a little hurt that she was in on it and he wasn't. They were HIS family after all.

And why was Professor Malfoy hanging out with them?

Rell was still wondering that by the time they got to his uncle's rooms, especially since his potions professor came in with them instead of going to his own rooms. In fact, the man acted like it was the most natural thing in the world to be there.

Of course once Caramel was introduced it was all about the cabbit, the girls and Finn instantly thinking the creature was the cutest thing ever as they fussed over her. No one was really surprised when Flora whipped out one of her petitions and asked her uncle to get them a quill and some ink so that those who hadn't signed a petition yet could. Doing as ordered Albus retrieved and handed both item over so that the women could quickly signed their names and then give the men looks that indicated dire punishment if they didn't sign as well after Finn.

Signing the petition as soon as Finn gave him the quill, James handed both items over to his father before turning his attention to Albus. "Mind if you and I talk somewhere alone for a minute or so?"

"Sure, come with me." Motioning for his brother to follow him Albus headed towards his bedroom, grateful that no one insisted on tagging along, just in case. Opening his door he motioned James to walk in, hoping that they were right to trust James to remain reasonable calm.

)

Closing the door firmly behind them Albus thought about soundproofing the room but decided against it. The walls were thick enough, and if this started to turn into a verbal match that was loud enough for the others to hear it would probably be better if they knew to come running. He could only hope whoever got through the door first was someone other than his lover though since Albus didn't doubt for a minute that Scorpius would curse first and ask questions after James' unconscious body hit the floor. Actually, on second thought, maybe sound proof the room would be best.

Sliding a hand into his pocket to retrieve his wand Albus's hand stilled as his brother began to speak.

"I'm sorry. About before." James was neither good nor used to apologizing for things, so the words were halted but rang with sincerity. "I didn't mean…Lily and Mum and Dad said that I'd made it sound like I thought you weren't….I never meant to make you think I thought you weren't worth a million of Malfoy. Cause you are. Any girl…or bloke would be damn lucky to have you and I'll beat the shit out of any prat who says otherwise. You know I would."

Albus nodded, knowing that to be true. He knew of at least three times that James had beaten the crap out of someone for messing with him when they were kids, and there were probably other times he didn't know about. James had always been overprotective of him and Lily, they'd always known he had their back.

Obviously cheered by the silent agreement James quickly had the rest of his say. "What I said about Malfoy being up to something…well I still think that. Not because you aren't great enough but because he's Malfoy. He's a Malfoy to his bones. And I don't want you getting hurt because he's made you think you're special to him. Just ask Andromeda how easily dark wizards and witches turned their back on their so called 'love ones'. I'm trying to protect you here and I don't understand why everyone else doesn't see that!" He added in a huff, his frustration obvious.

"I know you don't." Moving closer Albus put a hand on his brother's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze. "But he really isn't doing this because he has some ulterior motive. Give him a chance and you'll see that."

"Al, seriously…he's not…I mean think about it. If nothing else, would he keep looking at me like he wants to lock me in the Chamber of Secrets with a resurrected Basilisk if he was seriously interested in you? Even Malfoy's smart enough to know how important it is to kiss up to your boyfriend or girlfriend's family. I wear the most hideous jumpers ever made every holiday for my mother in law because she thinks she has to compete with our Gran and the woman can't knit to save her life. You do what you gotta do to make them happy or your significant other isn't happy and you wind up sleeping on the bleeding couch. That's the way it works."

"He's mad at you on my behalf. And you two just hate each other and he isn't about to pretend otherwise just to get into my good books. He's a Malfoy." Albus pointed out, throwing his brother's words back at him. "Scorpius doesn't kiss up to anyone, including me."

James gave him a skeptical look. "Nice try, but I know he's been behaving better in his classes and you're the only logical explanation."

"Well yeah, but he isn't behaving better because he's worried about what I'll do if he doesn't. He's doing that because I'm making it worth his while."

As soon as those words were out of his mouth Albus winced, wishing he could call them back.

His brother's face said he was wishing the same.

Crap.


	35. Seeing Clearly

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Seeing Clearly

Awkward silence descended like an oppressive weight, neither sure what quite to say to the other since everything that came to mind would no doubt be taken the wrong way or just make things worse. The fact that there was no one around to break the silence seemed to occur to them, the brothers looking longingly towards the door as they wished someone would knock or some strolling in to make sure that they were behaving themselves. Where was their nosey sister when they needed her?

Unable to take the silence for long, he was a talker by nature and he hated awkward moments, James informed his brother that from now on discussions involving Malfoy and sex were not to be had within his earshot.

"That's fair." Albus agreed, his cheekbones flushed with color. "So we're good for now?"

James shook his head as he frowned at his brother, refusing to go along with this whole mess like the rest of his family. He knew this whole thing was wrong and he was going to say so whether they liked it or not. "We're not going to be good until you realize the truth where Malfoy's concerned, especially since you seem determined to believe him over me. I'm your brother, I love you. You know that and so you should be listening to me."

Heat flared in Albus's eyes. "Not everything is about you, James."

Shock written all over his face James gaped at his brother, dumbstruck again. "Quit trying to make me the bad guy here! I'm trying to save you from the fucking bad guy, you idiot! Why can't anyone see that?"

"No, what you're trying to do is tell me how I should think and feel because you know better than I do."

"What I'm doing is telling you what you need to hear, dammit."

"James…just accept that this isn't something we can agree on." Albus's voice was calm and cool in complete contrast to his brother. "If you turn out to be right you can tell me that you told me so until you're blue in the face, but until then I deserve to be treated like an adult. And my lover will be treated with respect or you and I are going to have problems."

"But…"

"No buts."

And on that note Albus walked over to the door and pulled it open, motioning for James to head out with his free hand. His message was clear, the discussion was over for the time being. He wasn't going to listen, he wasn't going to obey. He'd made up his mind and that was that.

Shocked, hurt and pissed, James scowled and stomped out of the room, everyone glancing over and immediately picking up on his volatile mood.

When Albus followed after his brother his masks were obviously firmly in place, revealing nothing unless you looked deeply enough to pick up on the fact that he wasn't at all happy either. Scorpius of course saw it and left the group he'd been stuck with to take his place at his lover's side, the look he sent in James's direction making it clear that he was very shortly going to become a very active participant in the feud the elder Potter brother had been trying to start between them for over a decade.

It was the way Scorpius was looking at him that had James once again losing his head.

"Don't you dare look at me like that-this is all your fucking fault, Malfoy!"

"No, it's yours. But as always you can't see that because you're too convinced of your greatness to even consider the possibility." Scorpius shot back coldly, his eyes predator bright.

"Ohhh, this is going to be good." Cynna murmured under her breath even as she moved a little closer to Finn since he would need someone to protect him if wands were drawn. The Muggle wouldn't be able to protect himself after all and he was sort of cute in a mongrel puppy sort of way.

Not wanting a fight Ginny moved closer to them both, using her 'mum' tone of voice at full strength. "There will be no fighting between you two, I mean it."

"He started it!"

"And I'll finish it if you don't back off him, you jealous twit."

"I'M WHAT?! Say that again, I dare you, Malfoy!"

Starting forward James met Scorpius head on as they moved to stand within a foot of each other, Albus grabbing the Slytherin's wand arm while Ginny grabbed her son's as Harry ordered both of them to stand down or he'd take them both down, Teddy moving protectively in front of his twins.

Well aware of the fingers digging into his arm Scorpius had no intention of drawing his wand, especially when he could draw blood so much easier with words. "You heard me, Potter. Maybe you don't even realize it, you do self-denial so very well after all, but under all your bullshit you're jealous of Albus and that's that. You're jealous because he's what you want to be but can't be no matter how much you try. That's why you're trying to ruin what's between us, because I make him stronger, not weaker like you do with your patronizing bullshit."

"Uhm…I totally don't see the validity of that statement." James's goal in life was to be just like their father after all, and he wasn't remotely jealous of Albus, why would he be? Not that Lily thought James was perfect or anything, far from it, but he was a lot more self confident and sure of himself than Albus was. Though Malfoy did seem to bring her brother out of his shell more, she'd give the Slytherin credit for that.

"You don't get it because it doesn't make any bloody sense." James informed his sister, eyes never leaving Scorpius's as he tried to figure out how to take the man out without the rest of his family taking the bloody Slytherin's side. "But then it's probably just your inbreeding showing, eh, Malfoy?"

"James!" Albus all but growled his brother's name, the warning clear.

"I second that." Teddy added, giving James a dark look of his own. Malfoy was his family after all, and even if he hadn't been he was Albus's lover and as long as that was fact he would back Scorpius over James seeing as the Slytherin had yet to be the bigger ass.

Obviously reading the situation correctly, as well as noticing Cynna's move towards Finn to protect him, Harry used his father voice on them, this being far more effective than Ginny's since he didn't use it nearly as often. "Flora, Rell, Cynna, and Finn, go on outside for the moment while this is resolved. Now."

Clutching Caramel against her chest Flora nodded, the other two teenagers a lot less thrilled to be leaving which had Finn surprising everyone by gently taking Cynna's arm and herding her towards the door. He'd noticed her moving to protect him and he was returning the favor, Flora doing the same with her twin so their father wouldn't have to do it.

Once the four were out the door Harry turned his attention to his son and Scorpius, moving to stand by the two as he subtly nudged Ginny behind him before holding out a hand towards each of them. "I want your wands. You two want to go at it, get it out of your systems, fine. But neither of you are having those on hand to use."

When both men didn't automatically do as ordered Harry's voice took on a lethal edge. "I named my second son after a man who could tell you a lot about why wands have no place in family arguments. Give me your wands."

"Give him your wands." Lily added, getting the reference. "Cause if one of you kills me I'm going to haunt your asses and see that none of you have sex every again. Don't think I won't. The trauma of seeing you guys naked will still be worth it in the end. You know I'm that vindictive."

James glared at her, making it clear he didn't like her even suggesting he could ever hurt her, but he handed his wand over to his father with a decided huff. And as soon as he did so Scorpius withdrew his own wand and handed it to Albus, who took it as soon as his father nodded and put it in his jacket pocket alongside his own.

Now that they were disarmed Harry nodded. "Okay, fine, you two can go to town now."

Albus gave his father a horrified look. "Dad!"

"They're too alpha and protective of you not to settle things this way. They don't know how to talk to each other properly and the longer we stop them from hashing things out the more time they have to be pissed and plan their attacks."

"Okay, I get that…but before you guys give us all one huge dose of testosterone poisoning, could you explain that whole jealous comment, Scorpius? Cause I totally didn't get that and it's driving me crazy." Lily's lips curved just a little. "And since you'll probably start pounding on each other I want to ask while you're still conscious, Malfoy."

"Then I guess you'll just have to keep on wondering, Potter, because if you can't figure it out than that's your problem, now isn't it?" He did not take kindly to having it suggested to him that he couldn't take James on in a physical altercation.

Albus tugged sheepishly on Scorpius's arm. "I'd…I'd sorta like to know too."

He didn't want to explain himself, but telling his man no, especially in front of his family, wasn't an option either. He wanted the Potter family to see that he would treat Albus well, and more than that, respect him. So Scorpius looked over to meet Albus's father's eyes. "You know what I'm talking about, you explain it to them."

All eyes went to Harry.

But he just shrugged his shoulders, his face unreadable. "What makes you think I know what you're talking about?"

"The way you look at Albus sometimes when you think no one's watching you."

Feeling like she was watching a tennis match as her gaze went back and forth between her father and Scorpius Lily stamped her foot impatiently. "One of you had better start explaining or I'll start doing my level best to throw a fit worthy of any sleep deprived toddler coming off a sugar high."

Her family shared looks, knowing she was more than capable of doing so.

Remembering well his years at school with her Scorpius knew it wasn't an empty threat either.

"Fine, but there's no point to it since most of you are too blind to see the obvious." Rolling his eyes, and knowing this was going to be a wasted effort on his part, Scorpius looked James dead in the eye as he began to explain. "Your goal in life is to be the second Chosen One. To prove you're your father's equal in every way and just as worthy a successor. What you're too blind to see is that you can't be both because your father isn't the Chosen One." Anticipating their reactions Scorpius held up a stopping hand. "The Chosen One doesn't actually exist, he's a mythical hero whose mantle your father occasionally dons in order to inspire hope or fear in the rest of the Wizarding World in order to keep the peace. Your father is just Harry Potter. A kid who did something heroic, yes, but he wasn't some all powerful, un-beatable, un-killable dark wizard slayer. That's just what the Wizarding World told themselves he was so they wouldn't have to feel guilty about sitting back and letting a seventeen year old boy suffer and shed blood while they stayed safe in their homes. And maybe you could come close to becoming someone like the Chosen One someday, Potter, but you'll never achieve the distinction of being just like your father the way Albus is."

"But I'm not like my dad, at least not more than James is." Albus protested, echoing the sentiment he'd heard countless times from so many.

"Yes, you are. You've just been trained by a society of morons not to see that because they're just that stupid."

James had to clench his jaw to keep himself from reacting violently, his knuckles going white at his sides. "Then why don't you explain it to us so even we can understand then."

Peeved, Scorpius was just annoyed enough to do precisely that.

"Fine then, if I must break it down then I will to shut you the hell up."

)

Since he was dealing with James Potter, who was one of the most thick-headed people he'd ever had the misfortune to go up against, Scorpius figured that he needed to be as pointed in his explanation as possible. "It's very simple, and I'll even use small words just for you, Potter." If he had to explain then he was going to be an ass about it. "Beyond the physical, since that's just a matter of nature, we'll start with how you all dealt with being the children of parents who are famous because they suffered or died for the sake of the Wizarding World. You, James, ate the attention up like a spoon and could always be counted upon to tell stories about the wars and about the part your family had to play in them. Your father, on the other hand, and Albus, don't talk about the war, don't want to be famous, and see nothing admirable about using the deaths and suffering of others to be popular."

Teddy placed his hand over his godbrother's mouth to keep him from objecting.

"Moving on to the people you all associated with then." Scorpius trusted that Teddy would keep James quiet for the moment. "You, James, hung out with Hogwarts' best and brightest, the leader of the popular kids who everyone wanted to be friends with. Your father's best friends were an insecure, image obsessed sidekick and a bossy brainiac, his other friends the likes of Neville Longbottom and that Lovegood woman. Social outcasts, most of them. And when Albus was a student here he was always closest to his family and those who were on the fringes and often overlooked or picked on, just like his dad. From there you can look at the girlfriend aspect, and the fact that as the so called Chosen One your father could have had any woman he wanted, ones that would make Teddy's wife and mother in law look ordinary in comparison." Scorpius motioned towards his cousin before continuing. "But he didn't, he stuck with the school sweetheart and to my knowledge has never strayed even though women throw themselves at him regularly for the distinction of being able to say they shagged our world's most famous wizard. Albus dated attractive girls as well, but no one in the league James here insisted on when it came to his dating requirements. And yes, I'm aware you love your wife, Potter, but I'd bet a significant sum you wouldn't have looked her way if she hadn't been as appealing on the outside as she is on the inside."

Ginny looked at her husband to see how he was taking these comparisons, but his face told her nothing as he continued to watch the boys like a hawk. And yet she sensed that Draco's son was hitting the nail on the head every time and that Harry had known all along just how much more he had in common with his youngest son than his older one. She'd never really stopped to think about it herself, but she could see the truth in what was being said and couldn't help but look at her sons in a whole new way.

"The final similarity worth mentioning would be how you'd all react if we were to go to war tomorrow. James would eagerly rush into battle, ready to prove how brave and courageous he is like a typical Gryffindor would. Your father and brother, however, would head into battle not to prove anything, not for glory or fame, but to protect their loved ones and the innocents. If there had been no second war, if the Dark Lord had been defeated the first time and you'd never had to go through all the pain and trials you did, you'd be a lot like your youngest son, Mr. Potter, not your oldest. And if Albus had been The Boy Who Lived he would have become the Chosen One, made the same sacrifices and shown the same courage and strength as you. James Sirius Potter will always be described as confident and charismatic, a born leader who lives up to his namesakes in spades."

For the first time Scorpius turned his head so that he was looking into Albus's eyes. "Harry and Albus Potter will always be defined by their selflessness, their compassion, and their incredible will that gives them the strength to do what needs to be done no matter the cost they'll have to pay."

Albus said nothing for several heartbeats and then jerked his lover over so that he was facing him before he wrapped his arms around him, burying his face against the side of Scorpius's neck.

"And that," Harry said softly, just loud enough for them all to hear. "Is why I'm okay with this thing between them."

"Dad?"

Reacting to the tone of his son's voice, the lost, almost childlike quality of it, Harry moved in to cradle his son's face between his hands. "You're who you were meant to be, James. You were never meant to be me or your brother, or anyone else but you. I love who you are." And his son had just been bitch slapped as to who he was and needed time to process that without an audience. "Okay, everyone, let's go collect Finn before the teenagers drive him insane. Albus and Scorpius have had enough of us all for one day."

Shifting his hand so that he was pressing it against the small of James's back Harry gently herded his son out of the room and towards the hallway that would lead them back out to the main hallway, sensing the other three following behind as they left Albus and Scorpius alone.


	36. I Love You

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Everything else belongs to someone else and that's just the way things are. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy.

I Love You

Lined up against the opposite wall like kids called to the headmaster's office, the three teenagers and Finn automatically straightened when the door opened, all rather stunned to see how out of it James looked, assuming correctly that Malfoy had to have done something to him but not sure what exactly. Cause you'd think the man's father would have to arrest the Potions teacher if he'd actually attacked the Chosen One's older son, who would most definitely press charges if given the chance.

"It didn't go well?" Finn asked weakly, fidgeting a little since he didn't want to risk setting James off.

"It could have gone worse." Was the best Teddy could think to say about the whole thing. And since they'd gone to all the trouble to get clearance to bring Finn with them, not to mention the fact that the younger man had always wanted to see the school, Teddy cleared his throat and then looked at his godparents and Lily. "If you guys want to get James home I'll give Finn the rest of the tour we promised him and then head back myself."

"You don't have to do that, I mean it was great just coming to the game and everything."

Slugging an arm over the Muggle's shoulder Teddy wouldn't take no for an answer. While his godfather could use his influence to get permission for Finn to visit another time in the future he knew the man didn't like to throw his weight around that way. Besides, he needed to debrief the teenagers so to speak, which he could do while they helped him give the tour.

Trusting Teddy to handle things the others said their good byes except for James, who at this point was so lost in his own thoughts that he was hardly aware of anything going on as he allowed his father to steer him through the hallways and home.

Once they were out of sight and hearing distance Rell gave his father a searching look, having put enough of the pieces together to think he knew what was possibly going on. The girls and Finn had refused to confirm or deny, but his father's sorta cousin and his own twin just weren't that's good at lying.

"Is Uncle Al dating Professor Malfoy? Is that what this-?"

Any other words he might have said were muffled by Cynna's hand slapping over his mouth as she hissed at him to keep his bloody voice down or she'd knee him to insure he would.

Wincing in sympathy Teddy kept his voice low as he moved in close to his son, explaining quietly that yes, the two were dating but that no one could know. He reminded the boy of the difficulties facing those who preferred their same gender in the Wizarding World and made it clear that the whole family and Cynna would apparently be out for his blood if he let the truth about the two slip before the school year was over.

"I already knew and I won't say anything, Papa." Flora informed him smugly, wanting praise as she cuddled Caramel against her chest.

"You only knew because you caught them snogging."

Flora gave Cynna a dark look. "You only knew because you're Malfoy's evil henchwoman."

"Muhahahaha." Was Cynna's amused response.

Shaking his head over the whole thing Teddy prayed for strength before suggesting they start the tour once more for the sake of his continued sanity. It had already been a very long day and it wasn't even close to being over yet.

)

How long they stood locked in each other's arms Scorpius couldn't say, not really caring to estimate or worry about it. All that mattered was the man in his arms, knowing that Albus had turned to him, picked him to hold onto. By doing so Albus had made it clear to his family that HE was Albus's comfort and safe refuge. And more than that he knew, from that brief glimpse he'd had of Albus's eyes before his lover had hidden his face away, that his words had gotten through to his man. Whether Albus's view of himself would alter noticeable was still up in the air, but they had struck cords with him and that could only be a good thing.

Feeling Albus shift against him Scorpius simply waited as Albus's face moved away from his neck, the other man opting to rest his forehead on his shoulder instead.

"You really think all that stuff you said?"

Albus's husky voice washing over him, Scorpius kept stroking his lover's back as he answered. "I do. Though I'll admit to maybe making your brother seem even more of an ass than he actually is, but who wouldn't be biased against him in my shoes."

"And you really think, if I'd been in my dad's shoes, I'd have been able to do what he did?"

"That's what I said." Scorpius's arms tightened around Albus at the thought. "Especially since I'd be at your side during it all, keeping you safe and preventing you from getting killed for being too bloody nice and self-sacrificing for your own good."

Silence descended once more, the two remaining wrapped up in each other for a few minutes before Scorpius asked Albus what he was thinking, not wanting to push but needing to make sure his lover really was just processing and not finding some way to blame himself for everything.

"I was thinking how much I love you right now, for saying those things about me. For thinking those things about me."

The words a direct blow to his heart Scorpius eyes widened, his fingers spasming and then digging into the back of Albus's shirt as he struggled not to ask for the words to be repeated or thoroughly explained so that he wouldn't misinterpret them.

"So does that mean you aren't mad at me for figuratively bitch slapping the hell out of your brother?" He asked lightly, praying his voice sounded okay.

Another long pause was his answer, making it clear that Albus had been so caught up in the rest that it hadn't occurred to him how James would take having so many truths shoved into his face. The two brothers might be on the outs at the moment, but Scorpius knew how much they meant to each other, which was one of the reasons he had yet to use his wand on the elder Potter despite all the provocation he had to do so.

When Albus finally spoke his voice was quiet and thoughtful, his head coming up and his body shifting so that they were now facing each other. "I'm sorry he's no doubt hurt by what you said. But he did ask you to explain so I'm not mad at you."

"If it makes you feel better, one of the reasons I've never thrown all that stuff in his face before now was that I figured that as soon as he had to face the truth he'd have to re-evaluate his life and free himself from all the burdens he's been putting on himself for years trying to live up to his own expectations of who he should be. Watching him beat himself down for falling short has always made it easier for me not to give in and give him the beating he's always been asking for."

His brother had always been his harshest critic in some ways, pushing himself to be the best in everything he did like his life had depended upon it. Scorpius obviously felt his words had reached James, which meant his brother had to be at least considering what he'd said. How much his words would hurt or help James would remain to be seen. "I want you two to be able to be civil with each other."

Scorpius wasn't about to lie. "Best case scenario would be us tolerating being on opposite sides of a room someday. It would take years for us to reach a point of genuine civility towards each other, and even then it would only be for your sake."

Albus thought about that, a small smile curving his lips as another thought occurred to him. "Most people would have said that the world would end before a Malfoy would have nice things to say about Harry Potter."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement Scorpius didn't doubt for a moment that his father and grandfather would both have had simultaneous heart attacks had they been in the room when he'd said those last remarks about what defined Albus and his father. "I freely admit that my recent patriarchal line was made up of weak, easily led pricks where your father and the war were concerned. I don't have any problem with your father, at least so long as he doesn't try and take you from me."

"I don't think he will."

"Judging by his last comment I'd agree." When Albus gave him a puzzled look Scorpius repeated what Harry had said while his lover had apparently been too emotional to hear.

"He mentioned before, at the dinner, that he knew you liked me when we were kids."

Scorpius nodded, a hit of ruefulness in his voice. "He caught me ogling your ass once when we were about sixteen. When he called me on it I told him that he should find that reassuring since it meant he'd never have to worry about me procreating. After that he paid a lot more attention to me when he saw that I was in your vicinity. I…uhm…didn't hide my continued interest just to mess with him.

And I suppose I revealed more about how I felt about you than I thought, since he seems to be on our side. That or he had spies on me which I could see too." He added, then immediately wished he hadn't, hurrying to cover it up. "With your mother, well I knew better than to arouse her protective instincts by cluing HER into the fact that I had designs on her baby boy. That wouldn't have ended well."

Since Scorpius was a master at showing people only what he wanted them to see Albus could believe that, especially since the Slytherin would have been so motivated as his mother really would have gone after him if she'd thought there was just cause.

"And how much…do you care about me?" Albus asked, in that time and place having the courage to ask.

"Don't I show you every night how I feel about you?" Scorpius returned, not wanting to spill his guts any more than he wanted Albus to think that he wasn't far more involved in their relationship than the Gryffindor probably was.

"Yes…but I think we've established by now that I'm not all that great when it comes to understanding people."

"You're good at seeing everyone but yourself." Scorpius countered automatically, tripping over the rest of his words. "And I think me stating that…that I would be willing to spend years trying to be civil to James…indicates my level of commitment to you."

Years spent around politicians had given Albus good instincts when it came to knowing when someone was picking and choosing their words so that they weren't lying but still only telling as much as they felt it was safe to. And while that would have normally bugged the hell out of him, Albus knew how much his lover didn't like James…and saying he'd go to war to protect him, well that was like saying he was willing to die for him, wasn't it? Scorpius wanted to be his, had apparently had feelings for him for years…and made love to him.

It was those thoughts that had him reaching up to gently stroke fingers through the fine, pale strands of Scorpius's hair, his eyes meeting the Slytherin's as he swallowed hard and then spoke from the heart. "I think…I think I love you. The…uhm…big L. I've never been, so I don't know for sure, but I think I am. Is that…okay with you?"

And just that quickly his self-conscious nature returned in full force. "I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry. Especially since I can't even say for sure, that probably pisses you off and I don't mean to, I just-."

Cutting off the man's words with his mouth Scorpius snogged his lover with everything he had, keeping it up until he felt Albus melt against him, surrendering to the power of his need for him. He wanted to tell Albus how much those words meant to him, but putting his feelings into words had never been his strong point.

At least not the positive feelings.

So the best he could do when he lifted his head up to speak was to assure Albus that it was more than okay with him that Albus felt so strongly for him before kissing him again.

And then that wasn't the best he could do as Scorpius abruptly realized what a cowardly ass he was being. He'd always told himself that if Albus were to indicate that his feelings could actually be reciprocated that he would tell the man how he felt, including the use of the big L word. And as for the other reason to wait, aka Albus not believing he meant it due to his low opinion of himself…well he'd just made it clear what he thought of the man earlier and the Gryffindor seemed to believe he meant it even if he was still wrapping his mind around it. Which meant those conditions had been met, and he was dancing around the issue like a boy at his first dance, afraid to cross the room and risk getting shot down.

Fuck that.

Pulling back from the kiss Scorpius waited until Albus's eyes had opened and met his before he told it like it was. "You want to know how I feel about you? I love you. I love you and if you ever try and leave me there is going to be hell to pay so you better finish falling in love with me or you're going to spend the rest of your life alone because I won't let anyone else have you. You're mine."

"Breathe." Scorpius added several heartbeats later, when Albus continued to just stare at him in dumbfounded silence.

Nodding his head like a puppet Albus focused on his breathing, which was a really good thing as his brain definitely needed the influx of oxygen to process what had just been said to him. He had to have heard…no…no he hadn't heard the man wrong, Scorpius had been too damn blunt for that. But maybe he had, so…so…he needed to hear it again, Albus decided, making the request at a near whisper.

Not entirely sure what the man had said Scorpius asked Albus to repeat whatever he'd said, grateful when this time Albus's voice was audible.

"Say it again, please."

"Once more…but I'm not now nor am I EVER going to be one of those mushy idiots who has to spill his guts at the drop of a hat." Scorpius warned, clearing his throat before repeating his earlier statement. "I love you."

"Thank you." Was all Albus said before he once again buried his face against the side of Scorpius's neck and hugged him for dear life.

And once again they stayed that way for a long time...with nowhere they'd rather be.

)

Much later, when it was time to head to the Great Hall for dinner, Albus and Scorpius weren't terribly surprised to find that when they stepped out of Albus's room there were three teenagers and one cabbit waiting for them. They'd figured that the creature was safe with the three of them and with shy embarrassment Albus thanked the teens for looking after his pet, accepting her from Flora who was grinning at the two grown men in a way that had her uncle blushing and Scorpius wondering what was going through her twisted little mind.

"I'll…uhm…just put her in her pen and then we can…uhm…all walk to the hall together." Giving his lover a look that made it clear he was to behave Albus quickly reopened his door and headed inside to deal with Caramel, who was thankfully fast asleep and therefore not about to protest being left behind.

"You hurt him and there will be consequences." Rell warned the blonde as soon as the door closed behind his uncle, his arms crossed as he pointedly ignored the looks the girls sent him for speaking his mind. He didn't care what they thought about this, he was on Uncle James side here. His potions teacher wasn't to be trusted, especially with someone as sweet as his Uncle Al.

Scorpius sneered. "Cynna on my side and she can take you."

Flora and Rell gaped at him, which had Scorpius raising an eyebrow to silently inquire as to what was wrong with them now.

"You called her by her name." They informed him in tandem, their shock written all over their faces.

"And your point?"

"You never call your students by their names! You always call us annoying nicknames that make us want to dump the contents of our caldrons on your head!"

A little amused by the fact that the two could continue to speak in unison without the slightest variation, Scorpius simply shrugged his shoulders, sharing a look with his favorite student before answering the twins. "She's earned the right to be called by her name."

Slightly put out Flora pouted for a moment before her lips curved into a grin. "Well you better start practicing calling me and Rell by our names if you're going to be our Uncle Scorpius, Professor."

"Ooooooooooh, she's got you there." Cynna drawled out with a gleeful look in her eyes.

Trying to stop the twitched he'd just developed under his eye Scorpius gave her a dark look. "You're supposed to be on my side, remember?"

"Right, sorry."

Coming back out Albus asked what they'd been talking about, picking up the less than friendly vibe.

"Oh we weren't talking about much in particular, were we, Uncle Scor?" Flora asked, fluttering her lashes at her uncle's boyfriend just to tease him more.

Turning his head Scorpius met Albus's surprised gaze. "We're giving her coal for Christmas."

"Oh."


	37. Story Time

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Note: The sorta Founders story Helena tells Albus might seem a little out of place unless you know my habit of bringing aspects of other stories into new ones. Though in this case I'm not expecting anyone but Rensei-chan to get it lol. So this is for you!

Story Time

The water poured out of the showerhead, steaming up the space even as it ran over the two intertwined bodies beneath it, both men too consumed with thoughts of getting closer to care about the water that washed over their flesh. The hot water was nothing in comparison to the heat the two lovers were generating between them anyway, both would think later that it was a wonder the water hadn't sizzled and evaporated on contact with them. But for the moment they were too busy moving their hands possessively over each other's torsos, their mouths mating and refusing to part longer than the moment necessary to take in a gasp of air before returning to possess once more.

And when he couldn't take it anymore Albus drew back for the last time and untangled their bodies, turning and bracing his hands against the wet tile. Not giving a damn how he looked or sounded as he begged for Scorpius to take him, Albus spread his legs further apart as he arched his ass up towards his lover beseechingly.

Moving in close Scorpius made reassuring sounds as he nuzzled their cheeks together from behind, loving the rasp of the stubble Albus had yet to shave off. While he did that he gently slid fingers down to make sure the other man was still loose enough from their morning's lovemaking to take him, knowing that once he was inside his lover he wouldn't be able to hold back.

They'd had their slow, drawn out morning sex already. He'd used up all his control then.

As their pleasurable groans mixed together Scorpius's fingers made a thorough exploration before withdrawing, the Slytherin judging Albus up to taking him once more.

"Scorpius…please."

"Don't worry, Luv." Scorpius assured him, wickedness rolling off every syllable. "We'll both be coming shortly."

Moaning his pleasure at just the thought, Albus continued to do so as he felt Scorpius work his erection inside of him, making him arch his back in consuming need to take more. To take everything Scorpius had to offer him and give back just as much.

Once he was buried deep inside his man as far as he could go Scorpius waited just long enough to confirm that it wasn't too much for Albus to handle before he got down to the business of bringing them both to climax as quickly as possible, thrusting in and out with powerful strokes that brought them closer and closer to the goal.

Loving the feel of the man's fingers digging into his hips as Scorpius controlled the pace Albus tilted his head back and let his lover have him completely, his cries of pleasure getting more drawn out and demanding as the minutes ticked off and the thrusts came harder and less controlled.

Moaning when he felt his lover pull out completely Albus had only enough time to open his mouth to complain the loss when he was whipped around so that his back was now to the wall, Scorpius jerking one of his legs up. And understanding Albus arched as he wrapped the leg around Scorpius's waist, shifting his position so that his lover could slid inside him once more to finish what they'd started, neither lasting long after that as they stared into each other eyes.

And collapsing against the cool tile when he was spent, Albus closed his eyes on a long purr of pleasure, hardly aware of the water that continued to pour down their joined bodies. Scorpius was keeping him in place with his own, sated body, and that suited him just fine.

A morning didn't start any better than this.

)

Sitting back in his chair that afternoon as he waited for his friend to arrive Albus was prepared to grovel if necessary. He'd been an ass and was man enough to admit it. Helena didn't have many people she was comfortable spending time with, much less individuals she considered a friend. And he'd been a lousy friend to her by getting so caught up in his relationship with Scorpius that he'd come perilously close to forgetting all about her unless he saw her. It wouldn't even surprise him if she refused the invitation for a visit that he'd asked Cynna to pass on for him. If there was one thing Helena knew how to do above all else it was hold a grudge like nobody's business.

But if she did intend to show up it would be precisely on the dot, which meant two more minutes, Albus noted, after consulting his pocket watch.

How she would react when he explained why he'd been behaving the way he had…well that might send her out the door even faster than his own bad manners.

He'd discussed it with Scorpius earlier, about telling Helena about their relationship since there was no way she wouldn't see through him if he gave her half truths. His Slytherin wasn't terribly keen on the idea, Scorpius thought her the type who would immediately go running to the Headmaster with the news since it broke the rules, however largely unwritten those rules happened to be. But he'd agreed to allow it anyway, for him.

Helena was indeed a stickler for such things, but Albus was betting, hoping, that she cared enough about him to keep his confidence. And if she betrayed that trust then she wasn't a true friend, now was she?

And right on schedule she came through the wall minutes later, coming over to him without a smile of greeting, but coming none the less. "Good afternoon, Albus."

"Good afternoon, Helena. I'm glad you could make it."

When she simply gave him a politely questioning look Albus knew that he was, indeed, in the dog house in her books currently.

"I've been a jerk. A colossal, humongous jerk and you have every right to be peeved at me. I'd be beyond peeved at me and I'd say how angry I'd be but that would require me using language you don't approve of. I'm so very, very sorry I haven't been spending time with you. It wasn't deliberate, I hope you believe that. I just got so caught up in myself and other things that I didn't realize how narrow my world had gotten until yesterday. And I don't know what to say or do to make it up to you but being that you're female I'm sure you can come up with something easily."

Just the faintest quirking of lips betrayed a hint of amusement on her part. "It's not your work here at school that's consumed you. I know what that's like, my mother was that way. Something else has happened, the something that was bothering you when you were still talking to me."

"I think I've fallen in love with someone."

Silence greeted his blunt statement, Helena simply staring at him as she absorbed and considered that. She knew Albus very well after all, and knew he wouldn't say such a thing unless he meant it. And in her heart of hearts hadn't she suspected that that was what she'd glimpsed a time or two in the man's eyes when she'd seen him look at a certain blonde? She just hadn't wanted to see it, knowing what the implications were. What the price to be paid would be.

"Professor Malfoy."

"You…you knew?"

Her shoulders moved in the slightest of shrugs. "A solid guess based on logical reasoning. It would have to be someone here at Hogwarts, otherwise you'd be pining for that person, which you haven't been doing. You'd be disgusted with yourself if it was a student, and the other professors are by and large far too old to interest you and vice versa. Professor Malfoy has made his interest subtly apparent over the years and you've been spending a great deal of time with him recently. So logically he must be the one."

Albus had to grin. "You reminded me of Hugo just now. It always amazes me, how the two of you can think of so much, make connections so quickly and concisely simultaneously. I wish my brain worked like that."

Since nothing pleased her so much as compliments about her intelligence Helena preened a little before turning her attention to more important things. "You do realize the consequences if you are in love with him?"

"Yes." His gaze was direct and certain about his choices. "Are you against it?"

Helena inclined her head. "Because you're both men?" When he nodded she nodded in turn, well aware that currently homosexuality was viewed much as it had been when she'd still been alive. "It is true that I was born in a time when that was not…spoken of. A sin that no one admitted existed, much less admitted to practicing. And I was raised that way…until I learned something that changed my mind." The story was somewhat relevant, so she told it now as those who it was about wouldn't mind. "I'm the only one in this plane of existence who knows of this. The Baron was not…terribly observant when it came to the feelings of others.

The families of the schools founders were like a big family in many ways, especially when many of us came to live here to teach and help our parents with the running of it. Godric's second son was named Eames, and he was a truly charming rogue. Rather like your Uncle Bill, actually. All the women were a little in love with him, myself included. Not romantically, not really, but he just had a way about him that endeared him to everyone he encountered. His best friend from childhood was Salazar's youngest boy Arthur. They were inseparable and did everything together, though their personalities were quite different. Arthur was quiet and cool, very intelligent and logical." Here she paused, lost in memories of what had been, happier times before the darkness. But she could think of such things later, Helena reminded herself, getting back to the tale she had to tell. "I would say most didn't realize when their friendship deepened into love, they were very good at hiding it. Had to be, back then. Arthur left the school when his father did for his mother's sake, he was her favorite and she was ill at that time. Arthur said he tried to make his father see reason, but a year or so after the Slytherins left Hogwarts he came back, disinherited and forbidden to ever return to his family home. He moved into Eames's rooms, which had a second bedroom, but I knew better than to think that anyone slept in it."

This was all news to Albus, though he'd never really researched the founding families. He also couldn't help but wonder out loud why it wasn't known that a son of Gryffindor and Slytherin had been best friends. That would have been allowed at least, and maybe their houses would have gotten along better if it had been stressed that the second generation of each had been able to get along.

A rare grin crossed Helena's face. "Oh they fought as often as their houses did. They drove each other crazy at times without even trying."

"But they loved each other."

The grin she'd been wearing seconds before twisted into something sad and more than a little wistful. "Their love was the stuff written about in poems and ballads, performed and longed for by every sighing teenage girl that's ever entered these walls." Her gaze sharpened then, met his with fierce promise in their milky depths. "Real love is to be cherished and protected, Albus. And I will protect your love, just as I protected theirs. You have my word."

Albus got to his feet after a poignant pause, walking over and then reaching out a hand towards her, palm flat. In response Helena reached out and placed her hand against his, just slightly merging the two.

It was their version of a hug, and they both knew what the other sought to convey.

)

Sitting on the table with his legs dangling over the edge, Albus watched Scorpius as the Slytherin retrieved various containers from the shelves that surrounded them in the Potions storeroom. He didn't trust the old ladder the man was climbing and down, but having him hover below him while he retrieved things apparently annoyed his lover quite a lot and so he'd been ordered to sit on the table instead. So here he sat, though he remained aware and ready to leap from his spot to catch Scorpius should it be necessary.

Scorpius was torn between being amused and annoyed by the way Albus was watching him so intently. The man sucked at being subtle in this case. And since he liked the man's company too much to complain about him sticking around even after delivering the plant clippings he'd asked for Scorpius opted to distract his man by asking how the talk with the Ravenclaw ghost had gone. He was curious after all, especially since Albus had been so sure he could get Ravenclaw to give her word not to spill the beans so to speak.

Face lighting up Albus immediately launched into a retelling of how accepting Helena had been and why, curious to know if Scorpius had ever heard about the story of the Gryffindor and Slytherin sons.

Surprised by the story that unfolded Scorpius stopped what he was doing to give Albus his full attention, leaning back against the ladder. "I didn't know about any of that. As far as I knew the whole Slytherin family cut their ties with Hogwarts when Salazar left. I wonder why it isn't more widely known. You'd think the founders would have used his return to their advantage."

"Well technically he wasn't a Slytherin anymore when he returned to Hogwarts." Albus informed him, having been curious enough to look into it while he'd waited for his chance to drop in on his man. "When Arthur was thrown out of his family he was told he wasn't allowed to use the family name anymore. The Gryffindor family adopted him into theirs instead and when I looked up the Gryffindor family tree in the library he's listed there. It must have been weird for him too, since technically that would have made him and his lover brothers, but it must have been nice to, to be able to carry his name like they were a married couple."

Considering this, an idea occurred to him that had him slating Albus a sidelong glance. "If that's a subtle way of finding out how willing I would be to change my last name it's not happening. I was born a Malfoy and I'm going to die one."

Lips twitching in amusement Albus shook his head at the idea. Scorpius was most definitely a Malfoy after all. "No, I wasn't suggesting that if we…that if our relationship ended up serious enough for marriage that I'd want you to…" His voice trailed off, the embarrassment of what he'd just said getting to him as his cheeks flushed a little.

Eyes softening Scorpius stepped down the ladder and walked over to stand between Albus's legs, pleased when they widened to accommodate him as he leaned in for a brief kiss. "Albus…we can't ever get married. It takes decades to undo social hang ups and even with all your father's connections…we'd probably be old and grey before it would be legally recognized."

The disappointment Scorpius expected to see on Albus's face didn't appear, the Gryffindor just shaking his head.

"I didn't mean a wizard wedding, I know that that doesn't happen in this world. I meant a Muggle ceremony. They allow men like us to get married, and even if our government wouldn't acknowledge it the people closest to us would because they'd be there and hear the promises we'd be making to each other. And that's why people marry each other instead of just being together, isn't it? Because they want the people who matter to them to acknowledge that the two are a family and bonded to each other for life."

Staring at the man in shock, Scorpius tried to wrap his mind around what Albus was telling him. He'd had no idea that Muggles allowed such a thing. He wasn't a Muggle, but it wasn't like they were a whole other species. They could all pass for Muggles if they wanted to and his lover's family had enough ties to that world to be able to make it happen.

He could marry Albus. Put a ring on his finger and mark him as his for the rest of their lives together. Albus could be his husband. His forever in the eyes of everyone that knew or would meet them in the future.

Sensing some of what Scorpius was thinking, the man's eyes were so possessive as they stared into his, Albus smiled and leaned in for another soft, gentle kiss, which quickly heated up as Scorpius's arms came around him to hold him close as he deepened the kiss.

And when Scorpius did finally raise his head his words were straight to the point. "I want that."

The feeling that surge through him at the absolute certainty in the other man's voice, the deep love he could see in those stormy grey eyes, was so huge that Albus lost his breath as it took him over completely, wiping every thought from his mind except for one.

The knowledge of exactly what that feeling was, Albus completely sure from head to toe, mind body and soul.

"Scorpius?"

"Hmmm?"

Smiling more happily than he ever had in his entire life Albus wrapped his arms around Scorpius neck as he rested his forehead against his Slytherin's.

"I love you."


	38. Silver Lining

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.

Note: Wow, I had no idea how many people here read 'Share My Dream' lol. That makes me really happy. And sorry for the lack of updates recently, life got in the way. Hoping to do much better in December!

Silver Lining

In the days following the Quidditch match Cynna failed to get a chance to talk to her Potions teacher and find out what they'd all missed when she and the others had been kicked out of Professor Potter's rooms so that the man's family and Professor Malfoy could talk. It was like all her teachers were conspiring to load her down with homework, and every time she tried to approach the man in question he either escaped before she could get to him or someone got in her way. So it wasn't until her last class with him for the week that Cynna finally had her chance, waiting until all the other students had filed out of the room before heading down to his desk, knowing he didn't have another class to teach until later.

She was pretty sure that everything was good between the men, Professor Potter had been in a really, really good mood all week and she'd reached the point where she could only marvel over how wide he could smile without busting his face, but she wanted to double check.

Everyone else just assumed it was because the man had been happy to see his family over the weekend, but most everyone else didn't have much in the way of brains to think with either.

Walking to the side of the desk Cynna took a seat on the edge, turning to face him with a questioning look on her face. "So…..how's it going with you and your sweetie?"

"You're sitting on my desk."

"And your point would be?"

"I don't like you enough to let you sit on my desk."

Cynna grinned. "Yes you do. So?"

"So get off my desk."

Sighing, Cynna hopped off, leaning her hip against the desk instead, her arms crossed as she gave him an annoyed look. "There, happy now?"

Deliberately smirking, just to annoy her that much more, Scorpius leaned back in his seat as he watched her. "Since you're you and not Albus not really, but I can't complain too much. I will though, if you've just come here to annoy me with idle gossip."

The look she gave him was full of unscrupulous intentions. "Don't tell me what I want to know and I'll show you a whole new definition of annoying. And note, I'm way smarter than most of the people you find irritating, so that means I have the brains to actually devote to formulating ways to annoy you that far exceed their capacity."

He did appreciate a good threat, Scorpius silently acknowledged. "We're fine."

"Got permission from your future brother in law to date his little brother yet?"

Wincing at the idea of being stuck with James as a brother in law, that was going to be hell on holidays, Scorpius shook his head in response to her question. He was pretty sure it was going to be a long time, if ever, before James even acknowledged him as Albus's lover. But the question did remind him of something he had wanted to discuss with Cynna.

"I'm going to marry Albus when school's done for this year. You're going to stand up with me."

Struck dumb, Cynna just stared at him with open mouth shock.

Pleased by her response Scorpius went back to studying the various vials her classmates had handed over minutes before, deciding to wait for her to regain her power of speech before commenting on her reaction and securing her promise to act as his best man so to speak.

"You…are you serious?"

"Please, I'm not a Weasley." Scorpius reminded her, setting the vial he'd been studying back in its slot. "If I wanted to make you look foolish I would have done or said something far more shock inspiring than that. So is that a no?"

"It's a why the hell would you ask me?"

"Normally I would ask Teddy to stand up for me, but I don't think I'd be wrong to assume that Albus would want Lily to stand up with him. Teddy's basically a part of the Potter family and if he and the girl are up there and James is obviously excluded it will look bad. I don't have any friends to stand up for me and I like you reasonably well so you're the obvious second choice. And should I be wrong about who Albus would want standing up with him, or there's more than one person standing up with each of us, I'd still need another person."

Following his line of reasoning Cynna could see the logic in his thought process, though there was one fatal flaw and that was the fact that wizards, as far as she knew, couldn't get married.

Ready for that line of questioning Scorpius explained about Albus's suggestion that they could have a Muggle ceremony instead, pleased when she confirmed what his lover had said about the ability of male Muggles to marry each other in that world legally.

"I haven't asked him yet, not officially, so don't say anything to him by the way. I have stuff to take care of before then." Like getting a ring and beating James Potter into submission if necessary.

"My lips are sealed." She assured him, a slight flush coming to her cheeks as she added that yes, she'd be happy to stand up for him if he really wanted her to. She couldn't believe he'd asked her, and the compliment had her fighting back a wide smile that would have completely undermined her reputation.

"Good. Now get out of here. You must have something to do today besides annoy me."

Breaking out into a smile, she just couldn't stop herself, Cynna shook her head and then headed back the way she'd come, waving to him without looking back.

And then a thought occurred to her that had the Ravenclaw turning around, having to raise her voice to be heard as she called down to him. "You like me enough to ask me to be your best man…but not enough to let me sit on your bloody desk?"

Having no intention of explaining himself Scorpius deliberately ignored her until he heard her make a loud sound of frustration and stomp off, the girl deliberately slamming the door behind her for emphasis. Only then did he allow his gaze to shift from his next vial to the desk he'd refused to allow her to sit on earlier.

She thought he was a jerk for not letting her sit on it…but he had a feeling her response would have been a lot more severe if he'd told her that the reason she wasn't to sit on the desk was that earlier that morning he'd seduced Albus on top of it.

Though her reaction would have been pretty funny if he had.

)

A couple hours later Scorpius headed for the Headmaster's office, his hands in his pockets as he pondered why he might have been summoned, especially since to his knowledge he hadn't done anything recently to warrant being called in. Albus's confession at the start of the week had pretty much kept him in good spirits this week and as a result he'd been perilously close to nice to his students recently. Maybe the old man just wanted to commend him for his good behavior again? That would be annoying, but no big deal.

Of course there was a little voice inside his head that pointed out that it was just as possible that he and Albus had given themselves away somehow. While he was definitely in a better mood than usual Albus was a couple steps away from glowing at times, especially when he was in the man's vicinity.

And he couldn't tell the man to stop…he was eating those looks up with a spoon.

If the headmaster started to quiz him about his relationship with Albus…well there was always a memory charm. He was really good at those, even though it was rather beneath him since the guy really was too old and slow to stand a chance against him. But he was determined that he and Albus were both going to get through this school year undetected and then after that anyone who didn't like their relationship could go jump off the Ravenclaw tower.

Scorpius was still thinking of the various things he'd like to see happen to anyone that tried to take Albus away from him when he arrived at the statues that guarded the Headmaster's Office, giving them the password so that he could head up.

And when he arrived at his destination…well Scorpius could feel his blood start to boil as soon as he caught sight of the man sitting in the visitor's chair, chatting away with the headmaster like he belonged there.

James.

Uh oh…he couldn't throw James off a tower….Albus had expressly forbid it.

But just what was the stupid Gryffindor planning now?

"Ah, here you are, right on time." The headmaster smiled at Scorpius before turning his attention back to James. "He's always punctual."

Opting to ignore James for the moment Scorpius gave the old man a questioning, cool look. "You wished to see me, Headmaster?"

"Yes, come in, have a seat."

"I'd rather stand."

He'd been a teacher when the two young men currently occupying his office had been students, so the headmaster was well aware of the fact that both would sooner curse each other than greet the other politely. It was one of the reasons he'd insisted that if Mr. Potter simply had to talk to Professor Malfoy during school hours he do so in his office. At least in here he could supervise the two and make sure they didn't try to kill each other. Because though he'd never admit it out loud, the headmaster was pretty sure his Potions teacher would win in a fair or unfair fight.

Just the idea of the Chosen One's oldest son dying on his watch gave him indigestion.

Rising from his seat as well, he had no intention of letting the Slytherin tower over him, James turned his most charming smile on the headmaster. "Thank you again for arranging this, Headmaster, I appreciate it. We won't keep you from your work any longer."

And on that note James motioned for Scorpius to follow him with a jerk of his head before heading back towards the exit, ignoring the way the older man sputtered and tried to get them both to stay with him as he'd originally planned.

For his part Scorpius followed only because he knew that whatever they were going to talk about wasn't for anyone's ears but their own, politely bidding the headmaster good bye before heading back the way he'd come, silently trailing behind the Gryffindor as he let the man lead the way out and down a couple of hallways until they came to a stop in a dead end area where there were no portraits to overhear and the chances of encountering any foot traffic were slim to none.

"I'm just going to make sure we aren't overheard." James stated as he turned around and pulled out his wand, not so dumb that he didn't know to give the other man a warning before casting a quick spell around the immediate area to prevent them from being overheard.

He didn't want the man drawing on him after all…at least not just yet, anyway.

Keeping one hand in his pocket with his wand, he wasn't stupid either, Scorpius waited until the spell was in place before commenting. "It must be nice to work for your daddy, so that you can get off work whenever you want, Potter. But some of us actually do work for a living, so if you'd get to the point of your visit quickly I'd be less likely to leave before you're finished making an ass of yourself."

Oh if only looks could kill, James silently lamented. It would make his job so much harder, but in this case it would almost make all that future trouble worth it. "I really hate you."

Scorpius deliberately sneered. "Typical of you, to state the obvious. Why not try telling me something I don't know, though I know that will be hard for you."

"And you think I'm stupid. What part of 'you're supposed to try and get along with your partner's family' can't you comprehend?!"

"I haven't sent you to St. Mungos despite the fact that you've repeatedly caused harm to the most important person in my life. I think that shows quite clearly that I do get the concept of showing consideration for one's partner's relatives."

Silence followed that statement, seconds ticking off as James glared his death glares and Scorpius smirked back challengingly.

"I…I have hurt him. Which was your fault completely…but I did hurt him and I'm going to apologize to him again for that." James finally bit off, obviously eating crow and hating every mouthful. "He's my little brother, protecting him from dangerous things and people are what I'm supposed to do. And you're the most dangerous person he's ever come against because you can do more than physically hurt him, you could devastate him emotionally too, because he really…you really matter to him."

So at least that had finally registered with the ass, Scorpius silently acknowledged, figuring that that was at least some progress. And he knew how much it must be costing the older man to acknowledge that too. If he was betting he would imagine that the redhead's family was largely responsible for James coming today to see him. He was also pretty sure that James hadn't come to pick a fight or try to drive a wedge between him and Albus. The look in the man's eyes was too defeated for that to be the case. Mr. Popular looked drawn and pale to his critical eyes, the Gryffindor obviously hadn't been sleeping well and he wasn't as perfectly put together as he usually he was.

When all was said and the prat really did love Albus, and being at odds with his brother was something James couldn't stand. And if the Gryffindor was willing to take this step for Albus's sake, then he had to do the same, didn't he?

"I'm no one's older brother, but I do understand wanting to protect Albus. He inspires that kind of devotion and love in people without even being aware he does it. I can't promise never to hurt him, only an idiot would make that kind of vow, but I can swear to you that my intentions are to make him as happy as he makes me."

"You get happy?"

"I hide it well."

Rubbing the back of his neck in a show of resigned frustration, James sighed and gave him another searching look. "You realize that once this gets out, and it will, you're both going to be in for one hell of a backlash, right? That he's the Chosen One's son is only going to shield him so much, and you'll get that additional censor in his place. They'll blame you."

"Like your kind blaming mine for every bad thing that happens in the Wizarding World is something new."

Oh but he better be earning some serious 'get into heaven' credits for this, James mentally ranted, not at all used to keeping his anger in check when they were alone together. It was literally killing him not to let the bastard have it. He was getting ulcers and brain tumors, he had to be. This was too against his nature for it to be otherwise.

So he needed to end this before he literally exploded all over the Slytherin. "I'm asking if you're serious enough about him to take all the crap that's going to go hand in hand with you two being a couple."

"I'm going to marry him. Does that answer your question?"

"You're going to…you can't marry my brother!"

"Yes I can. He told me so."

"HE ASKED YOU TO MARRY HIM?!"

"Must you yell? I'm not deaf, or I wasn't moments ago." Rolling his eyes Scorpius was tempted to let the other man work himself into a really idiotic frenzy, but decided not to risk his hearing that way. "He hasn't asked me, but he was the one who told me we could get married in a Muggle ceremony. I'll ask him at the appropriate time, but he'll say yes because he loves me." And because he wouldn't take no for an answer if for some reason the Gryffindor lost his mind.

"You…him…dammit!"

Throwing up his hands James began to pace. And pace. And pace some more.

Shaking his head Scorpius moved to leave, not about to waste his time waiting for the Gryffindor's head to explode. There weren't a lot of brains in James Potter's head as far as he was concerned, but he didn't want what little there was dirtying his robes.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"As far away from you as possible without leaving the castle."

A variety of four letter words greeted that statement, the Gryffindor's grasp of creative swearing impressing Scorpius in spite of himself. He'd have to remember a few of them for future use.

"Dammit. Shit…if you marry him then I'll have to accept you because then you'll be family!"

"Yeah…I'm not looking forward to it either."

Trying to find some sort of silver lining in this was going to give him migraines, James decided, and countless holidays spent with this damn Slytherin was going to age him prematurely, he just knew it. But it was the thought of those holidays that had the smallest of smiles curving James's lips as he found just a sliver of silver.

"You realize that means you're going to have to wear Weasley jumpers, right?"

Having not considered this Scorpius would have paled if his skin weren't naturally that way.

"Your…your Gran doesn't like me enough to make me one." Oh please let her not like him enough.

"Don't count on that."


	39. Weasley Jumpers

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think.

Weasley Jumpers

Albus marched down the hallways with blood in his eyes and fingers curled into fists. He was so done playing Mr. Nice Guy, and he was going to beat the crap out of his brother if so much as a strand of Scorpius's hair was out of place when he found them. How dare James come sneaking in here, somehow forcing Scorpius to go off with him so that they could no doubt get into some stupid, testosterone fueled argument that could potentially become extremely violent since he knew very well James's capacity to find someone's last nerve and severe it.

It was a common trait in Weasleys.

Cursing that fact fluently in his head Albus could only hope that they wouldn't be dueling by the time he got there. He wouldn't stand much of a chance against either of them in that arena, though surprise would be on his side. He'd do better in a physical fight, he was stronger than he looked and he was in the mood to fight dirty.

Picking up speed as he neared the area Helena had spotted the two, Albus was relieved when he saw his lover without his brother up until it occurred to him that that could be a very bad sign. There really were too many places to hide a body in the castle. "Where's James?"

Not bothering to question how Albus had found out that James was on the premises Scorpius informed the Gryffindor that he'd just missed his brother but if he hurried further down the hallway he might still be able to catch him.

"So you didn't maim him?"

"You thought I would?"

"In a fight you'd win."

Pleased, Scorpius gave Albus a look that made it clear he'd reward the other man for the compliment once they were assured of total privacy. "So that being the case you were on your way to save him from my evil clutches?"

Moving in close Albus grinned as he informed his lover that he was the only Potter allowed in his evil clutches. He would have been on Scorpius's side too, since no doubt any fighting would have been started by James.

"You think you could take him in a fight?" He'd never seen his lover in a physical fight before, but he remembered the bruised cheek Albus had come back to Hogwarts with the last time the man had gotten into a brawl.

"Probably not, but I could threaten to bite him if it got really bad and then cold conk him while he was frozen in shock." And reading the surprised puzzlement on the Slytherin's face correctly Albus realized that the man had no idea why that would be a dangerous threat for him to make. "I meant bite him in my animagi form. I don't know whether I'm venomous or not like a real asp viper, but it's entirely possible and that would be bad."

Scorpius had forgotten that that was the other man's alternate form. It had surprised the public at first, the idea that Harry Potter's son would have a snake animagi form, but quickly everyone had latched onto the irony of Albus's initials and that had been that. It had pretty much become a joke in the Wizarding World and very few people ever stopped to think, since that particular species of snake was found in other parts of Europe as opposed to England, about the fact that an asp viper's bite was incredibly painful and could, in very rare cases, prove fatal.

"You'd bite your brother for me?"

"Well…no…not unless he really hurt you badly…permanently so…but I'd threaten to and maybe want to? Does that still count?"

"For you that's close enough." Reaching out Scorpius couldn't help but ruffle Albus's hair a little. "And speaking of excruciatingly painful things that can happen to someone, I've got a question for you. Your Gran isn't going to make me Weasley jumpers after we're married, is she? Or if so you wouldn't actually make me wear them, right?"

Blink. Blink. "James put that idea in your head, didn't he?"'

"Yes he did. Now the answer to my question would be…?"

His mum hadn't raised no dummy, and a number of cousins had found themselves in this boat before. He'd learned from the best.

"You only have to wear it at family dinners, and in exchange I'll be your sex slave for a day."

Pause. Consider. "And James will have to wear one too, right?"

"We ALL have to wear one."

"Then those terms are acceptable."

"Thanks. You're the best."

Sharing a look they both silently communicated how much closer they wanted to be, knowing they couldn't be but would be later.

Motioning for Scorpius to follow him Albus started back the way they'd come, looking over at Scorpius when something occurred to him. "How did you two even get on the topic of Weasley jumpers? I mean didn't he come here to threaten you if you broke my heart or something?"

"I told him I intend to marry you in the future."

"Oh. Wow. Huh." It wasn't like he hadn't known the Slytherin was serious about that, he'd seen it plainly in his man's eyes when they'd talked about the possibility in the potions storage room, but it was a whole other thing for the man to tell him that he was starting to tell people that they were going to get married. So his voice was a little weak and on the joking side as he tried not to gap at Scorpius like an idiot. "You...uhm…know that one of us has to ask the other before that's official."

"I'll ask you on Valentines' Day. That way the proposal doesn't have to be mushy because the day itself makes it mushy."

Watching Albus's face go all mushy at the very thought of it, Scorpius grinned but didn't comment. Now that James had backed down so to speak there was really nothing left but for him to get the rings. Well there was Albus's extended family but he trusted that his lover's nearest and dearest would clue into the fact that so long as they left him alone he would leave them alone and they'd all be able to co-exist in one place for a few hours during all major holidays.

As for the possibility of getting fired after the public learned of his marriage to Albus, well if that happened he'd find a new job easily enough or simply go into some business for himself. It would upset Albus more than him if he were to be fired and they'd get past that if necessary.

Albus Potter was all that was necessary to him.

)

Fast Forward to Christmas Day

The laneway leading to the Burrow had been cleared, thankfully, so the two didn't have to worry as they walked hand in hand, their free hands holding bags containing the required food and presents. They'd had lunch with Scorpius's family the day before, with Christmas Eve night just them at Albus's place. It was their first Christmas together, and while it had always been tradition for him to spend Christmas Eve with his grandparents and parents the two couples hadn't argued over the decision. It was going to take them a long time to get used to having a Potter in their midst and his mother could only help him run interference for so long. Starting small seemed best.

Now it was time to face his first official holiday gathering hosted by the Potter/Weasley clan, Scorpius thought with a mixture of curiosity and resignation. Albus had survived yesterday pretty well all things considering, he would survive today.

This was Scorpius's first time seeing the infamous Burrow, one his grandparents had made less then positive comments over the years and the day before. But actually, the Slytherin mused, he rather liked the look of it. It wasn't some boxy structure without character, this place had character in spades. And while it did look like it might keel over the higher up it went, Scorpius imagined it was far more appealing inside then his own ancestral estate.

"Don't worry, we don't all try to squeeze into the house anymore." Albus pointed further down the laneway where a deceptively looking tent sat. "We managed it somehow until Rosie and I were toddlers, then it was just too much for the old place to take. My parents, aunts and uncles all chipped in to buy the tent and we have all our major family gatherings in it. It comes with its own kitchen, dining area, a play area for the little ones to run around in, and a Christmas tree slash gift area."

"Too bad, I would have liked to see the house."

Surprised but pleased Albus assured him that he could give him a tour before the day ended.

They were almost to the tent when Albus's long honed senses picked up that not only were they not alone, but that it would probably be in his best interests to- "DUCK!"

Instinctually doing as ordered Scorpius bent down at the waist, watching two snowballs fly over him to smash into the ground. The unexpected attack was followed by a very loud yelp and creative cursing, both in a voice they recognized as belonging to Fred Weasley.

Straightening back to their full height Scorpius and Albus turned around to see Fred doing a little dance over the snow as he cursed the fact that apparently his wife had decided to punish him for what he'd just tried to do by stuffing a good handful of snow down his coat.

"Thanks, Elle."

"No problem, Baby Doll."

"Did she just call you baby doll?" Albus gaped at his lover, Fred frozen in place too as he forgot all about the ice cold slush running down his bare back.

"What did you just call him, Woman?"

With a grin on her face Gabrielle squatted down to pick up the packages she'd set down and then walked over to meet them, explaining as she went while Scorpius scowled at her. "Who do you think used to be forced into play dates with him when we were kids? When he was really little his mum used to let me dress him up in my doll clothes and cart him around in my doll pram. Both our mums have the pictures to prove it."

"Just remember that I have as many embarrassing stories about you as you have about me, Gabrielle, if not more. We both keep our mouths shut on that point and we'll be able to handle being family." Actually, not that he'd admit it outloud, but she would be one of the reasons he wasn't dreading this whole thing as much as he might have otherwise. After all, it wasn't like anyone could bash him for being in Slytherin or a Death Eater's kid when they already had one in the family.

The age, gender, and personality difference had only widened the gap between them since they were kids together, but Slytherins stuck together against Gryffindors and he knew she'd have his back if need be.

"You have embarrassing stories involving him and never told me?" Fred looked as upset about that as he'd been about her dumping snow down his coat.

"I'd say that I can tell you embarrassing stories about him that you can throw in his face, but Fred doesn't get embarrassed easily. He thinks most of the stupid things he's done in the past are funny." Albus told Scorpius regretfully.

"That doesn't surprise me."

)

The inside of the tent was as big as the Great Hall at Hogwarts, people all turning to greet and acknowledge the latest arrivals. There was a slight hesitancy that indicated they were still getting used to the idea that Scorpius Malfoy had turned Albus gay and the two were now dating, but most of them recovered pretty quickly and called out greetings or came over, their Weasley curiosity getting the best of them.

Thankfully Albus had deliberately timed their arrival so that they were all soon called to take their seats for lunch within fifteen minutes of their arrival, the Gryffindor leading Scorpius down the very long table since they were all seated according to age. Which meant, thank Merlin, that they were sitting with Rosie, Lily, Peter and Hugo around them, which was way preferable then dealing with his nosier and far more protective older cousins.

Plus this was the first time Lily had ever brought a date to one of their Christmas get-togethers, so hopefully the pair would draw at least a little of the attention away from him and Scorpius. It was Christmas after all. It was a time for miracles.

Once Peter had been introduced to everyone silence fell, an abnormality at a Weasley table. But Albus's sister and Rosie were trying to be on their best behavior where Scorpius was concerned, and Peter was feeling more than a little nervous himself, having never been someone's date for a real family celebration either.

Trust Hugo to be the one to break the ice, his infamous curiosity coming into play as he point blank asked his cousin if he had enjoyed this gay club he'd apparently gone to with Lily, Finn, and the Mitchell brothers, and if so would he consider taking him with them the next time they frequented the establishment.

"Baby, I know you're curious about everything, but if you go to a gay bar you're going to get hit on." Rosie used her 'big sister knows best voice' for emphasis.

"I know. That's why I want to go. Since Albus has improved his formally dismal dating record by choosing a mate of the same sex, I want to see if I can improve my even worse love life by doing the same. If nothing else it would greatly improve my dating pool which, given my horrid track record, can only be a good thing."

While his sister and cousin absorbed this with silent shock Hugo turned and flashed his legendary adorable smile at Scorpius. "Or maybe you could introduce me to someone since you've been part of the gay wizarding community for quite a while now."

Scorpius just smirked. "There's only one that comes to mind who might be able to finally put you in your place, Weasley…but I have a feeling he'd eat you alive in the process. Alexei isn't known for playing nice with others."

Hugo considered this. "Being eaten alive might not be a bad thing in that context. Assuming you don't mean literally. Cannibalism is never a good idea, especially if this guy is a pureblood and therefore already dealing with a bloodline that would be prone to mental imbalances."

"Okay, let's stop this discussion before it starts, especially since we're going to be eating soon." Lily announced. And that being the case…. "So Scorpius, James tells me you can't wait to get your Weasley jumper."

The look Scorpius sent her said it all.

)

From his spot beside Albus Scorpius watched as the patriarch of the Weasley family helped his wife pass out her yearly batch of Weasley jumpers now that the meal was over. Apparently she'd organized them by age again and he figured that he could use that to his advantage. He'd study the horrible creations the others got and thus prepare himself for his own jumper, which he was definitely getting since he knew Albus's grandmother had inquired as to his measurements. As promised he'd be polite, put it on, and then…oh then he had plans for Albus later once they got back to his place.

Or at least that had been his plan.

Jumper after jumper was revealed, the recipient required to hold it up for everyone to see before that person pulled it over their heads to cover up whatever top he or she had been wearing. That was expected, but the rest…

"What's wrong?" Albus whispered, turning his head so that his lips were close to the Slytherin's ear.

"They aren't ugly."

Blinking in surprise at his quiet comment, Albus's expression said he was just as confused.

"I've never knowingly seen a Weasley jumper before now, but I'm looking at these and I don't understand why any of you groan and complain about getting another one every Christmas. I mean it could be because you all get them every year and therefore have over twenty of them hypothetically, but at least they're something you'll always need. I haven't seen an ugly one yet."

Grateful Scorpius was keeping his voice down too Albus shrugged. "I wear mine. I guess it's just because it's homemade and the same thing every year. Well that and certain cousins are all about fashion."

"Ah."

Considering this Scorpius lapsed into thoughtful silence. He'd never gotten homemade anything when he was a kid. His grandparents and parents had spoiled him at Christmas every year, but he didn't recall getting anything that hadn't come from a store or been made by a house elf. These days he did occasionally get handmade dollies or embroidered pillow from the women in his family, their attempts to get him to take interest in his home décor, but they didn't stay in his possession for long.

He was not the needlepoint type.

"This one is yours, Scorpius."

Snapped out of his musing Scorpius automatically took the package wrapped in green paper from his lover's grandmother, remembering to thank her before he turned his attention to carefully opening it. He could feel all eyes on him, and Mrs. Weasley wasn't moving onto the next person right away like she'd done previously, but he ignored that.

His jumper was a soft grey, and when he pulled it over his head he found that it was a perfect fit. Running his hands over the soft wool Scorpius actually curved his lips into a small smile. "You picked this color specifically because of my eyes, didn't you? Thank you for going to the trouble, I'm sure it will keep me quite warm this winter."

It was a rare thing for Molly Weasley to be stunned speechless, but most everyone else in the room was equally shocked and therefore not really up to noticing. That Scorpius Malfoy had an acid tongue and a nasty streak was well known, the two youngest generations knowing that from personal experience.

And here they'd all thought that Albus had been captured by the Slytherin, they silently marveled. Because from where they were standing or sitting, it was the Malfoy heir who'd not only been caught but somewhat domesticated.

Wow, talk about impressive.

Not having any idea why he was being looked at so strangely Albus pretended not to notice either and gently reminded his grandmother that there were still more packages, including his own to hand out.

)

The next chapter will be the epilogue, thanks for sticking around this long.


	40. Epilogue

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing but the original characters and the situations all characters find themselves in.

Thanks for reading until the end, I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction. Those preparing to go into withdrawal should check out 'Last Night', which has a number of similarities with this one. Either way, mucho thanks again and Happy Easter!

Epilogue

If Albus and Scorpius had had any say in the matter they would have had as small a wedding as possible. But it was not up to them according to their mothers, who informed them that the hours of sweaty, backbreaking labor they'd spent bringing said men into the world gave them the right to plan the wedding as they saw fit. Their mothers had done the same to them, and now it was their turn to carry on the tradition. Astoria in particular was adamant since Scorpius was her only child which meant that unlike Ginny she didn't have a daughter who would eventually walk down the aisle.

So the men were informed that they didn't have to worry about any of the details, and would simply have to show up at the appointed place and stand and say what they were told.

Scorpius thought this was a good deal while Albus just shook his head and marveled over how completely clueless his lover was to how quickly a wedding could become a three-ring circus, especially when it was being helmed by women who adored their children and therefore wanted only the 'best' for them.

They'd gotten to pick who would stand up with them though, that number swelling to six in total because their mums had deep sixed the idea of them only having one person each, especially since it turned out that by Muggle law Cynna couldn't sign off on the wedding because she wasn't old enough. And as previously discussed it wouldn't be right to have Teddy and Lily stand up for them and exclude James, so in the end Albus had James, Lily and an ecstatic Finn on his side, while Scorpius had Cynna, Teddy and Helena on his.

At first they'd struggled to figure out how to pull that last one off, but in the end they'd simply told the Muggle officiate that Finn's 'partner' in the wedding party had passed away and was being acknowledged symbolically. The man had thought it an absolutely lovely and touching gesture, giving his condolence for the loss even though Helena had actually been in the room at the time for the rehearsal.

She'd appreciated the thought.

The living bridesmaids were wearing gold, the men in the wedding party all wearing Muggle style suits with emerald green ties that perfectly matched both Albus and Finn's eyes. Teddy had offered to adopt that eye color as well, but in the end the mothers had decided that wasn't necessary and had also forbid him to show up with a hair color not normally found among regular people.

The other big problem had been the guest list, since not only did Albus have a huge family but numerous family friends who would understand but still be a little hurt if they were left out. So everyone that would normally be at Albus wedding was going to be there, they were all just being told that it was a party they were coming to and that they were required to wear formal Muggle dress for it. They'd come to the Potter house and then be filled in on what was really going on and sent to the place where the ceremony was actually taking place.

Then of course there was Scorpius's family, who was small in numbers but big when it came to…personalities. And while Astoria had made it clear to her in laws that they could kiss any relationship with the rest of the family good bye if they fucked this up for her baby boy, it had been touch and go for a while as to whether or not Lucius and Narcissa would come, especially since it would be a Muggle ceremony and would require appropriate dress for that setting. But in the end they'd been unable to disappoint their son, who'd made it clear he wanted them there, and they'd agreed to both come and behave.

They weren't going to stay long at the reception, but everyone agreed that was probably for the best since that meant the odds of liquor loosening tongues and fights breaking out as a result would decrease significantly.

And so the night before the wedding arrived.

)

Walking out of his cottage and onto his back lawn, Albus headed straight for the fenced in area that was a new addition to his property. He'd had the brainiest members of his family construct it for him, the shields going not only over top of the pen but underground as well so that his cabbits couldn't burrow themselves outside his land. It would have been even better if he'd been able to keep them in a container like he'd had at Hogwarts, so he could see what they were up to when they were below ground, but it was better that their habitat was as normal and real as possible.

Especially for Chocolate's sake, the male cabbit still recovering from the horrible condition he'd been in when the students of Hogwarts had first bought him. PACK had sent all the money they'd collected to his cousin Rosie to purchase another cabbit for Caramel to play with, and Rosie, being the soft touch that she was, had ended up buying Chocolate, who'd been losing fur from stress and was so high strung he'd jumped at shadows. She'd fattened him up and taken care of him for the month leading up to the end of school and then the cabbit saving organization had gifted him with the animal as a good bye present.

He would miss being their Herbology teacher, but was looking forward to going back to his old job too.

As the shielding around the area had been designed not to react to him Albus didn't worry about that as pulled the carrots he'd brought with him and lightly tossed them onto the grassy area, knowing that the two would find them eventually. And then Caramel came into view, up surprisingly late as she hopped over to grab one of the carrots to munch on while she moved in close so that he could lean over the fencing to pet her.

"Tomorrow's the big day, you know." Albus told her, his voice a mixture of anticipation and nerves. "Scorpius and I are getting married and he'll come here and live with us. He'd be here right now but his mum is convinced that it would be bad luck if we spent the eve of our wedding together. He was going to sneak out after she went to sleep, but she thought of that and made him promise not to. I think she's still a little worried Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy won't behave."

He was allowed to call his lover's parents by their names now, but Scorpius's grandparents hadn't made that offer and he wasn't about to risk their wrath by calling them by their first names until they did.

"Are you and Chocolate missing Hogwarts?" The term had ended a week ago and it felt strange to be back in his old place, especially since he wasn't the sole occupant. "We'll go back to the school to visit, I promise. I think the members of PACK would have my head if I didn't. They still might, come to think of it, worrying about what effect Scorpius will have on you."

The whole Wizarding World was in for one hell of a shock, Albus thought as he bid his cabbits good night and headed back towards the house, knowing he wouldn't sleep a wink.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

)

The wedding itself took place outdoors, the weather cooperating and providing a perfect summer day. A few spells had been used to get everything together, but all in all the Muggle who'd come to conduct the ceremony saw nothing unusual about it. The people that showed up were a bit odd here and there with their wardrobe choices, but that was only to be expected. The only person that really gave him pause was an enormous giant of a man who looked like he belonged in a forest or lumber yard, but he did his best not to stare as the wedding began.

The fathers of the grooms walked their wives down the aisle first, both women beaming and crying a little at the same time while Harry looked bemused and Draco resigned to the whole situation they found themselves in.

James' daughter Lara had been offered the chance to be a traditional flower girl, but the five year old hadn't been all that interested in throwing flowers around, much less wearing a fancy dress. Since the dress was a must Ginny had come up with a trade, Lara's love of her uncle's cabbits coming in handy. The little girl wore the girlie girl dress, complete with rosebud halo, but instead of carrying a basket of flower petals Lara pulled a decorated wagon filled with flowers. The task of littering the aisle with the petals fell to Caramel and Chocolate, the two cabbits, who'd been bewitched to look like regular rabbits, using their powerful back legs to send the white flowers flying out and over the sides. It had taken a while for Hagrid to teach the two cabbits to do that only when told, but the half giant had managed it and was ridiculously proud of them when they performed on cue.

Coming up behind them was Finn and Helena, the former looking quite dashing in his tux while those who could actually see the Ravenclaw ghost thought that she was quite the knockout when she really smiled. After that was James and Cynna, the two on their best behavior given the occasion and the fact that the girl had clued the older man into the fact that she'd shave him bald and permanently ink 'Slytherins Rule' on his skull if he did anything to screw the day up for the grooms. It probably hadn't been necessary, the man had had over seven months to get used to the idea of who his brother was marrying, but Cynna preferred to be prepared. Next came Lily and Teddy, both grinning like idiots as they walked arm and arm down the aisle. Everything looked great, a ceasefire between certain guests had been called, and they'd managed to pull off a 'Potter' wedding without the whole of the Wizarding World finding out about it.

They were going to be gloating over that last part for quite a while, because boy had it not been easy to stop themselves and others from spilling the beans.

The grooms walked down the aisle hand in hand when it was their turn, a great deal of whispering and staring following them down the aisle since the majority of the people there hadn't even known the two were seeing each other, much less that Albus was gay. To say that they intended to descend on the poor Gryffindor like locust for all the details was an understatement.

Arriving at the front the two took each other's hands, Albus grinning at his fiancé while Scorpius was a little more restrained, his smile satisfied but small while the man they'd hired to marry them went off on the usual speech, Scorpius tearing his gaze from Albus only when the Muggle asked if there was anyone attending who knew some reason why the two shouldn't be wed.

Then he looked over towards the people, his penetrating stare saying plainly that he would visit untold horrors on anyone who tried to screw this up for them.

And while many people thought about it they kept their mouths shut, not because of the man's death glare but because they trusted that the groom's family members would have interfered by now if this wasn't a good idea.

That and Narcissa had made it clear to her husband that if he tried anything she'd permanently remove what hair he had left and then turn him over to Lily Potter to be tortured.

When no one objected the older man continued, giving his practiced spiel about the importance of marriage and the responsibilities that came with the promises the two were about to make to each other. Not that they'd need it, he thought, having conducted enough of these affairs to know when he was looking at a couple that would be able to stand the test of time.

The vows were simple and had been spoken for hundreds of years in various forms and languages, the two men repeating the words when it was their turn, their voices strong and without hesitation. The rings were handed over and slipped onto the correct fingers, shining new and with the promise of decades to come.

"You may now kiss your groom."

"I love you." Albus told his man, Scorpius returning the sentiment with his heart in his eyes.

And both of them grinning now Scorpius wrapped his arms around his man's waist, Albus's arms circling the man's neck, and then they snogged the hell out of each other while everyone cheered and the cabbits sang/hummed happily in their wagon.

)

Moving across the dance floor with ease at the reception, Cynna couldn't help but look around and smile broadly, enjoying herself immensely. The wedding had gone off without a hitch, her two favorite teachers were now married, and thus far the teenager currently acting as her dance partner was keeping Rell off her back. Which was one of the reasons she'd asked Hart to be her date, the other being that she hadn't wanted to tell her father what she was up to, so she'd just told him she was spending the day with the man he was determined to marry her off to.

She'd had to bribe her 'fiancé' to come, but she considered it money well spent.

"We should say good night to the grooms soon." The teenager in question pointed out, though he was actually enjoying himself a lot. He'd give the Gryffindors that, Hart thought with a small smile. They definitely knew how to throw one hell of a party.

Cynna knew he was right, their fathers weren't above insisting that they had to get married for staying out too late and thus putting her honor into question. Which just went to show how old fashioned and desperate they were to use their children to cement their families, but then she and Hart were in complete agreement over the fact that their fathers were absolutely mental.

"Okay, as soon as this song's over."

Nodding Hart gave her a knowing look, pointing out that at least she'd managed to get through the whole dance portion of the reception without Rell guilting her into dancing with him. The younger teenager had been casting her soulful puppy dog eyes for a great deal of the night, obviously stricken that she'd brought a date that wasn't him to the party.

Feeling a little guilty about that, but only a little, Cynna stuck her tongue out at him and didn't comment.

The song they were dancing to soon drew to a close and the two went in search of the grooms, not having a lot of luck given the amount of people that managed to get in their way. It seemed like everyone wanted to know more about Cynna since Malfoy had actually picked her to be part of his wedding party, and since she'd made the decision to be on her best behavior she couldn't be rude to them. Hart was naturally polite and happy to throw her to the wolves for his own entertainment.

Which was only fair, he'd told her more than once, since she so often did the same to him.

Fate wasn't with them, she mentally cursed, because instead of encountering the grooms when they finally broke free the two ran into the Lupin twins, Cynna getting straight to the point as she ignored Rell's presence. "Do you know where the professors are? Hart and I have to be getting back or we're going to break curfew."

While her idiot twin frowned over that, Flora motioned in the direction of the dessert table. "I saw them over there about ten minutes ago. They might still be in the area."

"Couldn't I have one dance before you go?" Rell asked Cynna, ignoring Hart's presence for the moment. It wasn't like the two were really dating or anything after all, he wasn't poaching. Technically.

"No." She informed him, crossing her arms in front of her. "It would only encourage you and this stupid crush you have on me. I'm not interested in you and that's not going to change no matter how many times you give me the puppy dog eyes." And okay, that was a bit of a lie, the Ravenclaw acknowledged but didn't say. No way was she clueing him in to the fact that the looks he kept aiming at her were sorta eroding her resistance on the matter.

"You could just give me a chance. You aren't seeing anyone else."

Cynna considered snogging Hart in front of the Gryffindor just to be nasty, but that so wasn't happening for too many reasons to count. So she did the next best thing, which had the added bonus of screwing with the prat's mind on top of everything else.

She kissed Flora.

And once she was sure her point had been made Cynna informed Hart that she'd say good bye for both of them and sashayed off in the direction Flora had pointed, feeling very smug and pleased with herself.

While his sister stood stalk still, her mouth opening and closing like a guppy, Rell watched Cynna go with a mixture of shock and disbelief, his gaze finally switching over to Hart to ask him if the girl had done that to mess with his head or was Cynna actually a lesbian.

"It's Cynna. Who know?" And shrugging his shoulders Hart bid the twins good night and headed off the way his date had gone, fighting back a very amused laugh as he marveled at what Cynna was capable of.

)

Found in The Daily Prophet The Day After The Wedding

_**Harry and Ginny Potter**_

_**and**_

_**Draco and Astoria Malfoy,**_

_**Are pleased to announce the marriage of their sons,**_

_**Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.**_

_**Anyone who doesn't like the idea should talk to Lily Potter, who will be happy to set you straight on the matter.**_

THE END


End file.
